Zwierciadło Czasu
by Ammaviel
Summary: AU. Secquel Prawdy. Śmierć Voldemorta nie skończyła pracy Harry'ego Pottera. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zmarłych trzeba opłakać, domy odbudować, zbudować nowe życie na gruzach starego. Ale niektórych rzeczy nie da się naprawić. Chyba, że przy pomocy mitycznego Zwierciadła Czasu.
1. Wstęp

**Hej.** Wstawiam właśnie nową wersję wstępu. Nie różni się ona wiele od poprzedniej. Po prostu została sprawdzona przez moją wspaniałą betę i poprawiona. No i chciałabym coś dodać. Mianowicie dedykację.

Szóstego października mój Chłopak kończy 18 lat. Prezenty, które ja od niego dostaję na urodziny są zawsze wyjątkowe i zrobione własnoręcznie. Zawsze bardzo chciałam dać mu coś równie twórczego, ale nie posiadam zdolności manualnych na takim poziomie by być dumną ze swoich tworów. Jeśli chodzi o wyobraźnię i umiejętności u mnie w parze idą tylko przy pisaniu. Dlatego postanowiłam podarować mu coś co sama stworzyłam. I z czego jestem straszliwie dumna. "Zwierciadło Czasu."

_Dedykuję to opowiadanie mojemu najwspanialszemu na świecie Chłopakowi, bez którego:_

_Pewnie nigdy nie doczekałoby się zakończenia_

_Inferiusy zniknęłyby pośród mroków jaskini i nigdy z niej nie wyszły_

_Harry nie włamałby się do Gringotta_

_Profesor McGonagall, w kociej postaci musiałaby wkraść się do Dworu Malfoyów po dziennik_

_Błędów językowych pojawiło by się o wiele więcej_

_Dawno już przeżyłabym załamanie nerwowe (szczególnie ostatnio)_

_Jesteś cudowny, wiesz? Cały czas dziękuję Bogu, że Cię spotkałam i że jesteśmy razem. Pewnie nigdy nie stanę się taką dziewczyną na jaką zasługujesz. Ale, póki Ci to nie przeszkadza i ja będę szczęśliwa._

_Wszystkiego najlepszego mój miły.__Całuję._

_Ty wiesz kto._

_PS. Jak skończę całość zamierzam wręczyć Ci pierwszy __wydrukowany__ egzemplarz. I podpisać się pod tą dedykacja na pierwszej stronie. _

* * *

**Wstęp**

Jak natura na wiosnę odradza się po srogiej zimie, tak i życie po wojnie, powoli wracało do normy. Odbudowywano zburzone domy i naprawiano te, które zostały zniszczone. Wkrótce wieże Hogwartu na powrót wznosiły się do nieba, a korytarze wypełniły się uczniami. A chociaż przy stołach domów widniały puste miejsca, gdzie zwykle siadywali ci, którzy polegli w obronie wolności, to nowy rocznik rozpoczął naukę. Obalano stare prawa uchwalone przez popleczników Voldemorta i spisywano nowe, lepsze, tak by poprawić los tłamszonych grup społecznych. Ci co przeżyli czynili wszystko by poświęcenie poległych nie poszło na marne. Nowy ład i porządek powoli zaczynały dawać owoce.

Ale rany w sercach nie znikały równie szybko jak dziury w murach. Nie było rodziny, która nie opłakiwałaby kogoś bliskiego, grupy przyjaciół zachowanej w całości. Czarodzieje i czarownice aż za dobrze zdawali sobie sprawę, że już nigdy nie będzie tak jak kiedyś. Wielu zginęło. Szmalcownicy dalej ukrywali się po lasach, świadomi jaki los czeka ich gdy zostaną złapani. Zwykli ludzie nie potrafili wyzbyć się strachu jaki towarzyszył im przez ostatnie miesiące. Wszyscy Weasley'owie stanowczo odmówili powrotu do Hogwartu, gdzie zginął Fred. Bano się, że Ginny nie będzie chciała kontynuować nauki w przyszłym roku szkolnym.

Koszmary były powszechne, nawet u Harry'ego Pottera, Chłopca-Który-Uratował-Świat. Każdej nocy jego sny wypełniały przerażające obrazy. Twarze przyjaciół straconych na zawsze, ból tych, którzy przetrwali, ale stracili najbliższych. Godzinami potrafił zastanawiać się nad tym co zrobił źle? Jak mógł temu zapobiec? Albo to albo całkiem inny temat zaprzątał myśli młodego czarodzieja.

Minęły prawie trzy miesiące od dnia gdy portret Albusa Dumbledore'a pokazał Harry'emu tajemniczą szkatułkę ukrytą głęboko w szufladzie dyrektorskiego biurka. Kilka fiolek jakie znalazł w środku zmieniło jego życie na zawsze. Wspomnienia. Delikatne, szarawe mgiełki wspomnień gotowych do wpuszczenia do Myślodsiewni. Z początku nie wiedział kto mu je zostawił i po co, ale po raz kolejny zaufał swemu mentorowi i zanurkował w głąb.

Bryony Evans. Tak nazywała się ta, która mówiła do niego zza grobu. Siostra Lily Potter, jego matki. Tyle tylko, że wszystko co mówiono mu o rodzicach było kłamstwem. Może nie celowym, bowiem tajemnicę jego narodzin znało tylko czworo ludzi, z których wszyscy już nie żyli, ale jednak. Podczas tych dwóch godzin spędzonych raz w Myślodsiewni, raz w gabinecie dyrektora Harry dowiedział się wiele, choć i tak zbyt mało. Poznał historię siedemnastoletniej Bryony, która zaszła w ciążę na siódmym roku w Hogwarcie i by uniknąć okrutnych plotek i chronić swoje dziecko oddała je pod opiekę starszej siostry, mężatki, zataiwszy przed całym światem prawdziwe imię maleństwa. Śledził ból i rozdarcie swojej biologicznej matki gdy pozostawiała go tam gdzie miał być najbezpieczniejszy, ale tylko pod zmienionym nazwiskiem i zaklęciem skrywającym jego prawdziwy wygląd. I wreszcie, był świadkiem jej śmierci, po długich torturach, z ręki Bellatrix Lastrange.

Nie potrafił wyrzucić z pamięci jej martwych, zielonych oczu patrzących w sufit. Nie znał jej, ale prześladowała go zarówno we śnie jak i na jawie. Była z nim wszędzie, zawsze obecna i smutno uśmiechnięta. W powojennej zawierusze nie miał czasu dowiedzieć się o niej więcej, ale jej jedyne zdjęcie nosił cały czas za pazuchą, razem z jej różdżką, jedyną rzeczą jaka mu po niej pozostała. Każdego ranka gdy patrzył w lustro stawała mu przed oczami, taka jaką była na zdjęciu. Śliczna i uśmiechnięta, obejmująca troskliwie swój ogromny brzuch.

Teraz też nie potrafił pozbyć się tego widoku. Westchnął ciężko i ochlapał twarz wodą. Patrząc jak krople spływają po lustrzanym odbiciu Jamesa Pottera zapragnął znów zobaczyć prawdziwego siebie. Niezbyt często sobie na to pozwalał. Cały świat musiał wierzyć w legendę Harry'ego Pottera, Chłopca-Który-Pokonał-Voldemorta. Harry wolał nie myśleć jaki skandal wywołałaby informacja o jego prawdziwych rodzicach. Jego matce, jego biednej matce. Wolał się ukrywać aniżeli skalać jej pamięć poprzez plotki i obelgi, na jakie mogłaby zostać narażona gdyby prawda wyszła na jaw.

Westchnął i ciężko oparł się o brzeg umywalki. Był sam w ogromnej łazience prefektów na czwartym piętrze, niczym nie ryzykował.

-Harry Lupin – mruknął pod nosem, przełamując w ten sposób zaklęcie rzucone przez siostry Evans. W mgnieniu oka jego odbicie przeszło drastyczne zmiany. Krótkie, czarne włosy pojaśniały stając się ciemnoblond i wydłużyły się nieco, opadając mu na oczy. W mgnieniu oka urósł też ładnych kilka cali osiągając całkowity wzrost sześciu stóp i trochę. Szczęka i nos zmieniły odrobinę kształt, tak że chłopiec stanowił teraz lustrzane odbicie swego prawdziwego ojca, Remusa Lupina. Nawet Teddy nie był do niego tak podobny. Harry nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić jak to musiało boleć jego biedną matkę, której wilkołak złamał serce. Tylko oczy i blizna po pierwszym spotkaniu z Voldemortem pozostały takie same.

Ale chłopak lubił swój prawdziwy wygląd. Patrząc na siebie w lustrze, po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł, że wie o sobie wszystko. Nie było już ukrytych w nim horkruksów, łączy z Voldemortem ani tajemnic. Tylko osiemnastoletni chłopiec. Wszystko czego niegdyś nie rozumiał nagle się wyjaśniło. Zauważył też u siebie zachowania, które nigdy nie zwróciły jego uwagi, teraz jednak nabrały znaczenia i sensu. Weźmy pełnię na przykład. Przez całe swoje życie Harry nie widział w niej nic szczególnego, dopiero gdy dowiedział się, że jego ojcem był wilkołak dotarło do niego jak dziwnie się zawsze czuł w tym okresie. Był poddenerwowany… Nie mógł usiedzieć w jednym miejscu… Miewał ochotę na krwiste steki… Długa rozmowa z Billem potwierdziła, że najstarszy z braci Weasley też odczuwał takie symptomy. Mały Teddy z kolei zawsze w okolicy pełni stawał się markotny i kapryśny. Księżyc działał na nich wszystkich. Mniej niż na prawdziwych wilkołaków, ale zawsze.

Harry nie miałby z tym żadnych problemów, gdyby nie to, że nie mógł nikomu powiedzieć o swoich rozterkach. Wprawdzie przemógł się w przypadku profesor McGonagall, ale do tego popchnęła go desperacja. Tak bardzo chciał uzyskać więcej wspomnień na temat swojej matki, że poszedł do srogiej nauczycielki Transmutacji i opowiedział jej o wszystkim. Płakała, gdy skończył historię Bryony i jej miłości do Remusa Lupina. Minerwa, bo nalegała by mówił jej po imieniu, wiedziała o ciąży, ale nigdy nie poznała imienia jego ojca. Dopiero teraz…dopiero on jej powiedział. W zamian otrzymał kilkanaście fiolek pełnych opowieści. Widział swoją matkę jako jedenastoletnią dziewczynkę siedzącą na stołeczku z Tiarą Przydziału na głowie. Słyszał okrzyk „Gryffindor!" i oklaski gdy mała Bryony biegła prosto w ramiona swojej starszej siostry by dołączyć do niej przy stole ich wspólnego domu. Był świadkiem kilku jej szkolnych przygód. Patrzył jak dorastała i z zakompleksionej dziewczynki stawała się kobietą, która potem przetrwała tortury Śmierciożerców. Ale te wszystkie wspomnienia blakły przy ostatnim, które najmocniej wbiło mu się w pamięć. Dwudziesty grudnia 1980 roku, dzień jej śmierci…

Nie potrafił jeszcze raz tego przeżywać. Szybko potrząsnął głową by odsunąć od siebie obraz jej zmaltretowanego ciała leżącego na świeżym śniegu. Porwane ubrania czerwone od krwi na tle bieli świeżego śniegu.

-Harry? – rozległ się z zewnątrz głos Neville'a Longbottoma, jeden z bohaterów bitwy o Hogwart i szkolny kolega Harry'ego - Harry jesteś tam?!

Harry zaklął pod nosem i szybko wymamrotał pod nosem swoje przybrane nazwisko, pod którym znał go cały świat. Natychmiast stał się na powrót niskim, ciemnowłosym Harrym Potterem.

-Tutaj Neville! – zawołał chwytając ręcznik by osuszyć twarz. Kroki w łazience powiadomiły go, że drugi chłopiec dołączył do niego w pomieszczeniu. Harry wyprostował się i zerknął na kolegę. – Jak idzie? - spytał.

Razem z jeszcze kilkunastoma osobami zajmowali się ostatnio naprawami w Hogwarcie. Ludzi mieli mało, pracy huk, a rok szkolny tuż za pasem. Neville wzruszył ramionami. Ostatni rok, w szkole prowadzonej przez Śmierciożerców uczynił z tego spokojnego, nieco bojaźliwego chłopca prawdziwego wojownika, który wyciągnął miecz Godryka Gryffindora z Tiary Przydziału, gdy zaszła taka konieczność i własnoręcznie zniszczył jeden z horkruksów. Harry czuł z nim szczególne pokrewieństwo dusz ze względu na przepowiednię, która niegdyś łączyła ich losy.

-Hermiona prosiła, żebym cię znalazł – wyjaśnił chłopak także przemywając twarz z kurzu i pyłu jaki osiadł na całym jego ciele podczas pracy. Harry podał mu ręcznik – Podobno znalazła coś, co musisz zobaczyć. Rany, Sala Wejściowa to masakra. Zastanawiam się czy nie zamienić się z Seamusem.

Harry przytaknął. Dawno już nauczył się słuchać Hermiony we wszystkim, ponieważ zwykle miała rację. A jeśli mówiła, że coś go interesuje to zapewne należało odszukać ją jak najszybciej.

-Gdzie? – spytał narzucając T-shirt i zakładając na powrót okulary. Kolejnym minusem tej formy była wada wzroku. Remus nigdy nie potrzebował okularów, Bryony też nie, więc czemu ich syn miałby je nosić? Ale Potter…Potterowie od pokoleń mieli zły wzrok. Jego matka i ciotka tworząc zaklęcie maskujące nie przeoczyły ani jednego szczegółu, mimo że gdy je na niego rzucały był zaledwie niemowlęciem.

-Siódme piętro – rzucił Neville zanurzając całą głowę pod kran i prychając niczym koń gdy zimna woda zalała mu twarz. – Południowe Skrzydło, z tego co pamiętam.

-Dzięki Neville – rzucił Harry próbując choć odrobinę zapanować nad swoimi włosami. Prędko się jednak poddał, stwierdziwszy, że nie ma to po prostu sensu. – Pójdę do niej od razu.

-Nie ma sprawy Harry! – odparł Neville cały czas zanurzony pod wodą. Młody Lupin nie odczekał aż chłopak wynurzy się z pospiesznego prysznica. Cichutko wysunął się z łazienki i wsadziwszy dłonie do kieszeni ruszył przez zamek. Chodzenie zniszczonymi korytarzami już go tak nie bolało. Może dlatego, że i Hogwart z każdym dniem wyglądał coraz lepiej. Pracowali wszyscy w pocie czoła i wkrótce wszystko miało powrócić do dawnej chwały.

Tymczasem spieszył się na spotkanie z Hermioną. Jej towarzystwo przynosiło mu swego rodzaju ulgę, bo ona też znała prawdę. Po tych wszystkich miesiącach razem w namiocie nie potrafił niczego utrzymać przed nią w tajemnicy. Gdy tylko go zobaczyła po wyjściu z namiotu Dumbledore'a zrozumiała, że coś jest nie tak. A on opowiedział jej wszystko. Był też gotowy pokazać jej wspomnienia, ale odmówiła. Uważała, że to jego prywatna własność, jedyna rzecz jaka pozostała mu po prawdziwej matce. Nie do końca się z nią zgadzał. Jako jego przyjaciółka miała pełne prawo obejrzeć te mgliste obrazy, tak mocno złączone z jego przeszłością. Może byłoby mu lżej gdyby razem odbyli tę podróż w przeszłość.

Szczególnie, że tylko ona mu pozostała. Jakoś nie potrafił powiedzieć Ronowi. Kilka razy nawet próbował, przed powrotem do Hogwartu, ale zawsze coś go powstrzymywało. W końcu uznał, że Weasley ma dość własnych problemów by przygniatać go innymi. Ginny…tu sprawa była jeszcze trudniejsza. Na szóstym roku Harry mógłby przysiąc, że kocha ją z całego serca. Ale potem zginął Dumbledore, Śmierciożercy przejęli Ministerstwo i rozpoczęła się pogoń za horkruksami. Gdzieś pomiędzy jednym zagrożeniem, a drugim chłopak zapomniał o tak trywialnych sprawach jak młodzieńcza miłość. Później, gdy zobaczyli się przed bitwą, wszystko wydawało się takie jak dawniej. Ale to Ginny, nie Harry musiała patrzeć na ciało ukochanego w ramionach Hagrida, to ona słuchała chełpliwych słów Voldemorta jak to zabił swego największego wroga, gdy ten uciekał jak tchórz. To jej brat oddał życie za wolność magicznego świata. Po tym nic już nie było jak kiedyś. Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył nie miał złudzeń co do tego związku.

Tak, w jakiś niezwykły sposób Hermiona stała się jego jedyną podporą. Wiedział, że na niej mógł polegać w każdej sytuacji. Gdy nawet Ron, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, poddał się zwątpieniu, ona pozostała u jego boku, nieporuszona, mimo że uczucie jakim darzyła rudzielca nakazywało jej inne postępowanie. I tak, w namiocie gdzieś na pustkowiu powstała między nimi więź niemożliwa do zerwania. Jej problemy były jego problemami. A miała ich całkiem sporo. Każdej nocy śniła o tamtym dniu w Dworze Malfoy'ów. Miotała się wtedy w swoim łóżku i krzyczała tak rozpaczliwie, że Harry'emu serce się krajało. On też pamiętał godziny spędzone w lochach na słuchaniu jej wrzasków dobiegających z góry, gdzie torturowała ją Bellatrix Lastrange.

Kiedyś, jeszcze gdy mieszkali w Norze nie wytrzymał i poszedł do jej pokoju. Wtargnął do środka i zobaczył ją, skuloną na posłaniu. Małą i tak bezbronną, jaką jeszcze nigdy jej nie widział. Nie potrafił powstrzymać impulsu każącego mu wziąć ją w ramiona i nie wypuścić póki nie przeminie cały strach i ból. Choć sam w to nie wierzył, podziałało. Ku jego tym większemu zdumieniu, tylko to działało. Dawno porzucili pozory i Hermiona na stałe zamieszkała w dormitorium chłopców. Nikt się tym specjalnie nie przejmował, bo i w całej Wieży Gryffindoru przebywało najwyżej dwadzieścia osób. Miejsca było dość.

-Hermiono?! – zawołał znalazłszy się w opisanym przez Neville'a miejscu. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, ale Harry świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że ogarnięta szałem napraw dziewczyna mogła go po prostu nie zauważyć. Ruszył więc na poszukiwania, zaglądając do każdego pomieszczenia po drodze. Właśnie sprawdzał trzecią klasę gdy z korytarza dobiegł go odgłos kasłania. Nie tracąc ani chwili zamknął drzwi do sali i ruszył w tamtą stronę.

-Hermiono?! – powtórzył głośniej rozglądając się dookoła. Gdzie też ona mogła być? Ściany korytarza przysłaniały bogate gobeliny, w zadziwiająco dobrym stanie biorąc pod uwagę bitwę jaka niedawno miała tu miejsce. – Hermiono!

-Tutaj! – odkrzyknęła nagle dziewczyna. Zdumiony Harry obrócił się na pięcie, tylko po to by ujrzeć kamienny mur przysłonięty tkaniną, taką samą jak wszędzie. Zamrugał szybko. Czyżby mu się zdawało?

-Tutaj Harry! – znów zawołała Hermiona, a jej gęsta czupryna wyłoniła się spod gobelinu. Harry o mało nie dostał zawału. Zarumieniła się na widok jego zmieszania i wskazała na ścianę za sobą. – Tu są drzwi. – wyjaśniła odgarniając dzikie pukle brązowych włosów za ramię. – Och Harry, musisz to zobaczyć!

Zachowała się co najmniej dziwnie. Włosy miała w nieładzie, spodnie ubrudzone pyłem z osypujących się murów, T-Shirt tak wygnieciony, że wolał nie zastanawiać się co robiła. Jej oczy lśniły tajemniczym blaskiem, gdy prowadziła go krótkim, wąskim korytarzykiem do ciemnej, okrągłej komnaty, w której jeszcze nigdy nie był. Tuż przy drzwiach leżała sterta gruzu zebranego z całego pomieszczenia. Hermiona nie próżnowała w oczekiwaniu na jego przybycie. Obok niej zauważył słynną torebkę ozdobioną koralikami, bez której ostatnio nigdzie się nie ruszała. Harry nie mógł jej za to winić. Ich życie przez ostatnie miesiące zależało od tego jak szybko mogą się spakować i uciec. Nic dziwnego, że nawet teraz, kilka miesięcy później zachowała przyzwyczajenia, które wiele razy uratowały im skórę. Ale to nie dla obłupanych kamieni go tu sprowadziła zrozumiał to od razu, gdy przekroczył próg.

Na środku komnaty stała przedziwna, złota konstrukcja, lśniąca w ciemności ukrytego pomieszczenia. Był to stelaż, na którym umieszczono, na wysokości ludzkiej twarzy duże, okrągłe lustro bez ramy. Gdy chłopiec spojrzał w nie, nie ujrzał zupełnie nic, tylko nieporuszoną, srebrną przestrzeń, promieniejącą magicznym światłem. Dookoła jego tafli znajdowało się kilka pierścieniu wyglądających jak orbitale atomu i ułożonych na tej samej płaszczyźnie co zwierciadło. Wyryto na nich gotyckim pismem litery, ale napis, który jako pierwszy przyciągnął uwagę Harry'ego był całkiem bez sensu.

-Co to jest? – spytał z podziwem, zerkając na Hermionę, która zajęła miejsce tuż obok gruzu. Wzruszyła ramionami, usadawiając się wygodniej na kamiennej podłodze. Westchnęła ciężko, czytelny znak jej irytacji.

-Właśnie dlatego cię zawołałam – stwierdziła opierając łokcie na kolanach i podpierając brodę na rękach. – Żaden z nauczycieli nie kojarzy tej sali. Przechodzili tym korytarzem codziennie przez kilkadziesiąt lat i nic. Duchy to samo, a są tu znacznie dłużej. Próbowałam zaklęć wykrywających, ale odbijają się od niego. Musi dysponować bardzo potężną magią. A ty miałeś już do czynienia z czarodziejskimi zwierciadłami, więc…

Harry przypomniał sobie swoje pierwsze spotkanie z podobnym lustrem, siedem lat temu. To było w podobnej sali, która później okazała się być Pokojem Życzeń. Ale zwierciadło wyglądało inaczej, było większe i coś pokazywało, nie tak jak to.

-Nazywa się Zwierciadle Sazcmafoc, a przynajmniej tak jest napisane – wyjaśniła po chwili Hermiona, nie ruszając się z miejsca – o tam, u góry.

Rzeczywiście. Ponad taflą lustra widniał przepiękny napis, przypominający mu nieco Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. Na najbliższym pierścieniu, dokładnie na wysokości oczu Harry'ego znajdował się znacznie obszerniejszy tekst.

-BRAKSYNWAD IMĆRÓW IŹDJANZ ENOCARTS OCNALPUSOL ĆÓRWNAR Z ĄDŻAK ZCELU BRAKSYNWAD IMĆÓRW I GIEBUSAZC ĆÓRWDO RADYCOM ŻAKOP – przeczytał o mało nie łamiąc sobie na tym języka. Wyrazy nie były nawet słowami, a ich budowa prawie uniemożliwiała wygłoszenie hasła.

-Jak sądzisz? Co to znaczy? – spytał chłopak, oglądając lustro ze wszystkich stron. Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

-To zaklęcie uruchamiające oczywiście – odparła ze swego miejsca na podłodze. Harry'emu jej pozycja przypominała ważenie Eliksiru Wielosokowego w łazience Jęczącej Marty, dawno, dawno temu.

-Przypomina mi zwierciadło Ain Eingarp – mruknął chłopak muskając opuszkami palców pustą taflę tajemniczego lustra. Było w nim coś magicznego, coś czego nie potrafił do końca uchwycić.

-Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś – zaczęła niepewnie Hermiona, wstając i dołączając do niego. – Co dokładnie znaczyła nazwa tamtego zwierciadła?

Harry potrząsnął głową. Nad niczym się wtedy nie zastanawiał, zbyt szczęśliwy, że mógł wreszcie zobaczyć swoją rodzinę. Czy gdyby teraz mógł spojrzeć w zwierciadło, oprócz Potterów zobaczyłby też Bryony i Remusa? Syriusza?

-Ain Eingarp – mruknęła najinteligentniejsza czarownica stulecia. – Czytane od tyłu: Pragnienia. I napis na lustrze: „AIN EINGARP ACRESO GEWTELA AZ RAWTĄWT EIN MAJ IBDO". „ODBIJAM NIE TWĄ TWARZ ALE TWEGO SERCA PRAGNIENIA".

-Sądzisz, że…- Harry spojrzał na Hermionę z bezbrzeżnym uwielbieniem – Jeśli przeczytamy napis na tym zwierciadle od tyłu…

-Wyjdzie nam zaklęcie. – przytaknęła Hermiona. Potem żadne z nich nie potrafiło wyjaśnić czemu nie skończyła na tym zdaniu, czemu otworzyła usta i wyrecytowała dotykając tafli:

-POKAŻ MOCY DAR, ODWRÓĆ CZASU BIEG I WRÓC MI DAWNY SKARB. ULECZ KAŻDĄ Z RAN, ODMIEŃ LOSU PLAN. CO STRACONE ZNAJDŹ. I WRÓĆ MI DAWNY SKARB.

Żadne z nich nie spodziewało się tego co się potem stało. Delikatne drżenie przebiegło przez lustro, marszcząc powierzchnię niczym wodę w jeziorze. A gdy tafla się uspokoiła Harry ujrzał w niej przestraszoną twarz Bryony Evans. Biegła gdzieś, co chwila odwracała się by zerknąć przez ramię na ścigających ją napastników. Ze zduszonym okrzykiem Harry rzucił się do przodu, lecz na szczęście Hermiona złapała go drugą ręką bo oto pierścienie dookoła lustra zaczęły wirować, z początku powoli, potem szybciej i szybciej, by wkrótce utworzyć kulę migoczących złotem obręczy. Pomiędzy nimi co chwila migały smutne oczy dziewczyny sprzed dwudziestu lat.

Nagle, tak samo szybko jak się zaczął, ruch ustał. Pierścienie ustawiły się na swoich miejscach, choć nie przestały świecić. Twarz Bryony patrzyła na dwoje nastolatków ze swego miejsca na lustrzanej tafli, która rosła i rosła aż przybrała rozmiar dorosłego człowieka. A Harry i Hermiona, w tej samej chwili poczuli dziwne szarpnięcie w żołądku, niezwykle podobne do uczucia towarzyszącego podróży Świstoklikiem. Zdążyli tylko złapać się za ręce nim pradawna magia drzemiąca w Zwierciadle Sazcmafoc przyciągnęła ich do siebie i wchłonęła poprzez wrota powstałe z niewielkiego, okrągłego lustra.

W pustej sali zapadła cisza. Sterta gruzu pod ścianą smętnie zaznaczała miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą siedziała Hermiona Granger, a porzucone przy drzwiach książki były jedynym dowodem, że ktokolwiek w ogóle tu wchodził. Gdy w kilka godzin później zajrzał tam Neville Longbottom nie znalazł nic, ani magicznego lustra, ani swoich przyjaciół. Ale to już inna historia.


	2. Rozdział 1

Chciałabym ogromnie podziękować wszystkim, którzy postanowili przeczytać Wstęp. Jesteście naprawdę cudowni. Ale największe podziękowania (i obiecane uściski) należą się **Nemorcie, Ashy i AliceSz**, które poprawnie odpowiedziały na pytanie, skąd pochodzi zaklęcie uruchamiające Zwierciadło. Poprawna odpowiedź brzmi oczywiście: z filmu Disneya pt. "Zaplątani"

**Rozdział 1**

Lądowanie nie należało na najprzyjemniejszych. I mówił to on, Harry Potter, któremu nie udało się dotychczas zakończyć meczu Quiddicha bez wypadków. Raz ktoś czarował mu miotłę, innym razem wysłano za nim zaklętego tłuczka. Jeszcze innym zaatakowali go dementorzy. Kiedyś uciekał na miotle przed smokiem, któremu udało się nieco spopielić jego ukochaną Błyskawicę. Tak, Harry był specem od upadków, ale tego że zostanie wciągnięty przez magiczne lustro i wyląduje na wznak na podłodze z Hermioną Granger na sobie, zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Nie to żeby się skarżył. Oczywiście gdy tylko upadli i zorientowała się w jakiej pozycji się znaleźli, pospiesznie od niego odskoczyła. Zarumienili się oboje i odwrócili od siebie by spojrzeć gdziekolwiek byle nie na siebie.

W budowie sala przypominała tamtą gdzie znaleźli magiczne lustro. Była okrągła i całkowicie pusta, z wyjątkiem zwierciadła ustawionego dokładnie na środku. Z tym, że zostało ono wykonane ze srebra, a nie złota. A litery na pierścieniach wyryto w odpowiedniej kolejności. Jakby stanowiły odbicie lustrzane tamtych, dzięki którym tu trafili. Gdziekolwiek było tu. W ogóle, wszystko stanowiło tu odzwierciedlenie Hogwartu, tyle że obrócone o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Drzwi, na korytarz, na przykład znajdowały się po ich prawej stronie, a nie po lewej jak jeszcze przed chwilą. Gruz obok nich zniknął jakby nigdy go tam nie było. Ale największą różnicę, choć nie widoczną stanowiła magia. Zdawała się przepływać przez mury i podłogę. Wirować w powietrzu zasilając każde żywe stworzenie. Harry od razu poczuł się wypoczęty i pełen energii, całkiem jakby nie spędził ostatnich kilku godzin harując jak wół.

Wstał powoli i przeciągnął się, a potem zaczął obchodzić komnatę dookoła. Przesunął palcami po ścianie i zdziwił się niepomiernie gdy zamiast chropowatego kamienia napotkał idealnie gładki marmur. W ciemności nie dało się rozstrzygnąć jakiego koloru. Chłopak zaklął pod nosem. Zaklęcie podziałało co do tego miał pewność. Ale gdzie dokładnie ich przeniosło?

-Chyba nie jesteśmy już w Kansas. – mruknęła ponuro Hermiona, rozglądając się dookoła. Minę miała nietęgą, zapewne dlatego, że podróż w żadnym razie nie została zaplanowana. A panna Granger uwielbiała wszystko planować z kilkumiesięcznym wyprzedzeniem. W ręku ściskała swoją torebkę.

-Oj nie – zgodził się Harry wyciągając do niej rękę by pomóc jej wstać. – Jak sądzisz, gdzie trafiliśmy?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi.

-Nie dowiemy się, póki nie wyjdziemy z tej komnaty – zawołała przez ramię. Nie ociągając się, Harry pobiegł za nią.

Wyszli na korytarz, gdzie tak samo jak w sali z lustrem wszystko stanowiło lustrzane odbicie Hogwartu. Tyle tylko, że ściany były nieco wyższe, przejścia szersze, a zamiast szarego kamienia wszędzie widniały śnieżnobiałe marmury. Przez ogromne okna wpadało jasne światło porannego słońca niczym nie przysłaniane. W złotych uchwytach przytwierdzonych do idealnie wygładzonych ścian wisiały pochodnie gotowe do zapalenia w razie potrzeby. Nigdzie nie było śladów zniszczeń, jakby tutaj wojna wcale nie dotarła, co zapewne nie odbiegało od prawdy.

Długo wędrowali identycznymi korytarzami gubiąc się i na powrót odnajdując drogę, bowiem o ile niektóre przejścia wyglądały tak samo jak w Hogwarcie, innych wcale nie znali. Jedne zostały wyłożone niebieskimi dywanami, inne natomiast odróżniały się od pozostałych zielonymi zasłonami zaciągniętymi na okna. Aż wreszcie stanęli przed ogromnymi drzwiami do Wielkiej Sali. Co znajdowało się za drzwiami, nie wiedzieli, ale czyż mieli inny wybór? Jeśli w całym tym zamku był ktoś kto mógłby im wyjaśnić co się stało to zapewne znajdą go właśnie tam.

Zerknęli na siebie dokładnie w tym samym momencie i uśmiechnęli się do siebie by nawzajem dodać sobie otuchy. Jakoś ich dłonie odnalazły się bez świadomości właścicieli i tak złączeni ruszyli do drzwi, które otworzyły się przed nimi zanim zdążyli ich dotknąć. Wkroczyli do ogromnej komnaty zakończonej majestatycznym podwyższeniem. Przez ogromne okna po obu stronach komnaty wpadało słońce, nieco bardziej pomarańczowe niż wtedy gdy pojawili się w zamku. Zmierzchało już. A mimo to w sali było bardzo jasno, a zaczarowany sufit sprawiał, że Harry'emu i Hermionie wydawało się, że nagle znaleźli się na zewnątrz.

Powoli kroczyli przed siebie, aż wreszcie zatrzymali się tuż przed podwyższeniem, na którym stały cztery, identyczne trony wykonane z białego marmuru i ozdobione złotymi ornamentami. A na nich siedziała czworo ludzi, dwóch mężczyzn i dwie kobiety. Harry nie potrafił ocenić ich wieku, nie mogli być jednak młodsi niż dwadzieścia pięć, ani starsi niż czterdzieści lat. Za ich plecami wisiały cztery ogromne chorągwie, każda w innym kolorze i z innym znakiem, przedstawiającym herb jednego z domów w Hogwarcie każdy.

Miejsce najbardziej na lewo zajmował wysoki, bardzo chudy czarodziej, odziany w czarne szaty, bardzo podobne do codziennego ubioru profesora Snape'a. Na jego piersi spoczywał medalion, który przysporzył Harry'emu tyle kłopotów. Za plecami mężczyzny wisiał proporzec w kolorach Slytherinu. Na szmaragdowym tle wił się ogromny, srebrny wąż. Na gładko ogolonej twarzy mężczyzny malował się wyraz całkowitego znudzenia. Włosy miał ciemne, prawie czarne, sięgające brody. Dłonie o długich palcach trzymał splecione przed sobą, a przenikliwe oczy patrzyły prosto na Harry'ego przenikając jego duszę niczym sztylety, tak że szybko odwrócił wzrok. To musiał być sam Salazar Slytherin, zrozumiał chłopiec, a ciarki przeszły mu po plecach. Zła sława otaczała założyciela domu węża. Do tego za bardzo przypominał Harry'emu Voldemorta by można się było czuć pewnie w jego towarzystwie.

Na prawo od niego, przed czerwono-złotą flagą z wizerunkiem lwa stojącego na tylnych nogach, zasiadał drugi mężczyzna, stanowiący dokładnie przeciwieństwo swego towarzysza. Także był wysoki, lecz o wiele mocniej zbudowany. Karmazynowa szata ciasno opinała jego szerokie bary. Na kolanach trzymał obnażony miecz o rękojeści ozdobionej rubinami, który Harry pamiętał aż zbyt dobrze. Włosy miał jasne i długie, nieco za ramiona. Brodę takiego samego koloru nosił krótko i schludnie przystrzyżoną. Zielone oczy lśniły wewnętrzną radością. Ku swemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu Harry rozpoznał błyszczące w nich ogniki. Ileż razy widywał takie w brązowych oczach Freda i George'a gdy planowali nowy kawał. Godryk Gryffindor miał duszę psotnika i młody Lupin nie wątpił, że był godny tytułu honorowego Huncwota.

Obok niego Harry ujrzał Rowenę Revenclaw, piękną choć nieco wyniosłą kobietę o kruczoczarnych włosach sięgających pasa. Oczy miała ciemno-brązowe, tak samo jak duch jej córki, rysy regularne. Musiała być dość wysoka i chuda co podkreślała jej niebieska suknia wyszywana srebrną nicią. Głowę czarownicy zdobił słynny diadem i po raz pierwszy Harry nie poczuł odrazy na jego widok. Tu, na swoim prawowitym miejscu wydawał się całkowicie nieszkodliwy. I piękny, czego chłopak nie zauważył gdy ostatnio trzymał go w rękach. Za tronem kobiety wisiał proporzec przedstawiający lądującego, brązowego orła na niebieskim tle. W pewien sposób Rowena przypominała Harry'emu Hermionę. Obie roztaczały wokół siebie aurę chłodnej logiki i inteligencji.

Na samym końcu, najbardziej po prawej siedziała ostatnia z założycielek Hogwartu, Helga Hufflepuff, której widok z miejsca przywołał przed oczy chłopaka Molly Weasley. Obie miały ten dobrotliwy wyraz twarzy i z obu emanowała matczyna czułość i dobroć. Obie były rude i dość pulchne co tylko dodawało im uroku. Niebieskie oczy Helgi lśniły gdy przyglądała się raz Harry'emu raz Hermionie z prawie dziecięcą wesołością. Wyglądała jakby miała zaraz zacząć podskakiwać na swoim tronie i klaskać radośnie. Na tkaninie za jej plecami widniał borsuk na złotym tle, herb stworzonego przez nią domu. Na niewielkim stoliku stojącym tuż obok tronu chłopak dostrzegł charakterystyczny puchar.

-Witajcie Hermiono Granger i Harry Lupinie – odezwał się jako pierwszy Gryffindor, głosem głębokim i silnym, idealnie pasującym do wyglądu i, jak podejrzewał Harry, charakteru. Chłopak tak był oszołomiony wszystkim co dotychczas zobaczył, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na użycie swojego imienia. – Witajcie w Marmurowym Zamku.

Nazwa nic Harry'emu nie mówiła, zerknął więc pospiesznie na Hermionę szukając u niej pomocy. Ale ona tylko prawie niedostrzegalnie wzruszyła ramionami informując go wystarczająco dobitnie, że nie ma pojęcia o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

-Radziśmy poznać dwoje ludzi, którzy dokonali tak wiele w tak młodym wieku – dodała Ravenclaw, z gracją skłaniając ku nim głowę. – Opowieści o waszych czynach dotarły także tu, choć zwykle nie zajmujemy się sprawami śmiertelników.

-Ale wasze przygody śledziliśmy od samego początku – wtrąciła Hufflepuff z szerokim uśmiechem na pulchnej twarzy, wygładzając swoją lśniącą suknię.- Nawet Salazar musiał przyznać, że wasze czyny warte są naszej uwagi. A to niezwykły precedens.

Harry poczuł przypływ dumy. Ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że ci wielcy czarodzieje i czarownice mówią właśnie o nim i jego wychwalają. Mocniej ścisnął dłoń Hermiony, która właśnie postępowała krok do przodu. Na jej twarzy malowała się znajoma determinacja i chłopak wiedział, że zaraz zaczną się pytania. Zatrzymywanie jej w tym momencie nie miało sensu. I tak by mu się nie udało, nawet gdyby chciał próbować.

-Prze…przepraszam – dziewczyna zająknęła się na pierwszym słowie. – Ale…co to za miejsce? I co my tu robimy?

Gryffindor już otwierał usta by odpowiedzieć, gdy przerwała mu Rowena delikatnie kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

-Pozwól mi Godryku – odezwała się melodyjnym głosem – Jest do mnie taka podobna…

Hermiona spłoniła się na dźwięk komplementu, Harry zaś poczuł satysfakcję, ponieważ jego spostrzeżenie właśnie się potwierdziło.

-Widzisz moje dziecko – kontynuowała Ravenclaw z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach – Spędziliśmy dziesięciolecia pracując nad naszą szkołą. Czasem była to przyjemność, innym razem obowiązek, który spełnialiśmy z niechęcią. Nasze poglądy, tak od siebie różne wywoływały liczne konflikty i niesnaski. Wkrótce zrozumieliśmy, że za bardzo się różniliśmy by razem, jednogłośnie prowadzić instytucję na miarę Hogwartu. Na dodatek każdy z nas miał swoje sekrety.

-Wtedy powstała Komnata Tajemnic. – zrozumiała Hermiona. Słowa wymknęły jej się same i speszyła się gdy dotarło do niej, że przerwała samej Rowenie Ravenclaw. Ta jednak nie przejęła się tym wcale i tylko ukazała zebranym białe zęby w radosnym uśmiechu.

-Dokładnie. – przytaknęła wdzięcznie. – Nota bene, Salazar dalej ma ci za złe zamordowanie jego pupilka Harry Lupinie.

Nadeszła kolej Harry'ego na zarumienienie się. Nerwowo zerknął na Slytherina, dotychczas nieporuszonego. Stalowe spojrzenie oczu maga dalej nie opuszczało go ani na chwilę i chłopak szybko spuścił wzrok.

-Bazyliszek zacząłby zabijać – mruknął pod nosem, włosy opadły mu na oczy – To cud, że nikt nie zginął przez te wszystkie miesiące gdy bezkarnie wędrował po zamku. Coś trzeba było zrobić.

-Zuch chłopak! – roześmiał się Gryffindor, uderzając się po kolanie z niebywała radością i dumą. – Mówiłem wam, moja Tiara nie pomyliła się przydzielając go do domu lwa!

-Mówiłeś Godryku – odezwał się po raz pierwszy Salazar wykrzywiając wargi w złośliwym grymasie. Jego głos przypominał syczenie węża. Harry'emu ciarki przeszły po plecach na ten dźwięk. Podobieństwo do Voldemorta było wprost przerażające. – Chyba z tysiąc razy. Naprawdę zdążyliśmy pojąć głębię tej myśli. Nie musisz nam więcej powtarzać.

-Jeśli masz znowu wywoływać konflikty, lepiej zamilcz Salazarze – ucięła krótko Rowena odrzucając do tyłu długie, lekko falujące włosy. – Nie potrzebne nam tu twoje cyniczne uwagi. Jak więc mówiłam, wszyscy mieliśmy swoje sekrety, a opinie na temat szkoły doprowadzały do konfliktów. Postanowiliśmy więc odejść. Schronić się gdzieś daleko, gdzie problemy dnia codziennego nas nie dosięgną i gdzie nasze kłótnie stracą znaczenie. W ten sposób powstało to miejsce. Cały zamek został zbudowany tylko dla nas.

-Jest wystarczająco ogromny by każdy mógł mieć własne skrzydło, a jednocześnie mieszkać blisko pozostałych. – wtrąciła wesoło Hufflepuff nie przejmując się wcale srogim spojrzeniem, jakie rzuciła jej przyjaciółka. – I kiedy upewniliśmy się, że nasza szkoła znajduje się w dobrych rękach, przenieśliśmy się tutaj.

-Gdzie jest tutaj? – spytała dociekliwie Hermiona. Jej oczy lśniły z podniecenia gdy pochłaniała opowieść założycieli. Harry po części nie mógł zrozumieć jej podekscytowania. On czuł się głównie oszołomiony tym wszystkim.

-To przestrzeń między światami – wyjaśniła Ravenclaw – Zanim tu przybyliśmy, była całkiem pusta, teraz stała się całym naszym światem.

-To w takim razie, co my tu robimy? – chciała się dowiedzieć młoda czarownica. – Lustro miało cofnąć czas, odmienić los i przywrócić to co stracone, a przetransportowało nas tutaj.

-Lustro! – zaśmiał się Gryffindor jakby to była najzabawniejsza rzecz na ziemi. – To tylko przyrząd! Przeniosło was nie ono, ale magia Hogwartu! Nie sądziliście przecież, że zamek nie dysponuje własną, mocą!

-Ta magia – Rowena ponownie przejęła pałeczkę. – To jedna z najpotężniejszych sił na świecie. Nawet my nie możemy się z nią równać. Istniała zanim stworzyliśmy szkołę i istnieć będzie gdy już odejdziemy. Nie można jej do niczego zmusić, ani nią kierować. Wam się objawiła, a to znaczy, że czeka was zadanie najwyższej wagi.

-Naprawdę może cofnąć czas? – głos Harry'ego zabrzmiał dziwnie słabo w ogromnej, marmurowej sali. Cichy i drżący zdawał się zaledwie szeptem w porównaniu z mocnym basem Gryffindora.

Oczy wszystkich założycieli natychmiast zwróciły się na chłopaka. Rowena i Helga uśmiechnęły się do niego i w tej sekundzie mógłby przysiąc, że znają każdy jego najgłębszy sekret.

-Tak – odezwała się w końcu Ravenclaw. – I nie tylko. Zwierciadło Sazcmafoc przeniesie was do dnia początku końca, kiedy to musicie zacząć zmiany.

-Ale… - Hermiona zawahała się na moment – Czasu nie wolno zmieniać. To grozi straszliwymi konsekwencjami!

-Tak moje drogie dziecko – uśmiechnęła się nieco pobłażliwie Rowena – Ale tylko wtedy gdy istnieje przyszłość, którą mogą zmienić nasze czyny. A gdy wy pojawicie się z powrotem na ziemi przyszłości jaka znacie już nie będzie.

-Odwróć czasu bieg – mruknął pod nosem Harry, czując się straszliwie głupio, że nie zauważył tego wcześniej. Hermiona ścisnęła jego rękę by dodać mu otuchy.

-Dokładnie! – gdyby uśmiech Hufflepuff był jeszcze szerszy chyba popękałaby jej twarz. Teraz już naprawdę podskakiwała na swoim tronie. – Sami stworzycie swoją rzeczywistość! Czy to nie wspaniałe?!

Świat Harry'ego zawirował jak na karuzeli. Setki, tysiące możliwości otworzyły się przed nim i musiał mocno się skupić by zapanować nad swoim mocno walącym sercem i przyspieszonym oddechem. Mógł wszystko zmienić! Uratować rodzi…Potterów. Uratować Syriusza. I Bryony. Mógł wreszcie poznać swoją matkę! I zabić Voldemorta nim ten zdoła odebrać mu wszystkich, których kochał.

-To miejsce – mówiła tymczasem Ravenclaw – To tylko przystanek. Pozostaniecie tu jeszcze chwilę, a potem wyruszycie w dalszą podróż. A my, mamy wam doradzić bowiem czekają was zadania jakich sobie nie wyobrażacie. Znikąd nie możecie oczekiwać pomocy, bo tam gdzie traficie nikt nie będzie was znał. Magia wykreuje wam miejsce w tym nowym świecie, ale o szczegóły musicie zadbać sami.

-Na przykład ty Harry – weszła jej w słowo Hufflepuff – Nie obraź się, ale ten wygląd nie do końca ci pasuje. Twoje prawdziwe oblicze, też niestety zdradza zbyt wiele. Dlatego trzeba stworzyć ci całkiem nową twarz, byś mógł bez problemów żyć w tym samym świecie co twoje półroczne „ja".

-Nawet wy nie możecie na stałe zmienić jego wyglądu! – zaprotestowała Hermiona postępując krok do przodu – Nie jest metamorfomagiem, a zwykła transmutacja nie wystarczy!

-Oczywiście, że nie – zaśmiała się Hufflepuff klaszcząc w dłonie – Nie zamierzamy odbierać mu obecnego wyglądu. Rowena ulepszy tylko trochę zaklęcie rzucone przez Lily i Bryony Evans!

-Nigdy nie zrozumiałam czemu nie trafiły do mojego domu – mruknęła pod nosem Ravenclaw. – Czarownice równie genialne co one dwie powinny znaleźć się tam gdzie poddane zostaną odpowiedniej stymulacji i wychowaniu.

-Twierdzisz, że mój dom źle kształtuje młode umysły? – Gryffindor aż wyprostował się na swoim tronie gdy to powiedziała.

-Twierdzę – odparła spokojnie Rowena nawet się nie poruszywszy. – że twój pożal się Boże dom kształci głównie tępawych osiłków. A jedyni inteligentni ludzie trafiają tam tylko dlatego, że Tiara, której nie umiałeś zaczarować pomyliła się i zamiast do mnie przypasowała ich do ciebie.

Salazar westchnął i zakrył oczy dłonią. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał jak Slytherin mruczy pod nosem: „Znowu!". Widocznie tego typu sprzeczki między dwojgiem Założycieli zdarzały się całkiem często. Hufflepuff wydęła wargi i zerwała się na równe nogi. W ciągu zaledwie sekundy przeszła niezwykłą metamorfozę. Z uroczej, radosnej kobiety przekształciła się w demona zemsty. Jej oczy lśniły groźnie, we włosach tańczyły iskry czystej magii. Harry doznał uczucia deja vu, tak samo wyglądała Molly Weasley podczas pojedynku z Bellatrix Lastrange.

-Przestańcie natychmiast! – rozkazała zadziwiająco władczo. – Później będzie czas na czcze gadania! Teraz musimy zająć się naszymi gośćmi!

Chłopiec nie zdziwił się, że jej posłuchali. Wyglądała tak przerażająco, że on też na ich miejscu wypełniłby każde jej polecenie. Gdy upewniła się, że jej przyjaciele już się uspokoili na jej pyzatą twarz powrócił wesoły uśmiech. Cmury rozwiały się tak samo szybko jak się pojawiły i Helga powróciła na swoje miejsce, schludnie układając suknię wokół swoich nóg.

-Proszę, wybaczcie im moi drodzy – odezwała się do Harry'ego i Hermiony najmilej jak potrafiła. – Kilka wieków w tym samym towarzystwie każdego może doprowadzić do obłędu. Od dwunastu lat kłócą się cały czas o to samo i nie mogą dojść do porozumienia. Ale wracając do tematu, konieczna jest zmiana twojego wyglądu chłopcze.

Harry'ego ogarnęło zrezygnowanie. Miał już naprawdę dość tych wszystkich przemian i tajemnic. Nawet jeśli czasami były konieczne.

-Pozwól mi Helgo – odezwała się już spokojniej Rowena – Musisz przyznać, że lepiej znam się na tym typie magii.

-Ależ oczywiście Roweno – Hufflepuff skinęła jej głową. – Tylko pamiętaj, że chłopak musi czuć się sobą w nowej skórze. Naprawdę sobą, bo tak będzie wyglądał już zawsze.

-Zawsze? – zdziwił się Harry marszcząc brwi – To znaczy, że cofniecie urok, który rzucono na mnie w dzieciństwie? Nie będę mógł już zmieniać się z Lupina w Pottera i na odwrót?

Nie był do końca pewien czy mu to odpowiada czy też nie. Z jednej strony przez całe swoje życie wyglądał jak wyglądał i zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić. Ale jako Harry Lupin, czuł jakąś dziwną więź ze swoim biologicznym ojcem. Ani tej, ani tej formy nie chciał stracić.

-Nie – cichy głos Slytherina zaskoczył wszystkich – To niestety niemożliwe. Twoja matka i ciotka upewniły się, że nikt, z wyjątkiem ich samych nie może zdjąć zaklęcia. Możemy je natomiast zmienić i to, jak mi się wydaje, zamierza uczynić Rowena.

-Dziękuję Salazarze – Ravenclaw skinęła mu głową nim ponownie skierowała się w stronę pary. – Nie trap się Harry. Nie będę tworzyć ci całkiem nowej twarzy. Po prostu…zmieszam z sobą te dwie, które już posiadasz. Pierwsza transformacja, będzie miała miejsce gdy znowu wyruszycie w podróż, a potem wywołasz ją imieniem Harry Evans.

-Będziesz mógł udawać kuzyna swojej matki – zrozumiała w lot Hermiona. Harry nawet nie zauważył jak na jego twarzy pojawił się bardzo, bardzo szeroki uśmiech.

-Dokładnie tak Hermiono – widać było, że Ravenclaw jest dumna, ale nie ważyła się ponownie poruszyć problemu złego przydzielenia.

-Musisz się streszczać Roweno – wtrąciła Hufflepuff kładąc dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciółki i obdarzając ją smutnym uśmiechem – Ich czas tutaj szybko przemija.

-To prawda – potwierdził Gryffindor podnosząc się na równe nogi. – Niedługo czas wam w dalszą drogę Harry i Hermiono. Ale nim w nią wyruszycie, chcielibyśmy ofiarować wam słowa otuchy i dobrej rady na czekające was zadania.

Harry i Hermiona poczuli, że nadeszła podniosła chwila i stanęli odrobinę prościej w oczekiwaniu na to co powie każdy z Założycieli Hogwartu. Starali się słuchać jak najuważniej by nic nie przegapić.

-Bądźcie mężni – odezwał się dudniącym głosem Godryk Gryffindor. – I pamiętajcie, że odwaga to nie jest narażanie się na niebezpieczeństwo, lecz pokonywanie strachu. Nie jest odważnym ten, kto nigdy się nie bał, lecz ten kto mimo strachu robi to co do niego należy, nie dbając o własne zdrowie lub życie.

-Bądźcie wierni – dodała Helga Hufflepuff, także się podnosząc i przenosząc wzrok z jednego na drugie. -Nigdy nie pozwólcie by troski codziennego dnia was poróżniły, bowiem tylko razem osiągnięcie wielkość. Wspierajcie się nawzajem i troszczcie o siebie by nigdy nikt nie oskarżył was, że wygraliście za cenę swojej przyjaźni.

-Czekają was wyzwania nie z tej ziemi – odezwała się w końcu Rowena, powstając dumnie. Jej diadem lśnił w promieniach słońca gdy skłaniała przed nimi głowę. – Wiem, że oboje pragniecie naprawić świat, uczynić go lepszym miejscem. Oto coś, co może wam w tym pomóc.

Wykonała delikatny ruch wyciągniętą dłonią i niewielka rolka pergaminu wzbiła się w powietrze ze stolika przy tronie Helgi i poszybowała w kierunku Hermiony by zatrzymać się na wyciągnięcie ręki od dziewczyny, która ujęła ją w obie ręce, jak coś niezwykle cennego.

-Oto recepta Eliksiru Tojadowego. – wyznała Ravenclaw nie zwracając uwagi na zszokowane miny dwojga Gryfonów. Nie było dla nich tajemnicą, że ów eliksir, jedyną pomoc dla tych, którzy cierpieli na likantropię został wynaleziony dopiero ostatnio. Taka nowinka kilkanaście lat wcześniej może spowodować wiekopomne zmiany. - Ufam że wykorzystacie ją dobrze i pomożecie wielu nieszczęśnikom, do których nikt dotychczas nie chciał wyciągnąć pomocnej dłoni.

Po jej słowach zapadła cisza i Harry już miał się odwrócić i opuścić salę tronową uznając to za koniec audiencji gdy ze swego miejsca powstała Salazar Slytherin.

-Chłopcze – chłopiec zdziwił się niepomiernie słysząc głos Założyciela Domu Węży. Ich oczy spotkały się po raz kolejny. Stal i zieleń zmierzyły się w odwiecznej walce dobra ze złem, jakie przez wiele lat uosabiał w myślach Harry'ego każdy kto nosił zielone barwy. – Postaraj się pamiętać, że być sprytnym nie zawsze znaczy był złym. Czasem odrobina przebiegłości nie zaszkodzi.

-Dziękujemy za wszystkie te rady – odezwała się po chwili ciszy Hermiona, dalej ściskająca w dłoniach drogocenny dar Ravenclaw. – I za to, że poświęciliście nam tyle czasu. Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie większego honoru niż poznanie najsłynniejszych czarodziejów i czarownic na świecie.

-Nonsens moje dziecko! – zaśmiał się Gryffindor ukazując zebranym komplet idealnie biały zębów. – To my radziśmy poznać Harry'ego Evansa i Hermioną Granger. Jeśli istnieje ktoś kto może napisać historię na nowo to jesteście to z pewnością wy dwoje. Ale dość już tego. Pozostało nam niewiele czasu, a tyle jeszcze do zrobienia. Helgo…

-A teraz dzieci…- Hufflepuff uśmiechnęła się do nich i machnęła ręką, sprawiając że pojawił się przed nimi ogromny stół zastawiony potrawami tak wspaniałymi, że wszystkie uczty powitalne nagle wydały się Harry'emu dziełem amatora. – Jedzcie i bawcie się, bowiem nastały nowe dni.

**Uwaga! **Jeśli podacie mi trzy konteksty, które zostały umieszczone w tym rozdziale, obiecuję, że postaram się dodać do kolejnego rozdziału choć trochę Remusa Lupina. Wszystko zależy od was!


	3. Rozdział 2

Bardzo dziękuję za pozytywny odbiór rozdziału pierwszego. Szczególne podziękowania należą się **finflonowi i Ashy **(powiedz mi proszę, czy twój nick pochodzi od Ashy Greyjoy?) za ich cudowne komentarze. Dziękuję też użytkownikom o nickach **brygida91 i xredds**, za dodanie tej historii do ulubionych i/lub obserwowanych. Mam nadzieję, że was nie zawiodę.

Mimo, że nie otrzymałam odpowiedzi, na pytanie zadane pod koniec poprzedniego rozdziału nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed dodaniem Remusa na sam koniec. Cóż, za bardzo go lubię by miał się we własnej osobie pojawić dopiero pod koniec opowiadania jak na początku miałam w planach. No nic, napiszcie co sądzicie.

**Rozdział 2**

Skrywając się za załomem muru, Bryony Evans stwierdziła z wisielczym humorem, że nie był to jej najlepszy dzień. Plecami przylgnęła do ściany budynku za sobą by uniknąć zmasowanego ataku Śmierciożerców. Wrogie zaklęcia śmigały tuż koło niej, ledwo ją mijając. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie wiedziała, czemu udało jej się utrzymać tak długo. Przymknęła oczy i zacisnęła palce na swojej wiernej różdżce, która jeszcze nigdy jej nie zawiodła. Wyjście poza protekcję muru oznaczało śmierć lub tortury, ale dziewczyna dobrze wiedziała, że długo pozostać tu nie może.

„A było tak pięknie" pomyślała z westchnieniem żalu. Pierwsza poważna misja dla Zakonu. Zwykłe rozeznanie. Ani przez chwilę nie pomyślała tego słonecznego, zimowego dnia, że zakończy się tak fatalnie. Ataku wcale się nie spodziewała. Całe szczęście, że w ostatniej chwili instynkt przejął kontrolę nad jej ciałem i zdążyła się uchylić. Oszałamiacz świsnął jej koło ucha. Ledwo uniknęła losu gorszego od śmierci. Chociaż nie. Tylko na chwilę odsunęła porażkę. Nim napastnicy otrząsnęli się ze zdumienia udało jej się położyć dwóch. Trzeci padł, rażony klątwą swego towarzysza odbitej od tarczy Bryony. Ale kolejnych sześciu lepiej znało się na pojedynkach. A Bryony była sama i nie miała czasu na wezwanie pomocy. Deportowanie się także było niemożliwe, bowiem Śmierciożercy rzucili zaklęcia blokujące. Mogła tylko uciekać na piechotę, lub stawić im czoła. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie wygra, nie w starciu z tyloma przeciwnikami. W takiej chwili jej myśli podążyły ku najważniejszej osobie w jej życiu. Mały Harry miał wkrótce skończyć pół roku. A jej tam nie będzie…

Potrząsnęła prędko głową by odgonić od siebie wspomnienie jego zielonych oczu, tak podobnych do jej własnych. Nie mogła dać się rozproszyć, nie mogła się poddać. To by oznaczało całkowitą klęskę, a ona przecież obiecała, że wróci. I zamierzała zrobić wszystko by tej przysięgi dotrzymać. Mocniej ścisnęła rączkę różdżki, ważąc w myślach opcje. Rozejrzała się dyskretnie.

Na prawo, tam skąd przybiegła, znajdowała się uliczka z której przybiegła, wypełniona kolorowymi błyskami śmiercionośnych zaklęć. A po jej drugiej stronie widniało wejście do wąskiej, ciemnej alejki prowadzącej nie wiadomo gdzie. Dawało to niewielką szansę na przetrwanie, ale i tak większą niż pozostanie w miejscu. Po lewo bowiem była tylko wysoka ściana. Ślepy zaułek. W swoim pośpiechu, pośród wrogich zaklęć, źle skręciła i znalazła się w najgorszym możliwym miejscu.

Musiała się cofnąć. Przebiec pomiędzy świszczącymi, śmiercionośnymi klątwami i rzucić się w ciemność po drugiej stronie uliczki. W labiryncie przejść może uda jej się zgubić pogoń, a wtedy będzie wolna. Wiedziała, że za moment przerwą atak by podejść bliżej i to da jej szansę. Nim zorientują się co się dzieje pokona część drogi na wolność, a potem…a potem się zobaczy. Drżąc wypuściła powietrze z płuc i odsunęła się od ściany. Rozprostowała palce wolnej ręki i zacisnęła je na powrót. Strach zagnieździł się głęboko w jej brzuchu, gula podeszła do gardła. Bryony była na tyle inteligentna by wiedzieć co ją czeka jeśli zawiedzie. I na tyle odważna by stawić temu czoła. To była jej ostatnia szansa.

Nim zdołała się rozmyślić zerwała się do biegu. Nie myślała o rzucanych zaklęciach, po prostu je wypowiadała. Nie sprawdzała też czy trafiały w cel, bo to akurat nie miało teraz znaczenia. Wokół niej śmigały zaklęcia, jedno niebezpieczniejsze od drugiego, w tym kilka tnących. Półświadomie zarejestrowała ciepłą krew spływającą z rany na policzku, która byłby śmiercionośna gdyby trafiła kilka cali niżej. Odpowiedziała silnym oszałamiaczem, który chyba kogoś dosięgnął bo do uszu dziewczyny dobiegł odgłos upadającego ciała.

Niczym błyskawica przemknęła do uliczki naprzeciwko i wpadła w ciemność po drugiej stronie. Nie traciła ani chwili, wiedząc, że za moment będzie miała na karku pogoń. Wspomnienia starych, dobrych czasów i tych miesięcy z Jamesem, gdy pomagał jej przygotowywać się do OWUT-emów. „Zawsze korzystaj z tego co cię otacza" powtarzał jej do znudzenia. I wiedział co mówi. Jedno lub dwa zaklęcia utworzyły z kartonów i kontenerów na śmieci wspaniałe barykady ogradzające ją od Śmierciożerców. Za sobą słyszała krzyki i przekleństwa, a niewielki uśmiech wywalczył sobie miejsce na jej twarzy. I może nawet udałoby jej się uciec, może dopadłaby punku aportacyjnego na obrzeżach miasteczka gdyby nie to, że nagle z bocznej uliczki wystąpił kolejny, zakapturzony przeciwnik.

Z rozpędu miotnęła w niego zaklęciem, modląc się by nie zdążył się obronić. Nie mogła zmarnować ani chwili. Ale on bez trudu odbił jej atak. Jego maska błysnęła w świetle księżyca gdy unosił różdżkę. Wiedziała, że nie da rady postawić tarczy, rzuciła się więc na bok, ledwo unikając fioletowego błysku. Już w powietrzu sama zaatakowała. Musiała jednak chybić, lub też jej przeciwnik był dla niej zbyt potężny, gdyż nie tylko nie odczuł jej zaklęcia ale i trafił ją własnym. Różdżka wyrwała jej się z ręki i pomknęła gdzieś w bok. Sama Bryony zaś, uderzona w pierś przekoziołkowała kilkakrotnie w powietrzu i z całą mocą uderzyła o ścianę pobliskiego budynku. Ciemne plamy wypełniły jej wizję, gdy jej głowa z głuchym łupnięciem odbiła się od muru. Opadła na ziemię i wydała z siebie cichy jęk.

-Sectusempra! – wycedził nowoprzybyły Śmierciożerca. Nim ból rozerwał jej ciało, Bryony zdążyła jeszcze pomyśleć, że skądś zna ten głos i powinna wiedzieć skąd. Potem było już za późno na logiczne myślenie. Rozpętało się piekło.

Metaliczny zapach krwi wypełnił jej nozdrza. Czuła jak życiodajny płyn umyka z jej żył, lecz z każdą chwilą coraz mniej wyraźnie. Ogarniało ją jakoweś otępienie, z którym nie miała siły walczyć. Nad sobą widziała szare, nocne niebo. W powietrzu wirowały pierwsze płatki śniegu. Zastanawiała się czy u Potterów też pada i jak Harry'emu spodoba się biały puch pokrywający ziemię. Żałowała tylko, że nigdy nie zobaczy jak jej syn bawi się w śniegu. Ani jak wsiada na miotłę. Nie odprowadzi go na peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Nie dowie się jak wspaniałym mężczyzną się stanie. Pocieszyło ją tylko to, że jej maleństwo nigdy nie zostanie samo. Nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie lepszych rodziców niż Lily i James.

Uśmiechanie się sprawiało jej ból, ale mimo to jej usta wygięły się delikatnie. Śnieżynki przyjemnie chłodziły jej twarz i nie miała siły zwracać uwagi na zamieszanie dookoła. Nad jej głową przemykały zaklęcia i może gdyby nie ilość krwi jaką straciła, odebrałaby to jako oznakę nadchodzącej pomocy. Śmierć jednak podeszłą już zbyt blisko by Bryony zwracała uwagę na cokolwiek. Mogła tylko patrzeć prosto do góry podczas gdy coraz gęstsza mgła zasnuwała jej świat.

Aż do momentu gdy widok nieba przysłoniła jej twarz młodego mężczyzny. Oczy czarownicy odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa i czerń pochłonęła już sporą część obrazu, ale oczy młodzieńca rozpoznałaby wszędzie.

-Ha…rry – próbowała powiedzieć, mimo krwi wypełniającej jej gardło. Resztką sił zmusiła się do podniesienia ręki w ostatniej, rozpaczliwej próbie dotknięcia zjawy. Mówił coś do niej, ale krew zbyt głośno pulsowała w jej uszach by mogła cokolwiek usłyszeć. – Ha…rry

Jej dłoń opadła bezwładnie pozostawiając mokry, czerwony ślad na policzku chłopaka.

* * *

Tym razem podróż przebiegła o wiele spokojniej, a i lądowanie wypadło im znacznie lepiej. Harry i Hermiona delikatnie opadli na chodnik i oboje zdołali utrzymać się na nogach. Znajdowali się w ponurej, ciemnej uliczce. Dookoła panował mrok, a nocne niebo przysłaniały chmury. Było zimno, jak to w grudniu. Z przerażeniem Harry stwierdził, że pamięta to okropne miejsce.

-Harry? – odezwała się Hermiona, nerwowo przyciskając do piersi swoją torebkę i rozglądając się po zaułku. – Wiesz gdzie jesteśmy?

-Tak – chłopak pospieszni skinął głową i wyciągnął zza pazuchy różdżkę z ostrokrzewu o rdzeniu z pióra pewnego szczególnego feniksa imieniem Fawkes. – Cardigan. Walia. Noc z piętnastego na szesnastego grudnia 1980 roku. Jutro rano znajdą różdżkę Bryony w bocznej uliczce. A za cztery dni w tym samym miejscu leżeć będzie jej ciało.

Hermiona zamarła. Serce ścisnęło jej się na samą myśl o tym co musiał przeżywać chłopak. Zmusiła się do rozluźnienia chwytu na torbie i położenia mu dłoni na ramieniu.

-Uratujemy ją – obiecała by go pocieszyć, modląc się usilnie by udało jej się spełnić tą obietnicę. Zrobiła to przedwcześnie gdyż właśnie wtedy, w oddali zabrzmiał huk wybuchów, a razem z nim noc rozświetliły setki barw, niczym imponujący pokaz sztucznych ogni.

Harry nie wahał się ani chwili tylko puścił się pędem przez miasto, w stronę bitwy. Hermionie nie pozostało nic innego jak tylko pomknąć za nim. Harry lawirował między domami, rad, że z powodu późnej pory na ulicach nie było żywej duszy. Kilka kroków za nim biegła Hermiona, która zdążyła już dobyć różdżki. Strach o życie Bryony dodawał im sił gdy mięśnie zawodziły. Przed oczami młodego Lupina cały czas migały obrazy z obejrzanych wspomnień. Puste, zielonego oczy prześladowały go gdy biegł ile sił w nogach. Co chwila musiał powtarzać sobie, że jeszcze nie jest za późno, że dotrą na czas. Odnajdzie ją, uratuje. I wreszcie będzie miał rodzinę. Prawdziwą, kochającą rodzinę. Upewni się, że mały Harry nigdy nie dozna okrucieństwa Dursley'ów, nigdy nie będzie musiał się ukrywać. Wychowa się w magicznym, cudownym świecie pełnym czarów i miłości. Ale teraz nie mógł się nad tym zastanawiać bowiem nadszedł czas walki.

Wypadli na niewielki placyk między domami. Odchodziły od niego cztery uliczki, nie licząc tej, z której właśnie wybiegli. Harry przystanął, nie wiedząc gdzie się kierować. Jak na złość kolorowe odbłyski zaklęć właśnie skryły się za domami uniemożliwiając nawigowanie po nich.

-Harry! – krzyknęła Hermiona – Tam!

Pokazywała palcem ciemną sylwetkę u wylotu jednego zaułka. Oboje mieli zbyt duże doświadczenie by nie rozpoznać Śmierciożercy. A gdy z jego ust padło to szczególne zaklęcie, znane tylko nielicznym, nie mieli wątpliwości co do jego tożsamości.

-Sectusempra!

Harry'ego ogarnął gniew nie do opisania. Przez ostatnie miesiące oswoił się już z myśl, że Snape tak naprawdę zawze stał po ich stronie i wybaczył mu wszystkie te lata poniżeń, ale zaatakowanie Bryony przesądziło los przyszłego Mistrza Eliksirów. W tym samym momencie za serce chwycił go okropny strach, że zaklęcie trafiło w cel.

Nie myślał. Na oślep rzucił się do przodu miotając zaklęciami, których sam nie słyszał, tak głośno bowiem krew dudniła mu w uszach. Gdzieś obok Hermiona włączyła się do walki, biorąc na siebie dwóch Śmierciożerców, którzy nadbiegli z zaułka. Harry jednak ledwo to zauważył. Klątwy Snape'a przelatywały tuż obok niego, lecz chłopiec nie zważał na nie. Był szybszy, a ten młodszy Severus nie wiedział w połowie tyle co w jego czasach. Wkrótce zwalił się bezwładnie na ziemię i chłopak przebiegł obok niego rażąc klątwami w kolejnych dwóch, zakapturzonych czarodziejów nadbiegających z naprzeciwka. Oszałamiacz trafił jednego z nich, drugi zdołał się uchylić i odpowiedzieć zaklęciem. Chcąc nie chcąc Harry wdał się z nim w pojedynek. Magiczne błyski wypełniły zapyziałą uliczkę. Śmierciożerca radził sobie nieźle. Zaklęcia rzucał szybko i z gracją, ale chłopak przewyższał go umiejętnościami i doświadczeniem. Wkrótce stało się jasne, że prędzej czy później Harry pokona swego przeciwnika.

-Harry! – zawołała Hermiona dołączając do niego i biorąc na siebie walkę z ostatnim napastnikiem. – Znajdź ją.

Nie tracił czasu. Już wcześniej zauważył ciemną sylwetkę leżącą pod ścianą pobliskiego budynku. Potykając się rzucił się w jej kierunku. Gdy rzucał się na kolana u jej boku, coś trzasnęło mu pod butem, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Pochylił się nad bezwładnym ciałem Bryony Evans. W mroku zaułka ledwo dostrzegał ciemniejsze plamy na jej ubraniu, gdzie krew przesiąkła przez materiał. Zielone oczy, wpatrzone w niebo skupiły się na nim i napotkały swoje bliźniaczki. Mrugnęły ospale.

-Ha…rry – nie słyszał jej słów, zbyt cicho je wypowiedziała, ale czytał z ruchu warg. Ogarnęła go panika. Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o medycynie, ale nawet on zdawał sobie sprawę, że straciła zbyt wiele krwi.

-Trzymaj się – powiedział jej gorączkowo, ryzykując zerknięcie przez ramię na dalej walczącą Hermionę. Zagnała swojego przeciwnika pod ścianę i teraz tylko dokańczała sprawę. – Hermiono!

Krzyknął do niej. Tylko ona mogła teraz pomóc. W rozpaczy zwrócił się z powrotem do Bryony. Z każdą chwilą światło w jej oczach jaśniało coraz słabiej.

-Nie! – szepnął z bólem – Nie możesz mi tego teraz zrobić. Nie poddawaj się! Nie poddawaj się, słyszysz?!

Powoli, jakby bała się, że poprzez dotyk rozwieje słodką złudę, Bryony wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Opuszki jej palców musnęły jego policzek.

-Ha…rry – powtórzyła bezgłośnie. Jej powieki zatrzepotały niebezpiecznie. Nie zdołał złapać jej dłoni nim opadła na ziemię bez czucia.

-Nie! – jęknął. Jedną ręką objął ją za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie w dziwnym uścisku. Nie wiedziała kiedy zaczął płakać, ale teraz łzy spływały wolno po jego twarzy i wsiąkały we włosy dziewczyny. – Hermiono!

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wziął Bryony na ręce, umieszczając swoją drugą rękę pod jej kolanami. Nie ważyła prawie nic, chuda i drobna w porównaniu z nim, który odziedziczył budowę po ojcu. Jej głowa bez czucia oparła się o jego pierś. Oddychała płytko, a jej krew plamiła jego ubrania i brudziła dłonie.

-Harry! – krzyknęła Hermiona podbiegając do niego zdyszana.

-Pomóż jej! – rozkazał rozpaczliwie. Przez oczy dziewczyny przebiegło zdziwienie i niepewność gdy spojrzała na sponiewierają Bryony.

-Musimy się stąd wynosić! – oznajmiła gorączkowo – Jeden z nich zdołał wezwać pomoc. Zaraz zaroi się tu od Śmierciożerców.

-Ona umiera! – warknął dziko Harry

-Tym bardziej musimy się spieszyć – odparła, chwytając go za ramię. – Tu jej nie pomogę!

Niechętnie skinął głową i przycisnął Bryony do siebie. Przerażał go bezwład jej członków i to jak wisiała w jego ramionach. Gdyby nie ledwo zauważalne podnoszenie się i opadanie jej piersi można by uznać, że już umarła. Szloch wstrząsnął chłopcem, gdy ta możliwość przyszła mu do głowy.

-Aportuję nas wszystkich – szepnęła Hermiona – Zaraz będziemy bezpieczni.

Świat zawirował gdy rzuciła czar i Harry poczuł się jak przeciskany przez bardzo wąski tunel w niezwykle krótkim czasie.

Gdy w chwilę później w zaułku pojawili się kolejni Śmierciożercy, nie znaleźli ani Bryony Evans, na którą mieli zapolować, ani też jej tajemniczych obrońców. Ci, spośród pierwszych zakapturzonych napastników wykazywali objawy pospiesznie rzuconego Oblivate i nie pamiętali nawet jak wyglądali ludzie, którzy ich pokonali i zniknęli zabierając ze sobą dziewczynę.

Żaden z zamaskowanych czarodziejów nie chciał być w skórze nieszczęśnika odpowiedzialnego za tą misję. Oj tak. Regulus Black miał przed sobą trudne chwile.

* * *

Minęło ładnych parę tygodni odkąd Remus Lupin ostatnio pojawił się na zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa, tajnej organizacji założonej przez Albusa Dumbledore'a do walki z Voldemortem i jego poplecznikami. Stan chłopaka umożliwiał mu przeniknięcie do zamkniętej społeczności angielskich wilkołaków, w celu odwiedzenia ich od pomysłu wstąpienia w szeregów Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Było to zadanie niezwykle niebezpieczne i wyczerpujące, które pochłaniało cały jego czas. A miał go akurat dużo, bowiem dla kogoś z jego przypadłością znalezienie pracy graniczyło z cudem.

Tak więc spotkanie dawno niewidzianych, najlepszych przyjaciół, Jamesa i Lily Potterów, Syriusza Blacka i Petera Pettigrew ucieszyło go niezmiernie. Tęsknił za szkolnymi dniami gdy spędzali ze sobą każdą minutę, nawet podczas pełni, gdy stanowił dla nich tak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Chociaż może i nie. Nie pamiętał tych nocy, ale brak poważniejszych ran na jego ciele gdy budził się rano dowodził zbawiennego wpływu Łapy, Glizdogona i Rogacza na jego wilczą postać. Odkąd zaczęli dołączać do niego w zwierzęcych formach czuł się znacznie lepiej. Ostatnie pełnie natomiast, spędzone bez pozostałych Huncwotów odbiły się ciężko na jego zdrowiu i wyglądzie.

Ale teraz wszystko wróciło do normy. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg powitali go tak jakby w ogóle nie znikał. Wszyscy mieli na twarzach szerokie uśmiechy, ale najweselsza była Lily, która opowiadała każdemu kto tylko chciał jej słuchać o tym jak Harry ładnie sam siada. Takie chwile na spotkaniach zakonu Remus lubił najbardziej. Samo zebranie jeszcze się nie zaczęło i wszyscy członkowie zamiast przejmować się okropnościami szalejącej wojny na piętnaście do dwudziestu minut po prostu cieszyli się tym, że wszyscy na nie dotarli. A może jednak nie wszyscy? Potoczył spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu. Brakowało jednej osoby.

Podświadomie zdawał sobie sprawę z jej nieobecności od samego początku, ale nie chciał tego przyznać w strachu przed własną reakcją. Zawsze potrafił wyczuć, że znajduje się w pomieszczeniu i nie chodziło tylko o jego wyczulone zmysły wilkołaka. Bryony Evans roztaczała wokół siebie aurę, która przyciągała go niczym magnes, mimo że w ostatnich miesiącach zrobił wszystko by przeciwstawić się temu działaniu. Nie potrafił spojrzeć jej w oczy. Nie pomagało to, że instynktownie wiedział kiedy znajdowali się w jednym pomieszczeniu, a gdy docierał do niego jej niezwykły zapach na pewien czas tracił nad sobą kontrolę. Jego wilcza natura, którą jeszcze w szkole Huncwoci ochrzcili Lunatykiem podpowiadała mu dlaczego, ale Remus nie mógł przyjąć tej logiki.

Fakt faktem, Bryony była nieobecna i nikt nie zdawał się zwracać na to uwagi. Remus uznał więc, że zapewne udała się na jakąś misję, lub też ma akurat dyżur przy pilnowaniu latorośli członków zakonu obecnych na sali. Harry i Neville, syn Franka i Alicji Longbottomów byli w podobnym wieku, a ponieważ ich rodzice nalegali na przychodzenie na każde zebranie, ktoś musiał zajmować się chłopcami w trakcie spotkań. Zazwyczaj była to matka Franka, ale może tym razem coś zmieniono. Ta myśl uspokoiła Remusa na parę minut, które spędził na nadrabianiu straconego czasu z przyjaciółmi. Aż w pewnym momencie stało się coś, co ostatecznie zmieniło przebieg tego szczególnego spotkania.

-Gdzie jest Bryony? – spytała nagle Lily, rozglądając się dookoła ze swego miejsca przy oknie, gdzie rozmawiała z Alicją. Remus był w stanie się założyć, że porównywały osiągniecia swoich synów. – Miała wrócić trzy dni temu, sądziłam że się pojawi. Mam dla niej najnowsze zdjęcia Harry'ego, na pewno się ucieszy.

Nagle zapadła złowróżbna cisza. Alastor Moody, Minerwa McGonagall i Albus Dumbledore wymienili spojrzenia. Serce Remusa zacisnęło się boleśnie, sam nie wiedział jeszcze czemu. Wreszcie Dyrektor Hogwartu odchrząknął.

-Były…komplikacje.

Wszyscy zamarli. James zostawił przyjaciół i ruszył w stronę żony, chyba przeczuwając, że zaraz stanie się coś bardzo złego. Wilkołak też to poczuł i zbladł znacznie. Coś było nie tak.

Jako pierwsza poruszyła się McGonagall. Z jej twarzy zniknęła surowość z jaką traktowała Huncwotów w szkole, a zastąpiło ją coś co przeraziło Remusa do głębi. Współczucie. Gdzieś na tyle jego umysłu Lunatyk zaskomlał cicho, z bólem.

-To – powiedziała ponuro, wyciągając w stronę pani Potter jakieś zawiniątko. Lily przyjęła je, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. Remus natomiast doznał przerażającego przeczucia, że wie, co znajduje się w środku, zawinięte w czarny materiał. – Znaleziono dzisiaj rano na ziemi w Cardigan, skąd ostatnio mieliśmy wiadomości od panny Evans.

Drżącymi rękami rudowłosa kobieta odwinęła tkaninę i raptownie przycisnęła dłoń do ust. James przysunął się do niej i gdy zerknął na to co trzymała w dłoni, uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Od razu objął żonę i przycisnął ją do siebie. Remusowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Jak mantrę powtarzał sobie, że to nie mogło się dziać naprawdę.

-Lily… - zaczął niepewnie Syriusz, stojący zbyt daleko by dojrzeć zawartość zawiniątka. Odpowiedział mu tylko stłumiony szloch gdy kobieta prawie rzuciła w niego zawiniątkiem. Chybiła i zawartość upadła na podłogę. W śmiertelnej ciszy pokoju odgłos drewna uderzającego o posadzkę rozniósł się po całym domu.

-Jej różdżka – szepnął przeraźliwie blady James, cały czas wpatrując się w czarny materiał, z którego wystawała jasna, drewniana rączka, dobrze im wszystkim znana. – Złamana.

-Nie zostawiłaby jej. - wymamrotała Lily trzęsąc się od płaczu. Po jej twarzy płynęły łzy, których nawet nie próbowała hamować. Remus wiedział, że mówiła prawdę. Bryony nigdzie nie ruszała się bez swojej różdżki. – Nigdy. Pani profesor, gdzie jest moja siostra?!

W głosie kobiety brzmiała histeria i James przytulił ją mocniej. Nikt nie odpowiedział, bo i nikt oprócz Dumledore'a, McGonagall i Moody'ego o niczym nie wiedział. Wilkołak ledwo powstrzymał się przed ucieczką z sali, gdzie nie mógł nawet odpowiednio wyrazić swojej rozpaczy. Nikt tu nie miał pojęcia co łączyło go z małą Bree Evans.

-Co się stało z moją siostrą! – krzyknęła Lily wyrywając się z ramion Jamesa. Wyglądała jak uosobienie dzikiej furii i wszyscy odruchowo cofnęli się o krok.

-W tym samym zaułku – powiedziała cicho McGonagall, ociągając się. – Znaleźliśmy ślady walki. I krew. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Bryony…

To było tak jakby ktoś nagle odessał całe powietrze z atmosfery. Nagle Remus nie miał czym oddychać. Raz po raz otwierał i zamykał usta chcąc zakosztować życiodajnego tlenu, lecz bezskutecznie. Na oślep, nie zważając na to co ludzie pomyślą, potykając się o sprzęty rzucił się do drugiego pokoju, a potem dalej na ganek. Zatrzymał się dopiero gdy wpadł na balustradę, na której zacisnęły się jego palce. Nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i nawet gdyby chciał nie mógł się ruszyć. Nie potrafił powstrzymać słonych kropli, które spłynęły mu z oczu na policzki. Straszliwy, bezgłośny szloch wstrząsnął jego ciałem gdy wyobraził sobie Bryony, dziewczynę, którą kochał ponad wszystko, a której nigdy tego nie powiedział, martwą w jakiejś ciemnej uliczce. Przepiękne zielone oczy wpatrzone w przestrzeń. Nigdy już nie wyzna jej swych uczuć, nie naprawi tego co zniszczył owego fatalnego dnia, gdy popełnił największy błąd swojego życia...


	4. Rozdział 3

Witajcie ponownie. Chciałabym podziękować **Hjuston, One-Step-From-Hell, Trisomii, Cookieseater i myphene **za dodanie tej historii, lub całej mojej twórczości do obserwowanych i/lub ulubionych. Wszyscy jesteście cudowni. Co do komentarzy:

**Asha: **Asha Greyjoy to postać z "Gry o tron", zastanawiałam się po prostu. Ciesze się, że rozdział ci się podobał, mam nadzieję, że ten też będzie w porządku.

**Humanożerca**: Podziwiam cię, za cierpliwość do błędów i ich wypisywania. Mi przestało by się chcieć wypominać je tak w połowie. Bardzo dziękuję za szczerą krytykę, postaram się poprawić.

**finflon**: W tym rozdziale więcej Remusa, mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.

**Uwaga: **Wielkie brawa dla Trisomii, która poprawnie odpowiedziała na pytanie z Rozdziału 1. Więcej, wpadła nawet na kontekst, którego sama nie zauważyłam. Oto odpowiedź:

1) "Chyba nie jesteśmy już w Kansas" Hermiona Granger - nawiązanie do "Czarnoksiężnika z Krainy Oz"

2) Zamek z czterema tronami - nawiązanie do "Opowieści z Narnii" i Ker Paravelu

3) "odwaga to nie jest narażanie się na niebezpieczeństwo" Godryk Gryffindor - "Król Lew" czyli film mojego dzieciństwa. Tekst wypowiedział Mufasa.

no i na koniec czwarty i dodatkowy:

4) Hogwart obrócony o 180 stopni - "Po drugiej stronie lustra" L. Carrolla

**Rozdział 3**

_-Bryony. Bryony słyszysz mnie? Otwórz oczy. Musisz otworzyć oczy._

_-Harry szybciej!_

_Jej powieki były takie ciężkie! Bardzo chciała posłuchać tego głosu i spełnić jego prośbę, ale nie mogła. Brakowało jej siły._

_-Bryony – powtórzył głos – No dalej! Musisz się obudzić!_

_Tytanicznym wprost wysiłkiem udało jej się odrobinę uchylić powieki. Zielone oczy, ujrzała nad sobą znajome zielone oczy. Ale za nich nie wiedziała do kogo należały. Tylko tyle, że był to ktoś ważny._

_-Świetnie! – w głosie brzmiała duma – Spójrz na mnie. O tak, dokładnie tak._

_-Harry!_

_Była zmęczona. Tak bardzo chciało jej się spać. Oczy zasnuwała jej mgła, a świat wirował dookoła niej. Czuła się jakby głowę miała wypchaną watą, a żadna logiczna myśl, nie była teraz możliwa. Mogła tylko leżeć bez ruchu i patrzyć nieprzytomnie na zielone oczy nad sobą. Gdzieś je już widziała, tylko gdzie…_

_-Nie możesz z nami walczyć!_

_Głos powrócił. Był zdenerwowany i bardzo chciał by Bryony coś dla niego zrobiła, lecz ona miała zbyt mało siły by zrozumieć jego słowa i skupić się na wykonaniu polecenia._

_-Bryony, nie walcz z nami! Chcemy ci pomóc!_

_-Harry!_

_-Już! Bryony musisz mnie posłuchać! Uspokój się! Pozwól nam działać! Jeśli nie dla siebie, zrób to dla Remusa!_

_Remus? Remus… To imię wiele dla niej znaczyło. Ale co dokładnie, nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. Nagle nawiedziła ją wizja głębokich, złotych oczu i twarzy poprzecinanej bliznami. Jasne włosy opadały na czoło mężczyzny._

_-Re…mus – wycharczała przez zaciśnięte gardło, rozpaczliwie walcząc z sennością. Kimkolwiek był posiadacz zielonych oczu, znał Remusa, a ona była zdesperowana wieści._

_-Tak, dokładnie – przekonywał delikatnie głos z coraz większym spokojem. – Pozwól sobie pomóc. Nie zasypiaj, a wszystko będzie dobrze._

_-Harry to działa! Cokolwiek robisz, rób dalej. Jej magia przestała blokować eliksiry!_

_-Remus – powtórzyła Bryony jeszcze ciszej. Obrazy rozmywały się coraz bardziej. Wiedziała, że traci przytomność._

_-Dobrze – odezwał się z czułością głos. – Teraz dobrze. Spokojnie. Niedługo będziesz mogła znowu iść spać. Jesteś bezpieczna, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi._

_ Ani na chwilę nie przestawał mówić. Łagodne brzmienie jego barytonu uspakajało ją i powoli jej powieki opadły. Dopiero na chwilę przed zaśnięciem dopasowała zielone oczy do twarzy. Zalała ją fala miłości._

_-Ha…rry._

* * *

_ Jeszcze zanim się obudziła wyczuła jego obecność. Leżał tuż obok niej i przyciskał ją do swego boku. Tak gdzie ich skóra się stykała, Bryony czuła iskry. Jej głowa spoczywała na jego ramieniu, a on bawił się jej rudymi włosami. Pod palcami prawej dłoni, która leżała na jego piersi czuła bicie serca. Było jej ciepło i dobrze. Bez otwierania oczu wiedziała, że na nią patrzy. Zamruczała cicho, niczym kotka i wtuliła się w niego. Jego klatka piersiowa zatrzęsła się od śmiechu._

_-Dzień dobry śpiąca królewno – odezwał się głębokim, przepięknym głosem bez śladów sennego otępienia. Coś jej mówiło, że dużo czasu spędził po prostu się jej przyglądając. Nie potrafiła powstrzymać radosnego chichotu._

_-Skoro ja jestem królewną, to gdzie mój królewicz? – mruknęła przekornie, otwierając oczy by na niego spojrzeć. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak zwykle. Jasne włosy, potargane od snu opadały mu na czoło i cudne, złote oczy. Przystojną twarz przecinały podłużne blizny biegnące od prawego ucha, po przekątnej, aż do szyi. Ślady po pazurach potwora jakim stawał się raz na miesiąc. Remus Lupin był szczupły i bardzo wysoki, o niezbyt widocznych, ale silnych mięśniach. Delikatny uśmiech igrał na jego wargach gdy spoglądał na nią z czułością choć drapieżnie._

_-Nie wystarczy ci wielki, zły wilk? – spytał unosząc jedną brew. Wiedziała, że żartuje, udała więc, że się zastanawia. Jej palce wybijały rytm na jego obnażonym torsie._

_ Nagle znudziło mu się czekanie na odpowiedź i zaatakował tak szybko, że mogła tylko pisnąć zaskoczona. Nim się zorientowała już leżała na plecach, podczas gdy on znajdował się nad nią i opierał na wyprostowanych rękach, z dłońmi po obu stronach jej głowy._

_-Ach tak? – zamruczał żartobliwie tuż koło jej ucha. Dźwięk ten wydobył się gdzieś z głębi jego krtani i zabrzmiał jak warknięcie dzikiego zwierzęcia. Jego głos stał się w ten sposób o oktawę niższy i o wiele groźniejszy. Dreszcz przebiegł po plecach dziewczyny i zachichotała pod wpływem jego rozpalonego spojrzenia._

_-Mmm – mruknęła, przeciągając się leniwie, tylko po to by zarzucić mu ręce na szyję. Złote oczy błysnęły groźnie, a zaraz potem złagodniały._

_-Nie mogę cię stracić Bree – szepnął schylając się by ją pocałować. Bryony lekko przekrzywiła głowę, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi i zaśmiała się._

_-Nigdzie się nie wybieram – uniosła się trochę i odpowiedziała tym samym. Ich usta spotkały się w połowie drogi i przez następnych kilka sekund dziewczyna była tak szczęśliwa jak to tylko możliwe. Ale nawet to nie przegnało demonów, które gnębiły mężczyznę._

_-O mało nie umarłaś – przypomniał jej delikatnie. Uniosła brwi ze zdziwieniem. Nic takiego nie pamiętała. Musnęła opuszkami palców szramy na jego plecach._

_-Co masz na myśli? – spytała przebiegając dłońmi po twardych mięśniach jego tors u i brzucha. Zawsze zadziwiało ją jak ktoś tak chudy może mieć tak niesamowity sześciopak. Remus posmutniał._

_-Zaułek Bree. Walia. Śmierciożerca trafił w ciebie klątwą – wyjaśnił ostrożnie, delikatnie odgarniając jej włosy z twarzy i przeciągając kciukiem po jej dolnej wardze. – Jeszcze chwila i byłoby po tobie. _

_-Nonsens! – prychnęła. Nic takiego nie miało miejsca – Przecież cały czas byłam tutaj, z tobą._

_ I gdy to mówiła, naprawdę w to wierzyła. Wątpliwości pojawiły się dopiero gdy te słowa opuściły jej usta._

_-Prawda? – szepnęła nieśmiało pod ich wpływem. Remus ze smutkiem potrząsnął głową. Łamał jej serce tym spojrzeniem i by go pocieszyć zanurzyła palce w jego gęstych, jasnych włosach. – Kochanie?_

_ Patrzył na nią inaczej niż zaledwie przed sekundą. Poważniej. Zmarszczyła brwi, nie wiedząc co sprowadziło taką zmianę i to tak szybko._

_-Musisz chronić naszego syna – powiedział w końcu, a ona zamarła. Tysiące słów cisnęło jej się na usta, lecz gardło miała tak zaciśnięte, że nie potrafiła wydusić ani jednego wyrazu. Skąd wiedział, skąd wiedział?! W kółko zadawała sama sobie to pytanie. Jak jej największa tajemnica wyszła na jaw?! Zanim jednak zdołała wpaść w histerię, Remus rozproszył wszelkie jej wątpliwości pochylając się i muskając wargami jej czoło._

_-Musisz go chronić – powtórzył z powagą, nie odsuwając się od niej. Czuła jego oddech we włosach i zapach jego potu, który w takiej chwili wydawał jej się piękniejszy niż najwspanialsze perfumy. Wiedział i nie gniewał się na nią! Ach, teraz mogłaby latać gdyby tylko chciała. A jej patronus nigdy nie byłby silniejszy. – Bo jego ojciec nie zdaje sobie sprawy z jego istnienia._

_-Ale…ale jak? – wyjąkała, zupełnie nic nie rozumiejąc. Jak mógł kazać jej chronić Harry'ego, a w chwilę później twierdzić, że nie wie kim jest Harry?_

_-To tylko sen kochanie – Remus uśmiechnął się smutno, po czym pocałował ją ponownie. – Z którego musisz się już obudzić. Potrzebują cię tam, w świecie żywych._

_-Nie! – zaprotestowała gwałtownie Bryony, dopiero teraz zauważając, że już od jakiegoś czasu szczegóły powoli zacierały się. Mgła zaczynała zasnuwać oblicze Remusa. – Nie! Nie zostawiaj mnie!_

_-Musisz się obudzić Bryony – powtórzył czule – Pamiętaj o Harrym. On cię potrzebuje znacznie bardziej niż ja._

_ Jego smutny uśmiech był ostatnią rzeczą jaką ujrzała._

* * *

Harry. Harry. Mały Harry. Tylko myślenie o nim trzymało ją jeszcze przy życiu. Cały czas miała przed oczami jego uroczą, dziecięca twarzyczkę i to dodawało jej sił. Chwilami pojawiało się tam także oblicze nieznajomego młodzieńca o zielonych oczach, ale znacznie częściej widziała swojego półrocznego synka.

Godzinami dryfowała w zawieszeniu między jawą, a snem. Budziła się i po zaledwie kilku sekundach na powrót traciła przytomność, w niekończącym się strumieniu bólu i mglistych mar sennych. Chwilami nie wiedziała już czy to co właśnie ogląda jest rzeczywiste czy może zostało jej podsunięte przez wyczerpany umysł. W momentach przytomności próbowała rozeznać się w otoczeniu, ale zawsze mdlała na powrót nim jej się to udawało.

Tym razem jednak było inaczej. Wiedziała o tym jeszcze zanim do końca się obudziła. Po raz pierwszy mogła swobodnie myśleć, już dawno jej umysł nie był tak sprawny. A senność zdawała się całkiem ją opuścić. Otworzyła oczy i zaraz szybko je zamknęła, oślepiona. Nie to, żeby w pomieszczeniu, w którym się znalazła było specjalnie jasno, po prostu spała tak długo, że jej oczy musiały na powrót przyzwyczaić się do patrzenia w normalnym świetle. Gdy po chwili znowu odważyła się unieść powieki było już nieco lepiej.

Leżała na boku, na dość wąskim łóżku, okryta białym prześcieradłem. Nad sobą miała płócienny dach namiotu, zaś naprzeciwko jej legowiska stało jeszcze jedno, identyczne. Nie znała się zbytnio na obozowaniu, ale swego czasu miała okazję przebywać w czarodziejskim namiocie, szybko więc zrozumiała, że znajduje się w części sypialnej, oddzielonej od rekreacyjnej beżową kotarą. Namiot był normalnej wysokości i dość przestronny, choć zawalony masą rzeczy. Panował tu spory bałagan manifestujący się na przykład poprzez ubrania porozrzucane na drugim łóżku, czy książkach zawalających każda wolną powierzchnię, z wyjątkiem jednego krzesła stojącego tuż obok posłania dziewczyny. Panowała dziwna cisza. Ani jeden dźwięk nie dochodził z głównej części namiotu i Bryony była prawie pewna, że to zasługa zaklęcia wyciszającego, ktoś bowiem musiał ją tu położyć i raczej nie zostawił jej całkiem samej.

Usiadła powoli, łapiąc się za głowę gdy świat wokół niej zawirował niekontrolowanie. Jęknęła cicho. Czuła się taka słaba i bezbronna i nienawidziła tego z całego serca. Przy ruchu, okrywające ją prześcieradło opadło. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, widząc, że ma na sobie tylko bieliznę i to nie własną, lecz całkowicie obcą choć transmutowaną do jej rozmiaru. Wolała nie myśleć gdzie podziało się jej ubranie, albo raczej to co z niego zostało po walce w alejce. No i kto ją przebrał. Instynktownie zakryła się prześcieradłem.

Próbowała przeczesać włosy palcami, lecz poddała się gdy napotkała pierwszą przeszkodę w postaci skorupy zaschniętej krwi. Jęknęła. Jak przez mgłę pamiętała uderzenie głową o ścianę i ciemne plamy przed oczami. To tłumaczyło pulsujący ból. Ale krew? Czyżby walnęła się tak mocno by przerwać skórę? Ale nie, po wnikliwych badaniach swojej głowy stwierdziła, że z czaszką było wszystko w porządku. A więc dlaczego krwawiła? Gdzieś z oddali dobiegło ją echo głosu.

-Sectusempra – szepnął jej prosto do ucha. Nie znała tego zaklęcia, podejrzewała nawet, że Śmierciożerca wymyślił je sam. A potem było już tylko cierpienie.

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i jęknęła. Jak taka prosta misja mogła zakończyć się tak fatalnie? Skąd poplecznicy Voldemorta wiedzieli gdzie jej szukać? Tylko nieliczni członkowie Zakonu zostali dopuszczeni do szczegółów jej wyprawy. Niby od jakiegoś już czasu krążyły plotki o zdrajcy w ich szeregach, ale Bryony ufała wszystkim bezgranicznie. No, może oprócz Mundungusa Fletchera, ale to akurat nie było dziwne. Jemu nikt nie ufał.

Nie, nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek z Zakonu mógłby przejść na stronę Śmierciożerców. Porzuciła więc na razie ten temat i skupiła się na pilniejszych problemach. Jak na przykład, gdzie się znajdowała i jak tu trafiła. Jakoś jej się nie wydawało by tez zabałaganiony namiot należał do wroga. A to znaczyło, że ktoś ją uratował. Pytanie tylko kto? Wszystko co pamiętała to zielone oczy…

Potrząsnęła głową. Stwierdziwszy, że odpowiedzi same do niej nie przyjdą, puściła nogi z łóżka i spróbowała wstać. Udało jej się za drugim razem, gdy już pokonała nagły atak zawrotów głowy. Jej bose stopy chłonęły zimno bijące od cienkich desek podłogi. Namiot był na tyle wysoki by mogła w nim stać wyprostowana, choć zapewne z zewnątrz wyglądał na całkiem normalny i mugolski.

Z determinacją skierowała się do części głównej i zatrzymała w pół kroku. Spoglądając na swoje półnagie ciało, przygryzła wargę. Nie mogła tak wyjść. Nawet jeśli ten, kto ją opatrzył i tak wszystko już widział. Rozejrzała się pospiesznie i w końcu jej spojrzenie padło na owo jedyne, puste krzesło, na którego oparciu wisiał czerwono-złoty T-shirt, wyglądający dziwnie znajomo. Chwilę zajęło jej zrozumienie, że identyczną koszulkę podprowadziła kiedyś Jamesowi. Jego szkolna koszulka drużyny Gryffindoru. Nie zastanawiając się sięgnęła po nią. I zamarła z wyciągniętą ręką. Z tyłu bowiem widniał bowiem, dobrze jej znany napis. Potter.

Na moment zabrakło jej tchu. Setki pytań cisnęły jej się na usta. Coraz dziwniejsze scenariusze przychodziły do głowy. Ale przeważała bezbrzeżna radość. Była bliska popłakania się ze szczęścia. Znaleźli ją! Uratowali! Jeszcze tydzień wcześniej zezłościłaby się gdyby ktoś zasugerował, że przyda jej się pomoc, ale teraz czuła tylko wdzięczność. Kierowana impulsem chwyciła koszulkę by się w nią wtulić, lecz gdy to zrobiła jej uwagę przykuły inicjały poprzedzające nazwisko Potter. H.J. Harry James. Na chwilę jej serce przestało bić. Nie wiedziała jak to było możliwe, nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć, lecz oto trzymała w rękach koszulkę należącą do jej półrocznego syna, a pasującą na dorosłego. Harry James Potter. O pomyłce nie mogło być mowy.

-Harry – szepnęła prawie bezgłośnie, opadając z powrotem na łóżko. Zakręciło jej się w głowie od nadmiaru wrażeń. – Harry.

Nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Nim straciła przytomność widziała znajome, zielone oczy. Wtedy nie potrafiła dopasować ich do twarzy, teraz wiedziała do kogo należała. Nie potrafiła nawet przed sobą przyznać się do swoich domysłów. To wszystko było tak nieprawdopodobne…A jednak w jakiś dziwny sposób do siebie pasowało. Musiała się dowiedzieć. Dlatego zebrała wszystkie siły i narzuciła na siebie T-shirt, ponownie podnosząc się na nogi. Tylko w jeden sposób mogła się upewnić… Tylko tak. Powoli, nieco się ociągając ruszyła w stronę kotary oddzielającej ją od głównej części namiotu.

Nim jej dotknęła jednak, zalała ją fala dźwięków, oczywisty znak, że jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się wewnątrz obszaru, na który rzucono zaklęcie wyciszające. Wiedziała, że nie powinna podsłuchiwać, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać.

-…a co jeśli się mylisz Hermiono? – odezwał się głos młodzieńca, który skądś pamiętała. Jakby ze snu? Delikatnie uchyliła kotarę by zerknąć na rozmówców. Było ich dwoje, siedzących do niej bokiem na niewielkich krzesełkach, po dwóch stronach niskiego stolika. Chłopak i dziewczyna. – Co jeśli tu zostaniemy i przez to coś jej się stanie?

Nim dziewczyna mu odpowiedziała Bryony zdążyła przyjrzeć się obojgu. Młoda kobieta, bo z pewnością nie była już dzieckiem, miała gęste, brązowe włosy, związane w luźny kucyk i nosiła luźne ubrania, pod którymi nie dało się ocenić jej sylwetki. Była jednak bardzo ładna, jeśli nie nieco zbyt poważna jak na gust panny Evans. Jej strój składał się z flanelowej koszuli, dżinsów i butów do wędrówek po górach i za zadanie miał być wygodny, a nie ładny, co Bryony imponowało, bowiem sama zawsze stosowała tę zasadę.

Chłopak natomiast skradł jej oddech. Wysoki i smukły miał włosy takiego samego koloru co ona sama, tak że mógłby uchodzić za jej bliźniaka. Widziała tylko jego profil, ale od razu zauważyła zadziwiające podobieństwo do jego ojca. Bo teraz nie miała już wątpliwości kim był nieznajomy młodzieniec. Ten sam nos, te same kości policzkowe. Tylko włosy…gdyby nie wiedziała lepiej założyłaby się, że były tak samo potargane jak ciemna czupryna Jamesa Pottera. Jak tak o tym pomyśleć to i z ust był podobny do jej szwagra. Zakręciło jej się w głowie.

-Jesteś irracjonalny! – westchnęła tymczasem jego towarzyszka. – Mówiłam ci już wcześniej i powtórzę jeszcze raz Harry, nic jej nie będzie! To tylko kwestia czasu jak się obudzi.

Bryony nie mogła czekać dłużej. Jej serce biło jak oszalałe, całkiem jakby chciało wyrwać się z jej piersi. Delikatnie odchyliła kotarę i przestąpiła próg, jednocześnie odchrząkując lekko. Spojrzenia obojga zwróciły się na nią. Chłopak wstał, a towarzysząca mu dziewczyna zamarła. Nim jednak zdążył postąpić choćby krok w jej stronę Bryony usłyszała swój niepewny głos:

-Jesteś nim, prawda?


	5. Rozdział 4

**Witajcie!** Po pierwsze chciałabym podziękować za tak ciepłe przyjęcie najnowszego rozdziału. Gościom, którzy skomentowali szerze dziękuję i odpowiadam. Wszyscy pytali mnie czy pojawienie się Remusa w śnie Bryony ma jakieś znaczenie, czy coś sobie zrobił gdy usłyszał o "śmierci" dziewczyny? Cóż, to był tylko sen. Bryony śniła, a Remus był wytworem jej podświadomości. Tyle na razie mogę powiedzieć. Przepraszam, że ciężko to wywnioskować z rozdziału i spróbuję to poprawić. A na razie, prezentuję rozdział 4.

**Rozdział 4**

Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Oto stała przed nim dziewczyna starsza od niego zaledwie o rok, o której wiedział, że jest jego matką. A on nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia jak się zachować. Mógł tylko stać i patrzeć na nią, jak powoli schodziła ze schodów i kroczyła w jego stronę, piękniejsza niż we wspomnieniach, które oglądał, mimo przeżyć z ostatnich kilku dni.

Tak, Bryony była śliczna. Mimo niedawno zaleczonych ran, których ślady jeszcze widniały na jej ciele dalej wyglądała jak gwiazda filmowa. Niewielkiego wzrostu, sięgała mu zaledwie do ramienia i filigranowej przypominała bardziej porcelanową lalkę niż prawdziwą dziewczynę. Szczególnie, biorąc pod uwagę bladość jej twarzy i lekko spowolnione ruchy. Straciła dużo krwi, a Hermiona nie dysponowała w tym momencie eliksirami uzupełniającymi w takiej ilości by nimi szastać. Dlatego panna Evans musiała musiała sama odzyskać siły. Ale nawet wyczerpanie nie potrafiło zagłuszyć jej urody. Miała regularne rysy, wąski, nieco zadarty nos i zielone oczy w kształcie migdałów, takie same jak jego własne. Jej pełne usta drżały lekko gdy oczekiwała odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Długie, rude włosy, sięgające do połowy pleców prezentowały by się wspaniale gdyby nie były splątane i pozlepiane wyschniętą krwią.

Potknęła się o ostatni stopień i Harry rzucił się ją złapać. Wpadła w jego ramiona i dwie pary zielonych oczu spotkały się na chwilę. Palce Bryony zacisnęły się na jego ramionach, jakby tylko on trzymał ją w pionie.

-Jesteś Harrym – szepnęła zbyt słaba lub zszokowana by się ruszyć. – Moim Harrym. Moim synem.

Patrzyła na niego z uwielbieniem z jakim matka powinna patrzeć na swoje dziecko, jakby był ósmym cudem świata. Łzy, które powstrzymywała lśniły w jej oczach. Harry zarumienił się i odsunął od niej, uprzednio pomagając jej stanąć pewniej..

-Raczej będzie – wtrąciła Hermiona racjonalnie, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca i podchodząc do nich. – Za jakieś osiemnaście lat.

Powietrze uciekło z płuc Bryony. Objęła się ramionami. Wyglądała na zupełnie zagubioną i Harry miał ochotę ją przytulić. Powstrzymał się jednak, nie wiedząc jak zareaguje.

-Znasz prawdę? – spytała słabo, acz spokojnie. Harry przytaknął szybko, nie chcąc pozostawiać jej w niepewności.

-Zostawiłaś mi swoje wspomnienia – odparł słowem tłumaczenia. Ciarki przebiegły mu po plecach na myśl o strasznych scenach, których był niechętnym świadkiem.

-Zostawiłam – skinęła głową. Wiedział, że zaraz połączy wskazówki i zrozumie wszystko. Mógł tylko patrzeć jak Bryony zaciska mocno powieki uświadomiwszy sobie prawdę. Na jej twarzy malował się ból. – Miałam tam umrzeć, prawda?

Cień przebiegł przez twarz Harry'ego.

-Umarłaś – mruknął spuszczając wzrok, jakby na podłodze znajdowało się coś bardzo interesującego. – W naszej czasoprzestrzeni Śmierciożercy dopadli cię w Cardigan i zabrali gdzieś, nie wiem gdzie. Przez cztery dni byłaś torturowana, ale nie powiedziałaś im nic. A potem…

Głos mu się załamał, gdy wspomniał jej martwe oczy, ślepo patrzące w sufit.. Te same oczy, które teraz śledziły go z troską, gdy miotał się po części głównej namiotu. Nagle poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Hermiony i napięcie z miejsca go opuściło, dając miejsce zmęczeniu. Godziny bez snu spędzone na czuwaniu przy łóżku matki zaczynały mu doskwierać. Zatrzymał się i zerknął na przyjaciółkę.

-To się nie wydarzy – szepnęła mu do ucha. Nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

-Dwudziestego grudnia aurorzy znaleźli twoje ciało – dokończył wreszcie oddychając głęboko i przeciągając oboma dłońmi przez włosy. Bree zbladła.

-Ale tym razem nie będzie ciała – mruknęła pod nosem. Zakryła twarz dłonią i powoli opadła na zwolnione przez Harry'ego krzesło. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Hermiona czuła, że przeszkadza w tej rodzinnej scenie. Bryony natomiast próbowała przyswoić wszystkie informacje i pogodzić się z obecną sytuacją. – Będzie za to dużo krwi…

Wszyscy wiedzieli do jakich konkluzji doprowadzić mogło Zakon takie znalezisko. To było trudne już dla Harry'ego i Hermiony, którzy znali obecnych członków organizacji w swoim czasie, jako mentorów, a co dopiero dla Bryony. Cała jej rodzina pracowała dla Zakonu. Siostra, szwagier, przyjaciele i znajomi. Remus. Ci wszyscy ludzie mieli myśleć, że dziewczyna nie żyje. Mieli cierpieć, robić sobie wyrzuty. Podczas gdy ona będzie cała i zdrowa, choć nie na długo, jeśli postanowi pomóc im w wykonaniu planu, opracowanego przez ostatnie dni.

Harry przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy.

-Musimy im powiedzieć – szepnęła Bryony z rozpaczą w głosie, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Cała się trzęsła. Wreszcie opuściła ręce i wsparła łokcie na kolanach. – Boże, co musi czuć Lily. I James. Re…

Urwała w pół słowa i zapatrzyła się w ścianę namiotu na lewo. Jej twarz ukryły rude włosy. Harry nie wiedział co robić. Niby była jego matką, ale nie miał pojęcia jak zachowywać się w jej towarzystwie.

-Nie możemy – odparła Hermiona współczując drugiej dziewczynie. – Póki Śmierciożercy myślą, że nie żyjesz, a zdrajca na pewno przekaże im tę radosną nowinę, jesteś bezpieczna. Nie będą cię szukać.

-Zdrajca? – Bryony była zdruzgotana – Czyli jednak to prawda… Kto? Czy możecie mi powiedzieć…

Przerwała i przygryzła wargę w zastanowieniu, jakby nie była pewna czy chce poznać prawdę. Parze zrobiło się jej żal. Wymienili spojrzenia i Hermiona wskazała Harry'emu głową by podszedł do Bryony i coś zrobił. Cokolwiek. Chłopak próbował przekazać jej spojrzeniem, że nie ma bladego pojęcia jak pocieszyć Bree, ale nie chciała tego słuchać. Mógł więc tylko westchnąć i ruszyć w stronę swojej matki.

-Potem – Harry z wahaniem położył jej dłoń na ramieniu – Na wszystko przyjdzie czas.

Świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że ta sytuacja nie była normalna i Bryony mogła potrzebować chwili by oswoić się z tą myślą. Dziwił się, że w ogóle zdecydowała się pozostać w tym samym pokoju co oni. Gdy na niego spojrzała w jej oczach malowało się całe cierpienie jakie odczuwała. Przez chwilę śledziła każdy szczegół jego twarzy. Skinęła mu głową by przysiadł obok niej na zydlu. Na pewno nie spodziewał się jej następnego pytania.

-Skąd rude włosy? – zastanowiła się na głos muskając opuszkami palców jego ryżą czuprynę.– Urodziłeś się blondynem. I jest coś takiego w twojej twarzy co przypomina mi…

-Jamesa Pottera, prawda? – wtrącił Harry z uśmiechem. – Tak, wiem. To dość długa historia.

-Czy wyglądam jakby mi się gdzieś spieszyło?

* * *

-Skąd pewność, że możecie cokolwiek zmienić? – spytała Bryony, gdy Harry i Hermiona skończyli swoją opowieść. Przemyślenie jej zostawiła sobie na później, gdy w głowie mniej jej będzie huczało. – Czytałam w „Skróconej historii czasu", że nie wolno bawić się przeszłością. Złe rzeczy spotykają tych…

-…którzy igrają z czasem – dokończyła za nią Hermiona z uśmiechem. – Tak, wiem. Nim w trzeciej klasie dostałam swój zmieniacz czasu profesor McGonagall wbiła mi to głowy. Ale my nie cofnęliśmy się w czasie. Myśmy cofnęli czas. A to zupełnie co innego.

-Nie rozumiem – wyznała Bryony, delikatnie przekrzywiając głowę. Hermiona przygryzła wargę.

-Kiedy cofasz się w czasie wykonujesz swego rodzaju pętlę. – zaczęła tłumaczyć, na bieżąco kombinując jak ująć w słowa swoją teorię. - Nagle znajdujesz się w dwóch miejscach naraz. Po raz drugi przeżywasz to samo. Ale w pewnym momencie twoje „młodsze ja" odczuje potrzebę cofnięcia się i znowu zostaniesz tylko ty. Równowaga zostanie zachowana. Dlatego nie wolno przenosić się o więcej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny wstecz. A zobaczenie samego siebie jest zakazane.

-Ale Zwierciadło Sazcmafoc to nie zmieniacz czasu – wtrącił Harry. – Kryje się w nim o wiele potężniejsza magia. Założyciele nam to tłumaczyli. To nie my cofnęliśmy się w czasie, ale sam czas odmienił swój bieg i się cofnął. Nasza teraźniejszość, a twoja przyszłość nie istnieje. Sami możemy ją napisać, tak jak tylko chcemy.

-Sami w to nie wierzyliśmy – Hermiona zauważyła niepewną minę Bryony. – Ale potem…znaleźliśmy dowód.

-Widzisz – odezwał się ponownie Harry, nieco zakłopotany, trąc kark. - podczas bitwy ze Śmierciożercami, którzy cię zaatakowali stanąłem na czymś. Biegłem wtedy do ciebie i nie zwróciłem na to większej uwagi, ale Hermiona potem…

Zerknął na nią, spojrzeniem namawiając ją do kontynuowania. Dziewczyna westchnęła, ale podjęła opowieść.

-Znalazłam twoją różdżkę. Złamaną.

-Nie! – zawołała Bryony, mimowolnie zakrywając usta dłonią. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Tyle lat różdżka z drewna gruszy służyła jej wiernie, a teraz… Czy ten dzień mógł się stać gorszy?

-Bardzo mi przykro – mruknęła Hermiona posyłając jej współczujące spojrzenie. – Nie da się jej naprawić. Zostawiłam ją więc tam gdzie była, jako dowód twojej śmierci. Tyle tylko, że w naszej linii czasu to się nie wydarzyło, bo nie było Harry'ego, który mógłby na nią stanąć. Więc różdżka się nie złamała. Dumbledore włożył ją do szkatułki z twoimi wspomnieniami i całość oddał Harry'emu.

-A ja – dodał chłopak sięgając za pazuchę. – zacząłem wszędzie ją ze sobą nosić. W ten sposób czułem się jakby…bliżej ciebie? Nie wiem. W każdym razie, miałem ją przy sobie, gdy Zwierciadło przeniosło nas tutaj. Oto i ona.

To powiedziawszy wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni dwunasto i pół calową różdżkę, dobrze znaną Bryony. Dziewczyna wstrzymała oddech. Minione lata sprawiły, że drewno nieco ściemniało, ale była to ta sama, smukła różdżka, jakiej używała od wizyty na ulicy Pokątnej, gdy miała jedenaście lat.

-Proszę – Harry wyciągnął do niej rękę z przyrządem, rączką w stronę Bryony. Wahała się przez chwilę nim ujęła ją. Leżała w jej dłoni tak samo dobrze jak zawsze. Bree zalała znajoma fala magii. Westchnięcie wymknęło się z jej ust. Tak, to była jej różdżka. Jej własna. W ogóle nie odczuwała kilkunastu lat rozdzielenia. W końcu dla niej minęło tylko kilka dni.

-Niesamowite – szepnęła.

-Prawda? – roześmiała się Hermiona - Gdyby do naszej podróży odnosiły się prawa cofania się w czasie różdżka, którą teraz trzymasz w ręku byłaby pęknięta. Ale, jak widzisz nic jej się nie stało. Przyszłość nie istnieje. To my ją stworzymy.

-I zadbamy by była lepsza niż poprzednim razem – dodał poważnie Harry, a w jego oczach błysnęła stal. Bryony przyjrzała mu się uważnie. A potem, gdy zobaczyła to czego szukała od początku rozmowy, przytaknęła.

-Możecie na mnie liczyć.

* * *

Bryony kręciło się w głowie od nadmiaru informacji. Wysłuchała właśnie najbardziej nieprawdopodobnej historii w swoim życiu i co najważniejsze nie mogła jej zakwestionować. Musiała wierzyć, że była prawdziwa, bo nie dało się znaleźć argumentów przeciwko. To był jej syn Harry. I jego przyjaciółka Hermiona. Mieli po osiemnaście lat. Inaczej niż podróżą w czasie nie można było tego wytłumaczyć. W to, że po drodze do 1980 roku odwiedzili zamek między światami, miała problem uwierzyć. Ale czemu mieliby kłamać? Nie widziała powodu. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym kręciła w dłoni różdżką, kolejnym dowodem na prawdziwość ich słów.

Gdy tak stała na zewnątrz, przed wejściem do namiotu i patrzyła na obsypany śniegiem las czuła się niezwykle spokojnie. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna miała czas po prostu poobserwować świat w ciszy. Najpierw był Hogwart, potem mieszkanie w tym samym domu co James Potter, a na koniec wojna. Jej życie pozbawione było ciszy. Aż do teraz. Obozowali w lesie, między drzewami wyższymi nawet niż te w Zakazanym Lesie. Otaczały ją grube pnie porośnięte szarym mchem. Na ziemi leżał śnieg, gęsty i świeży. Z bólem w sercu uświadomiła sobie, że musiał spaść tej samej nocy, której została zaatakowana. To miejsce nie było wcale tak daleko od Cardigan jak by chciała. Hermiona jednak zapewniała ją, że przy takich zaklęciach ochronnych nikt nie mógł ich tu znaleźć. Ani Śmierciożercy, ani nawet sam Voldemort. Nie mogła przyzwyczaić się do tego, że podróżnicy tak po prostu wymawiają imię najstraszliwszego czarodzieja wszechczasów. Jej nie potrafiło przejść przez gardło, choć Harry obiecywał, że się tym zajmą.

Westchnęła. Wspomnienia lat dawno minionych zdawały się ją dziś prześladować. Czasami wydawało jej się, że już nie potrafiła być tamtą wesołą, młodą dziewczyną sprzed narodzin Harry'ego. Dorosłe życie, choć takie krótkie, zmieniło ją nie do poznania. A najbliższe miesiące mogły przynieść jeszcze większą odmianę. Nie wiedziała nic na pewno, ale zauważyła jakieś tajemne spojrzenia między jej synem i jego przyjaciółką. Coś było na rzeczy, ale na razie nie chcieli jej o tym powiedzieć.

Zadrżała gdy powiew zimnego wiatru przeniknął przez jej sweter. Nosiła ubrania Hermiony, nieco niepasujące, mimo że usilnie próbowały je odpowiednio przetransmutować. Zwykłe dżinsy o dziwnym kroju i rozciągnięty, wełniany sweter narzucony w pośpiechu na koszulkę Harry'ego, której zwrotu odmówiła. Ale była zima i w tym rejonie, gdziekolwiek się znajdowali, temperatura spadała poniżej zera.

Ciepły koc opadł na jej ramiona i Bryony aż podskoczyła. Harry stał za nią i uśmiechał się nieśmiało. Musiało minąć sporo czasu by przyzwyczaiła się do jego nowych, rudych włosów i nieznajomych rysów. Gdy wyobrażała sobie jak będzie wyglądał jako dorosły, widziała drugiego Remusa, tylko z zielonymi oczami i jej uśmiechem. Obiecał jej, że kiedyś pokaże jej tą wersję zaklęcia.

-Jest zimno, a ty jesteś jeszcze słaba – zauważył, ciaśniej otulając ją kocem. Uśmiechnęła się w podzięce, wtulając się w ciepły materiał. Harry stanął obok niej i schował dłonie w kieszeniach. Po raz kolejny ciekawie przyjrzała się bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy, widniejącej na jego czole. Kusiło ją by zapytać skąd się wzięła, ale podejrzewała, że odpowiedź będzie taka jak zawsze. Że to historia na później. Pozostawiła więc na razie tę sprawę w spokoju.

-Nie jestem ze szkła – odparła z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Twój wujek przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze.

-Wujek? – Harry chyba nie zrozumiał. Bryony roześmiała się na wspomnienie tamtych dni.

-James – wyjaśniła, zerkając na niego. Tylko dzięki temu zauważyła jak delikatnie potrząsa głową, jakby pozbywając się natarczywych myśli. – Pewnie już to wiesz, ale spędziłam w domu Lily i Jamesa ostatnie miesiące ciąży. Jim był bardzo podekscytowany, jeszcze nigdy nie miał kontaktu z ciężarną kobietą. Przez pierwsze tygodnie próbował wszystko za mnie robić. Gdyby mógł przywiązałby mnie do łóżka i nie pozwalał wychodzić!

Zachichotała. Harry dołączył do niej ze swoim głębokim, pięknym śmiechem, tak podobnym do śmiechu jego ojca. Na samą myśl o Nim mina Bryony zrzedła, a ramiona opadły nieco. Po raz kolejny spojrzała na swojego syna. Nawet z tymi nowymi rysami twarzy bardzo przypominał jej Remusa. Taka sama szczęka, identyczne, wysokie czoło.

Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później musi poruszyć ten temat z Harrym. A skoro odmawiano jej możliwości rozmów na inne tematy, takie jak wojna, pokonanie Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, czy Zakon. Odetchnęła głęboko.

-Harry – zaczęła z wahaniem. – Jeśli obejrzałeś wspomnienia, to wiesz… Musisz wiedzieć…Ja i twój ojciec…

-Wiem – chłopak skinął głową. Przez jego twarz przemknął dziwny grymas. – Moim ojcem jest Remus Lupin. Wilkołak. I jeden z najlepszych ludzi jakich znałem. Nauczył mnie więcej niż wszyscy profesorowie Obrony Przez Czarną Magią razem wzięci, a uwierz, miałem ich całkiem sporo.

Uśmiechał się gdy o tym mówił. Był to bardzo ładny uśmiech, choć niestety rzadki, jak jej się wydawało. Powinien częściej się uśmiechać. Postanowiła sprawić by tak się stał. W tym celu potrzebna jej była rozmowa sam na sam z Hermioną, może ona miała jakieś pomysły.

-Znałeś go? – spytała delikatnie. Podniósł na nią wzrok. W jego oczach zobaczyła smutek. Jakaś mroczna historia kryła się za tym spojrzeniem, ale Bryony była zbyt zmęczona by dziś się o to dopytywać.

-Znałem – przytaknął zakładając ręce na piersi. Schylił głowę, głęboko zamyślony. – Mniej niż bym chciał, ale znałem. Nigdy nie dowiedział się, że jestem jego synem.

-Czy mógłbyś…opowiedzieć mi? – poprosiła ostrożnie, bojąc się, że odmówi – Nie tylko o Remusie. O całym swoim życiu. Chciałabym cię poznać... Jeśli mi pozwolisz oczywiście.

-Nie widzę przeszkód – odparł wzruszając ramionami – Ale może kiedy indziej. Teraz musisz odpocząć. I wejść do środka. Hermiona chyba by mnie zamordowała gdybym pozwolił ci się przeziębić.

-Hermiona co? – delikatnie szturchnęła go w bok. – Jesteście dość blisko.

To jak Harry się zarumienił znowu przypomniało jej Remusa. Chłopak zrobił się czerwony na całej twarzy, łącznie z uszami i Bryony nie mogła się powstrzymać przed wybuchem śmiechu.

-To nie tak! – zaprzeczył szybko jej syn, instynktownie sięgając ręką do włosów, gest jakże podobny do Jamesowego czochrania sobie czupryny by przyciągnąć uwagę Lily. – Hermiona to moja przyjaciółka. Jestem…byłem z Ginny.

-Ginny? – zdziwiła się Bree, przeszukując pamięć w poszukiwaniu dziecka znajomych, o takim imieniu. Sfrustrowała się nieco, gdy nikogo takiego nie znalazła.

-Jeszcze się nie urodziła – mruknął Harry pod nosem, cały czas trąc kark z zakłopotaniem. Bardzo nie odpowiadał mu ten temat i to sprawiało, że Bryony czerpała z niego podwójną satysfakcję. Czy nie to robią matki? Zadręczają swoje pociechy? Miała za mało praktyki, musiała się podciągnąć. Ale cóż, nikt nie mógł jej za to winić, była święcie przekonana, że do problemów damsko-męskich Harry'ego ma jeszcze czas. – Ginewra Weasley.

-Weasley?! – Bryony dobrze pamiętała opowieści braci Prewett o ich siostrze Molly, która wyszła za Artura Weasleya i doczekała się już sześciu synów. A ostatnio, podobno była w ciąży z kolejnym dzieckiem i cały czas błagała świat by tym razem urodziła się dziewczynka. Panna Evans zachichotała. – Najmłodsze Molly i Artura to dziewczynka?

Harry przytaknął nerwowo. Dopiero wtedy do Bryony dotarł pełen sens jego słów. Dziewczyna, którą kochał, jeszcze się nie narodziła! Jeśli kiedyś się spotkają będzie między nimi przepaść nie do pokonania. Gdy jest się młodym osiemnaście lat to ogromna różnica. Harry musiałby czekać na nią wiele lat, patrzeć jak dorasta, z dziewczynki stając się młodą kobietą. To stawiało go w jakim dziwnym świetle. Zakładając oczywiście, że jej syn chciał kontynuować tę znajomość.

-Och Harry – szepnęła, przysuwając się do niego i obejmując go ramieniem, tak że koc okrył ich oboje. – Strasznie mi przykro! Gdybym tylko wiedziała… Nie zaczynałabym tego tematu!

-To nie twoja wina – mruknął chłopak, unosząc lekko kącik ust w cieniu uśmiechu. – Skąd miałaś wiedzieć? A Ginny i ja… dopóki jest szczęśliwa, nie przeszkadza mi to.

Zaśmiał się krótko widząc jej sceptyczną minę.

- Naprawdę. Już w naszym czasie nie było między nami tak jak być powinno. Wiele straciła podczas wojny, a ja… nie potrafiłem jej pomóc. Patrzenie na jej szczęście wynagrodzi mi wszystko, nawet jeśli nigdy się nie zejdziemy.

Wystarczyły te dwa zdania by szacunek jakim Bryony darzyła tego prawie obcego chłopca znacznie wzrósł. Teraz była już pewna, że ten młody człowiek wiele przetrzymał i z całego serca pragnęła zostać, jeśli nie jego matką, to przynajmniej przyjaciółką. Bóg tylko raczył wiedzieć jak bardzo teraz potrzebował prawdziwych przyjaciół.

-Zmarzłaś – zauważył nagle, ujmując jej lodowato zimną dłoń w swoje ciepłe ręce – Chodź do środka. Hermiona powinna już kończyć z jedzeniem.

To powiedziawszy pociągnął ją za sobą do wnętrza namiotu. Nim jednak przekroczyli próg zatrzymał się na moment i odwrócił do niej. Obarczony problemami całego świata młody mężczyzna, zniknął na chwilę, ustępując miejsca psotnemu nastolatkowi, którym pewnie by był gdyby nie wojna. Teraz przypominał jej niezmiernie swego przybranego ojca. Gdyby nie rude włosy Bryony mogłaby przysiąc, że James Potter zajął miejsce poważnego Harry'ego. Oczy chłopaka lśniły od humoru.

-Tylko ostrzegam, jej kuchnia…nie zawsze nadaje się do jedzenia.


	6. Rozdział 5

**Wera: **Cóż, może nie przez przypadek, ale spotkają się na pewno. A, i historię zna na razie nie całą, bo jak na razie Harry opowiedział jej tylko o Zwierciadle i Marmurowym Zamku. Opowieść o jego życiu i przygodach dopiero przed nią ;)

**Humanożerca: **Tempo staram się utrzymywać. Od ponad tygodnia w mojej szkole nic się nie działo, więc prosto po powrocie do domu siadałam do komputera. Inna historia Neville'a. Cóż, na tym etapie historii nie możemy wiedzieć, jakie są dokładnie zasady podróży przez Zwierciadło. Dopiero Założyciele wyjaśniają Harry'emu i Hermionie jak to dokładnie działa. Jeśli chodzi o rozdział z punktu widzenia Voldemorta…nie myślałam o tym. Ale spróbuję.

**Finflon: **Dziękuję za komentarz. Harry i Hermiona na razie są zakochani w swoich odpowiednich Weasleyach. Ale ponieważ zostali w pewien sposób sami, w przeszłości nawzajem podtrzymują się na duchu. Co z tego wyniknie? Cóż, nie będę spoilerować.

**Rozdział 5**

Niestety miał rację. Hermiona nie potrafiłaby nic ugotować nawet gdyby od tego zależało jej życie. Bryony uważała to za niezwykle zabawne, szczególnie, że z ważeniem eliksirów panna Granger nie miała żądnych problemów. W każdym razie posiłek był okropny. Ale Bree i tak pochłonęła swoją porcję w zastraszającym tempie. Nie jadła w końcu od kilku dni, więc jej żarłoczność była uzasadniona, jeśli nie oczywista. Oprócz szybkiego wypełnienia żołądka, pospieszne jedzenie miało tę inne plusy. Krócej czuła tet okropny smak. Harry natomiast, który nie był nawet w połowie tak głodny jak ona, męczył się ze swoją częścią jeszcze długo po tym jak ona skończyła i umyła misję. Bryony nie mogła patrzeć na cierpienia chłopaka, dlatego postanowiła sobie, że od jutra sama zajmie się gotowaniem.

W końcu Hermiona zlitowała się nad nim i odebrała mu w połowie opróżnioną miskę, ignorując jego słabe protesty. Wyraz ulgi na jego twarzy, gdy tylko odwróciła się by odstawić naczynia mówił sam za siebie. Po chwili dziewczyna wróciła z herbatą dla wszystkich, na lewitującej grzecznie tacy. Przez jakiś czas siedzieli wszyscy w kompletnej ciszy, sącząc powoli gorący napój. Każdy zatopił się we własnych myślach.

Bryony wędrowała świadomości po dalekich miejscach, tam gdzie była jej rodzina. Harry, jej mały Harry. Jakże inny niż ten dorosły chłopak. Do Lily i Jamesa, na których spadła odpowiedzialność za jej syna. Do Syriusza, pełnego chęci zemsty. Do Remusa…nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie jego reakcji. Czy żałował jej? Chociaż trochę? A może Lunatyk już znalazł jej następczynię? Myślenie o tym bolało, ale wiedziała, że musi być realistką. Wyraził się wystarczająco jasno by straciła wszelkie złudzenia. „I żyli długo i szczęśliwie" po prostu się do nich nie odnosiło.

Nie, nie mogła teraz o tym myśleć. Przez tyle miesięcy udawało jej się tego uniknąć i teraz nie zamierzała ulec. Nie w tym momencie. Potrząsnęła głową by się przebudzić i powrócić do rzeczywistości. Musiała się czymś zająć i to teraz, już. A jak lepiej zapomnieć o złamanym sercu niż udać się na niebezpieczną misję? Mogła się założyć, że właśnie coś takiego planowali Harry i Hermiona. Zignorowała cichutki głosik, który przypominał jej jak się skończyła ostatnia próba zagłuszenia bólu adrenaliną. Odchrząknęła.

-No i co teraz? – spytała patrząc w oczy swego syna. Para wymieniła spojrzenia. – Wiem, że macie jakiś plan.

-Chcemy – odezwała się w końcu dziewczyna z westchnieniem – żebyś skontaktowała się z Dumbledorem. Myśleliśmy, że poradzimy sobie bez jego pomocy, ale nie mamy pojęcia jak to zrobić. Nam by nie uwierzył gdybyśmy zaproponowali mu spotkanie, ale ciebie posłucha. Wystarczy, że wyślesz do niego patronusa.

„Nieprawda" pomyślała Bryony. „Mój patronus o niczym nie świadczy i Dumbledore będzie o tym wiedział. Mogłam być przecież pod działaniem Imperiusa." Przez krótką chwilę przemknęło jej przez głowę, że to wszystko mogło stanowić część jakiegoś szalonego spisku mającego na celu wyciagnięcie dyrektora Hogwartu ze szkoły i w jakieś ustronne miejsce. Ale potem spojrzenia jej i Harry'ego spotkały się i wszelkie jej lęki wyparowały. To był jej syn, czuła to. Magia w jego krwi przemawiała do jej własnej, jak tylko u członków tej samej rodziny potrafi. Więź między nimi była silniejsza nawet niż między nią, a Lily. Dlatego na głos powiedziała tylko:

-Nawet jeśli mnie wysłucha i zdecyduje się z wami spotkać, nie możemy mieć pewności, że wam uwierzy.

-Nie jeśli – tu Harry uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, całkiem jak jego ojciec po zaplanowaniu szczególnie zmyślnego dowcipu – tylko gdy. Bo na pewno przyjdzie jeśli powiesz mu, że tego by chciała Ariana.

Po raz kolejny przy rozmowie z tą dwójką Bryony poczuła się zagubiona. Kim do cholery była Ariana i co miała wspólnego z Albusem Dubledorem?

-Kolejna skomplikowana historia – wyjaśnił Harry, widząc pewnie wyraz jej twarzy. Nic jej to nie pomogło, ale dało nadzieję, że kiedyś uda jej się wyciągnąć od niego prawdę.

-Dubledore będzie chciał się dowiedzieć skąd o niej wiemy i przyjdzie – dokończyła Hermiona z triumfalnym uśmiechem. – A wtedy pokażemy mu swoje wspomnienia i jeśli po tym na m nie uwierzy, to już nie wiem kiedy.

Bryony przytaknęła. Plan brzmiał sensownie. Coś jej mówiło, że panna Granger tworzyła tylko takie.

-Dobrze. – zgodziła się - Wyślę do niego patronusa. Ale co mam powiedzieć? – spytała spoglądając po nich.- I do czego potrzebujecie jego pomocy? Znaczy, domyślam się, żę zamierzacie wykorzystać informacje z przyszłości do pokonania Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Ale jak? Zakon walczy z nim ponad dwa lata i właściwie nie ma efektów!

Jej towarzysze zerknęli na siebie. Hermiona położyła dłoń na kolanie Harry'ego, który westchnął. Bree zrozumiała, że to dla niego bardzo trudny temat i prawie pożałowała swego pytania. Ale było już za późno by je cofnąć, zachowała więc milczenie.

-Voldemort, czy raczej Tom Marvolo Riddle, bo tak się naprawdę nazywa, zawsze był opętany pragnieniem osiągnięcia nieśmiertelności – zaczął chłopak, tępo wpatrując się w podłogę – I by ją osiągnąć sięgnął do najczarniejszej magii. Istnieje sposób na oderwanie części swojej duszy i umieszczenie jej w jakimś przedmiocie, albo nawet…w osobie.

Zadrżał cały, a Hermiona objęła go troskliwie. Bryony, która sama chciałaby to zrobić, siedziała jak skamieniała.

-To bardzo bolesny proces, wymagający mordu z zimną krwią. Ale spełnia swoje zadanie. Nawet jeśli sam czarodziej zginie, jego część pozostanie w tym artefakcie, zwanym horkruksem.

-Sami-Wiecie-Kto ma horkuks – zrozumiała Bree z przerażeniem. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić jak można zniżyć się do czegoś takiego. Potworność…

-Pięć – poprawił ja ponuro Harry. Zamarła i zakryła usta dłonią. Pięć. Pięć morderstw. Pięciu niewinnych ludzi, martwych by szaleniec mógł przeprowadzić swój chory zamysł. – A w naszym czasie było ich siedem, nie licząc samego Voldemorta. Z nim, osiem części tej samej osoby. By go pokonać trzeba zniszczyć wszystkie.

Determinacja zmieszana z bólem w jego głosie powiedziała jej wszystko co chciał pozostawić dla siebie. Nic nie mogło go powstrzymać przed wykonaniem tej misji, ani Śmierciożercy, ani nawet sam Voldemort. Był gotowy za to umrzeć.

Nie podejrzewała nawet jak blisko prawdy trafiła.

-Już raz to zrobiliście – stwierdziła, przypatrując się twarzy swego syna. Harry przytaknął powoli.

-Pierwszy to dziennik. – powiedział spokojnie – zwykła, czarna książeczka, w której zapisywał swoje przeżycia jeszcze w szkole. Stworzył go w wieku szesnastu lat, przy swoim pierwszym zabójstwie, popełnionym po prawdzie nie swoimi rękami, ale z jego rozkazu. W tym momencie powinien znajdować się w Dworze Malfoyów.

-Drugi, pierścień Marvolo Gaunta, jego dziadka. Historia rodu jest zbyt długa bym ją teraz przytoczył, ale spokojnie, przy najbliższej okazji wszystko ci wyjaśnię. W każdym razie Voldemort uczynił go horkruksem po zabiciu swego ojca, który porzucił go przed narodzeniem i dzadków. W naszych czasach ukryty był w chacie należącej do Marvola, teraz chyba też się tam znajduje.

-Pozostałe horkursy mają związek z Założycielami Hogwartu. Medalion Salazara Slytherina, ukryty w jaskini nad morzem. Czarka Helgi Hufflepuff, w posiadaniu rodu Lastrange i Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw, schowany w Hogwarcie, w Pokoju Życzeń. Chciał też zdobyć coś należącego do Gryffindora, ale mu się nie udało. Wszystko to potężne przedmioty, każdy miał wielką moc jeszcze zanim skażono je kawałkami duszy Voldemorta. Dlatego tak trudno je zniszczyć.

-Medalion? Czarka? Diadem? – zdziwiła się Bryony – Ale przecież mówiliście, że każdy z Założycieli w Marmurowym Zamku miał przy sobie charakterystyczny artefakt. Jak to możliwe, skoro Voldemort użył wszystkich do stworzenia horkruksów?

Hermiona zaśmiała się wesoło, prawie rozlewając swoją herbatę.

-Właśnie o to samo spytałam podczas uczty na naszą cześć! – odparła posyłając Bryony szeroki uśmiech. – Ravenclaw mi wyjaśniła, że prawdziwe przedmioty zabrali ze sobą do Zamku Między Światami, a na ziemi pozostały ich…odbicia. Nie tyle imitacje co nieco gorsze kopie. Mają podobne własności, ale nie są równie potężne co oryginały. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wprost promieniują potężną magią.

-Ale macie plan? – spytała Bryony, gdy Hermiona skończyła. Wytłumaczenie zaskoczyło ją, ale gdy tak o tym pomyślała to nawet się zgadzało. Inna sprawa, że przyswojenie tych wszystkich wiadomości miało jej jeszcze trochę zająć. Wszystkie te przedmioty, miejsca. Jak to wszystko pojąć? Jak zrozumieć?

-Tak – Hermiona skinęła głową. – Ale potrzebujemy Dumbledore'a, jeśli chcemy utrzymać nasze poszukiwania w tajemnicy. Voldemort nie może wiedzieć, że poznaliśmy jego tajemnicę i z każdym dniem zbliżamy się do pokonania go. Na razie mamy przewagę, bo nie zdaje sobie sprawy z naszego istnienia, ale z każdym horkruksem coraz silniej będzie odczuwał niepokój. Może nie domyśli się, że to akurat z tego powodu, ale coś będzie nie tak.

-Poza tym mamy dla niego informacje. – dodał Harry - Zebraliśmy wszystko, co wiemy o pierwszej wojnie i przekażemy mu to gdy tylko się zjawi. Może w ten sposób uda nam się kogoś uratować.

-Może? – prychnęła z niedowierzaniem Bree – Na pewno! To niesamowite! Właściwie znacie przyszłość! Tylu katastrofom możecie zapobiec…

-A tyle wywołać – wtrąciła Hermiona ze smutkiem. Bree uniosła brwi, wielce zdziwiona – Każda zmiana jaką wprowadzamy ma swoje konsekwencje. Historia się zmienia, a my nie wiemy, w którą stronę dąży.

-Dlatego na razie, chcemy ograniczyć ilość zmian. – dodał Harry. – To jeden z powodów dlaczego nikt nie może wiedzieć o tym, że żyjesz.

-W ten sposób zachowujecie pozory, że wszystko potoczyło się tak samo jak ostatnio. – zrozumiała Bryony. – Ale ze Śmierciożercami to nie przejdzie. Przecież wiedzą, że tylko dostałam klątwą.

-Tak – przytaknęła Hermiona – tnącą. Widzieli krew, byli świadkami jak mdlejesz. Równie dobrze mogłaś umrzeć zanim otrzymałaś pomoc.

-Ale tak się nie stało.

-Ale tak się nie stało – powtórzył ponuro Harry zerkając krótko na swoją towarzyszkę, która w odpowiedzi wzięła go za rękę i ścisnęła – I w związku z tym chcielibyśmy cię spytać czy ruszysz z nami na poszukiwania. Od razu ostrzegam, że nie będzie łatwo. Do dyspozycji mamy ten namiot i w sumie nic więcej. Będzie nam zimno, czasem głód zajrzy nam w oczy. Możemy zginąć. Jeśli odmówisz, załatwimy z Dumbledorem żeby umieścił cię w bezpiecznym miejscu, jeśli się da pod Zaklęciem Fideliusa.

Bryony zaczęła energicznie kręcić głową. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co słyszała. Musiało jej się coś pomylić! Przecież to niemożliwe by właśnie proponowano jej ukrycie się podczas gdy dwoje nastolatków będzie ratowało świat! Więcej, jednym z tych nastolatków był jej syn! Czy naprawdę oczekiwali, że wycofa się i będzie biernie czekać na rozwój wypadków? Czy gdyby tak zamierzała spędzić wojnę przystąpiłaby do Zakonu Feniksa.

Zerwała się na równe nogi, a jej furia nie miała sobie równych. Harry miał właśnie odczuć pełnię temperamentu, który rodzina Evansów miała we krwi.

-Młody człowieku – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby, zauważając z satysfakcją, że Harry skurczył się nieco w sobie – Jeśli wydaje ci się, że was tam po prostu zostawię, to bardzo się mylisz! Niech ci nawet nie przejdzie przez myśl, że cię teraz zostawię!

-Jestem w twoim wieku – poczuł się zobowiązany dodać Harry. W odpowiedzi obdarzyła go wspomnieniem tak wściekłym, że od razu zamilkł.

-Siedzę w tym tak samo głęboko jak wy dwoje – powiedziała, prostując się dumnie – Może i nie wiem wszystkiego, ale mam nadzieję, że szybko to nadrobicie i opowiecie mi swoją historię. Może i nie mam waszego doświadczenia, ale jestem gotowa nauczyć się, jeśli tylko, któreś z was zostanie moim nauczycielem. I na pewno, nie wątpcie w to ani chwili nie zostawię własnego dziecka w takiej sytuacji.

Nikt nie odważył się wypomnieć jej, że Harry jest już pełnoprawnym dorosłym i może podejmować własne decyzje. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, gdy matka i syn mierzyli się wspomnieniami, oboje nieugięci. Bryony dyszała ciężko po swoim wybuchu. W końcu Harry schylił głowę, na znak poddania się. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. W głębi serca nie była wcale pewna czy zostanie wysłuchana.

-Przekaż Dumbledore'owi, że spotkasz się z nim jutro z samego rana, na skraju lasu Pengelli, od stronu Farmy Courtów. – powiedział cicho. Powinien znaleźć.

-Dobrze. – skinęła głową – Zawiadomić go teraz?

-Jeśli możesz – odparła Hermiona przytakując kilkakrotnie – powinien być już sam w swoim gabinecie.

-To akurat nie ma większego znaczenia – uśmiechnęła się Bryony – żadne z was nigdy nie wysyłało mówiącego patronusa, co?

Gdy oboje przecząco pokręcili głowami, zachichotała. Tacy doświadczeni, a nigdy nie robili tego, co ona opanowała jeszcze w szkole, żeby wysyłać poufne wiadomości do...w różne miejsca.

-Mogę kazać mu wyjawić wiadomość tylko i wyłącznie osobie, którą wymienię. W cztery oczy – wyjaśniła. – W ten sposób, nawet jeśli zastanie Dumbledore'a w towarzystwie, poczeka aż zostanie sam nim wyjawi mu treść wiadomości.

Oboje wyglądali na zadziwionych i podekscytowanych. Nie mogła się nie zaśmiać na widok ich min. Szczególnie Hermiona przypominała dziecko w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia. Uczenie się czegoś nowego musiało mieć na nią taki wpływ. Całkiem jak Lily. Bryony nigdy nie zapomniała tamtego lata, zanim jej siostra poszła do Hogwartu. Przez całe lato Lily pochłaniała książki, zadręczała Severusa pytaniami, a gdy dowiadywała się czegoś nowego, cała promieniowała radością. O, to były dobre czasy.

Wyciągnęła różdżkę i przymknęła oczy. Od jakiegoś czasu rzucanie zaklęcia patronusa stało się trudniejsze niż kiedyś, nim TO się stało. Miała problemy ze znalezieniem odpowiedniego wspomnienia. W pewnym momencie zorientowała się, że tylko jedno działa. Odetchnęła głęboko. I po chwili znów była w szpitalnej sali, zmęczona i spocona, a w jej objęciach spał najwspanialszy cud świata. Jej synek. Jej Harry. Mały i bezbronny z kępkami jasnych włosków odstających w różne strony.

-Expecto Patronum – szepnęła. Wiedziała, że jej patronus będzie tak samo silny jak zawsze. Nigdy nie czuła potrzeby darcia się podczas rzucania zaklęć, wolała robić to po cichu, najlepiej niewerbalnie.

Z jej różdżki wyskoczył znajomy kształt. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było uznać, że to wilk, ale ten kto przykładał się do zajęć Obrony Przed Czarną Magią bez problemu rozpoznałby wilkołaka. Różnice były dość niewielkie. Miał bardzo krótką sierść, długi pysk wyposażony w ostre jak brzytwa zęby. Poza tym był też większy niż normalny wilk.

-Lunatyk – westchnął Harry. Bree zerknęła na niego szybko. Wolała nie pytać skąd chłopak tak dobrze zna wilczą postać Remusa, podejrzewała bowiem, że odpowiedź wcale jej się nie spodoba. Przytaknęła więc tylko.

-Piękny – szepnęła Hermiona.

-Prawda? – Bryony wyciągnęła dłoń do wilka, który podszedł do niej i powąchał – Witaj.

-Taki sam jak patronus mojego taty. – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Harry. Przez twarz kobiety przemknął grymas, który wystarczył za odpowiedź. Nie mogła teraz stracić koncentracji. Nie miała też siły na załamanie nerwowe.

-To do roboty, nie? – rzuciła prawie wesoło, pod maską kryjąc cały ból jaki wydobyło oświadczenie chłopaka. Nadszedł czas na rozmowę z Profesorem Dumbledorem.

* * *

Dwór Potterów był jednym z ostatnich bezpiecznych miejsc w Wielkiej Brytanii. Chroniony nieskończoną ilością zaklęć, stanowił prawdziwą twierdzę, która oparłaby się nawet frontalnemu atakowi wroga. Dlatego tu właśnie znaleźli schronienie ci, których Śmierciożercy szukali wyjątkowo usilnie.

Lily Potter cicho przemierzała korytarze posiadłości swoich teściów. James był na dole, razem z Harrym. Jego ojciec, Charlus w pracy. Matka zaś, Dorea w ogrodzie. To oznaczało, że na tym piętrze została już tylko ona i gość, który spędził z nimi ostatni tydzień. Dziś natomiast wyjeżdżał. Znowu.

-Remus – szepnęła Lily stając w progu. Mężczyzna nie zareagował, tylko dalej wpychał rzeczy do worka marynarskiego. Powtórzyła jego imię, a gdy i wtedy nie zareagował weszła do środka. Przez chwilę się wahała nim powoli wyciągnęła rękę i musnęła palcami jego ramię. – Nie rób nic głupiego.

-Nigdy nie robię nic głupiego Lily – prychnął. Gdyby mniej go znała może nie zwróciłaby na to uwagi. Ale Lily spędziła z nim prawie dziesięć lat, w tym dziesięć w tej samej szkole, w tym samym domu i na tym samym roku. Świetnie wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak i miała całkiem niezłe podejrzenia co dokładnie. Długo już zbierała się do rozmowy z nim, a teraz nastała jej ostatnia szansa. Niedługo miał wrócić tam, gdzie wysyłał go Dumbledore i nie wiedziała kiedy znów się zobaczą.

-Mówię poważnie Remus – odparła. Bała się o niego. Nie mogli z Jamesem cały czas go kontrolować, a nikt inny nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wilkołak przechodzi ciężki okres. Nawet Syriusz i Peter się nie zorientowali, chociaż od tylu lat byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. James też nie wiedział wszystkiego, tylko tyle ile niezbędne.

-Ja też Lily. – warknął mężczyzna odwracając się na pięcie. Spojrzała w oczy wilkołaka w ludzkiej skórze. Pełnia była za dwa dni i Lunatyk coraz częściej przejmował nad nim kontrolę. Wyglądało to tak jakby sam Remus nagle gdzieś znikał, a jego miejsce zajmował osobnik o wiele niebezpieczniejszy i bardziej popędliwy. Czasem Lily się go bała. Ale potem zaraz przypominała sobie, że to tak naprawdę jej przyjaciel i nigdy by jej nie skrzywdził. Żeby nie wiem co. – Zostaw mnie w spokoju!

To powiedziawszy powrócił do pakowania. Ale nie docenił Lily. To że ostatnio głównie przesiadywała z noworodkiem nie znaczyło, że nie potrafiła walczyć. Chociaż teraz akurat walką nic by tu nie wskórała. Musiała go podejść inteligentnie. Dlatego powiedziała:

-Nie chciałaby żeby coś ci się stało.

Remus zamarł. Gdy znowu się odezwał to co wydobyło się z jego krtani przypominało bardziej warkot wściekłego zwierzęcia niż normalny, ludzki głos.

-Bryony nie chciała wielu rzeczy. Nie chciała dorastać. Kończyć szkoły. Wojny. A już na pewno nie chciała umierać. Ale oni ją zabili. Nie zamierzam puścić im tego płazem.

-Nikt cię o to nie prosi – zaprzeczyła szybko, chwytając pierwszą szansę nawiązania z nim kontaktu, jaka się trafiła. Przez ostatnie kilka dni nie odzywał się wcale. – Ale twoja śmierć nic tu nie pomoże. Bryony za bardzo na tobie zależało…

-A mi zależy na niej – mruknął. W sercu Lily błysnął promyczek nadziei. Może jeszcze uda jej się go przekonać do racjonalnego myślenia? – I właśnie dlatego nie mogę siedzieć bezczynnie gdy jej mordercy działają dalej, bezkarnie.

Zamknął torbę i zarzucił na ramię. Nie miała odwagi go zatrzymać, tak straszny był wyraz jego twarzy gdy kroczył ku drzwiom. A nawet gdyby miała…chyba by tego nie zrobiła. Bo tak naprawdę chętnie by do niego dołączyła i z zimną krwią zemściła się na tych, którzy skrzywdzili jej małą siostrzyczkę. Ale Lily nie mogła tego zrobić. James i Harry trzymali ją tutaj, gdzie bezpiecznie i dobrze. Harry…

-Remus – wymknęło jej się na moment przed tym jak przekroczył próg. Zatrzymał się i zerknął pytająco przez ramię. Przez nieznośnie długą chwilę rozważała wyznanie mu całej prawdy. O ciąży, o narodzinach Harry'ego, o zaklęciu zmieniającym wygląd. Ale w ostatniej chwili…zrezygnowała. Nie potrafiła tego zrobić. To nigdy nie miało być jej zadanie. Nigdy. Bryony nie chciała by…- Trzymaj się.

-Ty też Lily. Do zobaczenia.

* * *

Dun dun dun. Więc Remus jest cały i zdrowy. Gdzie sie wybiera? Co planuje? Trzeba będzie zobaczyć.

N/A: Kolejny rozdział może pojawić się znacznie później, ponieważ nie mam kiedy go napisać. Postaram się wstawić coś do poniedziałku, ale nic nie obiecuję.


	7. Rozdział 6

Strasznie przepraszam za tak długą przerwę, ale mam na to jak najbardziej logiczne wytłumaczenie. Rozdział miał wejść w poniedziałek, ale się z nim nie wyrobiłam bo czekał mnie wyjazd do Krakowa. Wróciłam wczoraj późnym wieczorem i zasiadłam do kończenia. Zostało mi kilka fragmentów, które sprawiły mi masę kłopotów. W ogóle, cały ten rozdział szedł mi jak po grudzie. No nic, mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie jest koszmarny.

Do moich cudownych komentujących:

**wera: **mam nadzieję, że spotkanie cię nie zawiedzie. Chciałam by było odrobinę inne niż we wszystkich opowiadaniach jakie czytałam

**finflon: **cóż, co zrobi Remus okaże się w następnych rozdziałach, sorry. Ale sądzę, że jest zbyt obowiązkowy by rzucić wszystko, zadanie od Zakonu itd. by szukać Bree, którą uważa za zmarłą.

Dziękuję też wszystkim, którzy dodali mnie do obserwowanych i/lub ulubionych. Wasze wsparcie dodaje mi skrzydeł!

**Rozdział 6**

Następny poranek wstał jasny i mroźny, dlatego nawet opatulona w dwa swetry i kurtkę Harry'ego, Bryony trzęsła się z zimna czekając na przybycie profesora Dumbledore'a. Przez nią roztaczał się przepiękny krajobraz walijskiej wsi przysypanej świeżym śniegiem. W oddali majaczył uroczy domek wraz z zabudowaniami gospodarskimi. Opierając się niedbale o drzewo na skraju lasu miała świetny widok na okolicę i nie było takiej możliwości by przegapiła nadejście dyrektora. Korzystając z wolnego czasu rozglądała się, chłonąc spokojną atmosferę. Tu wojna nie dotarła. Mieszkańcy, głównie mugole nie zdawali sobie sprawy z okrucieństw Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, ani nawet z jego istnienia. Chwilami Bree chciała być taka jak oni. Jak proste byłoby jej życie gdyby nie wojna… Wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej…lepiej.

-Powinniście tu przyjechać, Lily – szepnęła do siebie, pragnąc by siostra mogła ją usłyszeć. Pociągnęła nosem, który prawie jej już zamarzł. – Tu nikt by was nie szukał.

Oczami wyobraźni ujrzała Harry'ego, odrobinę starszego niż obecnie, biegającego radośnie pośród tych pól lub szalejącego na miotle, którą jako przybrany syn Jamesa Pottera musiał w pewnym momencie dostać. Spodobało by mu się tu. Ha, podobało mu się. Sam jej to powiedział. Miała delikatny problem z połączeniem walecznego nastolatka z małym chłopczykiem, którego trzymała w ramionach zaledwie dwa tygodnie wcześniej.

Delikatne pyknięcie aportacji wyrwało ją z zamyślenia.

-Witam profesorze – odezwała się, dalej patrząc w przód, świadoma jego obecności za sobą. Dopiero po chwili powoli się odwróciła.

Dumbledore nic się nie zmienił od ich ostatniego spotkania. Nie było to specjalnie dziwne, jako że widzieli się zaledwie tydzień wcześniej. W rachubie zwykłych ludzi. Bryony bowiem miała wrażenie, że minęło całe milenium odkąd jako zwykła dziewczyna wyruszyła do Walii.

-Bryony – starzec skinął głową i pogładził się po długiej, białej brodzie. – To niezwykłe szczęście widzieć cię żywą.

-Tak wiem. – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie – zdumiewające prawda? Niech pan pyta profesorze, nie obrażę się.

Oczy Dumbledore'a zalśniły za słynnymi okularami połówkami. Członkowie Zakonu używali specjalnego systemu by upewnić się, że pod nikogo nie podszył się Śmierciożerca. Trzeba było zadać drugiej osobie pytanie, na które tylko ona mogłaby odpowiedzieć poprawnie.

-Bardzo dobrze – mruknął starzec. – Jaka jest największa tajemnica Bryony Evans?

Melancholijny uśmiech przemknął przez twarz dziewczyny. Właśnie takiego pytania się spodziewała. Wiedział, że tego sekretu nigdy przenigdy nie wydałaby Śmierciożercom, nawet gdyby ją torturowano.

-Harry Potter to mój syn. Ostatni semestr siódmej klasy spędziłam w domu mojego szwagra Jamesa, podczas gdy Lily chodziła za mnie do szkoły używając co godzina Eliksiru Wielosokowego. – odparła bez mrugnięcia okiem. Dumbledore przytaknął.

-Skoro to już mamy za sobą, czy moglibyśmy przejść do rzeczy? – spytał – Wyznam, że jestem niezmiernie ciekawy jak udało ci się przetrwać i dlaczego spotykamy się w tak dziwnych okolicznościach. Spodziewałbym się, że najpierw skierujesz się do swojej rodziny…

-To dość długa historia – wyznała Bryony, rumieniąc się nieco – I nie moja, bym miała ją opowiadać. Chciałabym panu kogoś przedstawić. Bez nich nigdy nie dałabym rady.

-A więc prowadź – Dumbledore wskazał ręką w głąb lasu. Bree uśmiechnęła się i wkroczyła w gąszcz, wiodąc go prostą drogą do obozowiska.

* * *

Gdy w kilka godzin później wracali tą samą trasą, oboje milczeli, pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Bryony analizowała po raz setny wszystko co wydarzyło się w namiocie podczas długiej rozmowy między obiema stronami. Dumbledore był nieufny, nawet podejrzliwy. Harry i Hermiona, nieco obojętny, choć sam widok dyrektora mocno ich poruszył. Dziewczyna podejrzewała, że w ich czasie coś mu się stało, coś strasznego. Szybko jednak przemogli początkowy szok i zabrali się do pracy. Chociaż w sumie…nie mogła być tego pewna, ponieważ ta „rozmowa" nie wymagała wcale słów. Harry i Dumbledore stali naprzeciw siebie i patrzyli się niewidzącym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Dopiero Hermiona wyjaśniła Bree co się dzieje. Chłopiec wyświetlał swoje wspomnienia w przyśpieszonym tempie, a profesor je oglądał, bez mrugnięcia okiem. Trwało to dość długo, tak że wkrótce Bree przysiadła na krzesełku i razem z Hermioną zaczęła raczyć się świeżo zaparzoną herbatą, od czasu do czasu popatrując na zatopionych w myślach mężczyzn.

Musiało minąć dobre półtorej godziny by zakończyli swoją „rozmowę", a gdy to wreszcie nastąpiło Dumbledore zatoczył się jak pijany i opadł na krzesło. Długo nic nie mówił. Ale gdy spojrzenia jego i Bryony się spotkały dziewczyna zrozumiała, że potraktował podróżników poważnie. A gdy Harry skinął Hermionie głową, a ta podała dyrektorowi ściśle zawinięty zwój pergaminu z wyjaśnieniem, że to wszystkie informacje jakie spamiętali o przebiegu pierwszej wojny, upewniła się, że Dumbledore im uwierzył i był gotów pomóc. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

-Moja droga – odezwał się nagle Dumbledore, nieco zwalniając – Powiedz mi, ufasz tym młodym ludziom?

Zaśmiała się gdy użył tego terminu. Harry i Hermiona byli w końcu w jej wieku. Z resztą, pewnie już o tym wiedział. Przytaknęła.

-Życie bym im powierzyła – odparła. Słowa uciekły z jej ust nim zorientowała się co mówi i parsknęła śmiechem gdy to do niej dotarło. – Już to zrobiłam.

-Historia o podróży w czasie…nie dziwi cię?

Czyli nawet on miał wątpliwości. W sumie nie było to dziwne. Nagle pojawia się dwoje dzieciaków, które twierdzą, że przybyli z przyszłości i wiedzą jak wygrać wojnę, z którą ledwo radzą sobie największe umysły tego świata.

-Nie – zwiesiła głowę w zamyśleniu – Wcale. To tak jakbym…czuła, że on naprawdę jest moim synem. Jeśli pan rozumie o czym mówię.

-Wasza magia reaguje na siebie – zrozumiał stary profesor. Bree przytaknęła.

-Jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie czułam – wyjaśniła z westchnieniem. – Owszem, zawsze zdawałam sobie sprawę z magicznej więzi między mną, a Lily, ale teraz… jeszcze nigdy nie była taka silna! Wiem, że to moje dziecko. I nikogo nie kocham bardziej. Nawet gdybym chciała, nie mogłabym go zostawić.

-Więc wyruszasz z nimi – to nie było pytanie. Dumbledore stwierdził znany obojgu fakt. Bree potwierdziła.

-Nie mogę zrobić nic innego – szepnęła z bólem, gdy pomyślała o ludziach, których musiało zostawić na nie wiadomo jak długo. Starzec chyba pojął gdzie zmierzały jej myśli bo uśmiechnął się smutno, ze zrozumieniem.

-Moja droga, jesteś pewna, że utrzymywanie w tajemnicy twojego ocalenia to dobry pomysł? – spytał z wahaniem – szczególnie przed twoją uroczą siostrą.

Bree nie mogła nic na to poradzić, musiała parsknąć śmiechem, gdy dostrzegła ślady strachu w głosie Dumbledore'a. Lily znana była ze swoich wyjątkowo pomysłowych i ciężkich do zdjęcia klątw. Nawet dyrektor Hogwartu nie lubił myśli o zdenerwowaniu jej. A miała być wściekła, gdy prawda wyjdzie na jaw.

-Nie da się inaczej profesorze – westchnęła dziewczyna z żalem. – Nikt nie może nic podejrzewać. Ja…wiem, że to zabrzmi okrutnie, ale…ból ich wszystkich musi być prawdziwy, żeby zdrajca niczego się nie domyślił.

-Och Brony – odparł niezmiernie smutno Dumbledore – ile bym dał by młodzi ludzie tacy jak ty, czy ta dwójka nie musiała brać na siebie tego brzemienia.

-Nic pan na to nie poradzi – na ustach dziewczyny zaigrał uśmiech. – Ale może pan zrobić co innego. Proszę ich chronić. Muszę wiedzieć, że mam do kogo wracać, gdy już będzie po wszystkim. Proszę zaopiekować się moją siostrą, Jamesem, Syriuszem, Rem…Remusem.

Na ostatnim imieniu zająknęła się wyraźnie.

-Oczywiście – przytaknął starzec. – Z informacjami, których dostarczyli nam nasi młodzi przyjaciele, zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa członkom Zakonu będzie znacznie łatwiejsze.

-Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się zapobiec jak największej ilości tragedii – szepnęła Bree. – Harry nie chce mi na razie nic powiedzieć, ale obiecał, że zrobi to wkrótce. Że tylko po kolei wszystko zrozumiem.

-Ten młodzieniec jest mądry ponad wiek – zgodził się Dumbledore. – I jestem pewien, że zrobi jak obiecał.

-Nie wątpię w to – Bryony szybko potrząsnęła głową – Ale tyle chciałabym wiedzieć! Czasem patrzy na mnie, a jego twarz wygląda tak dziwnie, jakby wiele przeszedł. A ja, mimo że jestem jego matką nie potrafię go rozgryźć.

-Daj sobie czas – poradził dyrektor zatrzymując się, bo oto dotarli na skraj lasu. Bryony z melancholią spojrzała na świat poza linią drzew. Na spokojne, puste pola, na chatkę na horyzoncie.

-Pamiętaj moje dziecko, że Hogwart zawsze stoi dla was otworem – dodał Dumbledore patrząc na nią z powagą, znad okularów połówek. – Nie wahajcie się szukać pomocy w zamku gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Jak tylko dowiem się czegoś o poczynaniach Voldemorta dam wam znać.

-I my będziemy w kontakcie – zapewniła Bree. Starzec uśmiechnął się do niej jeszcze raz, a po chwili, już go nie było. Dziewczyna westchnęła i zawróciła do namiotu, pogrążając się w zamyśleniu, z którego nie wyrwało jej nic, nawet pytające spojrzenia tej towarzyszy gdy już weszła do środka i udała się na swoje posłanie.

Siedząc tam, myślała o wielu rzeczach. O Harrym. O Hermionie. O życiu jakie musieli prowadzić w swoim czasie. Tak młodzi, a zrobili tak wiele. Czymże były jej problemy w porównaniu z wieczną walką jaką nazywali życiem? Ona…spędziła siedem wspaniałych lat w Hogwarcie, właściwie bez trosk. Były małe tragedie, które wtedy wydawały się ogromne. Złe oceny, zakochania, złamane serca. Ale to wszystko nikło przy okropnościach, które musieli widzieć oni, a o których Bree nie miała jeszcze pojęcia. Tego nie mogła sobie wybaczyć.

Racjonalna część jej duszy podpowiadała, że przecież nie mogła zapobiec swojej śmierci, ale Bree dalej była na siebie zła. Zostawiła swoje dziecko na pastwę losu. Niby z dobrymi opiekunami, ale coś jej mówiło, że to nie poszło tak dobrze jak się spodziewała. Opuściła swojego syna, musiał przez to wszystko przechodzić całkiem sam…Nie, nie potrafiła przyjąć tego do wiadomości.

Nie wiedziała ile tam siedziała, patrząc się przed siebie, ale z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dopiero głos Harry'ego. Potrząsnęła głową by powrócić do świata żywych.

-Ty…znasz się na patronusach, nie? – spytał chłopiec, z wahaniem, siadając obok niej na łóżku. Wzruszyła ramionami.

-Trochę – mruknęła. Westchnął i potarł kark. Bryony spojrzała na niego z ciekawością. Coś go gryzło, tylko co? Ze smutkiem stwierdziła, że zbyt mało go zna by zgadnąć. Musiała to szybko zmienić. – Na pewno więcej niż w podręczniku.

-Bo widzisz… - zaczął Harry niepewnie – Mój patronus…

-No wyduś to – zachęciła, szturchając go lekko. Zaśmiał się, ale nie odezwał. Zamiast tego wyciągnął różdżkę i bez chwili zwłoki rzucił zaklęcie. Smukły, srebrzysty jeleń zmaterializował się na środku namiotu i zrobił kilka kroków w stronę chłopaka. Wdzięcznie pochylił głowę, ozdobioną imponującym porożem. Był piękny i dziwnie znajomy. Z bólem w sercu zrozumiała, że widzi przed sobą Rogacza we własnej osobie.

-Oto on – mruknął chłopak z zakłopotaniem. Jeleń wstrząsnął łbem i nie odczuwając zagrożenia rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

-Śliczny – skomentowała Bree, nie wiedząc co innego może w tej sytuacji powiedzieć. - Taki sam jak Jamesa.

-Ta – prychnął Harry - Tego właśnie nie rozumiem. Skoro moim ojcem jest Remus… Dlaczego moim patronusem nie jest wilkołak, jak twoim? Czemu jeleń?

-Cóż - Bryony przygryzła wargę. Jak miała odpowiedzieć na to pytanie? Wspomnienie tego, kto nauczył ją wszystkiego co wiedziała na ten temat zabolało. – Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkałam się z taką sytuacją. Ale wydaje mi się, że…Zawsze wszyscy mówili ci, że jesteś podobny do Jamesa…więc się taki stałeś. Upodobniłeś się do niego, więc i twój patronus wygląda jak jego. A Remus…nie wiem jak wyglądały wasze relacje, ale nie utożsamiałeś się z nim, nie? W końcu był tylko przyjacielem twojego taty.

-Niby tak, ale czy nie powinienem…czy ja wiem, czuć z nim jakiejś więzi? – spytał chłopak, zerkając na nią spot rudej grzywki. Roześmiała się.

-Skąd mam wiedzieć? – odparła z uśmiechem – Może. A może nie. Mogłeś czuć coś takiego i wytłumaczyć to sobie jako przywiązanie do jednego z nielicznych ludzi, którzy znali Lily i Jamesa. Albo nie czuć wcale. Nie zdziwiło by mnie to. W końcu nigdy nie został ci przedstawiony jako twój biologiczny ojciec.

-A właściwie dlaczego? – wtrącił niecierpliwie Harry. – Czemu nigdy mu nie powiedziałaś, że ma syna? To by ułatwiło wiele rzeczy.

Bryony zaśmiała się bez humoru.

-Uwierz mi, kiedy planowałam całą tą operację ani mi do głowy nie przyszło, że zginę. Myślałam, - przerwała na moment szukając lepszego słowa - miałam nadzieję, że wyjdę z tego cało i jeszcze kiedyś będę miała szansę…A jeśli nie, to będziesz miał Lily i Jamesa za rodziców. Nie był ci potrzebny ojciec, który o ciebie nie dba.

-Powiedziałabyś mu? Gdybyś wojna skończyła się inaczej? Gdybyś przeżyła. – spytał chłopak wpatrując się uważnie w jej twarz. Bryony skrzywiła się nieco.

-Nie wiem – odparła zgodnie z prawdą.

-Powiesz mu teraz?

-Harry – Bryony uśmiechnęła się do niego z lekkim pobłażaniem – Najpierw wygrajmy tę wojnę, dobrze? Potem będziemy się martwić o twojego ojca. To naprawdę nie jest nas największy problem.

Na twarzy chłopaka zaigrał delikatny uśmiech. Pochylił się ujął dłoń matki ściskając lekko by okazać jej wsparcie. Oddała uścisk z wdzięcznością. A potem przekręciła lekko głowę i uśmiechnęła się psotnie.

-A teraz…czemu nie opowiesz mi o tych niezwykłych przygodach jakie miałeś w szkole, co?

* * *

Lord Voldemort nie znosił porażek. Nie swoich oczywiście, bo on przecież nigdy się nie mylił. To jego podwładni stale go zawodzili. Ich ignorancja czasem go porażała. Banda niekompetentnych idiotów, oto kim byli. Jeden gorszy od drugiego. A już najgorsi ci młodzi. Smarkacze, prosto po szkole nie mieli pojęcia o prawdziwym świecie, ani o Sprawie. Dla nich wojna to płatanie figli szlamom i zdrajcom krwi, uszczypliwe uwagi na korytarzach. A on, Lord Voldemort miał o wiele potężniejsze plany, w których nawet Albus Dumbledore nie mógł przeszkodzić. I przeprowadziłby je gdyby nie ta banda kretynów!

Ten, który stał obecnie przed jego obliczem był wyjątkowo żałosny. Z wysokości swego czarnego tronu Voldemort patrzył na skulonego na podłodze młodzieńca. Chłopak nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia lat. Twarzy nie było widać pod potarganymi, czarnymi włosami. Trzęsąca się galareta u stóp najwspanialszego czarodzieja wszechczasów.

-Panie błagam – szepnął ledwo dosłyszalnie. Któryś z pozostałych Śmierciożerców kopnął go zapobiegawczo, nim zdołała wydusić coś jeszcze.

-Czy prosiłem o zbyt wiele? – rzekł apatycznie Voldemort. Jego głos, cichy i świszczący przeciął niczym nóż ciszę pogrążonego w mroku pomieszczenia. – Była sama, bezbronna.

-Nie…była…sama – wykrztusił młodzieniec nim trafiła go „zbłąkana" klątwa któregoś z kolegów. Nikt z tych, którzy byli razem z nim w walijskim zaułku nie chciał się przyznać, że pokonało ich dwoje dzieciaków. O wiele prościej zwalić wszystko na niekompetencję dowódcy, który tą misją miał dowieść swej wartości.

-Ach tak – Voldemort z powątpiewaniem skinął głową, a potem potoczył spojrzeniem po zebranych. Kilku z nich przestąpiło z nogi na nogę pod badawczym wzrokiem Czarnego Pana. – Więc powiedz mi, jaki czarodziej dał radę siedmiu moim Śmierciożercom i odebrał im łup.

-Chło…chłopak – jęknął z bólem młodzieniec, dysząc ciężko. Efekt uboczny niezliczonych klątw Cruciatus, jakim został poddany. – I dziew…dziewczyna.

-Chłopak i dziewczyna – powtórzył Voldemort kontemplując dźwięk tych słów. – Doprawdy przerażające. Może jeszcze członkowie tej śmiesznej grupy stworzonej przez Dumbledore'a? To wprost śmieszne!

Okrutny grymas wykrzywił szarą twarz Czarnego Pana, gdy ten pochylił się nie wstając z miejsca. Wszyscy Śmierciożercy cofnęli się o krok, w strachu przed gniewem swego przywódcy. Młodzieniec na podłodze nie poruszył się jednak, zbyt wycieńczony długimi torturami. Głupotą było zawieść Voldemorta i każdy kto popełnił ten błąd musiał okupić go w trójnasób. Czasem nawet własnym życiem.

-Jednakowoż… - odezwał się cicho, choć groźnie Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, podnosząc się z tronu i powoli schodząc z podwyższenia by przejść się przed swoimi ludźmi, ustawionymi w półkole dookoła dzisiejszej ofiary. – Jednakowoż, ta szlama zaczyna mnie denerwować. Jakiekolwiek informacje może posiadać, nie obchodzą mnie już. Rozkazuję wam zabić Bryony Evans przy najbliższej okazji. Razem z jej pożałowania godnymi obrońcami. Chcę zobaczyć ich trupy u swoich stóp! A ty…

Voldemort odwrócił się do młodzieńca, który zdążył już podnieść się nieco i klęknąć, podpierając się na drżących rękach.

-Zawiodłeś mnie Regulusie Blacku – wysyczał groźnie, upodabniając się tym samym do ogromnego węża. Eleganckim ruchem wyciągnął spod czarnej, powłóczystej szaty długą różdżkę.– Zhańbiłeś swój ród. Twoje usługi nie będą mi już potrzebne.

To powiedziawszy zwrócił się do swych pozostałych sług by upewnić się, że ma całą ich uwagę. Nie chodziło tylko o ukaranie jednego młodzika, to była nauczka dla nich wszystkich. By nikt nigdy nie odważył się go zawieść. Wyczuwał ich strach w powietrzu.

-Nigdy…nigdy nie wygrasz. – wycharczał nagle młodzieniec, z trudem dźwigając się na równe nogi. Drżał cały, ale walczył by stanąć prosto. - Nigdy słyszysz!

W oczach chłopaka nie było strachu. Wiedział jaki czeka go las i nie miał już nic do stracenia. A mimo to Voldemort poczuł cień respektu dla tego głupiego paniczyka. W końcu co Black to Black. Jak widać starszy brat nie był jedynym zagrożeniem w tej rodzinie.

-Nie wiem jak, - mówił dalej chłopak, unosząc wysoko głową. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu naprawdę wyglądał jak dziedzic jednego z najstarszych czarodziejskich rodów. Młoda twarz wyrażała dumę i zaciętość. - ale cię pokonają. Będziesz konał w strachu.

Ostatnia obelga przeważyła szalę. Nikt, ale to nikt nie mógł obrażać Lorda Voldemorta. A już na pewno nie przy jego sługach.

-Avada kedavra!

* * *

**N/A: **A teraz będę się kajać. Jutro z samego rana jadę na wieś i zostanę tam do końca sierpnia. Będę miała komputer i mam zamiar napisać tą historię do końca, ale nie wiem jak będzie z publikowaniem, bo tam nie ma internetu. Mój chłopak zaofiarował się, że będzie mi wstawiał rozdziały, ale nie wiem czy to zadziała, bo będę miała problem z wysłaniem mu ich. Tak więc, do zobaczenia. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze za kilka dni, a jeśli nie...we wrześniu.

Wybaczcie proszę i nie przekreślajcie Zwierciadła Czasu. Na pewno zostanie ukończone.


	8. Rozdział 7

Hej! Oto i ja po dłuższej przerwie. Właśnie jestem w Gdańsku, który dziś zwiedzałam i jutro wracam na moją kochaną, działkę, gdzie nie mam dostępu do internetu. Ale póki go mam zamierzam wstawić wszystko co napisałam przez ostatnie kilka dni. Potem kolejna przerwa, chyba że znowu trafi się okazja.

Co do komentarzy (krórych niestety było mniej niż zwykle):

**finflon**: hmm, Regulus jest nieco zagubionym nastolatkiem, który nie może szukać oparcia w rodzinie i z początku próbuje się wykaraskać z tej sytuacji. Potem natomiast zdobywa się na iście gryfońską odwagę, bo zdaje sobie sprawę, że i tak zginie z rąk Voldemorta. W tej jednej chwili może być zupełnie sobą i uczynić swego brata dumnym.

Chciałabym też bardzo podziękować wszystkim którzy przeczytali i/lub dodali mnie i moja historię do ulubionych i/lub obserwowanych.

**N/A:** Uwaga! W tym rozdziale (i przez kilka kolejnych) Harry opowiada Bryony o swoim życiu. Jeśli nie interesuje was jak dziewczyna zareaguje, po prostu pomińcie tej rozdział

**Rozdział 7**

-Można powiedzieć, że wszystko zaczęło się 31 października 1980 roku – powiedział Harry po chwili milczenia. Bryony usadowiła się wygodniej przewidując dłuższą opowieść, i zachęciła chłopaka do zrobienia tego samego. Dopiero gdy zajmowali już miejsca naprzeciw siebie Harry rozpoczął opowieść. Jego głos pełen był emocji, często załamywał się gdy chłopak dochodził do wyjątkowo bolesnych fragmentów.

-Postaram się opowiedzieć wszystko w takiej samej kolejności w jakiej sam się tego dowiedziałem, więc nie zdziw się, że pewne rzeczy wyjaśnią się dopiero później. Przez wiele lat nie miałem o tych wydarzeniach pojęcia. W każdym razie, trzydziestego pierwszego października Lord Voldemort przybył do Doliny Godryka gdzie schroniła się rodzina Potterów. Nie byli na to przygotowani. Ta…James – uwadze Bryony nie umknęło to potknięcie, zagryzła jednak zęby i nic nie powiedziała. Nie mogła wymagać by z dnia na dzień zapomniał o tym w co wierzył przez siedemnaście lat. Harry przełknął ślinę i kontynuował:

-Krzyknął do Lily żeby zabrała mnie i uciekała, a sam stawił czoło napastnikowi. Zginął nim zdążył wyciągnąć różdżkę. A potem…potem Voldemort udał się na górę. Mam…Lily miała wybór. Chciał by się odsunęła. Mówił, że chce tylko mnie. Ale ona się nie poruszyła. Błagała go by zabił ją zamiast mnie.

Przerwał mu rozpaczliwy szloch. Bryony obejmowała się ramionami i płakała, po jej policzkach płynęły łzy. Ale Harry wiedział, że jeśli teraz przystanie nie dokończy tego nigdy.

-Zrobił to. – wydusił przez zaciśnięte gardło. – A potem wycelował różdżkę we mnie i rzucił zaklęcie uśmiercające. Tyle tylko, że nie osiągnął celu, bo odbiło się ode mnie i uderzyło w niego, zostawiając mi tylko to. A Voldemort…zniknął.

To powiedziawszy odsunął włosy i pokazał Bree bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, której wcześniej nie zauważyła. Dziewczyna zachłystnęła się powietrzem.

-Mój Boże – szepnęła prawie niedosłyszalnie, powoli wyciągając rękę by dotknąć jego czoła. Harry uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Rozbawiony tym jak podobna była jej reakcja do tego jak zachowywał się Ron przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. – Nie ma sposobu by obronić się przed tą klątwą! I to dziecko, roczne dziecko!

-Cieszę się, że wierzysz w moje zdolności – parsknął chłopak, a Bree zaśmiała się krótko, bez humoru.

-Wybacz, ale…to dość niespotykane. – wytłumaczyła wzruszając delikatnie ramionami.

-Wiem – skinął głową. – Nikt nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na pytanie jak to było możliwe. Nawet Dumbledore dopiero po latach opracował koncepcję, ale o tym później, bo i mnie przekazał ją dopiero pod koniec pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie. W każdym razie, w ruinach domu znalazł mnie Hagrid i na polecenie Dumbledore'a zabrał tam gdzie miałem spędzić najbliższe kilkanaście lat. Na Privet Drive 4.

-Co?! – ryknęła Bryony zrywając się równe nogi. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co usłyszała! Jej syn, jej maleństwo…u tych mugoli? U Petunii i jej obrzydliwego mężulka, od których ona uciekła jak tylko nadarzyła się okazja by przenieść się do Potterów? Czy Dumbledore zwariował?! - Wiek wreszcie rzucił mu się na mózg?! Naprawdę nie było innego miejsca, gdzie mógłby cię umieścić?! A twój oj…

Zbyt późno przypomniała sobie, że przecież dyrektor nie miał pojęcia o tym czyim synem naprawdę był Harry. Prawda umarła razem z Lily. Bree westchnęła i opadła na łóżko, jednocześnie skrywając twarz w dłoniach.

-Powinnam tam być – szepnęła z bólem – powinnam się tobą opiekować. Petunia…nawet nie wyobrażam sobie przez co musiałeś przechodzić mieszkając u niej i jej prosiakowatego męża.

Chłopak położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

-To nie była twoja wina – oznajmił z przekonaniem, a gdy spojrzała na niego wzruszył ramionami – To nie była niczyja wina. Dumbledore miał swoje powody. Przez pewien czas byłem na niego wściekły…ale potem zrozumiałem. Ty też zrozumiesz, niedługo.

-Kontynuuj więc – westchnęła, siadając na powrót po turecku i szykując się na dalszą część opowieści, która wcale nie miała jej się podobać.

-Przez dziesięć lat mieszkałem u Dursleyów, nie wiedząc nic o swoim pochodzeniu. O rodzicach powiedziano mi tyle, że zginęli w wypadku samochodowym – przerażone spojrzenie Bryony mówiło samo za siebie i Harry musiał uciszyć ją gestem nim znów zaczęła się miotać. – O twoim istnieniu nie wiedziałem zupełnie nic. Od wczesnego dzieciństwa działy się wokół mnie dziwne rzeczy. Teraz już wiem, że to moja magia dawała o siebie znać, ale wtedy byłem przerażony. Ciotka Petunia i wuj Vernon nienawidzili tych wypadków. Chyba się ich bali. W każdym razie wybitnie nie byłem im na rękę. Raz nawet, w zoo udało mi się zamknąć mojego kuzyna, Dudleya w terrarium węża, którego przez przypadek wypuściłem. Wiodłem dość nędzne życie i pewnie nic by się w nim nie zmieniło gdyby nie to, że pewnego dnia, tuż przed moimi jedenastymi urodzinami, przyszedł do mnie list.

Bree uśmiechnęła się z dumą, świetnie wiedząc o jakim liście mówił. Dobrze pamiętała dzień gdy dostała własny. I reakcję Petunii gdy pojęła, że jej ukochana siostrzyczka też jest „dziwolągiem" jak Lily. Zadrżała, gdy zrozumiała co mogli uczynić wujostwo Harry'ego na widok listu z Hogwartu. Chłopak odgadł jej myśli i roześmiał się.

-Reakcji Durleyów nie da się opisać – wspomniał wesoło – Wuj był wściekły, oczywiście zabrał mi list, ale to nic nie pomogło, bo następnego dnia przyszły kolejne i kolejne. Bez względu na to co robił dalej pojawiały się nowe w zastraszającej ilości. Zabił szparę w drzwiach, pojawiły się w jajkach, które kupiła ciotka. Na dachu siadały dziesiątki sów, listy wlatywały kominem. Szaleństwo.

Teraz uśmiechali się już oboje, a Bree chwilami nawet chichotała, mimo łez jakie pozostały na jej policzkach po poprzedniej opowieści.

-Na koniec postanowił wyjechać. Zabrał nas do niewielkiej, walącej się chatki na skalistej wysepce. Była burza, fala waliły o ściany. A ja nie spałem. To były w końcu moje urodziny. Wtedy nie podejrzewałem wcale, że zaraz moje życie zmieni się na zawsze. Dokładnie o północy drzwi zostały wyrwane z zawiasów i stanął w nich nikt inny tylko Hagrid. Szczerze powiedziawszy przeraził mnie tamtej nocy. Szczególnie jak się wściekł na Dursleyów, gdy wyszło na jaw, że nie zamierzali informować mnie o świecie czarów.

-Oj porozmawiam ja sobie z Petunią jak to wszystko się skończy – warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby Bryony. Harry z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową.

-To się jeszcze nie wydarzyło. – odparł – I nie wydarzy jeśli ja będę miał tu coś do powiedzenia. Ale wracając…Hagrid zabrał mnie stamtąd i razem odwiedziliśmy Pokątną. Od tego dnia wszystko było inaczej. Dudley nie dokuczał mi tak, bo się mnie bał, z komórki pod schodami przeniosłem się do najmniejszej sypialni w domu. A w miesiąc później Dursleyowie podrzucili mnie na dworzec King's Cross i odjechali śmiejąc się wrednie gdy wyjawiłem im, że mój pociąg odchodzi z peronu 9 i ¾. Zostałem sam, bez żadnego pomysłu jak dostać się na miejsce.

-Zaraz zaraz – przerwała mu Bryony – Petunia ci nie powiedziała? Przecież co najmniej cztery razy była tam z nami, jak Lily i ja chodziłyśmy do Hogwartu!

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

-Nic mi nie powiedziała. Ale na szczęście wpadłem na panią Wealsey z dziećmi. Podsłuchałem jak rozmawiają o „mugolach" i już wiedziałem, że mam do czynienia z ludźmi, którzy mogą mi pomóc. I tak trafiłem na peron i poznałem Rona, mojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Cień przebiegł przez twarz chłopaka i Bree w pełni to rozumiała. Nigdy już nie miał zobaczyć Rona Weasleya, a jeśli nawet to młodszego od siebie o siedemnaście lat. Uniemożliwiało to niestety dziecięcą przyjaźń. Bez wahania położyła dłoń na ręce Harry'ego i ścisnęła. Przechodzi przez to razem, a ona zawsze miała już być u jego boku.

-Obaj trafiliście do Gryffindoru? – spytała, a on przytaknął. –No dobra, to co było potem?

-Potem zaczęliśmy naukę. I jak to na naszą dwójkę przystało od razu narobiliśmy sobie wrogów. Na czele z niejakim Draconem Malfoyem, synem Lucjusza i wyjątkowo podłym Ślizgonem. – kontynuował chłopak krzywiąc się nieco przy wypowiadaniu imienia swojego rówieśnika. Bree rozumiała go. Sama nigdy nie poznała żadnego Malfoya, ale dużo o nich słyszała. Kuzynka Syriusza chyba wyszła za jakiegoś, może i nazywał się Lucjusz…

-No i na pierwszej lekcji latania na miotle, zwinął chłopakowi, który spadł i musiał być zabrany do skrzydła szpitalnego, przypominajkę. A potem zaczął mnie prowokować. Wsiadł na miotłę i stwierdził, że ukryje przedmiot gdzieś wysoko by właściciel nie mógł jej odzyskać. No to poleciałem za nim i złapałem ją nim dotknęła ziemi. Pech chciał że zobaczyła mnie McGonagall. I tak zostałem szukającym drużyny Gryffindoru.

-O Boże – mogła tylko westchnąć Bryony. Żaden inny komentarz nie przychodził jej do głowy. – Mogłeś zginąć! Pierwszy raz w życiu siedziałeś na miotle! A co gdybyś spadł i skręcił sobie kark?!

Harry machnął ręką, co dało Bree powód by myśleć, że podczas swojej edukacji zmierzył się z większymi przeciwnościami. Bała się coraz bardziej.

-Ale nie skręciłem – zauważył trzeźwo. – A Quiddich stał się miłością mojego życia. Do końca szkoły, choć z przerwami grałem w drużynie, a w szóstej klasie byłem nawet kapitanem.

-Jak Jim – szepnęła melancholijnie Bree – choć on był ścigającym. Wiedziałam, że te lekcje w dzieciństwie spaczą cię na całe życie. A powiedz mi, gdzie się tu plasuje Hermiona?

-Hermiona? – zaśmiał się Harry – Denerwowała nas jak nikt inny. Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko. To nie moje słowa, od razu mówię. Na każdej lekcji musiała być najlepsza, poprawiała nas bez skrupułów, no wiesz…

-No wiem – zachichotała Bree – Bo my z Lily też się tak zachowywałyśmy na samym początku naszej edukacji w Hogwarcie. Lily w sumie bardziej. Ja zbyt szybko dostałam się pod wpływ Huncwotów. Ale mów dalej, nie przerywaj sobie.

-Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się z nią dopiero po incydencie z trollem. – wyjawił chłopak. Bree pobielała. Zabrakło jej tchu by dać upust swemu szokowi i przerażeniu. Troll? Troje jedenastolatków weszło w kontakt z trollem? Jej syn spotkał trolla w takim wieku?! Była bliska hiperwentylacji. – Ktoś wpuścił do szkoły trolla, wtedy jeszcze nie wiedzieliśmy kto. Profesor Quirell, jąkający się nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią wbiegł podczas uczty halloweenowej i oświadczył, że troll jest w lochach. Prefekci mieli nas zaprowadzić do dormitoriów, ale przypomnieliśmy sobie o Hermionie, która wtedy płakała w łazience po wyjątkowo złośliwym komentarzu Rona i nic nie wiedziała o trollu.

-Więc olaliście nauczycieli i pobiegliście jej szukać, co? – zakończyła za niego Bryony, ze zrozumieniem kiwając głową. Huncwoci zrobiliby to samo, a on przecież był synem jednego z nich.

-Dokładnie – przytaknął Harry. – Tyle że troll zdążył już opuścić lochy. Znalazł ją przed nami. Co mieliśmy robić, trzeba było jej pomóc.

-I tak troje pierwszaków pokonało trolla. – westchnęła Bree, nie bez podziwu. Chociaż było to niezwykle głupie i niebezpieczne to także dość imponujące. – Tak z ciekawości, ile punktów straciliście.

-Nie pamiętam – odparł Harry po chwili zamyślenia – Ale spytaj Hermiony, ona przechowuje w pamięci każdy stracony przez naszą trójkę punkt. A to był dopiero początek. Na moim pierwszym meczu Quddicha na przykład, ktoś przejął kontrolę nad moją miotłą i próbował mnie z niej zwalić. Na początku myśleliśmy, że to Snape…

-Chwila moment – zawołała Bree unosząc rękę by wstrzymać opowieść – Snape? Co on ma z tym wspólnego?

-Cóż, uczył nas. – odparł Harry wzruszając ramionami – Eliksirów. Jeden z najbardziej antypatycznych nauczycieli jakich miałem. Od początku mnie nienawidził, chyba ze względu na Jamesa Pottera. I dawał mi to odczuć. Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy Ron i Hermiona zobaczyli jak wpatruje się w moją miotłę i mruczy coś pod nosem założyli, że próbuje mnie zabić. Żeby go powstrzymać Hermiona przekradła się na trybuny dla nauczycieli i podpaliła mu skraj szaty, zrywając w ten sposób zaklęcie. Złapałem znicza i wygraliśmy mecz. Ale kłopoty dopiero się zaczynały. Wiedzieliśmy, że w Hogwarcie jest coś ukryte, coś bardzo ważnego, czego strzegł ogromny, trzygłowy pies imieniem Puszek.

-Puszek? – prychnęła Bryony –Puszek. Kto nazywa trójgłową bestię Puszek. Nie, nie podpowiadaj mi, założę się że Hagrid.

-I masz rację – zaśmiał się chłopak – Ale i tak, to nie było najdziwniejsze stworzenie jakie sprowadził to szkoły. Wyobraź sobie, że udało mu się zdobyć smocze jajo.

Mina Bryony była wprost komiczna, tak wielkie niedowierzanie malowało się na jej twarzy.

-No właśnie – mruknął chłopak – Szybko wyjaśniliśmy mu, że Norbert, bo tak brzmiało imię smoczątka nie jest zwierzęciem domowym i musi trafić do rezerwatu gdzie pracował brat Rona, Charlie. Mieliśmy podrzucić smoczka przyjaciołom Charliego, jak będą przelatywać przez Szkocję i nawet nam się udało, ale ponieważ przez przypadek zostawiliśmy Pelerynę Niewidkę, którą dostałem na Święta na Wieży Astronomicznej, przyłapał nad Malfoy i doniósł profesor McGonagall. Skończyło się to dla nas szlabanem w Zakazanym Lesie, z Hagridem. Jedyna pociecha w tym, że Malfoy miał iść z nami, bo też był poza dormitorium po ciszy nocnej.

-Wtedy w lesie…po raz drugi spotkałem Voldemorta. Rozdzieliliśmy się. Ja byłem z Malfoyem, który szybko uciekł i Kłem, psem Hagrida. Nagle ujrzeliśmy zgarbioną postać okrytą czarnym płaszczem, pochylającą się nad trupem jednorożca. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że to Voldemort. Był tylko cieniem siebie, by przetrwać żywił się krwią jednorożca. Ale kara jest bardzo surowa. Zabicie istoty tak czystej, to największa zbrodnia. To jak, pozbycie się własnej duszy. Chciał mnie zaatakować, ale obronił mnie centaur, Firenzo i odwiózł do Hagrida. Na tym etapie wiedzieliśmy już czego szuka Voldemort. Chodziło o Kamień Filozoficzny, który dałby mu nieśmiertelność. Nie mogliśmy dopuścić by go znalazł. Dlatego postanowiliśmy znaleźć go pierwsi.

-Co was opętało? – wyszeptała zszokowana Bree. – Jak mogliście wpaść na równie chory pomysł? Przecież to pewna śmierć! Nie można było iść do Dumbledore'a?

-Nie było go w szkole – westchnął Harry – Dlatego postanowiliśmy wziąć los we własne ręce. Hagrid podpowiedział nam jak przejść koło Puszka. Wystarczyło uśpić go muzyką. Tyle tylko, że gdy weszliśmy do sali, gdzie go trzymano grała tam zaczarowana harfa. Ktoś już się tam dostał przed nami. Stwierdziliśmy od razu, że to Snape i oczywiście ruszyliśmy w pogoń.

-Następną przeszkodą jaką napotkaliśmy były Diabelskie Sidła. Zadusiłyby nas, gdyby nie Hermiona i jej wiedza. Przypomniała sobie, że nie lubią światła i załatwiła je prostym Lumos. Przeszliśmy dalej.

-Tu czekało nas zadanie dla mnie. Do drzwi prowadzących do następnej komnaty pasował jeden z setek latających kluczy, trzeba było go złapać. Ponieważ osoba, która zrobiła to wcześniej nieco uszkodziła jego skrzydełka, nie było to specjalnie trudne.

-Potem natrafiliśmy na ogromną szachownicę, z kilkoma brakującymi figurami. Zajęliśmy ich miejsca i Ron, który był z nas najlepszy w te klocki poprowadził grę. Wkrótce stało się jasne, że wygrać możemy tylko poprzez poświęcenie jego figury. Nie chcieliśmy się na to zgodzić, ale nie było innego wyjścia. Dalej poszliśmy sami, Hermiona i ja.

-Kolejne zadanie rozwiązaliśmy tylko dzięki niej. Była to zagadka. Pośród dziewięciu butelek trzeba było znaleźć dwie odpowiednie, stosując się do wskazówek. Wiedziałem, że w kolejnej sali czeka na mnie Voldemort i dlatego nie mogłem pozwolić Hermionie iść ze mną. Wysłałem ją więc po Rona i przykazałem by poinformowała Dumbledore'a. A sam poszedłem dalej.

-To co wydarzyło się w tamtej sali…nigdy nie było mi łatwo o tym mówić. – urwał na chwilę. – Voldemort był tam rzeczywiście. Ale to nie Snape mu pomagał, ale Quirell. Miał go z tyłu głowy, dlatego stale nosił turban. Nie miałem z nimi szans. Ale oni mnie potrzebowali. Bo drogę do Kamienia stanowiło lustro Ain Eingarp, które pokazuje tylko najbardziej skryte pragnienia serca. Quirell nie potrafił go używać. A ja…już wcześniej na nie wpadłem, uciekając kiedyś przed kotką Filcha. Zobaczyłem w nim siebie, jak chowam Kamień do kieszeni. Chociaż próbowałem ukryć to przed nimi, Voldemort mnie przejrzał. Kazał Quirellowi odebrać mi Kamień. Ale…on nie mógł mnie dotknąć. Moja skóra sprawiała, że płonął. To był jego koniec. A ja straciłem przytomność.

-Obudziłem się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a u mego boku był już Dumbledore. Wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Kamień nie trafił w niepowołane ręce i został zniszczony by już nigdy nic takiego się nie zdarzyło. Quirell zginął, po Voldemorcie nie został ślad. A mnie, Ronowi i Hermionie dyrektor dodał tyle punktów, że Gryffindor wygrał Puchar Domów.

-Dowiedziałeś się dlaczego nie mogli cię dotknąć? – spytała Bryony ściskając jego ręce. Harry przytaknął.

-Poświęcenie mam…Lily – poprawił się szybko. Bree nie mogła powstrzymać grymasu. Bolało to, że miał takie nawyki. Ale jednocześnie cieszyło ją to, że próbował się ich pozbyć. Nadzieja płynęła stąd, że jeśli wszystko pójdzie po ich myśli, jej mały synek ją będzie nazywał mamą. I nie spędzi tych wszystkich lat u Dursleyów. – Jej miłość mnie chroniła. Jeszcze wiele razy miało mi to uratować życie.

Bree głośno wypuściła powietrze z płuc.

-Jeśli to był twój pierwszy rok, to boję się spytać co się działo potem – westchnęła. Harry zaśmiał się.

-Z każdym rokiem było coraz dziwniej, to akurat prawda. – odparł wesoło.

-Nie wiem, czy teraz to zniosę. – wyznała skrywając twarz w dłoniach. – Nie wyobrażasz sobie ile mnie to kosztuje. Słuchać o tym jak znajdowałeś się w tak niebezpiecznych sytuacjach…i wiedzieć, że gdybym nie dała się wtedy złapać…nic z tego by się nie wydarzyło!

-Nie wiesz tego – pokręcił żywiołowo głową. – Wiesz co, spróbujmy dziś przejść jeszcze przez drugi rok. Resztę zostawimy na później.

-Zgoda, ale mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie szukałeś kłopotów.

-Ja nigdy nie szukam kłopotów – uśmiechnął się Harry – To one znajdują mnie.

* * *

**N/A**: Sorry, to znowu ja. Wiem, że zaraz pojawi si e następny rozdział, ale poświęćcie chwile i skomentujcie ten, proszę... To naprawdę dla mnie bardzo ważne.


	9. Rozdział 8

**A/N:** Hej, oto znowu ja. W tym rozdziale rok drugi...i troche uroczych państwa Potter. Jeśli nudzą was przeżywane jeszcze raz perypetie Harry'ego przerzućcie na dół, do cienkiej linii i czytajcie od niej.

**Rozdział 8**

-Następne lato było dla mnie wyjątkowo ciężkie. Wiedziałem już, że magia istnieje, ale nie mogłem jej używać, ani o niej mówić, ze względu na Durlseyów. Moja sowa, Hedwiga musiała być cały czas zamknięta w klatce bo tak chciał wuj, a i ja jak najwięcej czasu miałem spędzać u siebie. Chyba, że podpadłem bo wtedy trafiały mi się obowiązki. Ale wszystko byłoby dobrze gdyby pewnego bardzo ważnego dnia, dokładnie wtedy kiedy do wujostwa przychodził jakiś ważny kontrahent z żoną, pojawił się u mnie skrzat domowy imieniem Zgredek. I stwierdził, że w Hogwarcie nie będę bezpieczny, dlatego nie mogę tam jechać. Żeby mnie przed tym powstrzymać sprawił, że wujostwo tak się wściekli, że uwięzili mnie w pokoju.

Bree wydała okrzyk oburzenia. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Petunia, jej starsza siostra, którą kiedyś tak bardzo kochała, była zdolna do takich okrucieństw. I to jeszcze względem własnego siostrzeńca.

-Na szczęście Ron, któremu nie odpisywałem na listy, bo przejmował je Zgredek postanowił sprawdzić co ze mną i w środku nocy pojawił się na Privet Drive ze swoimi braćmi. Przybyli latającym Fordem Anglią, nad którym pracował ich ojciec i odbili mnie. Resztę wakacji spędziłem w Norze, domu rodziny Weasley i były to najlepsze wakacje mojego życia.

Po raz kolejny oczy dziewczyny wypełniły się łzami. Znów była na siebie zła i tylko myśl, że tym razem nie dopuści do tego wszystkiego pozwalała jej zachować jaki taki spokój.

-Ale już pierwszego września na powrót zaczęły się kłopoty. Otóż bramka wiodąca na peron zacięła się nim ja i Ron zdążyliśmy przez nią przejść. Cała rodzina Weasleyów już przeszła i zostaliśmy sami. Pociąg zaraz odjeżdżał i byliśmy pewni, że nie zdążymy. No i Ron wpadł na pomysł, że moglibyśmy polecieć do Hogwartu tym Fordem…

-Co?! – krzyknęła, nie wiadomo już który raz tego wieczora. – Ja…jak?! Jak dwóch dwunastolatków mogło wpaść na tak idiotyczny pomysł?! Mogliście zginąć! Znowu…

-Nie myśleliśmy o tym wtedy – Harry wzruszył ramionami – Po prostu wsiedliśmy do samochodu i w drogę. Skończyło się to, w każdym razie lądowaniem na Wierzbie Bijącej, co niezbyt jej się spodobało. Na dodatek przyłapał nas Snape i o mało nie wylecieliśmy ze szkoły. Uratował nas tylko Dumbledore, choć dostaliśmy po szlabanie.

-To i tak niewiele – prychnęła Bree, z wściekłością godną matki, której dziecko wpakowało się w niezłe tarapaty. – Och gdybym wtedy żyła to by ci się dostało!

-Cóż – Harry nerwowo potarł kark – Ron dostał wyjca.

-Wyjec – w głosie Bree słychać było pogardę – Sama bym się pofatygowała do Hogwartu, żeby urządzić ci scenę w Sali Wejściowej. A twój ojciec…

Urwała, sama chyba nie wiedząc jak dokończyć to zdanie. Co zrobiłby jego ojciec?

-Co on by powiedział? – spytał Harry, z wahaniem. Zaśmiała się sztywno.

-Martwiłby się, to oczywiste. – odparła – I próbował mnie powstrzymać. Ale w pewien sposób byłby z ciebie dumny. Nie mówiąc już o Jamesie i Syriuszu, ci zazdrościliby ci, bo sami nigdy nie wpadli na tak szaloną psotę i jak grzeczni chłopcy każdą podróż do Hogwartu odbyli pociągiem.

Położyła nacisk na ostatnie słowo i chłopak skrzywił się pod jej karcącym spojrzeniem. A jednocześnie, w środku cieszył się jak wariat bo wreszcie ktoś się o niego martwił. Odchrząknął.

-No nic, ten rok był w pewien sposób straszliwszy od wszystkich innych. Bo otaczało nas niebezpieczeństwo, o którym wiedzieliśmy, ale nie mieliśmy pojęcia skąd go oczekiwać. Już na samym początku roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy. Różne istoty zostały…zaatakowane. Spetryfikowane – ostatnie słowo dodał po pytającym spojrzeniu Bryony. – Idiota, który uczył nas wtedy Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, niejaki Gilderoy Lockhart

-Znam Lockharta! – zawołała Bryony, przerywając mu. – Był ode mnie dwa lata niżej w Hogwarcie. Puchon i kompletna łamaga. Ale jak Huncwoci skończyli szkołę, panienki skupiły swoją uwagę na nim. Nie powiem, żeby mu to przeszkadzało. Sądził, że jest darem niebios dla kobiet. – tu zarumieniła się wściekle, a w jej oczach błysnęła złość. – Na siódmym roku próbował zaprosić mnie do Hogsmeade, ale ja już byłam z twoim ojcem, więc kazałam mu spadać na szczaw.

-Mniejsza – Harry naprawdę nie chciał o tym słuchać, jego policzki płonęły z zażenowania. Bree zachichotała – Dobrze wiesz, że Lockhart do niczego się nie nadaje. No, ale w naszych czasach wydał całą serię książek traktujących o tym czego dokonał. I cały świat czarodziejski w to wierzył, choć oczywiście to jedna wielka ściema. Dowiedzieliśmy się potem, że odnalazł po prostu prawdziwych bohaterów, wypytał ich o szczegóły i usunął im pamięć, ale to inna sprawa. W każdym razie, on nie miał szans na rozwiązanie tej zagadki.

-Ale wy tak – westchnęła Bryony zakrywając oczy dłonią i masując skronie. Nie wiedziała ile tego jeszcze wytrzyma nim wścieknie się kompletnie. A Harry twierdził, że nie szuka kłopotów…

-No cóż, mieliśmy wprawę. Napisy przy pierwszej ofierze, kotce Filcha imieniem Pani Norris, głosiły, że Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta.

-Komnata Tajemnic, ale to przecież…tylko taki mit – zdziwiła się Bree, która swego czasu chłonęła wszelkie książki, łącznie z Historią Hogwartu.

-Otóż nie. – Harry ze smutkiem pokręcił głową – Chciałbym żeby tak było. Nie będę cię zanudzał szczegółami takimi jak magiczny tłuczek próbujący mnie zabić czy ważenie eliksiru Wielosokowego, dość że na koniec Hermionę spetryfikowano, a Ginny została porwana. Tylko ja i Ron mogliśmy ją ocalić, bo nie dość że podejrzewaliśmy gdzie znajduje się wejście, to jeszcze mieliśmy spore szanse je otworzyć. Bo widzisz, ja…jestem wężousty. Całkiem jak Salazar Slytherin. I Lord Voldemort, ale o tym dowiedziałem się później.

Po raz kolejny Bryony zabrakło tchu. Jak jej synek mógł być wężousty? Przecież…to jeden z najrzadszych czarodziejskich darów i z pewnością najbardziej znienawidzony.

-Z resztą to sprowadziło na mnie podejrzenia – kontynuował niezrażony Harry – Poza tym, dzięki Hermionie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę z tego co czeka wewnątrz i jak dostaje się do szkoły. Był to bazyliszek i jak to wydedukowała poruszał się rurami. Więc zgarnęliśmy Lockharta, bo myśleliśmy, że się na coś spyta i zeszliśmy na dół. Tylko, że coś poszło nie tak i Lockhart dorwał się do złamanej różdżki Rona. Jego Oblivate strzeliło do tyłu, uderzając jego samego i powodując zawalenie się korytarza. W ten sposób rozdzieliliśmy się. Ja poszedłem dalej, a Ron został by usunąć gruz. W środku…w środku znalazłem Ginny. Nieprzytomna leżała na posadzce u stóp ogromnego posągu Slytherina. I poznałem tego, który przez cały rok sprawił mi tyle problemów. Który zaatakował moich przyjaciół i zmanipulował mnie by rzucić podejrzenie na Hagrida. A raczej jego wspomnienie zawarte w dzienniku.

-Czy nie mówiłeś, że dziennik to jeden…jeden z horkruksów? – wydusiła po krótkim wahaniu Bryony. Harry przytaknął.

-Kiedy przestawisz litery w nazwisku Tom Marvolo Riddle otrzymasz imię jakie sam dla siebie wymyślił by nie używać tego odziedziczonego po ojcu, mugolu. I am Lord Voldemort. Tamtej nocy zmierzyliśmy się po raz kolejny. Tyle, że on miał po swojej stronie potwora, który o mały włos mnie nie zabił. Przeżyłem tylko dzięki Fawkesowi, feniksowi Dumbledore'a i Tiarze Przydziału, z której wyciągnąłem Miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Ostatecznie pokonałem Bazyliszka, a jego kłem przebiłem dziennik, w ten sposób nieświadomie niszcząc pierwszy horkruks.

Na moment zapadła cisza, gdy Bree siedziała naprzeciw niego ściskając jego dłoń i myśląc. Nie wiedział czy to, że nie się nie odzywa to dobry, czy też zły znak, ale nie zamierzał nic mówić pierwszy. Przyglądał jej się tylko. Brwi miała zmarszczone, czoło chmurne. Żałował, że nie potrafi odgadnąć jej myśli, że tak niewiele ją zna.

-Jak masz zamiar zniszczyć je tym razem? – spytała w końcu, patrząc się w koc, którym przykryte było łóżko. Skrzywił się nieco.

-Jest na to kilka sposobów – wyznał – Sprawdziliśmy trzy. Kieł Bazyliszka. Miecz Gryffindora zanurzony w jadzie bazyliszka, albo sam jad. No i Szatańska Pożoga. Hermiona twierdzi, że zadziała wszystko co uniemożliwi mu magiczne naprawienie się. Ale nie mamy pomysłu.

Bree mocniej ścisnęła jego rękę by go pocieszyć.

-Razem coś wymyślimy – obiecała z uśmiechem. – A teraz wyjaśnij mi z łaski swojej o co chodzi z tym Eliksirem Wielosokowym, hmm?

Harry'emu z miejsca poczerwieniały uszy. Uśmiechając się głupkowato, potarł kark.

-Taak, bo widzisz – zająknął się, a potem zaśmiał nerwowo – Podejrzewaliśmy, że Malfoy jest Dziedzicem Slytherina. Żeby to sprawdzić postanowiliśmy użyć eliksiru by podszyć się pod jego dwóch goryli i koleżankę. Od razu mówię, to był pomysł Hermiony.

-Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi – odparła ze śmiechem, gdy uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Coś wątpię, żebyście z Ronem mieli pojęcie o istnieniu takiego eliksiru, gdyby wam o nim nie powiedziała. Ale nie przejmuj się – dodała na widok grymasu na jego twarzy - Z Jimem i Syriuszem było to samo. Póki nie nauczyli się, że czasem muszą dawać sobie radę bez Remusa.

-W każdym razie - Harry odchrząknął. – zaczęliśmy zbierać składniki i ważyć eliksir w opuszczonej toalecie dla dziewczyn, tak zwanej Toalecie Jęczącej Marty. To czego nam brakowało ukradliśmy ze składziku Snape'a.

-No ładnie! – Bree parsknęła śmiechem – Huncwoci byliby dumni jak cholera! Nie dość, że zwinęliście coś nauczycielowi, to jeszcze był to Snape!

-Mówisz? – zainteresował się Harry – Bo myśmy tak o tym nie myśleli. Chodziło nam głównie o powstrzymanie ataków. Bez względu na środki.

-I to wam się chwali – odparła już poważniej. – Ale i tak… No nic, powiedz lepiej czy wam się udało.

-Udało nam się, a jakże – parsknął chłopak – Po prawdzie były małe kłopoty przy dodawaniu włosów, ale wszystko dobrze się skończyło i to najważniejsze. Oczywiście Malfoy nie był dziedzicem, a my po prostu zmarnowaliśmy miesiąc, ale…doświadczenie się nie zmarnowało.

-A tłuczek? – nie mogła się powstrzymać Bree.

-A tłuczek – tym razem Harry się nie stropił – został nasłany przez domowego skrzata, Zgredka, który zresztą należał do Malfoyów, jak się potem okazało. Zgredek bardzo chciał mnie odesłać z Hogwartu, gdzie jak sam twierdził byłem w niebezpieczeństwie. No i skończyło się tym, że zleciałem z miotły i złamałem rękę. Pani Pomfrey naprawiłaby mi ją w pięć minut, ale wmieszał się Lockhart. I w ten sposób spędziłem noc w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, podczas gdy odrastała mi kość.

-Odrastała?! – pisnęła Bryony – to co on ci zrobił?!

-Użył nie tego zaklęcia co trzeba – zaśmiał się Harry, bez humoru. – Mówiłem, że to kretyn.

-A wracając do Zgredka, co się z nim później stało? – zaciekawiła się dziewczyna. – Jego pan nie mógł się ucieszyć z takiego obrotu spraw. Szczególnie, że jest Śmierciożercą i w ogóle.

-Udało mi się doprowadzić do jego uwolnienia – chłopak wzruszył ramionami – Dumbledore dał mu pracę w kuchni, w Hogwarcie i to nie był ostatni raz gdy się spotkaliśmy. Ale o tym może później.

-Racja – przytaknęła Bree – powiedz mi tylko, jakim cudem Riddle zdziałał to wszystko skoro był tylko wspomnieniem?

-Jeszcze w wakacje, gdy spotkaliśmy go w Esach i Floresach, Lucjusz Malfoy podrzucił dziennik Ginny –wyjaśnił Harry - Przez cały rok pisała w nim i nieświadomie stała się narzędziem w rękach Riddle'a. Dopiero zniszczenie dziennika wyzwoliło ją spod jego wpływu.

-Okay, więcej nie chcę wiedzieć – Bryony uniosła ręce, poddając się – Reszta jutro.

* * *

W pomalowanym na niebiesko pokoiku, w kołysce pod ścianą spało małe dziecko. Nad jego główką kręciła się powoli karuzela, z której zwieszały się miniatury różnych piłek do Quddicha i miotły wyścigowej. Pozytywka umieszczona powyżej wygrywała cichutką melodyjkę. Tuż obok kołyski stał obszerny niebieski fotel, dla mamy lub taty. Dalej stół do przewijania i komoda. A pod przeciwległą ścianą leżały całe stosy wszelkiego rodzaju zabawek. Na niskim stoliku obok fotela paliła się pojedyncza świeca, jedyne oświetlenie pomieszczenia.

Niemowlę poruszyło się niespokojnie we śnie i wierzgnęło pulchną nóżką. Nie mogło mieć więcej niż pół roku. Czarne włoski opadały na blade czółko, a pod powiekami kryły się śliczne, zielone oczy, takie same jak jego matki. Dziecko ubrane w czerwoną pidżamkę w znicze wyglądało przeuroczo, gdy tak spało pośród kolorowej pościeli i pluszowych zwierząt. Najbliżej niego leżał oczywiście czarny piesek, prezent od ojca chrzestnego i ulubieniec chłopczyka.

-Ćśś kochanie – szepnęła kobieta stojąca przy jego kołysce dotykając maleńkiej stópki. – Już dobrze. Jestem tu.

Szloch odebrał jej głos. Drugą ręką otarła łzy płynące po twarzy. Tylko pulchna twarzyczka śpiącego chłopca nie pozwalała jej poddać się rozpaczy, która ogarniała ją od tamtego okropnego dnia gdy Dumbledore przyniósł wieść o śmierci…o zaginięciu Bryony. Kobieta nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej siostra naprawdę zginęła. To było po prostu niemożliwe! Bree zbyt dobrze znała się na czarach, miała za silną motywację, by tak po prostu nie wrócić. Nie mogła zostawić Harry'ego, po prostu nie mogła!

-Harry Lupin – szepnęła bardzo cicho, rozejrzawszy się uprzednio czy nikt nie idzie. Przemiana była natychmiastowa. Ciemne włosy pojaśniały, kształt twarzy, zmienił się diametralnie. Wiedziała, że tylko oczy dziecka pozostały dokładnie takie same. – Och Harry. Co się z tobą stanie?

Zupełnie jakby ją usłyszał, chłopczyk poruszył się i kopnął ponownie, jednocześnie głośno wzdychając. Jego małe usteczka otworzyły się mimowolnie. Kobieta zerknęła za okno, gdzie panowała ciemna noc, bez księżyca, który schował się za chmurami. Dla jej siostrzeńca to lepiej, nie mówiąc już o jego nieszczęsnym tacie. Dalej ciężko jej było uwierzyć w to, że Remus był ojcem dziecka jej siostry. I że tak się skończyło to co dzielili. Przez pewien czas była na niego wściekła, teraz gdy zobaczyła jego reakcję na wiadomość o Bryony…współczuła mu. Ona nie musiała ukrywać swojego bólu. O tym, że on cierpi nie wiedział nikt. A przecież oboje byli najbliżsi Bree.

-Lily? – rozległ się zaspany głos od drzwi do pokoju. Stał tam jej mąż, rozczochrany jeszcze bardziej niż normalnie. – Kochanie, co tu robisz? Harry znów się obudził?

Obróciła się napięcie i szybkim ruchem otarła łzy. Nie chciała by James je zobaczył. Przed nim musiała być silna, jak zawsze. Ale on zbyt dobrze ją znał by dać się nabrać. Podszedł do niej szybkimi krokami i objął ją od tyłu, przyciągając do swojego umięśnionego torsu. Przez chwilę razem patrzyli na śpiące w kołysce dziecko. James nie skomentował jasnych włosków Harry'ego, choć Lily wiedziała, że lubił gdy mały wyglądał tak jak on.

-Zobacz jak spokojnie śpi – szepnęła opierając głowę o jego ramię. Wymruczał swoją zgodę w jej włosy i pocałował czubek jej głowy. Delikatnie głaskał ją po brzuchu. Podejrzewała, że zastanawiał się jakby to było gdyby Harry naprawdę był ich synem. Marzenie, które nigdy nie miało się spełnić.

-Wiesz – odezwał się James – kiedy jeszcze tu mieszkała, Bree powiedziała mi coś…Ze gdyby coś jej się stało, mamy się nim zająć. Jakby był naszym własnym synem.

-Nie potrafię tak Jim – westchnęła z bólem – Ma nie znać własnej matki? Nie wiedzieć co dla niego zrobiła? Jak wiele poświęciła?

-Kiedyś się dowie – odparł, ponownie muskając jej rude włosy ustami – Gdy będzie wystarczająco dorosły. Wtedy mu powiemy jak cudowną osobą była jego biologiczna mama. I opowiemy mu o niej, tyle ile tylko będzie chciał. Pokażemy nasze wspomnienia. Ale na razie…na razie niech będzie po prostu Harrym Potterem.

Znowu zmiana zaszła błyskawicznie i już po chwili w kołysce leżał na powrót ciemnowłosy aniołek, tak bardzo podobny do Jamesa. Lily uśmiechnęła się i delikatnie przygładziła czuprynę dziecka. Może i tak miało być lepiej? Po co mieszcząc dziecku w głowie. A kiedyś, za kilkanaście lat, usiądą razem i powiedzą mu całą prawdę.

-Bardzo cię kocham wiesz – wyznała, obracając się w jego ramionach i całując go delikatnie. James zaśmiał się i oddał pocałunek.

-Kto by się tego spodziewał jeszcze parę lat temu, co Lily-kwiatuszku? – zażartował, przez co musiała go delikatnie uderzyć w ramię, co wcale nie odebrało mu animuszu. Szczerze powiedziawszy Lily sama nie mogła uwierzyć w to jak szybko zmieniło się jej podejście do chłopaka, którego kiedyś nienawidziła, a teraz nie mogła bez niego żyć.

-Och, zamknij się Potter! – prychnęła, choć uśmiech ani na chwilę nie zniknął z jej twarzy. Wydostała się z jego objęć i pociągnęła go w stronę drzwi. Gdy delikatnie zamknęły się za nimi dziecko wydało jeszcze jedno długie westchnięcie i obróciło główkę. Nic nie mogło zakłócić jego snu.


	10. Rozdział 9

**A/N: **Hej,rok trzeci przed nami i zdrada Glizdogona.

**Rozdział 9**

Niestety musiało minąć kilka dni nim ponownie udało im się znaleźć wystarczająco dużo czasu na kolejną opowieść. Powodem tego była głównie relokacja zarządzona przez Hermionę, przebywali bowiem za długo w tym samym miejscu. Na szczęście dziewczyna miała już przygotowaną listę miejsc, gdzie mogli się schronić, więc wystarczyło się spakować (czyli wrzucić wszystko do torebki panny Granger, powiększonej magicznie), teleportować się razem tam gdzie trzeba i rzucić odpowiednie zaklęcia. Temu ostatniemu Bree przyglądała się z niemałym zainteresowaniem. Mimo, że bardzo lubiła Zaklęcia jako przedmiot i zawsze była dobra w tej dziedzinie, niektórych, używanych przez młodych podróżników w czasie, nawet ona nie znała. Ba, wydawało jej się że Lily i Huncwoci też mieliby z nimi problem. W końcu Hermiona zlitowała się nad Evansówną i obiecała, że nauczy ją wszystkiego co sama wie. Harry się dołączył i także przyrzekł, że pokaże jej kilka ciekawych rzeczy, tak na przyszłość. Wiedzieli, że niedługo mogą im się przydać wszystkie zaklęcia jakie się da.

Na tym i na ponownym meblowaniu namiotu zszedł im dzień drugi. Oczywiście nauka nie była jeszcze skończona, ale Bryony już czuła się lepsza niż jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej. Z każdym dniem czuła się też silniejsza. Ślady ran dawno zniknęły, a na jej policzki powróciły rumieńce. Wkrótce miała być gotowa do pracy, a nie tylko siedzenia w namiocie i okazjonalnych spacerów. Ale i ten czas młodzi ludzie chcieli wykorzystać jak najlepiej. Zawalając ją informacjami. Ona nie broniła się zbytnio, za bardzo chciała poznać swojego syna by odmówić wysłuchania historii jego życia. Szczególnie, że i jemu dobrze to robiło. W jakiś sposób opowiadanie tego wszystkiego miało na niego terapeutyczny wpływ.

Dlatego dwudziestego pierwszego grudnia, pod wieczór zasiedli naprzeciw siebie na krzesłach, z kubkami herbaty w rękach, gotowi na dalszą część. Hermiona krzątała się niedaleko, choć para nie mogła jej widzieć za kotarą oddzielającą ich od sypialni. Bryony podejrzewała, że dziewczyna chce być blisko nich, a w szczególności Harry'ego, jednocześnie dając im przestrzeń. Doceniała to.

-Trzeci rok – zaczął chłopak z wahaniem – to okres głównie niewiedzy. Przez prawie rok nie miałem pojęcia co się wokół mnie dzieje, a jak już to odkryłem to tylko po to by wszystko okazało się kłamstwem. Nie zamierzam kazać ci też przez to przechodzić. Zacznę więc od początku, czyli znowu od 1981 roku.

Poczekał aż Bree przytaknie i odstawił swój kubek na stół by spokojnie oprzeć ręce na kolanach. Westchnął.

-Lily i James wiedzieli, że Voldemort chce ich dopaść – wyjaśnił smutno. – Dumbledore zaproponował im niezwykły sposób ukrycia się. Zaklęcie Fideliusa. Pozwala…

-Wiem – przerwała mu Bryony z delikatnym, smutnym uśmiechem – Znam to zaklęcie. Zakon już od jakiegoś czasu zabezpiecza tak swoje kwatery. Poza tym, Wybitny z Zaklęć, nie?

-Więc wiesz, że z odpowiednim Strażnikiem nic by im nie groziło – Harry był wdzięczny, że przynajmniej tego nie musi tłumaczyć. Chciał jak najszybciej zakończyć tę rozmowę. – Sam Dumbledore zaproponował im siebie. Podejrzewał, że w najbliższym otoczeniu Potterów jest zdrajca. Ale James odmówił. Był ktoś inny komu ufał ponad wszystko.

Na wzmiankę o zdrajcy Bree zamarła. Oto miała się dowiedzieć kto doprowadził do śmierci jej najbliższych. Nagle coś ją tknęło. Straszliwe podejrzenie chwyciło ją za serce. Jej ciałem rzucały drgawki, w oczach zalśniły łzy.

-Syriusz – szepnęła rozdzierająco, z całej siły zaciskając palce na metalowym kubku – Boże nie, to nie może być on. Nigdy on! On by nas nie zdradził! Proszę, powiedz, że to nie on!

-Hej, hej spójrz na mnie! – zawołał Harry, pochylając się nad stolikiem i chwytając jej dłonie w swoje. – Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie. To nie był Syriusz. Masz pełną rację, nigdy by was nie zdradził.

-Więc kto? – głos Bryony był tak cichy, że chłopak ledwo ją usłyszał. Uśmiechnął się do niej odważnie, masując jej kurczowo zaciśnięte dłonie.

-James chciał by Strażnikiem Tajemnicy został Syriusz – przyznał z powagą – ale on się nie zgodził. Wiedział, że jego wybór będzie najbardziej oczywisty i dlatego akurat tego powinni unikać. Na swoje miejsce zaproponował ostatnią osobę, którą Śmierciożercy mieli podejrzewać. Kogoś kto nie był ani uzdolniony, ani odważny. Kogoś całkiem niepozornego.

-Peter – wymknęło się z jej ust, jeszcze nim zrozumiała sens tego słowa. Kubek wypadł jej z rąk, którymi pospiesznie zasłoniła twarz. Herbata rozlała się po podłodze. Dziewczyną wstrząsnął nią szloch. – Peter. Boże Miłosierny!

-Tak. – mruknął Harry, ruchem różdżki usuwając rozlany napój. Jego oczy raziły gromy, gdy wpatrywał się w dywan – Peter Pettigrew. Nie wiemy jak długo był agentem, ale prawdą jest, że od razu po rzuceniu zaklęcia Fideliusa poszedł do swojego pana i wydał mu Potterów. Syriusz…chciał sprawdzić czy wszystko u niego w porządku. Pojechał do jego mieszkania i znalazł je puste. Żadnych śladów walki. Coś go tknęło i udał się do Doliny Godryka, tylko po to by znaleźć gruzy. Moi ro…oni już nie żyli. Hagrid nie oddał mu mnie, więc Syriusz postanowił się zemścić.

-Nie! – jęknęła boleśnie Bryony, delikatnie kręcąc głową – Błagam, nic mu się nie stało prawda? Proszę…

Próbowała spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale Harry unikał jej, spuszczając głowę. Słyszał jak nerwowo łapie powietrze i zanosi się płaczem. Nienawidził się za to, co miał jej teraz powiedzieć.

-Wytropił Pettigrewa w mugolskim Londynie. – powiedział nie podnosząc wzroku – Ale nie zdążył nic zrobić. Zdrajca ryknął na całą ulicę, że to Syriusz zabił, odciął sobie palec i wypalił z różdżki ukrytej za plecami, zabijając kilkunastu mugoli dookoła. A potem… - zawahał się, nie wiedząc czy Bryony zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Huncwoci opanowali animagię.

-Uciekł – szepnęła dziewczyna, a jej usta wykrzywił grymas. – Pewnie jako szczur.

-Czyli wiesz – Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Przytaknęła. – Już wcześniej wszyscy myśleli, że to Syriusz był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Po oświadczeniu Pettigrew…byli świadkowie. Nawet nie miał procesu. Od razu go skazali. Dożywocie.

-Boże – powtórzyła nie wiadomo który raz Bryony. Łzy swobodnie płynęły po jej twarzy. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i przymknęła oczy. Mężczyzna…nie chłopiec, którego znała i kochała…ten chłopiec w Azkabanie…na zawsze. Obwiniający się za śmierć Lily i Jamesa. Sam i przerażony. Pośród dementorów. Nigdy żadnego nie spotkała, ale świetnie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego jak działają. - Boże, Boże, Boże.

Harry podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i ukląkł przed nią. Twarz miała taka drobną, gdy ujmował ją w dłonie!

-Cicho – szepnął miękko, ściągając na sobie jej spojrzenie. – Jest lepiej. Było lepiej. Uciekł stamtąd. Jako pierwszy w historii. Udało mu się pozostać sobą, bo stale myślał o tym, że jest niewinny. A kiedy, w dwanaście lat później zobaczył zdjęcie na którym Pettigrew w szczurzej postaci siedział na ramieniu Rona i dowiedział się, że we wrześniu obaj wrócą do Hogwartu, tam gdzie ja, zamienił się w Łapę i przecisnął między prętami kiedy przynosili mu jedzenie. Był wolny i nastawiony tylko na jedno.

-Zemstę – dokończyła za niego Bree – Po dwunastu latach…Boże, Syriusz. Co…co ci powiedzieli? Kiedy seryjny morderca uciekł z Azkabanu?

-Na początku nic – przyznał chłopak, wzruszając ramionami – Potem pan Wesley stwierdził, że powinienem wiedzieć i nim wróciliśmy wszyscy do szkoły powiedział, że Syriusz Black chce mnie dorwać. I kazał obiecać, że nie będę go szukać. Obiecałem bo nic poza tym, że zamordował trzynastu mugoli nie wiedziałem. Dopiero potem, jakoś tak przed świętami, podsłuchaliśmy z Ronem i Hermioną rozmowę kilku nauczycieli z Madame Rosmertą i Korneliuszem Knotem, Ministrem Magii. Mówili o tym jak Black zdradził mojego ojca i że…że był moim ojcem chrzestnym.

-Byłeś wściekły, prawda? – szepnęła dziewczyna. Zastanowił się przez chwilę czy to jego znała tak dobrze, czy też może zachowywał się jak ktoś z jej przeszłości? Nie odważył się pomyśleć, że może jest podobny do ojca. – Proszę, powiedz że nie poszedłeś go szukać! Wiem, że nic by ci nie zrobił, ale…to by było wyjątkowo tępe.

-Nie zrobiłem tego. Nie musiałem – odparł Harry z westchnieniem. – Ale zanim, do tego dojdę, powinnaś wiedzieć, że od tamtego roku Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami uczył nas Hagrid. Na jednych z pierwszych zajęć postanowił pokazać nam hipogryfy. Dokładnie jednego, imieniem Hardodziob. Skracając bardzo długą historię – tu zarumienił się lekko i Bree postanowiła zapamiętać ten moment i zapytać potem Hermionę. – Malfoy oberwał od wściekłego hipogryfa, na własne życzenie z resztą. A jego ojciec się wkurzył i wytoczył Hagridowi sprawę. Staraliśmy się mu pomóc, znaleźć jakieś dokumenty, uniewinnić Hardodzioba, ale nam się nie udało. Skazali go na śmierć.

-Biedny Hagrid – westchnęła Bryony ściskając dłonie Harry'ego. – Zawsze bardzo kochał swoje zwierzątka.

-Zanim…zanim przejdę do ostatecznej konfrontacji, musisz coś jeszcze wiedzieć – mruknął chłopak, nerwowo pocierając kark, nim ponownie ujął jej ręce. – Obrony przed Czarną Magią uczył nas…Remus. Dumbledore go przyjął. I wiesz, nigdy nie miałem lepszego nauczyciela!

-Ta – odparła melancholijnie. Jej oczy zaszły mgłą, gdy powracała myślami do innych czasów. Szybko się otrząsnęła. – na tym to on się zna.

-Wieczorem, w dniu egzekucji, wybraliśmy się pod Peleryną Niewidką do Hagrida, by go wesprzeć moralnie – zaczął, poprawiając się na podłodze.

-Jak na człowieka, którego podobno ściga seryjny morderca, bardzo mało dbasz o swoje życie. – zauważyła z przekąsem. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

-Praktyka czyni mistrza – odparł z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. – A skoro i tak dwa razy udało mu się dostać do zamku, to co za różnica? Nauczyciele mieli niezłą zagwozdkę, jak to zrobił. Ale ciebie to pewnie nie dziwi…

-Huncwot? – prychnęła. Z radością Harry zauważył, że już się uspokoiła i łzy przestały jej płynąć z lekko napuchniętych oczu. – Proszę! Zdziwiłabym się gdyby siedział spokojnie w Zakazanym Lesie i nie spróbował odnaleźć Petera.

-W każdym razie, u Hagrida znaleźliśmy Parszywka, Ronowego szczura, no wiesz. – zaciął się chłopak – Ale jak wracaliśmy, zaczął nam się dziko wyrywać i w końcu uciekł. Ron pobiegł za nim. Dokładnie pod Wierzbę Bijącą. Nagle z ciemności wypadł Łapa i rzucił się na niego, a potem zaciągnął do tunelu pod drzewem, prowadzącego do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Pobiegliśmy za nim i w ten sposób wszystko się zaczęło.

-Niech zgadnę – zaczęła Bryony z delikatnym uśmiechem – rzuciłeś się Syriuszowi do gardła jak tylko go zobaczyłeś, prawda?

-A żebyś wiedziała – chłopak przytaknął z rozbawieniem – Rozbroił mnie, ale to mnie nie powstrzymało. Miałem tylko swoje pięści i wściekłość. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tak zły. Pamiętam, że chciałem go powalić, uderzyć, nawet zabić…

Jego głos cichł z każdym słowem i dziewczyna zrozumiała, że wstydził się tego o czym mówił. Położyła dłonie na jego ramionach.

-Spójrz na mnie – nakazała ostrym tonem – Jestem pewna, że nie miał ci tego za złe. To co zrobiłeś było w pełni usprawiedliwione, nie wiedziałeś wszystkiego. A poza tym – na jej ustach pojawił się bardzo smutny uśmiech – powiedz mi, czy to nie była przypadkiem pełnia?

-Była – szepnął Harry podnosząc na nią wzrok. Przytaknęła z żalem.

-Musiałeś zauważyć, że pełnia działa i na ciebie – powiedziała spokojnie – Wtedy też musiała. Może nie odpowiadała za cały twój gniew, ale na pewno do niego dodała. Nie do końca się kontrolowałeś, kochanie.

-Ale i tak. Gdyby Remus mnie nie powstrzymał…

-Zaraz zaraz! – uniosła się Bryony – Mówisz, że była pełnia. A wyście znaleźli się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. I spotkaliście tam Remusa?!

-Spokojnie Bree – Harry poniewczasie zrozumiał swój błąd. Przecież ona nic nie wiedziała o Eliskirze Tojadowym! Nic dziwnego, że się zdenerwowała. – W naszym czasie jest sposób na kontrolowanie wilka podczas pełni. Remus mógł zwinąć się w kłębek w swoim gabinecie i przespać całość. Oczywiście, myślmy tego nie wiedzieli, mówiono nam tylko, że jest chory. W każdym razie, nagle wpadł do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, rozbroił nas i ogarnął cały ten bałagan. Nie wiem jak by to się skończyło bez niego. Po drodze jeszcze wmieszał się Snape, ale jak dostał paroma zaklęciami na raz, ode mnie, Hermiony i Rona to stracił przytomność. Mam wrażenie, że to spaczyło Hermionę do końca życia. Przez pięć minut powtarzała: „Zaatakowaliśmy nauczyciela. Zaatakowaliśmy nauczyciela".

Oboje parsknęli śmiechem. I na moment nie było straszliwej opowieści, która przecież musiała zostać dokończona, tylko oni. Para nastolatków, tak do siebie podobnych i tak sobie bliskich, a jednocześnie dalekich. Zbyt szybko musieli spoważnieć.

-Wyjaśnili nam wszystko. Z początku nie chcieliśmy wierzyć, ale potem…ich historia miała sens. A szczur zmienił się w mężczyznę… - westchnął chłopak – Nagle wszystko w co wierzyłem się zawaliło. Nagle miałem ojca chrzestnego. Który na dodatek zaproponował, żebym z nim zamieszkał, jeśli oczywiście mam ochotę. Nigdy nie byłem tak szczęśliwy.

Sercem Bryony była z tym trzynastoletnim chłopcem, który nigdy w życiu nie odczuł ludzkiej życzliwości, póki nie poszedł do szkoły. Obcy ludzie byli dla niego milsi niż własna rodzina! Przerażało ją to. Raz po raz obiecywała sobie, że tym razem do tego nie dopuści, za żadne skarby.

-Ale tak samo szybko wszystko się skończyło. Bo księżyc wyszedł zza chmur – Bryony zamarła. Błagała go spojrzeniem, by powiedział, że to tylko żart. Ale on milczał. – Remus się zmienił. Syriusz przekształcił się w Łapę i próbował nas bronić. Pettigrew, którego za moją prośbą mieliśmy zaprowadzić do zamku, uciekł. Z lasu rozległo się wycie. Remus odbiegł, a ja poszedłem szukać Syriusza. Nad jeziorem zaatakowali nas dementorzy. Próbowałem wyczarować patronusa jak mnie uczył Remus, jak tylko się okazało, że dementorzy działają na mnie bardziej niż na innych, ale nie dałem rady. A potem biegł ku nam ogromny, lśniący jeleń, a ja ujrzałem figurę na drugiej stronie. Więcej nie pamiętam. Obudziłem się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i od razu poinformowano mnie, że wszystko już dobrze bo Blacka złapali i niedługo pocałuje go dementor. I gdyby nie Hermiona i jej Zmieniacz Czasu tak to by się skończyło. Wtedy po raz pierwszy cofnęliśmy się w czasie. Oczywiście uważaliśmy na te wszystkie prawa i tak dalej. – uśmiechnęli się oboje, gdy ją o tym zapewnił – Udało nam się uratować Dziobka, a potem Syriusza, który odleciał na nim ze swojej celi. I wiesz co, ta osoba, którą widziałem, to byłem ja. Pierwszy raz w życiu wyczarowałem cielesnego patronusa, bo wiedziałem że już wcześniej mi się udało!

Przez całą tę opowieść Bryony nie odważyła się poruszyć. Ledwo pozwalała sobie na oddychanie. Wpatrywała się cały czas w przystojną twarz swojego syna, wypatrując w nim dziecka, które tak bardzo kochała, a które było teraz bezpieczne w dworze Pottrów. Ileż musiał przeżyć ten młody chłopak by stać się tym kim był teraz! A ona mogła tylko o tym posłuchać i być dumna z jego czynów!

-Czy ty nie jesteś w stanie przeżyć ani jednego roku spokojnie? – spytała ujmując w dłonie jego twarz, gdy skończył. Zaśmiał się wesoło.

-Nie wydaje mi się – odparł całkowicie poważnie, choć w jego oczach błyszczała tłumiona radość. – Niestety, Snape, który za złapanie Blacka miał dostać Order Merlina strasznie się wkurzył. I następnego dnia przy śniadaniu wymknęło mu się, że Remus jest wilkołakiem. A on złożył rezygnację.

-Ta, to do niego podobne – mruknęła Bree, tonem wyjaśnienia. – Od razu zaczęły przychodzić listy od rodziców, nie?

-A nawet jeśli, to co? – spytał buntowniczo Harry – Zawsze mu to powtarzałem, ale mnie nie słuchał. Nic z nim nie jest nie tak. Był najlepszym nauczycielem jakiego mieliśmy. I jedynym, który nie próbował mnie (świadomie) zabić?

Ostatnie zdanie dodał pod nosem by Bryony go nie usłyszała. Ona jednak nie dała się tak łatwo zbyć i posłała mu badawcze spojrzenie, na które mógł odpowiedzieć tylko wzruszeniem ramion i rozbrajającym uśmiechem. Machnęła na to rękę i postanowiła pozwolić mu na razie zachować ten jeden sekret.

-No bo, on jest genialny! – kontynuował chłopak, nie zauważając jak wiele bólu sprawia jej tymi słowami. – I na serio, kto zwraca uwagę na jakieś tam wilkołactwo…

-Wielu Harry – odparła Bree ze smutnym uśmiechem – Bardzo wielu. Nasz świat jest okrutny i niestety duża część tego okrucieństwa spada na tych, którzy są po prostu inni. Nie gorsi ani słabsi, ale inni. Skrzaty domowe, centaury, wilkołaki, czy po prostu czarodzieje z mugolskich rodzin. Z tego co mówisz wnioskuję, że byłeś w Zakonie. Ludzie, których tam poznałeś są inni niż większość społeczeństwa. Traktują Remusa jak inteligentnego, uzdolnionego czarodzieja, którym przecież jest. Ale bardzo łatwo znaleźć takich, co uznają go za niegodnego jednego spojrzenia, tylko dlatego, że został pogryziony w dzieciństwie. Możesz się tylko cieszyć, że jesteś jednym z ludzi, którzy poznali jego prawdziwą wartość.

-Tak, w końcu jest moim ojcem – mruknął chłopak pod nosem

-Harry – westchnęła Bryony, a głos jej się łamał. – Czy moglibyśmy…nie rozmawiać o tym teraz? Bardzo cię proszę. Wolałabym usłyszeć o twoim czwartym roku w Hogwarcie. Twój ojciec…to drażliwy temat.

-Powiesz mi kiedyś co się między wami stało? – spytał Harry niepewnie. Bree przygryzła wargę.

-Kiedyś. Kiedyś na pewno.


	11. Rozdział 10

**A/N: **Uff, rok czwarty i Turniej Trójmagiczny. Mam nadzieje, że jeszcze ze mną jesteście. Na etapie pisania tego rozdzialłu odliczałam już czas do końca tej serii.

**Rozdział 10**

-W lato 1994 odbędzie się w Wielkiej Brytanii Puchar Świata w Quiddichu – oznajmił z dumą Harry. Szczerze powiedziawszy Bree nie rozumiała jego podekscytowania. Quiddich, czarodziejski odpowiednik piłki nożnej jakoś nigdy jej nie fascynował. Owszem lubiła latać, miała do tego nawet dryg, ale ganienie za piłkami uważała, za dość nudne. No, ale Harry był facetem. Mogła się spodziewać, że załapie sportowego bakcyla. – Tata Rona dostał bilety i zaprosił mnie i Hermionę. Grała Irlandia z Bułgarią. Mecz bomba, mówię ci!

-Nie wątpię – zaśmiała się Bryony – Ale może bez szczegółów, hmm? Jestem pewna, że Jim i Syriusz o wiele chętniej tego posłuchają. Quiddich nigdy nie był moją dobrą stroną.

-A…no dobra – stropił się odrobinę chłopak. Najwidoczniej chciał jej opowiedzieć wszystko ze szczegółami. A ona może by i nawet posłuchała gdyby nie to, że bardzo chciała poznać jego pełną historię, aż do cofnięcia się w czasie – Po meczu doszło do ataku. Na niebie pojawił się Mroczny Znak. Pojawiło się kilku Śmierciożerców, którzy dorwali paru mugoli i zaczęli ich lewitować. Pan Weasley kazał nam uciekać do lasu. Na koniec złapano skrzatkę domową, z różdżką, z której rzucono zaklęcie.

-Skrzatka? Używająca różdżki? A skąd ją niby wzięła? Nie to żebym miała coś przeciw skrzatom! – zastrzegła od razu.

-Ukradła – mruknął Harry – Siedziała za nami na trybunie, pilnowała miejsca dla swojego pana Bartemiusza Croucha. No i umm…tak jakby…ukradła mi różdżkę?

-Skrzatka domowa ukradła ci różdżkę? – powtórzyła powoli Bryony – Tobie? Harry, niczego nie nauczyłeś się przez poprzednie trzy lata?

Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo.

-Bo tak w sumie, to nie ona. Ale o tym później – odparł trąc kark. – Już w wakacje wiedzieliśmy, że coś się szykuje, ale nikt nie chciał nic nam powiedzieć. Dopiero Dumbledore, na Uczcie Powitalnej poinformował całą szkołę, że w Hogwarcie odbędzie się Turniej Trójmagiczny.

-TURNIEJ TRÓJMAGICZNY! – pisnęła podekscytowana Bree. Och, świetnie wiedziała o co chodziło. Turniej Trójmagiczny, no proszę. Ileż by dała by w czymś takim uczestniczyć. Albo przynajmniej być świadkiem. A James i Syriusz… Zabiliby by zostać czempionami Hogwartu. Oczywiście, cały turniej był niezwykle niebezpieczny, dlatego ustalono wiele zasad wstępu. Pierwsza i najważniejsza stanowiła, że tylko siedemnastoletni uczniowie mogą przystąpić do zmagań. Oczy jej świeciły, aż cała uniosła się na krześle. Harry roześmiał się i przytaknął.

-No tak. Mieli do nas przylecieć reprezentanci dwóch zaprzyjaźnionych szkół Durmstrangu i Bauxbatons. – wyjaśnił wesoło chłopak – Gdy się pojawili Dumbledore wystawił w Sali Wejściowej specjalną czarę, nazywaną Czarą Ognia, do której pełnoletni uczniowie mogli wrzucać swoje nazwiska. Dookoła została narysowana specjalna Linia Wieku, która miała udaremnić złamanie zasad. A podczas Uczty Halloweenowej Czara miała wypluć trzy nazwiska, po jednym z każdej szkoły. No i wypluła. Wiktor Krum, słynny szukający grający dla reprezentacji Bułgarii, z Durmstrangu. Fleur Delacour z Bauxbatons. I Cedrik Diggory, Puchon i szukający Hufflepuffu od nas.

Przez jego twarz przemknął dziwny cień i Bryony zdecydowała na razie nie pytać. A potem dokończył:

-No a potem, wyrzuciła i trzecie.

-Niech zgadnę – Bree przysłoniła twarz ręką. Kto inny mógłby zostać wpakowany w takie bagno. – ciebie.

-No ba. – prychnął Harry – Po raz kolejny świat uwziął się na mnie. Oprócz Hermiony nikt nie wierzył w to, że sam się nie zgłosiłem. Jedna reporterka, Rita Skeeter uwzięła się na mnie wypisując same bzdury. No, co jakiś czas dorzuciła coś kretyńskiego o Hermionie i jej przyjaźni ze mną i z Krumem. Świetnie wiesz, że czternastolatek nie ma zbyt wielkich szans w takim turnieju.

-No ale żyjesz – wtrąciła Bryony podciągając pod siebie nogi i obejmując się ramionami – Jak żeś to zrobił?

-Z dużą pomocą Hermiony – przyznał z uśmiechem – I Rona, potem. Jak mnie zobaczył w pierwszym zadaniu od razu stwierdził, że nikt nie jest tak głupi żeby próbować się zabić w taki sposób.

-Dobra, dobra – zaśmiała się Bree – to teraz powiedz, jakie było pierwsze zadanie?

-Huh – prychnął chłopak – Zabójcze. Każdy czempion losował smoka. A potem trzeba było takiemu smokowi odebrać specjalne złote jajo, ze wskazówką do zadania drugiego w środku. A udało mi się to przeżyć, tylko dlatego, że Hagrid wcześniej pokazał mi namiot ze smokami.

-A pozostali? Wiedzieli? – dopytała się gorączkowo Bryony. Harry przytaknął.

-Karkaroff, dyrektor Durmstrangu i Madame Maxime z Bauxbatons też tam byli – wyjaśnił spokojnie – A Diggoremu powiedziałem sam. Chciałbym się teraz porozwodzić nad tym jak wpadłem na to jak pokonać smoka, ale nie mogę. Bo bez Moody'ego nie dałbym rady.

-Moody? Szalonooki Moody? Ten auror? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna –Co on tam robił?

-Zależy jak na to spojrzysz – parsknął krótkim śmiechem chłopak – Teoretycznie uczył nas Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. W praktyce…no, ale na to przyjdzie czas. Moody podpowiedział mi, żebym wykorzystał to w czym jestem dobry. Dodał jeszcze, że przecież mogę mieć ze sobą różdżkę. No i od tego Hermiona doszła do najprostszego pomysłu jaki mógł być. _Accio._

-Miotła, prawda? – domyśliła się Bryony ze śmiechem. – Wezwałeś swoją miotłę i rozwaliłeś ich wszystkich, założę się!

-Tak bym tego nie ujął, ale…w sumie masz rację – odparł z figlarnym uśmiechem chłopak. Zachichotała i wesoło klasnęła w ręce. Przepełniała ją duma i żałowała, że nigdy tego nie zobaczy. Chyba, że poprosi Hermionę o wspomnienie, kiedyś jak już posprzątają ten koszmarny bałagan. – Zostałem ze złotym jajem, które po otwarciu straszliwie skrzeczało. Nigdy bym nie wpadł na to jak odczytać wskazówkę, gdyby nie Cedrik. To on podsunął mi pomysł otworzenia skrytki pod wodą. Skrzeki zamieniły się w zagadkę. Chyba do dziś ją pamiętam.

Tu przymknął oczy i zmarszczył czoło, przywołując słowa rymowanki sprzed lat. Bree poprawiła się na krześle.

-_Szukaj nas tam tylko, gdzie słyszysz nasz głos,_

_Nad woda˛ nie śpiewamy, taki już nasz los,_

_A kiedy będziesz szukał, zaśpiewamy tak:_

_To my mamy to, czego tobie tak brak._

_Aby to odzyskać, masz tylko godzinę,_

_Której nie przedłużymy choćby i o krztynę._

_Po godzinie nadzieję przyjdzie ci porzucić._

_A to, czego tak szukasz, nigdy już nie wróci._

-Hmm – mruknęła pod nosem – Mowa o wodzie. Że masz godzinę na odzyskanie czegoś pod wodą. A w naszym szkolnym jeziorze mieszka cała kolonia trytonów, które mają całkiem niezłe kontakty z Dumbledorem.

Harry patrzył na nią z nabożną czcią. Było to tak zabawne, że Bryony parsknęła krótkim śmiechem. Dopiero po chwili otrząsnął się na tyle by się odezwać.

-Nie wiem jak to robisz – powiedział z wahaniem – Ale to przerażające. Mnie rozgryzienie tego zajęło masę czasu. Ty rozwaliłaś ją w kilka minut!

-Ma się ten talent – zęby Bryony błysnęły w szerokim uśmiechu – A na serio, wybacz ale chyba wiem nieco więcej o Hogwarcie niż ty. Nie na darmo tyle razy przeczytałam _Historię Hogwartu._

- Ty też! – jęknął chłopak żałośnie – Hermiona zadręcza mnie tą książką od wieków!

-Bo to bardzo pożyteczna lektura – odparła mentorskim tonem Bree. Harry uniósł ręce w geście poddania.

-Nie będę się z tobą kłócił – oznajmił. – Fakt faktem, musiałem znaleźć sposób na przeżycie pod wodą przez pełną godzinę. I…to kolejny moment gdzie ocaliła mnie tylko pomoc przyjaciół. A dokładnie zainteresowanie Nevilla Longbottoma dziwnymi roślinami.

-Longbottom? Syn Franka i Alicji? – spytała Bryony z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Słodki dzieciak. Trochę ospały, ale uroczy.

-Taa, to wcale nie jest dziwne – mruknął do siebie Harry. A potem potrząsnął głową i powrócił do porzuconej opowieści. – Neville zasugerował mi skrzeloziele, a ja namówiłem Zgredka, który teraz pracował w kuchni Hogwartu żeby zwinął go trochę ze składziku Snape'a. Tylko dzięki temu się nie utopiłem, wtedy w jeziorze. W sumie, poszło mi nie najgorzej. Na dnie, gdzie na każdego zawodnika czekał jeden zakładnik, byłem jako pierwszy. Gdybym nie czekał aż pozostali zostaną zabrani pewnie bym wygrał. Tak wróciłem ostatni.

-Ale wykazałeś się szlachetnością – zauważyła Bree, delikatnie kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Harry zaśmiał się.

-Za to dostałem dodatkowe punkty – wyznał. – Mieliśmy z Cedrikiem po tyle samo punktów, więc do labiryntu, który był ostatnim zadaniem, wbiegliśmy w tym samym czasie. Nie byłem równie dobry co on. To był jego puchar. I zawsze o tym wiedziałem. Ale ktoś mi pomagał, z zewnątrz. Nie to, żebym wtedy o tym wiedział. Na swojej drodze nie napotykałem żadnych przeszkód. Zupełnie nic. Korytarze, które wybierałem zawsze wiodły w spokojne i puste miejsca. Podczas gdy kawałek dalej pozostali zawodnicy rzucali się sobie do gardeł pod działaniem _Imperiusa_.

-Zawodnik rzucił na kogoś _Imperiusa_? – zdumiała się Bryony. Jej palce mimowolnie zacisnęły się na ramieniu chłopaka. Harry energicznie pokręcił głową. Na jego policzkach coś błysnęło. Zbyt późno zorientowała się, że to łzy.

-Ktoś z zewnątrz - odparł głosem ciężkim od emocji. – chodziło o to bym dotarł do pucharu. Tylko, że nie podejrzewał, że pomogę Cedrikowi. Razem dotarliśmy na środek labiryntu. Chciał bym to ja wziął puchar. Mówił, że zasłużyłem. Pomogłem mu ze smokami, czekałem w jeziorze. Ale ja się uparłem, że powinniśmy chwycić za puchar razem. W tym samym czasie. I w końcu się zgodził.

To już było dla chłopaka za dużo. Całkiem się załamał i ukrywszy twarz w dłoniach zaczął płakać otwarcie. Nie myśląc Bree rzuciła się do niego. Ściągnięcie go na podłogę nie wymagało wiele siły. Po chwili już siedzieli oboje na podłodze, ona z tyłu, on oparty o nią. Przycisnęła jego głowę do swojej piersi i przez pewien czas pozwoliła mu po prostu się wypłakać, bo tego właśnie potrzebował.

-Ćśśś – szepnęła, prosto do jego ucha – Cokolwiek się wtedy stało, nie było twoją winą, mały. Zrobiłeś wszystko tak jak należało. Jesteś dzielny, szlachetny i utalentowany. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.

-On go zabił – odparł chłopak z bólem. Po jego policzkach płynęły łzy, które wsiąkały w jej sweter. – Puchar był świetoklikiem, który przeniósł nas na cmentarz, gdzie czekał już na nas Glizdogon z tym co pozostało z Voldemorta. Związał mnie, a potem…zabił Cerika. Chodziło im o mnie, gdybym przybył sam nic by się nie stało!

-Gdybyś przybył sam – mruknęła Bryony, delikatnie całując jego rudą czuprynę. – nie byłbyś Harrym. Zaproponowałeś Cedrikowi podział nagrody, to bardzo szlachetne kochanie. Chciałeś dobrze.

-Ale doprowadziłem do jego śmierci. – brzmiał tak słabo, tak…inaczej niż zwykle. Serce jej się krajało gdy go słuchała. Ale cóż mogła powiedzieć? Zaprzeczyć? Niby jak?

-Co się stało potem? – spytała więc tylko.

-Voldemort się odrodził – odparł Harry beznamiętnie, nie czyniąc nic by uwolnić się z jej objęć. – Z kości swojego ojca, pochowanego na tym cmentarzu, z ręki Glizdogona i mojej krwi, łamiąc w ten sposób tarczę ochronną jaką obdarzyła mnie Lily, tamtej pamiętnej nocy. Z takiej pokraki karmionej przez ogromnego węża, jednego z horkruksów z resztą, stał się prawie normalnym człowiekiem.

-Nigdy nie słyszałam o tak czarnej magii – szepnęła Bree. – To straszne. Musimy go zabić. Tak na stałe. Żeby już nigdy nic takiego nie zrobił.

-Pokonamy go. – zapewnił Harry - Jak mi się udało w wieku niecałych piętnastu lat to co zrobimy wszyscy troje?

-Pokonałeś go wtedy?

-Zatrzymałem – poprawił ją – I to tylko przez przypadek. Mieliśmy i teraz dzięki tej całej akcji z czasem też mamy, różdżki o bliźniaczych rdzeniach. Pióro Fawkesa, feniksa należącego do Dumbledore'a. Od swoją kupił ponad trzydzieści lat temu. Moja…pewnie jeszcze nie została zrobiona. Ale mam ją, a on o tym nie wie. Kiedy się zmierzą, powstanie magiczna więź między nimi. _Priori Incantatem. _

_-_Efekt cofnięcia zaklęć. – szepnęła do siebie Bryony. Chłopiec przytaknął i przełknąwszy ślinę kontynuował, jakby chciał to zakończyć jak najszybciej się dało.

-Przestaną działać jak powinny i nie zwrócą się przeciw sobie. – głos miał słaby i Bree po raz kolejny pochyliła się i musnęła wargami jego głowę. Nie zaprzestała też delikatnego przeczesywania palcami jego płomiennorudych włosów. - Ale jeśli i tak zmusimy je do walki…dochodzi do bardzo dziwnego efektu. Jedna z różdżek zmusza druga˛ do odtworzenia zaklęć, które wykonała…w odwrotnej kolejności, rzecz jasna. Najpierw ostatnie...potem te, które je poprzedzały…Wtedy na cmentarzu, to były duchy tych, których zabił. Cedrik, jeden starzec, niejaka Berta Jorkins, no i oni. Lily i James. Powiedzieli, że gdy połączenie zostanie zerwane zostaną jeszcze na moment by dać mi czas na chwycenie świstoklika i ucieczkę. Cedrik poprosił żebym zabrał jego ciało. I tak wróciłem do Hogwartu.

-Ćśś. Nie musisz mówić nic więcej – mruknęła w jego włosy Bree, kołysząc delikatnie ich oboje.

-Muszę – szepnął Harry – Muszę, bo to jeszcze nie koniec. Jak wróciłem profesor Moody odciągnął mnie od zbiegowiska i do szkoły. Zabrał mnie do swojego gabinetu. Nie wiem, wtedy mnie to nie dziwiło, byłem w ranny, w szoku. Ale jak zaczął się o wszystko pytać…Jak Voldemort przywitał swoich Śmierciożerców, gdy przyszli mu się pokłonić? A potem sam się przyznał. To on wrzucił moje nazwisko do Czary Ognia. To on, wtedy po Mistrzostwach wystrzelił Mroczny Znak. On skłonił Hagrida by mi powiedział o smokach Podpowiedział Cedrikowi zamoczenie jaja. Dał Nevillowi książkę o roślinach wodnych. Pomagał mi w labiryncie. I wreszcie to on podmienił puchar.

-Moody?! – szepnęła zszokowana Bryony. Jej myśli wirowały. Znała Alastora Moody'ego. Z opowiadań i osobiście. Syriuszowi i Jamesowi usta się nie zamykały jak pod nim pracowali. Według nich był najwspanialszym (i najbardziej szurniętym) aurorem świata. Oczywiście nie wspominali o tym przy Charlusie Potterze, który sam pracował w Biurze Aurorów i to na dość wysokim stanowisku.

-To nie był Moody – roześmiał się sucho Harry – To nigdy nie był Moody tylko Barty Crouch Junior. Przez cały rok trzymał prawdziwego Moody'ego w kufrze i pił Eliksir Wielosokowy z jego włosami. Dumbledore go dorwał i wycisnął z niego prawdę za pomocą _Veritaserum_. Ja…wybacz, ale nie widzę sensu w powtarzaniu jego historii. Powinnaś wiedzieć tyle, że Junior jest Śmierciożercą i to zatwardziałym. A Senior tak bardzo kocha zasady, że pakuje ludzi do Azkabanu bez sądu, a na własnego syna rzuca _Imperiusa_ po tym jak go stamtąd wyciąga. Taki fajny facet z tego Croucha.

-Boże… - jęknęła Bree, porażona tą informacją – To on skazał Syriusza, prawda?

-Tak. – Harry przytaknął. Humor powoli mu wracał, ale nie na tyle by dziewczyna rozważyła puszczenie go. A i on nie kwapił się do wyswobodzenia się z jej objęć. – Ale nie uwierzysz, czego świadkiem byłem potem! Dumbledore zebrał dookoła mnie, w Skrzydle Szpitalnym wszystkich członków Zakonu jakich miał na podorędziu. Weasley'ów, którzy przyjechali na trzecie zadanie, profesor McGonagall, Hagrida i madame Maxime, do kontaktów z olbrzymami, Snape'a, no i Syriusza.

-Snape i Syriusz w jednym pomieszczeniu – mruknęła dziewczyna z półuśmiechem – Duża odwaga. Gdyby do kompletu dodać jeszcze Jima…Oj nie byłoby to piękne.

-Dwóch wystarczyło – prychnął Harry. – I wiesz, stoją naprzeciw siebie, obaj najeżeni. A Dumbledore mówi coś takiego: _„Nadszedł czas, byście zapomnieli o dawnych urazach i zaufali sobie."_

-Nie! – zachichotała Bryony.

-Tak! – Harry dołączył do niej w wesołości. – Gdyby nie to, że ledwo siedziałem chyba parsknąłbym śmiechem i wtedy. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Na widok ich min dorzucił jeszcze: _„Póki co, zadowolę się brakiem otwartej wrogości"_.

-Idealista – westchnęła dziewczyna – Co zrobili?

-Podali sobie ręce – przyznał Harry, zerkając na nią. – Chciałabyś to zobaczyć.

-No chciałabym – przytaknęła Bryony. – Hej, a powiedz mi, bo podobno w tradycji Turnieju jest Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, który otwierają zawodnicy. Jak to było u was, hmm?

Harry poczerwieniał tak bardzo i tak szybko, że od razu wiedziała, że trafiła w czuły punkt. Pogratulowała sobie w myślach.

-No dalej, powiedz mamie kogo zaprosiłeś – zaśmiała się wesoło – Hermionę?

-Co? Nie! – Harry brzmiał jakby naprawdę się przestraszył taką myślą – Ona poszła z Krumem. Z resztą pokłócili się o to z Ronem. Ja chciałem…chciałem zaprosić taką jedną z Ravenclawu. Ale…ugh…już miała partnera. Cedrika.

-Oj mój mały – zasmuciła się Bree odgarniając mu włosy z czoła. – Nie ma co się przejmować. To w końcu jedno nie. Jakby dawali mi knuta za każdy raz, kiedy Lily dała Jimowi kosza, byłabym już milionerką. A patrz, wzięli ślub. Syriusz z kolei, na palcach jednej ręki mogę policzyć dziewczyny, które mu odmówiły, a wzorem szczęścia w miłości to on nie jest.

-Czy możemy o podbojach Syriusza porozmawiać kiedy indziej? – spytał słabo Harry. Jego twarz przypominała dojrzałego pomidora. – O podbojach kogokolwiek w ogóle? Proszę!

-No dobra – westchnęła Bryony, z udawanym żalem – Ale nie myśl, że ci odpuszczę. Wyciągnę z ciebie imię tej dziewczyny.

Chyba potraktował to jak groźbę bo uciekł na zewnątrz i nie pokazał się aż do późnej nocy gdy Bryony leżała już w łóżku i udawała, że śpi. Sam jednak nie położył się, nie odgarnąwszy jej wcześniej potarganych włosów z oczu. Gdy odszedł uśmiechnęła się i dopiero wtedy osunęła w objęcia Morfeusza.


	12. Rozdział 11

**N/A: **No, pisałam że miałam dość opowieści Harry'ego. I miałam, dlatego powstał ten rozdział. Tu swoje pięc minut przeżywają Albus i Minerwa. A także, co ważniejsze, trzecia z naszej trójki, Hermiona. Dawno juz powinna móc coś powiedzieć od siebie. Powitajmy ich brawami.

**Rozdział 11**

Ciemna noc zapadła już nad Szkołą Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie i większość uczniów zapewne spała w swoich miękkich łóżkach, zupełnie nieświadoma zła czyhającego na nich za murami potężnego zamku. Wojna, trwająca od kilku lat właściwie ich nie dotyczyła. Sprowadzała się do rzadkich doniesień zamieszczonych w Proroku Codziennym. Tu byli bezpieczni. Nic nie mogło im się stać pod czujnym okiem Albusa Dumbledore'a, nie bez przesady określanego mianem najpotężniejszego czarodzieja w dziejach.

Kiedy więc młodzież wypoczywała po zwykłych trudach szkolnego życia, ich dyrektor przebywał dalej w swoim okrągłym gabinecie. Uważnym spojrzeniem niebieskich oczy przebiegał po szkolnych błoniach, jednocześnie mimochodem głaszcząc długą, białą brodą. Ogromna odpowiedzialność, nie tylko za ukochaną szkołę, ale i za Zakon Feniksa, ciążyła na ramionach sędziwego mędrca. Odczuwał to tym boleśniej teraz, gdy dwoje młodych ludzi ukazało mu straszliwą prawdę o przyszłości. W ciągu kilkunastu minut rozmowy, Albus dowiedział się o wrogu więcej niż od początku wojny. Dzięki tym informacjom, pojawiła się szansa na zakończenie cierpień magicznego społeczeństwa. Niestety, tyle samo dowiedział się Dumbledore o sobie samym.

Po obejrzeniu wspomnień tego chłopaka czuł do siebie odrazę. Jego winy nie zmniejszało to, że wszystko to uczynił dla dobra świata. Słowa ze wspomnienia, wypowiedziane przez Severusa Snape'a, czy też tego kim kiedyś się stał, przyszły Dumbledorowi do głowy. „Hodowałeś go jak prosiaka na rzeź!" Czy naprawdę? W najgłębszych odstępach swego serca szukał Albus odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy byłby na to gotów. Opiekować się osieroconym dzieckiem, pomagać mu przez prawie całe jego życie, cały czas wiedząc, że nadejdzie taki dzień, gdy ów chłopiec musi umrzeć by Voldemort zginął. To co znalazł nie spodobało mu się. Czy naprawdę potrafiłby skazać Harry'ego na coś takiego? Chłopca, dziecko zaledwie, wystawić do walki ze złem większym niż jakiekolwiek wcześniej?

Co jednak zdumiewało go najbardziej to to, że młodzieniec bez chwili wahania, ponownie wziął na siebie zadanie, które już za pierwszym razem sprawiło mu tyle bólu. Ani przez moment nie zapragnął przekazać misji komuś innemu, jakby to było całkiem oczywiste, że to właśnie on musi powtórzyć ten wyczyn. Dzielny, dzielny Harry Potter. Nie, w tym świecie miał nosić inne miano. Dzielny Harry Evans, kuzyn słynnych sióstr.

-Albusie – odezwała się dotychczas milcząca profesor McGonagall. Dumbledore odwrócił się od okna i spojrzał na swoją zastępczynię i długoletnią przyjaciółkę, której postanowił zdradzić szczegóły spotkania z podróżnikami w czasie. – Czy jesteś pewien? Nic nie wiemy o tej dwójce.

-Wiemy aż nadto – sprzeciwił się dyrektor. Od samego początki zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze ktoś w Zakonie musi wiedzieć o ich sekretnych przyjaciołach. Długo rozważał komu powiedzieć, ale na koniec odrzucił Szalonookiego, za względu na jego nieufności i…problemy z komunikacją z cywilami i Charlusa Pottera, z powodu bezpośredniego zaangażowania jego rodziny w sprawę. Minerwa pozostała jedyną kandydatką. – Wiemy, że nie kłamią. Wiemy, że pochodzą z przyszłości. Nawet gdyby chcieli, nie daliby rady podrobić magicznej więzi łączącej matkę i jej dziecko.

-Więc zamierzasz im zaufać? – spytała z niedowierzaniem kobieta, przygryzając lekko wargę. Albus westchnął. Też nie do końca podobała mu się ta sytuacja, lecz jeśli mogli w ten sposób ocalić dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki istnień, to czy nie było warto?

-A mam powód by tego nie uczynić? – odparł pytaniem dyrektor. – Pokazali mi swoje wspomnienia, dostarczyli listę tych, których stracilibyśmy w najbliższych miesiącach, a tak możemy ocalić. I drugą z nazwiskami Śmierciożerców, obecnych i przyszłych. Uratowali Bryony Evans. Czy to nie wystarczające dowody ich dobrej woli?

-Skoro są po naszej stronie, to czemu się nie ujawnią? Nie wejdą w ścisłą współpracę z Zakonem? – zastanowiła się na głos Minerwa, dłonie składając schludnie na podołku, jak to miała w zwyczaju. – Czemu nie chcą poznać tych, którym mają zamiar uratować życie?

-Ponieważ – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się tajemniczo – sądzą, a ja się z nimi zgadzam, że tak będzie lepiej. Jaką mają gwarancję, że Zakon im uwierzy? Żadnej. A wszystkim nie zdążą i może nie chcą dać dostępu do swoich wspomnień i myśli. Nie można ich za to winić. Bez dowodu…byłbym zawiedziony gdyby w obecnych czasach moi byli uczniowie zaufali komuś, ot tak z ulicy. Podejrzewam też, że nasi przyjaciele z przyszłości najpierw chcą wypełnić swoje zadanie, a dopiero potem, wreszcie odnaleźć spokój. Przybyli do nas przecież prosto z pola bitwy…

Nie dodał nic o przeraźliwej tęsknocie jaką odnalazł przez przypadek w umyśle młodego Harry'ego, a którą właściciel rozpaczliwie próbował ukryć. Młodzieniec ponad wszystko pragnął poznać tych, których zawsze uważał za swoich rodziców. A jednocześnie bał się tego marzenia, bo zdawał sobie sprawę jak ciężko by mu było ich zostawić by ruszyć na misję, która przecież musiała zostać wypełniona, bez względu na wszystko.

-Wolą też utrzymać wszystko w jak największej tajemnicy – zaznaczył szybko, siadając na swoim miejscu przy ogromnym, dyrektorskim biurku, naprzeciw McGonagall. – Voldemort nie może się pod żadnym pozorem dowiedzieć, że znamy jego sekret i jesteś na dobrej drodze do pokonania go. A nie zapominajmy, że w naszych szeregach jest zdrajca. To nim powinniśmy zająć się w pierwszej kolejności.

Oblicze kobiety stało się chmurne i na moment nawet Dumbledore się jej bał. Wspomnienie wychowanka jej domu, który tak ją zawiódł sprawiało jej ból, wiedział o tym. Zdawał sobie też sprawę, że koleżanka po fachu długo nie wybaczy sobie tego, co z pewnością uznała za osobistą porażkę. A przecież nie miała wpływu na to kim stanie się kilka lat po szkole mały, nierzucający się w oczy Peter Pettigrew.

-Jesteś pewien, że to on? – spytała McGonagall, sztywno unosząc głowę. Wiele by dała by ta informacja okazała się tylko okrutną potwarzą. – Może jednak Fletcher?

-Nie – Dumbledore ze smutkiem pokręcił głową. Zawsze lubił tych chłopców, Jamesa Pottera, Syriusza Blacka, Remusa Lupina i Petera Pettigrew. Huncwotów, jak sami się nazywali. Żal mu było patrzeć jak umiera przyjaźń, tych co jeszcze trzy lata wcześniej uchodzili za nierozłącznych. Bo pewnych rzeczy nie wybaczą, nawet bratu. – Mundungus wie zbyt mało by mógł przydać się na coś Voldemortowi. A Alastor zbyt dobrze go pilnuje. Ale Pettigrew zawsze był blisko Potterów. – urwał i zamyślił się na moment, przypominając sobie ostatnie tygodnie i co jeszcze zdrajca mógł przekazać swemu prawdziwemu panu. – Weź też pod uwagę, kto był obecny na tamtym obiedzie u Potterów, dwa tygodnie temu. Wtedy kiedy omawiałem z Bryony szczegóły jej misji.

-Na brodę Merlina! – szepnęła ze zgrozą profesor McGonagall, doszedłszy do tego samego wniosku co sędziwy dyrektor.

Pamiętny posiłek odbył się w Dworze Potterów, gdzie od jakiegoś czasu spotykał się Zakon. Tuż po zebraniu Dorea zaprosiła wszystkich na późny obiad, czy też raczej kolację. Ale duża część członków miała w domach własne rodziny, które wyczekiwały ich powrotu, dlatego szybko się pożegnali i deportowali. Ale zarówno Dumbledore jak i McGonagall, Syriusz i Peter postanowili zostać, skuszeni wizją domowego obiadu u pani Potter, która słynęła z przepysznej kuchni. Lily i Jamesowi, a wraz z nimi też małemu Harry'emu i Bryony nie zostawiono pola na decyzję. Dorea poinformowała ich po prostu, że zostają. Warto też dodać, że ostatnimi czasy Potterowie nie spuszczali panny Evans z oczu, w efekcie czego częściej sypiała u siostry niż we własnym, wynajętym mieszkanku. Tamtego wieczora też miała zostać na noc. Przy stole ustalała z Dumbledorem ostatnie szczegóły zbliżającego się wyjazdu do Walii. To był jedyny raz, gdy w towarzystwie padła nazwa docelowego miasteczka.

-Sama widzisz – powiedział cicho Albus. McGonagall wyglądała na wściekłą do granic możliwości.

-Mój uczeń! – wycedziła przez zęby, z taką złością, że dyrektor zaczął się bać o sprzęty w swoim gabinecie. Fawkes, dotychczas uśpiony, obudził się i zaskrzeczał niespokojnie. Dyrektor pogłaskał go uspakajająco. – I on ośmielał się nosić czerwono-złote kolory! Co za…co za…!

Zabrakło jej słów i Dumbledore z rozbawieniem pomyślał, że to chyba pierwszy raz. Nie potrafił powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu przed wypłynięciem na pomarszczoną przez czas twarz.

-Co z nim zrobimy Albusie?

-Niestety – westchnął dyrektor, splatając palce przed sobą i opierając się na łokciach – nie mamy dowodów przeciw niemu. Tylko słowa dwojga nieistniejących nastolatków i nasze podejrzenia. Nie możemy go publicznie oskarżyć. A nawet gdybyśmy to zrobili, przyjaciele staną za nim murem i będą bronić, choćby musieli zwrócić się przeciw Zakonowi. Nie zaprzeczaj – wtrącił gdy tylko ujrzał jak Minerwa otwiera usta by się z nim kłócić – Znasz tych chłopców lepiej niż ja i wiesz jacy są. Póki na własne oczy nie zobaczą jego zdrady nie uwierzą.

-Więc jakie masz plany? – spytała kobieta. Dumbledore westchnął ciężko.

-Nie możemy całkowicie odsunąć go od ważnych informacji ponieważ, po pierwsze i tak nic to nie da bo pozostali szybko wszystko mu powtórzą, a po drugie, tylko wzbudzimy tym podejrzenia. Ale możemy wykorzystać to, że wiemy kim jest szpieg.

-Chcesz prowadzić wojnę wywiadów z Vol-Voldemortem? – Minerwa zająknęła się odrobinę na imieniu wroga.

-Prowadzić i wygrać – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo dyrektor. – Nie zapominaj, że dysponujemy wiedzą, o jakiej naszym przeciwnikom się nie śniło.

-Ależ Albusie! – zawołała McGonagall – Jak masz zamiar to zrobić? Skąd będziesz wiedział, czy twój plan się powiódł? Przecież nie mamy nikogo po tamtej stronie!

-Jeszcze droga Minerwo – odparł Dumbledore z błyskiem w oku, wygodniej rozsiadając się na fotelu – Jeszcze. Oczekuję, że na dniach się do mnie zgłosi.

-Kto? – spytała kobieta, nic nie rozumiejąc. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się, gładząc dwoją bujną brodę. Jaka to by była zabawa gdyby od razu powiedział jej wszystko? Wbrew pozorom lubił wiedzieć więcej niż pozostali, taka jego mała słabość.

-Nasz szpieg – odparł po prostu, zachowując wokół tego aspektu wspomnień Harry'ego Evansa aurę tajemniczości. – Śmierciożerca, który oprócz honoru ma też serce.

-Za bardzo opierasz plany na słowach tej dwójki – Minerwa pokręciła głową – Wyjaśnij mi, czemu nie chcą powiedzieć członkom Zakonu o tym, że Bryony przeżyła? A jeśli nie wszystkim to przynajmniej Lily! Przecież widziałeś przez co ta biedna dziewczyna przechodzi!

-Też ciężko mi się z tym pogodzić – przyznał Dumbledore – Ale bezpieczeństwo dziewczyny jest najważniejsze. Voldemort nie może mieć choćby cienia podejrzenia, że Bryony żyje. Potwierdzić to musi Pettigrew. A on zbyt dobrze zna Lily i Jamesa by mogli go oszukać. Poza tym, pewnie nawet by nie próbowali, ufają mu przecież bezgranicznie. Nie Minerwo, panna Evans musi pozostać martwa, przynajmniej na czas swojej misji. Tylko tak wszystko może się udać.

-Martwa dziewczyna i dwoje nieistniejących nastolatków – mruknęła pod nosem McGonagall, lekko kręcąc głową – Może i rzeczywiście są najlepszymi kandydatami do tej roli.

-Nie może, ale na pewno – zaśmiał się Dumbledore – Zapamiętaj moje słowa, jeszcze przed wakacjami wszyscy będą powtarzać ich imiona.

* * *

Hermiona Granger padała z nóg. Jej warta dobiegała już końca i wkrótce dziewczyna miała się położyć, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Noc była cicha i spokojna, choć mroźna. Śnieg padał nieprzerwanie od kilku dni pokrywając drzewa i ziemię delikatnym, czystym puchem lśniącym, gdy odbijało się od niego światło księżyca w pełni. Dziewczyna uniosła głowę by spojrzeć na jasną tarczę, ledwo widoczną między koronami drzew. Zadrżała na myśl o wszystkich, których noce jak ta zmieniały w potwory. Biedny Remus… Biedny Harry. Dalej nie wiedziała co myśleć o tym, że jej najlepszy przyjaciel jest tak naprawdę półwilkołakiem, nieślubnym dzieckiem profesora Lupina i tej niepozornej dziewczyny, która spała teraz spokojnie w namiocie. Lubiła mieć wszystko uporządkowane, tak by nie dopuścić do niemiłych niespodzianek. Może dlatego ta sytuacja nieco ją przerastała.

Lepiej by się czuła gdyby o tej podróży pozwolono jej się przygotować. Nie potrafiła sobie też wybaczyć, że odczytała wtedy tamto zaklęcie i uruchomiła zwierciadło. Można się było zastanowić, spakować, poczytać. Ale nie, wypowiedziała tamto przeklęte zdanie i nim się zorientowała byli już w Marmurowym Zamku i rozmawiali z Założycielami Hogwartu. Jakby podróż w czasie nie wystarczała by całkiem ją skonfundować! Dalej kręciło jej się w głowie gdy pomyślała o tamtej konwersacji. Nie potrafiła uwierzyć że poznała Godryka Gryffindora, Salazara Slytherina, Helgę Hufflepuff i Rowenę Ravenclaw. Ale Ron by miał minę…

Ron. Ron. Irytujący, tępy Ronald, na którego pomstowała przez siedem lat znajomości. I którego kochała od prawie trzech. Ron, który poświęcił się dla nich w meczu szachowym. Ron, który poszedł za Harrym do Komnaty Tajemnic. Ron, z którym kłóciła się przez całą trzecią klasę. Ron, zazdrosny o nią w czwartej. Ron, walczący wtedy, w Departamencie Tajemnic. Ron, gwiazda Quiddicha. Ron używający języka wężów by wejść do Komnaty podczas ostatniej bitwy. Ron, Ron, Ron. Jej Ron. Pierwszy chłopak, któremu oddała swoje serce. Już nigdy go nie zobaczy. A jeśli nawet, dzieliło ich teraz prawie siedemnaście lat. Był niemowlęciem, a ona dorosłą kobietą. Nigdy nie pójdą na pierwszą randkę, nie zaręczą się. Nie wezmą ślubu. Nie będzie panią Weasley, jej miejsce zajmie ktoś inny. Kto wie, może nawet ona sama, z tego świata?

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem i mocniej opatuliła się kocem. Chmura przysłoniła księżyc, który schodził już coraz niżej. Wkrótce noc dobiegnie końca. Dla niej oznaczało to tylko tyle, że zaraz skończy się jej warta i będzie mogła wrócić do środka i iść spać. Chociaż wątpiła by udało jej się usnąć, zbyt wiele myśli kotłowało się w jej głowie. Wspomnienia, marzenia zlewały się w jedno, tworząc karuzelę obrazów, które łączyło tylko jedno. Wszystkie sprawiały jej ból. Wiedza ile straciła nie pozwalała jej spokojnie odpocząć. Pocieszać się mogła tylko jednym. Stworzą nowy, lepszy świat. Neville będzie miał rodziców. Fred nie zginie. Nikt nie zginie, poprawiła się szybko. Harry odzyska mamę. Już ją odzyskał w pewnym sensie. Serce jej rosło gdy obserwowała jak matka i syn poznają się coraz lepiej z każdym dniem. Bryony była…nie taka jak Hermiona się spodziewała. Smutna. Jedyna fotografia na jakiej ją widziała, pokazywała dziewczynę szczęśliwą, zakochaną w swoim dziecku. Ta skorupa kobiety, którą uratowali w Walii wcale jej nie przypominała. O sobie nie mówiła prawie nic. O swoich przyjaciołach sporo, Harry na pewno chciałby usłyszeć więcej. A imię Remusa sprawiało, że zamykała się w sobie. Wielokrotnie Hermiona zastanawiała się, co się między nimi wydarzyło by spowodować taką reakcję.

Harry szarpnął się w pościeli. Nie dziwiło jej to. Od bitwy nie przespał ani jednej nocy spokojnie. Koszmary męczyły go właściwie od zaśnięcia, aż do rana, chyba że ktoś wybudził go wcześniej. Mówił, że się przyzwyczaił i po obudzeniu w czasie nocy po prostu obracał się na drugi bok i spał dalej. Hermiona jednak wiedziała, że zamiast zasnąć leżał długimi godzinami na łóżku, myśląc. Albo po prostu wstawał i brał się do roboty. Dlatego podczas naprawy Hogwartu, zawsze gdy wstawała jego już dawno nie było. Ale pełnie były najgorsze. Bryony twierdziła, że to właśnie z powodu wilkołaczych genów.

Stłumiony jęk wydobył się z ust chłopaka. Serce jej się krajało, gdy tego słuchała. Lecz nim zdążyła wstać i wyruszyć mu na ratunek, jak to robiła zawsze, gdy miał koszmary usłyszała czyjeś ciche kroki w środku. Tupot bosych stóp na drewnianej podłodze. Harry jęknął znowu, nie potrafiła rozróżnić słów. A potem…

-Szszsz – cichy szept Bryony dobiegł jej uszu. Bezszelestnie przysunęła się do klapy namiotu i odsunęła ją lekko by zajrzeć do środka. Rudowłosa dziewczyna klęczała u wezgłowia, oparta o materac na wysokości ramion Harry'ego. – Już dobrze maleńki. Już dobrze. Mamusia tu jest.

Hermiona zastygła. Nie mogła się zdecydować czy zostać i podejrzeć co się będzie działo do czego ciągnęła ją wrodzona ciekawość, czy też się wycofać i dać matce i synowi zasłużoną przestrzeń. Gdy Bryony zaczęła nucić, decyzja podjęła się sama i dziewczyna usadowiła się wygodniej, tam gdzie była.

_Sleep my child and peace attend thee,_

_All through the night_

_Guardian angels God will send thee,_

_All through the night_

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_

_Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,_

_I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_

_All through the night_

Hermiona od razu rozpoznała melodię jednej z najładniejszych ludowych kołysanek, nieco zmienioną dzięki inwencji twórczej wykonawczyni, ale rozpoznawalną. Bryony miała ładny głos, może nie idealny i nieco zachrypły po kilkugodzinnej drzemce, ale przyjemny. Idealnie nadający się do śpiewania prostych piosenek niespokojnym dzieciom. Zrozumiała, że to musiał być ich rytuał. Kiedy jej synek, źle spał, albo budził się w nocy, Bryony kucała lub klękała przy jego kołysce, może nawet brała go na ręce i kołysząc go śpiewała by się uspokoił. Dorosły Harry mógł tego nie pamiętać, ale ona robiła to zaledwie kilka tygodni temu, więc takie zachowanie było dla niej oczywiste.

I bardzo skuteczne. Już po pierwszych taktach chłopak znacznie się uspokoił. Napięte mięśnie rozluźniły się znacznie i chłopak zapadł się w pościeli, bezwładny. Bree delikatnie głaskała go po włosach, cały czas śpiewając i kołysząc się delikatnie na piętach. Potargane włosy opadały jej na plecy falą ognistej czerwieni, oczy miał przymknięte. Wyglądała tak…spokojnie. Nareszcie. Dotychczas nawet we śnie na jej twarzy pozostawała ta charakterystyczna zmarszczka między brwiami. Ale teraz, gdy śpiewała Harry'emu do snu, wszystkie jej bariery zniknęły. Wyglądała na zupełnie szczęśliwą.

_Angels watching, e'er around thee,_

_All through the night_

_Midnight slumber close surround thee,_

_All through the night_

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_

_Hill and dale in slumber sleeping_

_I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_

_All through the night_

Refren powtórzyła kilkakrotnie, aż upewniła się, że zasnął mocno i bez koszmarów. A i kiedy kołysanka dobiegła końca dziewczyna przez pewien czas się nie poruszyła. Z uwielbieniem wypisanym na twarzy spoglądała na swojego dorosłego syna, którego dwa tygodnie wcześniej widziała niemowlęciem uczącym się siadać. Delikatnie, opuszkami palców śledziła rysy jego twarzy, niby ucząc się ich na pamięć. Z taką mamą mógł dorastać gdyby nie wojna, zrozumiała Hermiona. Czułą, kochającą i oddaną mu ponad wszystko. Z taką mamą będzie dorastał mały Harry, jeśli oni będą mieli tu coś do powiedzenia.

Nagle Bryony podniosła spojrzenie na Hermionę i uśmiechnęła się do niej. _„Zaraz przyjdę_" przekazała jej bezgłośnie. Panna Granger przytaknęła i pospiesznie odwróciła się w stronę lasu, zarumieniona, bo przyłapano ją na podsłuchiwaniu. I rzeczywiście, w chwilę później dołączyła do niej rudowłosa dziewczyna, ubrana we wszystko co było pod ręką.

-Ładnie śpiewasz – szepnęła zawstydzona swoim zachowaniem. Usta Bree wykrzywił wesoły uśmiech.

-Dzięki – wdzięcznie skinęła głową – Idź, się prześpij. Teraz i tak moja kolej.

Rozejrzała się dookoła i odetchnęła głęboko. Przymknęła oczy, a jej twarz znowu stała się spokojna. Po raz pierwszy Hermiona zobaczyła jak jest piękna. Płomiennorude włosy lśniły w blasku księżyca, w kontraście do śnieżnobiałej skóry. Przypominała bardziej nimfę leśną niż człowieka, mimo grubego swetra w miejscu zwiewnej szaty, jakie zwykle noszą czarodziejskie mieszkanki borów.

Tej nocy, gdy Hermiona kładła się do łóżka towarzyszyło jej cichutkie nucenie zza ściany namiotu. To Bryony, raz zacząwszy, czuwała nad snem swojego syna. Dziewczynie to nie przeszkadzało i ona spała lepiej niż przez ostatnie miesiące i obudziła się dopiero gdy słońce stało już wysoko, wypoczęta jak nigdy.

* * *

**N/A**: I teraz zagadka. Kto mi powie jaką piosenkę śpiewa tu Bryony, ten ma szansę na uścisk od Harry'ego (jak Hermiona pozwoli)


	13. Rozdział 12

**N/A: **I tak po ciekawszym rozdziale wracamy do serii "Opowieści Harry'ego". Oto rok piąty. Jak Bryony zareaguje na przepowiednię, o której nic nie wiedziała?

* * *

**Rozdział 12**

Następnego poranka wszyscy byli w lepszych nastrojach. I to do tego stopnia, że tuż po późnym śniadaniu, przygotowanym przez Bryony, która pierwsza była na nogach, zasiedli wszyscy dookoła stołu by kontynuować opowieść. Panna Evans, nie mogąc znieść niewygodnych krzesełek, jedynego umeblowania głównej części namiotu wyczarowała bez trudu zestaw miękkich, czerwonych foteli, wykończonych złotą nicią. Zwinęła się w kłębek na jednym z nich, ujmując w obie dłonie kubek z parującą herbatą. Harry usiadł obok niej, Hermiona, którą zaprosili do kompanii zajęła miejsce naprzeciw niej.

-Piąty rok – mruknął chłopak, trąc nerwowo kark – po raz pierwszy usłyszeliśmy wtedy o Zakonie Feniksa. Znaczy, Ron i Hermiona usłyszeli bo mnie przez większość wakacji nikt nic nie mówił. Dopiero gdy trafiłem do Kwatery Głównej, po tym jak mnie i Dudleya zaatakowali pod domem dementorzy, prawda wyszła na jaw.

-Dementorzy? – wydusiła z szeroko otwartymi oczami Bryony – W Little Whinging? Dzieciaku, czy ty nie potrafisz przeżyć nawet dwóch miesięcy w spokoju?

-Już ci mówiłem, że nie szukam kłopotów – powtórzył ze śmiechem Harry – To one znajdują mnie. Co miałem robić, wyczarowałem patronusa. No, tyle że Ministerstwo od razu się dowiedziało i w trybie natychmiastowym przysłało pismo informujące mnie, że zostałem wydalony z Hogwartu, wkrótce pojawią się pracownicy Ministerstwa by złamać moją różdżkę, a ja mam się pojawić tego a tego dnia na przesłuchaniu. Nie będę cytować wszystkich listów jakie dostałem tamtej nocy, ważne że skończyło się na zabraniu mnie na Grimmauld Place 12, do Kwatery Głównej Zakonu. Możesz nie kojarzyć tego miejsca, ale to dom rodzinny Syriusza.

-Okropne miejsce – mruknęła Hermiona, ujmując dłoń Harry'ego. Uwadze Bryony nie umknęło, że chłopak uścisnął ją delikatnie. Uniosła brew, ale nic nie powiedziała. – Syriusz go nienawidził.

-Wyobrażam sobie – Bree uśmiechnęła się znacząco, próbując napotkać spojrzenie Harry'ego. Daremnie. Zauważyła, że policzki chłopaka pociemniały. – I co, tam Zakon urządził sobie kwaterę? Nie było lepszego miejsca?

-Raczej nie – odparł Harry – Pamiętaj, że w naszych czasach Zakon działa zupełnie potajemnie, a liczba jego członków znacznie zeszczuplała. – Gdzie teraz się spotykacie?

-Hmm – zastanowiła się dziewczyna, stukając palcem wskazującym w brodę – Często w Dworze Potterów. Albo Longbottomów. Zdarzyło nam się też wpaść do McKinnonów. To zależy ile osób się spotyka i kiedy.

-Dwór Potterów? Gdzie to jest? – zainteresował się Harry. Bree zmierzyła go zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Czyżby naprawdę nic nie wiedział?

-Nigdy ci nie powiedzieli? – spytała, lekko przekrzywiając głowę. – To siedziba rodowa, ogromna posiadłość na wsi, z willą, ogrodami i wszystkim. Mają nawet własne boisko do Quddicha, normalnej wielkości.

-Mieszkałem tam? Znaczy, mieszkam tam? Teraz?

-Z tego co wiem, to tak – przytaknęła dziewczyna. – Po ślubie Lily i James chcieli się usamodzielnić i wyprowadzili się na kilka miesięcy, ale jak Sami-Wiecie-Kto zaczął ich ścigać, wrócili do Dworu, bo nie ma bezpieczniejszego miejsca. Co mnie dziwi, to to że nikt ci nie powiedział… Znaczy, jako syn Jima powinieneś odziedziczyć dom.

-Możliwe, że w naszych czasach nie ma już Dworu Potterów – wtrąciła Hermiona. – Nigdy się tym nie interesowaliśmy, ale mógł zostać zniszczony podczas Pierwszej Wojny.

-To trochę straszne, gdy mówicie o Pierwszej Wojnie – wyznała Bryony kładąc nacisk na numer, a ciarki przeszły jej po plecach. – Jakby nie dało się zapobiec rozpętaniu Drugiej.

Uśmiech Harry'ego był nieco wymuszony, gdy chłopak pochylał się by ująć jej dłoń i uścisnąć lekko, nim ją puścił.

-Wracając do tematu – oświadczyła Hermiona, odchrząkując. – Na dom przy Grimmauld Place rzucono taką ilość zaklęć ochronnych, że nawet mysz się nie prześlizgnie. Zakon był tam całkowicie bezpieczny. No i nikt, ani Ministerstwo, z którym na tym etapie byliśmy na bakier, ani Śmierciożercy nie mógł przypuszczać, że tam się ukryjemy.

-Spędziliśmy w Kwaterze całe wakacje – dodał Harry – właściwie się stamtąd nie ruszając. No może oprócz mnie, bo po drodze wybrałem się na przesłuchanie do Ministerstwa, gdzie mnie uniewinniono dzięki zeznaniom charłaczki, pani Figg, której Dumbledore nakazał mnie pilnować. Mieszkała w pobliżu i widziała cały atak. Głównie sprzątaliśmy, bo dom był w tragicznym stanie. W przerwach wysłuchiwaliśmy jak portret matki Syriusza drze się na wszystkich po kolei, albo jak robi to Molly Weasley. Podsumowując, całkiem niezłe wakacje.

-Tak z ciekawości, kogo Dumbledore zrobił prefektami Gryffindoru? – spytała Bryony pochylając się ku nim. – Was może? Tyle razy uratowaliście tę szkołę…

-Nie – Hermiona zarumieniła się wściekle. – Znaczy, mnie tak, ale Harry…

-Uznał, że i tak mam masę na głowie – odparł Harry z delikatnym uśmiechem – Więc prefektem zrobił Rona. Pani Weasley szalała ze szczęścia. On w sumie też, bo w nagrodę dostał nową miotłę.

-Na pewno sobie poradził – powiedziała wesoło Bryony, dmuchnęła lekko by przesunąć włosy z czoła gdzie zasłaniały jej oczy. – Dumbledore nie myli się co do prefektów. No, prawie nigdy. – zachichotała, ale nie powiedziała już nic, a Harry nie miał odwagi spytać. Dlatego odchrząknął i postanowił kontynuować opowieść.

-Od poprzedniego roku, kiedy to Minister Knot pokłócił się z Dumbledorem, jasne było, że Ministerstwo zrobi wszystko by podporządkować sobie Hogwart. – powiedział opierając się na podłokietniku - Wszystko ograniczyło się do przysłania swojego kandydata na miejsce nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Profesor Dolores Umbridge okazała się przerażająca i szybko zyskała uroczy przydomek Ropuchy. Na jej lekcjach nie wolno nam było wyciągać różdżek i uczyliśmy się tylko podręcznika na pamięć.

-Durnego podręcznika, trzeba dodać – prychnęła Hermiona. Harry zaśmiał się krótko.

-Racja. – odparł, uspokoiwszy się. - Ja z każdym razie już w pierwszym tygodniu zajęć dostałem od niej szlaban. Za powiedzenie w klasie, że Voldemort powrócił. Oczywiście, jak to w Hogwarcie, już tego samego dnia wszyscy o tym wiedzieli i wątpili w moje zdrowie psychiczne. Taki był początek wyjątkowo fatalnego roku. A potem było tylko gorzej.

-No dalej Mały – Bryony założyła ręce na piersi – wypróbuj mnie.

-Jak chcesz. – chłopak wzruszył ramionami. – Przez prawie cały rok bolała mnie blizna. A już wcześniej mieliśmy szansę zrozumieć, że to nic dobrego. Zwykle się uaktywniała gdy Voldemort był w pobliżu, lub miał wyjątkowo złe zamiary. Dlaczego, zrozumieliśmy dopiero później. Nasze życie było ciągiem beznadziejnych dni wypełnionych pracami domowymi i kiepskimi ocenami. Wybacz Hermiono, ale w moim przypadku to prawda!

Ostatnie zdanie wyrzucił z siebie w na jednym oddechu, jednocześnie zasłaniając głowę ramionami by uniknąć ciosu do jakiego się zamierzała. Bryony parsknęła śmiechem.

-Rok SUM-ów, co? – ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową – Znam ten ból. Z tym, że ja miałam do pomocy Lily i chłopaków. Koło grudnia opracowałam nawet sposób na wyciąganie z Lily tego czego nie wiedziałam, tak żeby nawet nie zauważyła. Jak się usiadło obok mojej siostry, gdy myślała o Jamesie, można było pytać o wszystko. A ona tylko wzdychała i wyrzucała z siebie odpowiedzi, wzdychając co jakiś czas.

-Na serio? – nie mógł uwierzyć Harry – Słynna Lily Evans? Naprawdę?

-Przecież bym ci nie skłamała – prychnęła dziewczyna. – Była w nim zakochana bez pamięci. Ale nie robiłam tego zbyt często. Zwykle jakoś dawałam sobie radę. No, ale ja nie miałam treningów Quiddicha, ani szlabanów, więc to uzasadnione. Ale ty mnie tu nie zagaduj, tylko opowiadaj. Co z tą blizną?

-Z początku nie przejmowaliśmy się tym zbytnio. Mieliśmy większe problemy. – odparła za niego Hermiona – Umbridge została Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu i dostała nowe uprawnienia. Stało się jasne, że Knot chce się pozbyć Dumbledora. Latała po Hogwarcie jak szalona, kontrolując nauczycieli, zbierając sobie szajkę donosicieli, głównie Ślizgonów.

-Później powstała Gwardia Dumbledora – wtrącił Harry, z chytrym uśmiechem. Hermiona spłoniła się i zatopiła w fotelu.

-Gwardia Dumbledora? – zdziwiła się Bryony, skacząc spojrzeniem od jednego do drugiego i uśmiechając się pod nosem. – Co to i czemu coś mi mówi, że oboje znowu wpakowaliście się w jakieś kłopoty.

-Bo w pewien sposób się wpakowaliśmy. – odparł chłopak – Ale dopiero kiedy wszystko się udało. Widzisz, Hermiona wpadła na pomysł, że ja mógłbym uczyć wszystkich chętnych Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. No wiesz, tyle już przeżyłem, że na pewno wiem więcej niż oni. Długo mnie przekonywali, aż wreszcie się zgodziłem. Tak powstała Gwardia Dumbledora. Ginny wymyśliła nazwę. Spotykaliśmy się w Pokoju Życzeń, co kilka dni, albo co tydzień, to zależało od okoliczności i uczyliśmy czego się dało.

-Umbridge szalała – Hermiona nieco się otrząsnęła – rozwiązała wszelkie kluby uczniowskie, ale nas to nie ruszyło. Postanowiliśmy i tak się spotykać.

-Czekaj, czekaj! – przerwała im Bryony – Co to Pokój Życzeń? Nigdy o nim nie słyszałam.

-A no tak – Harry i Hermiona wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia, a potem chłopak wytłumaczył. – Pokój Życzeń, nazywany też Pokojem Przychodź i Wychodź to specjalna sala, która dostarcza tego czego tylko dana osoba w tym momencie potrzebuje. Może być łazienką, składzikiem na środki czystości, pomieszczeniem do ćwiczeń, schronieniem, czymkolwiek tylko zechcesz. Nam pasowała idealnie. Szczególnie, że niewielu o niej wie. Chyba nawet Huncwoci nigdy jej nie rozgryźli.

-W każdym razie na mapie go nie ma – dodała Hermiona. Bryony uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że ta banda nie wiedziała o wszystkim.

-Ale o ile z Gwardią szło niczego sobie, to pozostałe aspekty szkolnego życia cierpiały. Na przykład udało mi się wylecieć z drużyny – westchnął smutno Harry. – A dokładnie mi, Georgowi i Fredowi Weasleyom. Przylaliśmy Malfoyowi, bo obrażał nasze rodziny. Wplatała się Umbridge i dała nam dożywotni zakaz. Angelina, nasz kapitan, była zrozpaczona.

-Dożywotni?! – warknęła Bryony, szeroko otwierając oczy. – To ona miała takie prawo? Co za czasy! – zauważywszy zbolałą minę Harry'ego uspokoiła się od razu i położyła dłoń na jego własnej – Hej, to nie twoja wina. Każdy by tak zrobił. Z twoim ojcem na czele.

-Moim…moim ojcem? – zdziwił się chłopak, podnosząc głowę. Bree przytaknęła.

-Co, znałeś go jako opanowanego profesora Lupina, nie? – zachichotała. – Kochany, może za siedemnaście lat twój ojciec trochę się uspokoi, ale teraz, szczególnie blisko pełni…To by się ładnie nie skończyło. Szczególnie gdyby obrażono kogoś na kim bardzo mu zależy. Tylko uchodzi za opanowanego, w porównaniu z Jimem i Syriuszem. No, ale dość o tym. Powiedz mi lepiej coście zrobili tej małpie. Bo nie uwierzę, że syn Huncwota i chrześniak drugiego, puścił coś takiego płazem.

-E nie – parsknął Harry – Zrobili to za mnie Fred i George. Ci dwaj to mieli talent. Ja skupiałem się na lekcjach i GD, czyli oczywiście Gwardii Dumbledora. I tak dojechaliśmy do Świąt Bożego Narodzenia.

Harry nagle zamilkł i oblał się czerwienią. Hermiona zaśmiała się. Bryony mogła tylko unieść brwi i spoglądać raz na jedno, raz na drugie, bez zrozumienia.

-No Harry przyznaj się – dziewczyna szturchnęła go lekko – Czyżbyś wstydził się swojej przyjaciółki Cho?

-Och daj spokój! – skrzywił się Harry – Ważniejsze rzeczy się wtedy wydarzyły. Na przykład tamta nocna wizja.

Bryony pomyślała, że ona chętnie posłuchałaby o dziewczynie imieniem Cho, ale postanowiła na razie nie zadawać pytań. Szczególnie, że wizja, jak to określił Harry rzeczywiście była ważniejsza niż romantycznie przygody piętnastolatka. Nawet jeśli ten piętnastolatek był jej synem.

-Więc wizja – mruknął pod nosem. – Dopiero lata później zrozumieliśmy czemu widywałem takie rzeczy. W nocy, przyśniło mi się jak Artur Weasley został zaatakowany gdzieś w Ministerstwie Magii. Widziałem węża…nie, ja byłem tym wężem, który rzucił się na niego i o mało nie zabił. Moje krzyki obudziły wszystkich dookoła. Ktoś zawołał profesor McGonagall, wylądowaliśmy u dyrektora. Potem się okazało, że wszystko co widziałem to była prawda.

-Tylko to, że poinformował Dumbledora uratowało panu Weasleyowi życie – wtrąciła Hermiona ściskając dłoń chłopaka. – Był bardzo dzielny.

-Nie byłem i dobrze o tym wiesz – burknął Harry, zwieszając głowę. – Byłem przerażony. A cała afera skutkowała w dodatkowych lekcjach ze Snapem. Nie pytaj jakim cudem, ale on będzie po naszej stronie, może jeszcze nie teraz, ale niedługo. Uczył mnie oklumencji. Dumbledore stwierdził, że Voldemort musi mieć jakiś sposób na zaglądanie do mojego umysłu. Że między nami jest więź, o której może nie zdaje sobie sprawy. Oby.

-Więź, która powstała kiedy jego zaklęcie odbiło się od ciebie, tak? – domyśliła się dziewczyna. Harry przytaknął.

-Miała doprowadzić do jednego z największych błędów mojego życia – dodał ze smutkiem, przeczesując włosy palcami – Bo widzisz, nie przykładałem się zbytnio do lekcji i na koniec Snape mnie z nich wywalił. Oczywiście nikomu o tym nie powiedziałem. Udawałem po prostu, że jestem już na tyle dobry, że nie potrzebuję nauki. Nic bardziej mylnego. Pod koniec roku, podczas SUMa z Historii Magii, którego swoją drogą nie zdałem, miałem kolejną wizję. Tym razem pokazywała Syriusza. Voldemort go torturował, tam w Departamencie Tajemnic. Co miałem robić? Siedzieć na miejscu? Nigdy. Dumbledora dawno już nie było w szkole, Umbridge zajęła jego miejsce.

-Musiałeś go ratować – dopowiedziała Bryony. Zaśmiał się chrapliwie, a Hermiona westchnęła.

-Żeby jeszcze było przed czym. – mruknął ponuro. – Ale to wszystko była pułapka. Nigdy nie złapali Syriusza, chcieli mnie po prostu zwabić do Ministerstwa, bo było tam coś co tylko ja mogłem podnieść z półki, a czego chcieli. Przepowiednia na mój temat.

-Zaraz, jest przepowiednia o tobie? - wydusiła zszokowana Bryony – I nikt nie wpadł na to, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć?! W końcu jestem twoją matką.

-Może zacznę od początku. – zaproponował Harry. - Już jakiś czas przed ich śmiercią wiadomo było, że Voldemort poluje na Potterów, choć niewielu w Zakonie zdawało sobie sprawę dlaczego. Otóż Sybilla Trelawney, wnuczka słynnej wieszczki Kasandry, po raz pierwszy wygłosiła prawdziwą przepowiednię. Na szczęście zrobiła to podczas rozmowy z profesorem Dumbledorem, który mógł ostrzec tych , których dotyczyła. Niestety w Świńskim Łbie był wtedy ktoś jeszcze. Śmierciożerca przekazał treść przepowiedni, tyle ile usłyszał swojemu panu, podpisując tym samym wyrok na dwie rodziny.

-Znasz jej treść, prawda? – spytała Bree, a jej palce boleśnie zacisnęły się na blaszanym kubku. Harry przytaknął.

-_Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... _– wyrecytował, przymykając oczy chłopak - _Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca... A Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, lecz on będzie miał moc, której Czarny Pan nie zna... i jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, jako że jeden nie może istnieć, gdy drugi przeżyje... Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca..._

Przez pewien czas nic się nie działo. Harry przyglądał się uważnie swojej matce, która siedziała nieruchomo, a z jej twarzy nic nie można było odczytać. Drżącymi dłońmi odstawiła kubek, a potem ukryła w nich twarz. Jako pierwsze zaczęły jej się trząść ramiona. Chłopak myślał, że płacze. Ale gdy po chwili ich spojrzenia się spotkały nie zauważył w jej oczach łez. Śmiała się. Długo i głośno się śmiała, a para podróżników w czasie mogła tylko patrzeć. Wyglądało to jakby oszalała. I przez pewien czas myśleli, że to było dla niej zbyt wiele, że straciła zmysły. Spojrzeli po sobie, nie wiedząc co teraz robić. Na szczęście właśnie ten moment wybrała sobie Bryony, na uspokojenie się.

-Ta przepowiednia… - powiedziała powoli, a na jej ustach błąkał się kwaśny uśmiech – nie może się sprawdzić. Nie ma prawa. Bo widzisz Harry, ja nigdy nie zdarzyłam trzykrotnie oprzeć się Sam-Wiesz-Komu. Z tego co wiem, twój ojciec tez nie. I gdyby prawda o twoich narodzinach wyszła na jaw, nic by ci nie groziło. A to właśnie planowaliśmy, dopóki nie przybył do mnie Dumbledore i nie przekonał mnie, że będziesz bezpieczniejszy jako Potter. Gdyby nie to…nikt nigdy nie wziąłby ciebie na cel.

Wszyscy zamarli. Słychać było tylko ciężki oddech Bryony, gdy łzy nareszcie dogoniły szok. Harry nie wiedział co myśleć. Po raz kolejny jego lojalność została wystawiona na próbę, jakże trudną. Świat wirował wokół niego, gdy próbował zrozumieć jak to wszystko było możliwe. Nie, nie potrafił. Może kiedyś, może po rozmowie z Dumbledorem. Teraz miał za duży mętlik w głowie.

-A najgorsze jest to – kontynuowała Bree, drżącym głosem – Że nic o tym nie wiedziałam. Chcąc cię chronić skazałam cię na los, o którym mi teraz opowiadasz. Gdybym wtedy powiedziała nie…gdybym odmówiła i przyznała przed światem, że jesteś moim dzieckiem byłbyś bezpieczny.

-Dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda – westchnął Harry, przerywając jej – Nigdy nie byłbym bezpieczny. Voldemort mógłby się o tym nie dowiedzieć, mógłby i tak chcieć mnie zabić. I tak mógłby przyjść do domu Potterów, jeśli nie po mnie, to po nich. Nie możesz przewidzieć co by się stało. I wiesz, gdyby nie ja, to musiałby być ktoś inny. Przepowiednia pasowała jeszcze do jednego chłopca. Do Nevilla Longbottoma. To na niego by zapolował. I jego by naznaczył. A Neville mógłby sobie nie poradzić. Lubię go bardzo i znam wystarczająco dobrze by zdawać sobie sprawę, że nadaje się do tego mniej niż ja. Może by zginął, może Voldemort by wygrał. Więc widzisz, to musiałem być ja. Mimo wszystko.

-Och Harry – szepnęła z bólem Bryony – Tak mi przykro! Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak bardzo…

-To się nie wydarzy – po raz chyba setny odkąd się poznali, powtórzył Harry. – Do tego wszystkiego nie dojdzie. To już przeszłość. Zaczynamy wszystko od nowa. A nawet jeśli by to uczynić musimy powspominać niektóre rzeczy, cóż...taka jest kolej rzeczy.

-Co…co się stało w Departamencie Tajemnic? – wydusiła z siebie Bryony, chcąc najwidoczniej szybko zmienić temat i zapomnieć o przepowiedni, choć na chwilę.

-Przybyliśmy tam, my czyli GD prosto w pułapkę. – chcąc nie chcąc Harry kontynuował opowieść, choć zbliżała się do momentu, który sprawiał mu najwięcej bólu - W środku roiło się od Śmierciożerców. Wszyscy byśmy tam zginęli, gdyby nie Zakon. Nim wyruszyliśmy z Hogwartu udało mi się poinformować Snape'a, o tym co wiedziałem i gdzie się wybieramy. Wszystko oczywiście w formie zagadki, bo rozmowa odbywała się przy Umbridge. On zawiadomił Zakon, który przybył nam na ratunek. Wywiązała się bitwa, zaklęcia śmigały na prawo i lewo. Przepowiednia się stłukła. Nie wiem kiedy trafiliśmy do Sali Śmierci. Nigdy nie zapomnę tamtych kilku minut. Syriusz…

Głos go zawiódł, mógł tylko siedzieć i patrzyć w podłogę. Hermiona wzięła go za rękę, którą nie wiadomo kiedy jej wyrwał i uścisnęła. Bryony zazdrościła jej tej bliskości. Sama chciała ukoić ból swojego syna. Wiedziała jednak, że druga dziewczyna zrobi to lepiej i szybciej, a to raniło.

-Syriusz walczył z Bellatrix Lastrange – powiedziała za niego Hermiona, po chwili ciszy – W tej sali, na środku jest taki łuk, a na nim zasłona. Nikt nie wie do czego dokładnie służy, ale jak się pod nią wpadnie to już się nie wraca. I Syriusz…wpadł.

-Boże – szepnęła Bryony. Nic nie mogło jej powstrzymać, gdy z prędkością światła podnosiła się ze swojego fotela i pokonywała odległość dzielącą ich. Po chwili był już w jej ramionach, a ona przytulała go do siebie najmocniej jak potrafiła i całowała jego włosy. – Boże Harry. Dzieciaku. Syriusz żyje. Nic mu nie jest. Pewnie w tym momencie jest w pracy, albo się z niej urywa żeby wpaść do Lily i Jamesa. Nic mu nie jest. To się nie wydarzyło. To się nie wydarzyło. Nie wydarzy się!

-Hej, wydawało mi się, że to mój tekst – szepnął słabo Harry. Bryony wydała z siebie pół szloch, pół śmiech. Nic innego nie przychodziło jej do głowy.


	14. Rozdział 13

**N/A: **Uff, to już ostatni. Zarówno ja jak i Bryony jesteśmy z tego powodu szalenie zadowolone. Przetrzymajcie więc tylko ten ostatni i będzie z głowy.

A na pocieszenie odrobina Remusa, którego wszyscy znamy i kochamy. Wreszcie okaże się gdzie to się wybrał po stracie Bree.

* * *

**Rozdział 13**

Nie potrafili tak od razu kontynuować tej rozmowy. Oboje byli zbyt roztrzęsieni by zrobić cokolwiek, oprócz skulenia się razem na jednym fotelu i po prostu spędzenia odrobiny czasu razem. Hermiona taktownie się ulotniła, jak sama twierdziła po to, by poszukać czegoś do jedzenia. W tej czasoprzestrzeni, gdzie nikt ich nie szukał, a Śmierciożercy nie wiedzieli, że istnieją, mogli spokojnie kupować prowiant w mugolskich wioskach, przynajmniej póki starczy im pieniędzy. A ponieważ torebka Hermiony zawierała masę różnych rzeczy, w tym walutę, o to nie musieli się bać.

Zostali sami. Długo żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Zadowalali się po prostu obecnością tego drugiego, szczęśliwi, że nie muszą przechodzić przez to sami. Bryony nieświadomie bawiła się włosami syna. Cały czas zdumiewało jaki był wspaniały.

-Czy mógłbyś…pokazałbyś mi, jak wyglądasz naprawdę? – poprosiła cicho, spuszczając wzrok. Jej policzki zaróżowiły się nieco. – No wiesz, blond włosy i tak dalej?

-A, to – usta Harry'ego wykrzywiły się w delikatnym uśmiechu – Pewnie. Zastanawiałem się, kiedy zapytasz.

-Zapytałabym już dawno, ale jakoś było mi głupio – wyznała, wbijając spojrzenie w rudą czuprynę. Gdy siedziała na podłokietniku jego fotela, jego włosy znajdowały się dokładnie na wysokości jej wzroku.

-Niepotrzebnie. Masz pełne prawo zobaczyć kogo urodziłaś. – chłopak głośno wypuścił powietrze z płuc. – Harry Lupin.

Bryony nie mogła zliczyć ile już razy widziała tą przemianę. Wymuszała ją zawsze, kiedy zostawała z małym Harrym sama, potrzebując potwierdzenia, że to naprawdę ten sam bobas, którego wydała na świat. Ale tym razem było inaczej. Po pierwsze nie zmieniało się niemowlę, ale młody mężczyzna, więc wszystko było bardziej widoczne. Po drugie, nigdy nie widziała zdjęć Remusa z dzieciństwa, ale jako osiemnastolatka pamiętała go aż nazbyt dobrze. Gdy więc, stanął przed nią właściwie jego bliźniak, o mało jej serce nie pękło.

Harry pewnie sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze swojego podobieństwa do ojca. Nie wiedziała jak Remus wyglądał za siedemnaście lat, ale podejrzewała, że niezbyt dobrze. Życie nie traktowało go zbyt łaskawie. Stracił wszystko, co miesiąc przemieniał się w bestię, co go wyczerpywało zarówno psychicznie jak i fizycznie. Mogła sobie tylko wyobrazić jakim spotkał go Harry. Ale teraz był przystojnym mimo blizn, młodym mężczyzną. Syn wiele po nim odziedziczył. Te same mocne rysy, niczym wyciosane w marmurze przez renesansowego artystę. Ten sam prosty nos, to samo wysokie czoło. Nawet jasne włosy identycznie opadały mu na oczy. No właśnie, oczy. Tylko one się nie zmieniły, bo i nie było potrzeby ich korygować zaklęciem. Miały przecież z Lily takie same. Kiedyś żałowała, że i ich nie odziedziczył po ojcu. Remus miał najpiękniejsze w świecie oczy. Ale teraz…cieszyła się, że chociaż to jedno oznacza go jako jej syna.

-Och Harry – szepnęła ze wzruszeniem – Jesteś taki przystojny!

Roześmiał się, naprawdę się roześmiał jakby nic o czym mówili przed chwilą nie miało miejsca. Tak ją to ucieszyło, że też odchyliła głowę do tyłu i dołączyła do niego. I tak siedzieli i się śmiali, długo, długo aż łzy wesołości zaczęły im płynąc po twarzach. Bryony zsunęła się z podłokietnika i wylądowała na fotelu obok chłopca. Albo oni byli tak chudzi, albo mebel tak szeroki, dość że zmieścili się bez problemu. Harry objął ją ramieniem i dziewczyna ukryła twarz w jego bluzie. Nie był swoim ojcem, wiedziała o tym. Ale jakże łatwo byłoby udawać, że to Remus tu siedzi, a nie on.

Potrząsnęła głową by odegnać tę myśl. Nie mogła się tym zajmować, mieli ważniejsze zadania. Spojrzała na twarz swojego syna i poprawiła mu blond czuprynę. Harry westchnął.

-Jeśli mamy to załatwić to teraz – mruknął, nie wiedziała do siebie czy do niej.

-Nie musisz mówić, jeśli nie chcesz – odparła szybko. Zerknął na nią i zmusił się do uśmiechu.

-Jeśli nie zacznę teraz, nigdy tego z siebie nie wyduszę – wyznał, przyciskając ją do swojego boku. – Spróbuj mi nie przerywać, zgoda? Ten raz daj mi powiedzieć wszystko i dopiero potem zadawaj pytania. Inaczej się zatnę i nigdy nie skończę.

-Masz moje słowo – powiedziała poważnie Bryony. Harry przytaknął i na chwilę przymknął oczy. Gdy je otworzył ślepo patrzyły w przestrzeń, podczas gdy on wspominał dni minione.

-Niewiele dobrych rzeczy wydarzyło się w tamtym roku – rozpoczął, a dziewczyna ułożyła głowę na jego piersi i wsłuchała się w bicie jego serca, idealnie komponujące się z głosem chłopaka – Ale to, że Dumbledore zabrał mnie od Durleyów już po dwóch tygodniach wakacji, na pewno się do nich zaliczało. Miał mnie podrzucić do Nory, ale po drodze zahaczyliśmy jeszcze o jedno miejsce. Budleigh Babberton, o ile dobrze pamiętam. Mieszkał tam niejaki Horacy Slughorn, którego Dumbledore chciał przekonać by przyjął pozycję w Hogwarcie.

Bryony bardzo chciała dorzucić, że Slughorn uczył ją przez siedem lat i że rozumie ból Harry'ego i jego kolegów, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język.

-Byłem mu do tego potrzebny, bo jak pewnie wiesz Slughorn lubi zbierać słynnych uczniów i chwalić się nimi. No i nam się udało. Kiedy tylko skończyliśmy tę sprawę aportowaliśmy się do Nory, gdzie miałem spędzić resztę wakacji. Dumbledore szybko się pożegnał, ale i tak zdążyłem zwrócić uwagę na jego rękę, która wyglądała jak spalona, czy coś w tym stylu. W każdym razie musiał w nią dostać niezłą klątwa. Pytałem go o to wielokrotnie na przestrzeni tamtego roku, ale nigdy nie chciał mi wyjaśnić co się stało. Teraz już wiem i wcale mnie ta wiedza nie cieszy. No, ale Nora. Przybyliśmy tam późno w nocy, ale pani Weasley nie była sama. Odwiedziła ją osoba, którą…powinnaś zapamiętać. Nimfadora Tonks, auror i członek Zakonu. Świetnia czarownica i metamorfomag, choć potykała się o własne nogi. Rok wcześniej, bawiła nas przy stole w Kwaterze Głównej zmieniając swoją twarz na życzenie, teraz była dziwnie przygaszona.

Bree nie miała bladego pojęcia po co Harry zwraca jej uwagę na tę młodą dziewczynę, ale straszliwe, nienazwane przeczucie chwyciło ją za gardło.

-Szybko wyszła. – kontynuował chłopak - Dumbledore też się pożegnał. Ja zostałem wysłany do łóżka. I tak zaczęły się kolejne piękne wakacje u Weasleyów. Nie wszystkim podobało się tak jak mi. Ginny szczególnie chodził nabzdyczona, a wszystko z powodu Flegmy, czyli innymi słowy Fleur Delacour, tej samej, która brała udział w Turnieju. Zaręczyła się z najstarszym bratem Rona i Ginny, Billem. Ani pani Weasley, ani Ginny nie potrafiły jej znieść. Panowie za to byli oczarowani. W końcu jest w ¼ wilą. W każdym razie było fajnie. Pociąg do Hogwartu natomiast nieco mnie zawiódł. Ron i Hermiona poszli do przedziału dla prefektów, Ginny znaleźć swojego chłopaka i zostałem z Nevillem i Luną, naszą koleżanką z Ravenclawu, która też była w GD. Nieco dziwna, ale świetna przyjaciółka. Nagle okazało się, że jestem bardzo popularny, szczególnie wśród dziewcząt, a wszystko przez walkę w Departamencie Tajemnic i kilka artykułów w Proroku, w których nazwano mnie Wybrańcem. Nie to, żeby mnie to jakoś ruszyło. Profesor Slughorn też chciał mnie dołączyć do swojej kolekcji, ale ja wolałem szpiegować Malfoya, o którym wiedziałem, że coś kombinuje. Niestety nie dowiedziałem się nic, a skończyłem z rozkwaszonym nosem, unieruchomiony i pod peleryną niewidką. A pociąg ruszył z powrotem do Londynu. Gdyby nie Tonks, która mnie tam znalazła nie wiem co by się stało. A tak tylko straciłem siedemdziesiąt punktów i musiałem wkroczyć do Wielkiej Sali z zakrwawioną twarzą, bo o ile Tonks nastawiła mi złamany nos, to nie posprzątała po tym. Z Uczty Powitalnej to chyba wszystko, a no jeszcze taki mały szczegół. Slughorn dostał posadę nauczyciela Eliksirów, a Obrona Przed Czarną Magią po długim oczekiwaniu trafiła do Snape'a. I tak zaczął się kolejny rok. Dla mnie oznaczał masę obowiązków, bo zostałem kapitanem drużyny Gryffindoru i dodatkowe zajęcia z Dumbledorem, na których zgłębialiśmy przeszłość Voldemorta. Poza tym nagle zostałem asem na Eliksirach, a to tylko dlatego, że miałem pożyczoną książkę, w której ktoś notował własne instrukcje, lepsze od tych oficjalnych, jak je nazywała Hermiona. Czas mijał, a ja miałem coraz więcej roboty. Dostałem też delikatnej obsesji na punkcie Malfoya. Ja po prostu wiedziałem, że coś kombinuje. I miałem cholera rację, ale nikt mnie nie słuchał. W poprzednie wakacje Draco został Śmierciożercą i otrzymał od swojego pana bardzo ważne zadanie. Miał zabić Dumbledora.

Bryony zamarła. Nie wyobrażała sobie jak można zlecić coś takiego szesnastolatkowi. Pomijając fakt, że trzeba być bez serca, to jest to po prostu bezcelowe. Przecież taki dzieciak nikogo nie zabije, a już na pewno nie takiego czarodzieja jak Dumbledore! Zerknęła na twarz Harry'ego by z niej odczytać odpowiedź. Ale oblicze chłopca było kamienne i nie wyrażało zupełnie nic.

-Oczywiście nikt nie wierzył, że tego dokona – powiedział tonem wyjaśnienia – Miała to być po prostu kara dla jego rodziców, bo nie dali rady zdobyć przepowiedni. Ale Draco o tym nie wiedział. Najpierw próbował osiągnąć swój cel podrzucając dyrektorowi zaklęty naszyjnik, ale dziewczyna, która miała dostarczyć prezent, pod wpływem _Imperiusa_ przez przypadek go dotknęła i trafiła do św. Munga. Potem chciał go otruć miodem podrzuconym Slughornowi, który ten miał dać Dumbledorowi na Święta. Tak się złożyło, że poczęstował nim mnie i Rona w jego urodziny. Ron o mało nie umarł. Dlatego wymyślił co innego. Plan tak inteligentny, że nawet dyrektor na to nie wpadł. Są dwie takie szafy, jedna u Borkina i Burkesa, druga w Hogwarcie, między którymi jest przejście. Kiedyś nie działały, ale Malfoy je naprawił. I wpuścił Śmierciożerców do szkoły. Kiedy zaatakowali mnie i Dumledora nie było w Hogwarcie, gdzie się znajdowaliśmy opowiem później. Ważne, że gdy wróciliśmy dyrektor był osłabiony. Kazał mi się ukryć, a sam stawił czoło napastnikom. Byliśmy na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej. Najpierw przyszedł Malfoy. Potem czterech innych. Carrowowie, Greyback i ktoś jeszcze. A na koniec przyszedł Snape. Wtedy nie rozumiałem, nawet teraz ciężko mi przyjąć to co zobaczyłem. Dlatego proszę, nie osądzaj go. Wszystko co uczynił zrobił z rozkazu Dumbledora. Wiem też na pewno, że tego nie chciał.

-Na miłość boską! - zawołała Bryony, nie wytrzymując napięcia. – Co zrobił Snape?!

-Zabił go – szepnął Harry, spuszczając wzrok – Zabił Dumbledora.

W ciszy jaka zapadła po tym oświadczeniu słychać było łopotanie klapy od namiotu na delikatnym wietrze. Bryony przycisnęła dłoń do ust i zaniosła się niekontrolowanym szlochem. Dumbledore…stary dobry Dumbledore, do którego można było pójść ze wszystkim, a który wysłuchał i znalazł radę. Ten sam, który zgodził się na ich szalony pomysł z Eliksirem Wielosokowym. Nie osądził jej kiedy przyszła do niego, siedemnastoletnia i ciężarna, tylko przeprowadził spokojną rozmowę, wysłuchał. I ten Dumbledore miał zginąć z ręki kogoś komu ufał? I co to miało znaczyć, że Snape zabił go na jego własny rozkaz? Ze zdumieniem wpatrzyła się w twarz swojego syna.

-A potem uciekł razem z innymi Śmierciożercami. – powiedział cicho, z potępieńczą miną chłopak - Zakon, nie potrafił zrobić zupełnie nic. Byliśmy przerażeni, w rozsypce. W walce ucierpiał Bill Weasley, zaatakowany przez Greybacka, mimo że nie było pełni. Nikt nie wiedział co się dzieje. I to by było na tyle. Po tamtym roku nie wróciłem już do Hogwartu by się tam uczyć. Następny rok spędziliśmy z Ronem i Hermioną w namiocie taki jak ten, szukając horkruksów, o których pierwszy raz usłyszałem właśnie na lekcjach z Dumbledorem. Zrobiliśmy to bo tego od nas chciał. Nikt inny nie mógłby tego dokonać.

-I zrobimy to drugi raz – szepnęła Bryony ujmując jego dłoń w obie ręce i ściskając ją by pokazać mu, że nigdy go nie opuści. Łzy, które wylała po Dumbledorze jeszcze nie wyschły, ale nie zwracała na nie uwagi, na rzecz swego syna. Potrzebował jej. – Szczególnie, że teraz jest ich mniej, wiemy czym są i gdzie je ukryto. Tak?

-Tak – przytaknął chłopak ze smutnym uśmiechem – Właśnie to zgłębialiśmy z Dumbledorem na naszych lekcjach. Chyba powinienem ci opowiedzieć, co?

-Przydałoby się – zerknęła na niego, spod rudej grzywki i uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco. Uśmiech też miał po niej i bardzo jej się to podobało – Chciałabym na coś wam się przydać na tej wyprawie. I nie mówię tu o gotowaniu.

-No dobra – parsknął śmiechem chłopak – To chyba zaczniemy od historii rodziny Gauntów, co?

* * *

Remus Lupin kroczył wąską górską ścieżką z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy. Na sobie miał swoje najgorzej wyglądające szaty, które zdaniem Syriusza nie nadawały się już do niczego oprócz wycierania podłóg, a i z tym miałyby problemy. Ich kolor w ogóle nie wskazywał na to, że niegdyś były brązowe i prawie nowe. Teraz składały się głównie z łat lub, w gorszych przypadkach dziur. Nawet Lily odmówiła pomocy z nimi, uznając je za przypadek nie do uratowania. A świetnie znała się na zaklęciach gospodarskich. Właściciel szat też nie prezentował się zbyt dobrze, głównie z powodu pełni, która miała miejsce dwa dni wcześniej. Nowe rany znaczyły jego ciało, pod oczami miał wory, twarz niezwykle bladą. Czuł się paskudnie. Ale najbardziej krwawiło jego serce.

Od prawie tygodnia, kiedy to dowiedział się o...o _Jej_ śmierci, nie potrafił normalnie funkcjonować. _Jej_ piękną twarz miał stale przed oczami. Śmiech rozbrzmiewał mu w uszach. Przeżywał po raz kolejny każdą wspólną chwilę. Nie potrafił się na niczym skupić, bo gdzie on, była i Ona. A jednocześnie nie potrafił wypowiedzieć _Jej_ imienia, gdyż sprowadzało to na niego agonię. Nie mógł patrzeć na ludzi, którzy ją znali bo mu o niej przypominali. Nie mógł przebywać tam gdzie kiedyś bywała bo objawiała mu się _Jej_ zjawa. Półprzezroczysta i milcząca patrzyła na niego z wyrzutem. Świdrowała go spojrzeniem zielonych oczu, a on nie potrafił tego znieść! Bo wiedział, że ma rację, że to wszystko jego wina. I myślał, w jego głowie powstawały tysiące scenariuszy jak mógłby temu zapobiec. Czy gdyby powiedział _Jej_ to o czym zawsze marzył, wróciłaby do niego? Walczyłaby lepiej? Pokonałaby ich? Nie, wiedział że nie. Nie wątpił, że starała się ze wszystkich sił rozwalić tamtych Śmierciożerców. Musiało ich być po prostu zbyt wielu. Nie powinna jechać tam sama. Cholera! Wiedział, że nie powinna.

Ach, gdyby stanęła teraz przed nim cała i zdrowa wyznałby jej całą prawdę. Opowiedział jak walczył ze sobą całymi latami, tylko po to by poddać się na ślubie Lily i Jamesa, w zimie 78. Jak te miesiące z nią były najwspanialszym okresem w jego życiu. I jak straszliwie bolało go to, że musiał ją zostawić. Tak bardzo chciał machnąć ręką na wszystkie logiczne argumenty jakie przychodziły mu o głowy, wziąć ją w ramiona i nie wypuścić nigdy, aż do końca świata, szepcząc jej do ucha jak bardzo ją kocha.

Ale pojechała, a on nie mógł cofnąć czasu. Mógł tylko dopaść tych skurwieli i upewnić się, że nikogo już nie skrzywdzą. I pewnie gdyby był bardziej jak James czy Syriusz wziąłby się za to od razu, nie czekając na rozkaz od Dumbledora. Ale Remus był Remusem i nie potrafił zlekceważyć człowieka, któremu tak wiele zawdzięczał. Dlatego zamiast ruszyć na polowanie, podwinął ogon i udał się tam gdzie go wysłano, tam gdzie mógł coś zdziałać. Do innych wilkołaków, w góry.

Nie wziął ze sobą nic oprócz najgorszych szat jakie mógł znaleźć i różdżki. Oni tam, w watahach mieli jeszcze mniej. Polowali, kradli, nawet zabijali. Upadli najniżej jak się dało. A on musiał stać się jednym z nich by zaskarbić sobie ich zaufanie i przeciągnąć na stronę dobra. Bo gdyby opowiedzieli się za Voldemortem konsekwencje mogły być straszne. Remus rozumiał znaczenie swojej misji. Wiedział też dlaczego tylko on może je wypełnić. Zdawał też sobie sprawę, że wystarczy jeden zły ruch, a wilkołaki rozszarpią go na strzępy. Nie bał się śmierci, gotowy był przywitać ją z otwartymi ramionami. Ale stokrotnie wolałby być teraz gdzie indziej, tropiąc tych, którzy _Ją _skrzywdzili.

-Stój! Kto idzie?! – ryknął nagle ktoś z jego lewej. Remus zamarł i przeklął się w myśli. Gdyby nie był tak rozproszony myślami o _Niej, _już dawno wyczułby wilkołaczkę ukrytą w krzakach tuż przy drodze, jej piżmowy zapach wiatr niósł daleko. Ale on zapomniał o wszystkim na rzecz wspominania przeszłości, która nigdy już nie wróci i teraz miał za to odpokutować.

Choć ręce świerzbiły go by wyciągnąć różdżkę z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty, nie poruszył się. Nie było sposobu by rozpoznać czy zwiadowca jest uzbrojony, a nawet jeśli, dziki wilkołak i bez różdżki mógł mu zagrozić. A Remus nie mógł spalić swojej przykrywki już pierwszego dnia, jeszcze zanim dostał się do samego obozowiska.

-Tylko zbłąkany wędrowiec, poszukujący schronienia między swoimi – odparła wystarczająco głośno by go usłyszano, a jednocześnie dość cicho by nie brzmieć agresywnie. Wszystko zależało od tej chwili.

Nie usłyszał jak się poruszyła, ale nim się zorientował stała tuż za nim, a jej palce o długich paznokciach zacisnęły się na jego szyi. Nie używała różdżki, co wziął za dobry znak. Zmusił się do zachowania spokoju i równego oddechu. Gdzieś w głębi jego umysłu wilk warknął ostrzegawczo. Bardzo powoli Remus uniósł ręce i pokazał jej, że nic w nich nie ma.

-Nie stanowię zagrożenia – powiedział spokojnie, choć Lunatyk nakazywał mu walczyć o dominację z tą samicą, zapewne słabszą od niego. Dużo samokontroli wymagało ignorowanie go.

-Odwróć cię! – warknęła wreszcie, luzując uścisk. Głos miała niski, chrapliwy, jak większość wilkołaków, które powoli stawały się bardziej zwierzętami niż ludźmi. – Bez gwałtownych ruchów!

Uważając na wszystko co robił, mężczyzna wykonał polecenie. Dziewczyna…kobieta, która przed nim stała nie mogła mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia kilka lat. Wysoka i wyraźnie umięśniona, w każdym calu wyglądała na maszynę do zabijania, jaką w istocie była. Życie w dziczy utwardziło ją, ale jej twarz, szczupła i nieco ciemniejsza niż to zwykle spotykane w Szkocji kryła w sobie ukrytą łagodność. Kobieta miała długie, ciemne włosy związane w warkocz sięgający talii i ciemne oczy, ze złotymi refleksami. Unosiła górną wargę, szczerząc białe kły, dłuższe niż u zwykłego człowieka. Jej dziki wygląd dopełniało to, że zastygła w ofensywnej pozycji. Kolana miała nieco ugięte, ręce wyciągnięte przed siebie, gotowa do ataku, gdyby jakoś jej zagrażał.

-Jestem Remus – przedstawił się całkowicie spokojnie, prostując się do swej pełnej wysokości. Ostrożnie wyciągnął do niej dłoń, jednocześnie zastanawiając się jak zareaguje na ten powszechnie znany gest. Pociągnęła kilkakrotnie nosem, badając jego zapach. Przez chwilę się zastanawiała. A potem jej mięsnie rozluźniły się nieco, a ona przeniosła ciężar ciała na tylną nogę i wyprostowała się.

-Melody – odparła, lekko przechylając głowę, a jej głos nieco się zmienił. Stał się bardziej ludzki, a Remus zrozumiał, że przed chwilą rozmawiał z jej wilkiem. Sama kobieta wydawała się wystarczająco przyjazna, nawet jeśli jej wewnętrzne zwierzę jeszcze mu nie ufało.

* * *

**N/A:** I jak? I jak? Podobało się? Jak Remus? Wystarczająco dziki? Błagam, napiszcie co sądzicie o Melody (która jest moja)! Ogłaszam też mały konkurs. Na przestrzeni przyszłych rozdziałów dowiecie się o niej więcej, kto pierwszy odgadnie na jakiej postaci literackiej/filmowej itd. ten...jeszcze sie zastanowię i czekam na sugestie.

Jak wam sie podobała reakcja Bryony na prawdziwy wygląd Harry'ego?


	15. Rozdział 14

**Rozdział 14**

Dni w namiocie mijały jak z bicza strzelił. Właściwie, już wkrótce Bryony straciła rachubę ile ich minęło. Każdy wyglądał tam samo. Wstawali wcześnie i jedli lekkie śniadanie. Potem ćwiczyli. Znaczy, Harry i Hermiona ćwiczyli, a ona nadrabiała zaległości. Zdumiewało ją jak wielkie miała braki w porównaniu z dwojgiem nastolatków, którzy już zakosztowali wojny. Jak się okazało Hogwart nie potrafił do końca przygotować uczniów do regularnej walki. Uczono ich jak się pojedynkować, to prawda. Ale zapomniano, że w prawdziwej walce Śmierciożerca nie poczeka aż się ukłonią tylko zaatakuje. Reguły z sali ćwiczeń nie dotyczyły bitw i starć, jakie ich czekały w obecnych czasach. Lekcje Zaklęć nie przygotowywały odpowiednio do rzucania uroków w nerwowej atmosferze.

W ogóle, wiele było rzeczy, które Bryony czuła że powinna umieć, ale szkoła jej tego nie nauczyła. Całe szczęście, że miała do dyspozycji dwoje genialnych czarodziejów. Hermiona po prawdzie nie potrafiła tłumaczyć i bardzo szybko się denerwowała. Harry za to okazał się świetnym nauczycielem. Cierpliwy i opanowany potrafił powtarzać instrukcje do znudzenia, aż wreszcie Bree udawało się poprawnie rzucić czar. Tłumaczył wszystko prosto i tyle razy ile wymagała sytuacja. Cały czas przypominał jej tym swojego ojca, ale zagryzała zęby i nie komentowała. Żadne z nich nie chciało się teraz zagłębiać w czcze dyskusje.

Po kilku godzinach ćwiczeń jedli coś w stylu obiadu. Ciężko się gotowało przy ograniczonych składnikach, ale przynajmniej kuchnia była normalnych rozmiarów. Bree bała się pomyśleć co by było gdyby okupowali zwykły, mugolski namiot i musieli zadowolić się kuchenką przenośną. Nigdy w życiu nie była na biwaku, ale wystarczająco dużo o nich słyszała by wiedzieć, że wytrzymanie w takich warunkach na dłuższą metę mogłoby sprawić jej trudności. Na szczęście czary dawały im możliwości o jakich mugolskim firmom produkującym ekwipunek do pieszych wycieczek się nie śniło. O ile więc, ich namiocik z zewnątrz nie różnił się od mugolskich, to w środku zachwycał wolną przestrzenią. Część sypialna była nieco ciasna, to prawda, ale już w głównej (szczególnie gdy Bree pozbyła się uprzednio wyczarowanych foteli) można było tańczyć. Harry przyznał jej się nawet, że podczas pierwszego polowania rzeczywiście wyciągnął Hermionę na parkiet, żeby ją pocieszyć, gdy Ron od nich odszedł. Rumienił się przy tym tak, że Bryony wyciągnęła z tej opowieści własne wnioski, choć oczywiście nic nie powiedziała.

O ich siódmym roku, wiedziała całkiem sporo, bowiem Harry poczuł się w obowiązku o tym też jej opowiedzieć, by miała się czego spodziewać. Czekała ich misja pełna niebezpieczeństw, z której mogli nie wrócić. Dopiero teraz to do niej dotarło. Zupełnie inaczej brzmiała lista artefaktów jakie zdobyli niż szczegółowa opowieść jak tego dokonali. Przy historii o włamaniu do Banku Gringotta o mało nie dostała zawału. Ledwo zdążyła się uspokoić, już Harry informował ją, że ma zamiar powtórzyć wybryk by po raz kolejny zwinąć ze skarbca Lastrangów czarkę Huffepuff. I tak oto zawał numer dwa pokazał swój koszmarny łeb. Włamać się. Do najlepiej strzeżonego banku na świecie. Do skrytki na najniższym poziomie. Nie, no wspaniale. Wprost cudownie. Już nie mogła się doczekać. Nie mówiąc już o wtargnięciu do opanowanego przez Śmierciożerców Ministerstwa. Czasem miała wrażenie, że jej syn postradał rozum. Może i była to prawda? Trzeba było mieć nie po kolei by wybrać się na taką misję. A coś jej mówiło, że nie słyszała jeszcze wszystkiego. Coś przemilczał i nic nie wskazywało na to by miał w ogóle się z nią tym podzielić. Co oznaczało, że będzie musiała wypytać o to Hermionę. Oby tylko to podziałało.

Na razie nie próbowała wyciągać większej ilości informacji? Po co, skoro jej synowi usta się nie zamykały. Gdy raz pojął, że kiedy już wszystko z siebie wyrzuci czuje się lepiej, nie mógł przestać. W związku z czym Bryony poznała nawet takie szczegóły, na których wcale jej nie zależało. Oczywiście, nie zamierzała Harry'emu przerywać. Po prawdzie sądziła, że z problemami takimi jak zakochania, czy konflikty z rówieśnikami pojawią się dopiero za parę lat, no ale nic w jej życiu nie miało być normalne. Dlatego cierpliwie wysłuchiwała swojego syna, który powinien mieć pól roku, a oto siedział przed nią całkiem dorosły. I szczerze powiedziawszy, ta sytuacja wcale jej już nie dziwiła. To było…naturalne. Dziwne, ale odpowiednie i pasujące do nich obojga.

Po obiedzie każdy zajmował się swoimi sprawami. Hermiona na przykład zasiadała do ważenia niezbędnych im eliksirów. Od dwóch dni był to eliksir wielosokowy, w którym miała już niezłą praktykę. Po prawdzie słynął jako niezwykle trudny i Bryony nigdy go nie robiła, ale wierzyła, że dziewczynie z przyszłości nie sprawi to problemów. Skoro udało jej się w szkolnej łazience, to czemu nie w lesie? Tu przynajmniej nie musieli się bać, że odkryje ich nauczyciel. W ogóle nie musieli się bać, że ktokolwiek ich znajdzie, ponieważ nikt ich nie szukał. Zakon myślał, że Bryony nie żyje, zdrajca miał przekazać tę informację dalej, do Voldemorta. Poprzednim razem musiało być o wiele niebezpieczniej, ponieważ zarówno Śmierciożercy jak i Ministerstwo postawiło sobie za cel schwytać Harry'go Pottera. W dwóch mniejszych kociołkach bulgotały inne eliksiry, które nie wymagały aż takiej uwagi. To nadawało siedzącej na ziemi Hermionie bardzo profesjonalny wygląd.

Kidy panna Granger ważyła eliksir, Harry oddalał się jak najdalej mógł. Wyznał Bryony, że jego obecność mogła tylko coś popsuć. Nigdy nie był dobry w tej dziedzinie magii. Eliksiry go po prostu przerażały. Wszystkich to dziwiło, bo jako syn Lily Evans powinien odziedziczyć po niej niezwykłe umiejętności. Kiedy Bree to usłyszała parsknęła śmiechem. Może i dziecko jej siostry byłoby geniuszem w tej dziedzinie, ale Harry nie miał na to szans. Jego ojciec miał dwie lewe ręce nad kociołkiem, a ona ledwo sobie radziła. Wystarczało by zaliczyć SUMa i OWUTema. Nie wiedziała po prawdzie po co jej to, jako że nie miała pojęcia co będzie robiła po szkole, ale egzaminy napisała. Ale wracając do Harry'ego. Ponieważ wolał nie przebywać w bezpośrednim towarzystwie jakiegokolwiek eliksiru zaszywał się najczęściej w sypialni gdzie głównie czytał. Hermiona przywiozła ze sobą niezwykłą ilość fascynujących książek. Część była całkiem normalna i łatwo dostepna. Inne przyprawiały ją o dreszcze. Wypełniała je magia ciemniejsza niż wszystko co kiedykolwiek widziała. Książki o horkuksach. Te zainteresowały ją najbardziej. Jej nowi przyjaciele już raz spotkali się z tym typem zaklęć, ale dla niej było to coś nowego. Jeśli miała zmierzyć się z tak mroczną magią, chciała wiedzieć o niej wszystko co tylko się dało.

I tak mijały im dni. Daty przestały mieć znaczenie. Na pewnym etapie Bryony nie wiedziała już nawet czy dalej jest grudzień, czy też może zaczął się już nowy rok. Aż pewnego słonecznego popołudnia, Hermiona zerwała się na równe nogi, prawie przewracając kociołek z eliksirem. Harry aż podskoczył, Bryony podniosła wzrok znad ogromnej księgi, którą czytała leżąc na swoim łóżku.

-Rany, Hermiono! – zawołał chłopak chwytając się za koszulę. Choć brzmiał na oburzonego, na jego ustach igrał uśmiech. – Chcesz przyprawić nas o zawał?

-Wiesz co dzisiaj jest? – spytała dziewczyna przeciągając palcami przez dziko splątane, kasztanowe włosy. Jej usta wygięły się w grymasie wyrażającym irytację. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zapomniałam!

-Zapomniałaś? – zdziwiła się Bryony, zamykając swoją książkę. To było znacznie ciekawsze, jak by nie patrzyć. – O czym?

Ale ona już nie słuchała tylko biegła do swojej torebki i wyciągała z niej własnoręcznie wykonany kalendarza. Chyba nie wszyscy poddali się z liczeniem dni. Przez chwilę patrzyli jak dziewczyna przerzuca kartki i na koniec przeciąga ręką po twarzy.

-No oczywiście! – jęknęła żałośnie – Dziś Boże Narodzenie! Jak mogłam nie sprawdzić?!

Harry i Bryony wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Oboje tak samo bawiło zachowanie dziewczyny. Choć Bree musiała przyznać, że było jej trochę smutno i głupio. Jak mogła zapomnieć o Świętach Bożego Narodzenia? Przecież…to miały być ich pierwsze wspólne… Ale nie będą, zdała sobie sprawę. Mały Harry spędzi swoje pierwsze święta z Lily i Jamesem, a nie z nią. Oto pierwsze ważne wydarzenie w jego życiu, w którym nie może wziąć udziału. Chciało jej się płakać.

-Musimy coś zrobić! – gorączkowała się Hermiona, a jej włosy podskakiwały zabawnie, gdy miotała się po namiocie, to coś podnosząc to odkładając na inne miejsce. – To przecież Gwiazdka!

-Tym razem nie idziemy do Doliny Godryka – mruknął Harry, ponownie pochylając się nad własną książką. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Bryony za to przechyliła nieco głowę. Tej historii jeszcze nie słyszała i chętnie by to naprawiła. Ale coś jej mówiło, że to nie do końca pasowało do świątecznej atmosfery, więc nic nie powiedziała.

-To był twój pomysł! – obruszyła się Hermiona, zakładając ręce na piersi – Ale przyznasz, że coś zrobić musimy.

-Jesteśmy w namiocie – wtrąciła Bryony z niedowierzaniem – Co niby zamierzasz zrobić? Znaczy, mogę wyczarować świąteczny stół, ale z potrawami będzie problem. No i nie mamy ozdób choinkowych, nie mówiąc już o samym drzewku, które Harry musiałby przynieść z lasu.

-Oj tak – dziewczyna machnęła lekceważąco ręką – Coś się na pewno znajdzie.

To powiedziawszy zanurzyła całą rękę w swojej maleńkiej torebce. Wyglądało to przekomicznie i Bree nie spuszczała z niej wzroku. Skrzywiła się, gdy do jej uszu dobiegł dźwięk spadającego, ciężkiego urządzenia. Po chwili daremnego szukania zirytowana Hermiona przestała się cackać i zaczęła wyrzucać zawartość na wierzch. Już po chwili połowa podłogi zasłana była rzeczami wszelkiego pochodzenia i celu. Były tam książki, ubrania, prowiant, koce i wiele, wiele innych rzeczy. Jedna z nich, którą od razu przejął Harry, przykuła uwagę Bryony. Zachichotała radośnie i zerwała się z łóżka, by przyjrzeć się z bliska prostopadłościennemu urządzeniu, mniejszemu niż jego odpowiedniki w tym czasie, ale rozpoznawalnemu.

-Macie tu radio? – ucieszyła się kucając przy odbiorniku i szybko odbierając Harry'emu panowanie nad pokrętłami. Chłopak przytaknął.

-No tak, ale nie włączaliśmy go, bo nie było po co – wyznał wzruszając ramionami – W tym czasie nie ma Potterwarty.

-Ale są audycje świąteczne – wytłumaczyła wesoło, manipulując przy gałce częstotliwości. Jej entuzjazm był zaraźliwy i oboje skupili się wokół niej i radia – Nie muszą być nawet czarodziejskie. Nawet wolałabym mugolską, bo mają fajniejsze piosenki.

Nagle z głośników popłynęła muzyka nieznanego im kawałka. Bryony zbladła.

_They're singing „Deck the Hall"_

_But it's not like Christmas at all_

'_Cause I remember when you were here_

_And all the fun we had last year_

-Może to nie najlepszy przykład – mruknęła, szybko wyciszając radio. Jej uśmiech był dość wymuszony. Harry westchnął i przysiadł się do niej, przykrywając jej dłoń własną, na gałce odbiornika. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się i chłopak posłał jej łobuzerski uśmiech.

-Daj, teraz ja spróbuję – zaproponował wesoło. Nie mogła się nie roześmiać. Pomanewrował przez chwilę przy radiu i nagle z głośników popłynęła znacznie weselsza melodia, która sprawiła, że Bryony od razu się roześmiała.

_All the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we have no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow _

Hermiona nie wiedziała co ją opanowało. Nie myślała, tylko zerwała się na równe nogi i chwyciła drugą dziewczynę za rękę. Bree zdążyła tylko spojrzeć na nią bez zrozumienia, nim została porwana do tańca. Teoretycznie, nie były to piosenki to dzikich wygibasów na parkiecie, ale uśmiech rudowłosej czarownicy sprawił, że panna Granger zapomniała o tym co odpowiednie, a co nie i zachichotała.

_It doesn't show signs of stopping_

_And I've brought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

Bryony nawet nie zauważyła kiedy zaczęła śpiewać razem z artystą w radiu. Uwielbiała wszelkie świąteczne melodie, a ta była chyba jedną z najweselszych i najbardziej zachęcających do zabawy. Dlatego nie zawahała się i pociągnęła Harry'ego na parkiet. Chłopak był tak zdumiony, że nawet nie zaprotestował. Szybko stało się jasne, że żadne z podróżników w czasie, na dobrą sprawę nie umie tańczyć. Bryony, jako jedyna, która uczęszczała na lekcje (po prawdzie było to przed weselem i uczyła się tego, co miało jej się przydać właśnie tam, ale co z tego) miała z tego powodu niezwykły ubaw.

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I hate going out in the storm_

_But if you really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm_

Evansówna śmiała się tak głośno, że brakowało jej tchu by śpiewać. Ale i tak najwięcej roboty miał Harry, który jako jedyny chłopak czuł się w obowiązku tańczyć z oboma dziewczynami na raz. Dzięki temu, obie, w tym samym czasie robiły obroty, a potem były przyciągane do niego. Ta sytuacja groziła katastrofą i wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że zaraz się wywrócą.

_The fire is slowly dyeing_

_And, my dear we're still goodbyeing_

_As long as you love me so_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

No i stało się. Ktoś źle postawił nogę, ktoś inny się o nią potknął, podcinając kolejną osobę i nim się zorientowali runęli na ziemię w stercie poplątanych ciał. W tym samym czasie wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem. Harry, który leżał na samym dole, objął ramionami swoje dwie dziewczyny i pomyślał, że lepszych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia nie mógł sobie wymarzyć. A kiedy spojrzenia jego i chichoczącej Bryony się spotkały poczuł, że jest najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie.

_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_

_Had a very shiny nose_

_And if you ever saw him,_

_You would even say it glows._

Bree pisnęła wesoło i zaczęła spychać z siebie Hermionę, która wylądowała na samej górze. W swoim pośpiechu by dostać się do radia nie zauważyła nawet, że postawiła swoich towarzyszy w dość krępującej sytuacji. Panna Granger bowiem wylądowała dokładnie na Harrym i uderzyła głową o jego tors. Zarumienili się oboje w tym samym momencie, nie wiedzieli nawet dlaczego. W końcu mieszkali razem od roku, zdarzało im się nawet sypiać w jednym łóżku, gdy było wyjątkowo zimno, lub gdy dręczyły ich koszmary. Ale teraz coś się zmieniło, nie wiadomo kiedy. Chłopak próbował chyba coś powiedzieć, ale zająknął się na pierwszym słowie. Twarz Hermiony przypominała dojrzałego pomidora.

-To moja najukochańsza piosenka! – zawołała do nich Bryony, zwiększając głośność energicznie i podrygując radośnie w miejscu. – Mam nadzieje, że ktoś kiedyś zrobi na podstawie tej historii film dla dzieci, to by było ekstra!

_All of the other reindeer_

_Used to laugh and call him names._

_They never let poor Rudolph_

_Join in any reindeer games._

Ponieważ już nie tańczyła jej głos był równie ładny jak zwykle, gdy śpiewała razem z radiem. Harry roześmiał się, na moment zapominając o swojej pozycji. Bryony wesoło wyciągnęła różdżkę i zaczęła nią radośnie wymachiwać. W try mi ga, na środku pojawił się duży, drewniany stół, a na nim śnieżnobiały obrus z wyhaftowanymi na brzegach gałązkami jemioły. Jednym ruchem nadgarstka uprzątnęła bałagan panujący na podłodze i odesłała wszystkie rzeczy z powrotem do magicznej torebki, a ją samą na łóżko Hermiony.

-No dalej! – zawołała radośnie, wirując po namiocie w wesołych piruetach – Sama wszystkiego nie przygotuję!

Harry i Hermiona podnieśli się jakoś, choć chwilę to trwało, bo cały czas śmiali się dziko i zataczali. Oboje poszli w ślady Bryony i zabrali się za świąteczne przygotowania. Dziewczyna wzięła na siebie dekoracje świąteczne i zaraz na rusztowaniu podtrzymującym materiał pojawiły się zielone wiązanki, a namiot wypełnił zapach igieł. Obok nic zawisły kolorowe skarpety, dzwoneczki i wszystkie ozdoby jakie można sobie wyobrazić. Harry natomiast rzeczywiście postarał się o choinkę, po czym rozpoczął żmudny proces przystrajania jej świeczkami i łańcuchami, z bombkami czekając na swoje dziewczyny.

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve_

_Santa came to said:_

"_Rudolph with your nose so bright_

_Won't you guide my sleigh_

_Tonight?"_

Wesoły głos Bryony brzmiał głośniej niż śpiew artysty dochodzący z odbiornika, ale pozostałym to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie, gdy tylko podłapali melodię, starali się dołączyć do śpiewania, nawet jeśli piosenka była im nieznana. Hermiona kiedyś ją słyszała i nawet kojarzyła zwrotkę czy dwie, ale Harry, który Święta spędzał albo u Durlseyów, którzy nie tolerowali tego typu idiotyzmów, albo w Hogwarcie gdzie rozbrzmiewały całkiem inne piosenki.

Nie wiadomo kiedy, zwykły, nieco zabałaganiony namiot przekształcił się w wypucowany do granic możliwości (gdyby wyczyścili coś jeszcze, mogłoby stać się przeźroczyste) świąteczny raj. Wyglądał jak scena z amerykańskiego filmu sezonowego. A oni nie mogli zaprzeczyć, że przy tych pospiesznych przygotowaniach nieźle się bawili. Oczywiście, wiele ich kreacjom brakowało i gdy tylko powiał mocniejszy wiatr i szarpnął ścianami namiotu wszyscy przypomnieli sobie gdzie się tak naprawdę znajdują, ale mimo to było super.

Bryony z westchnieniem podparła się pod boki. Kochała magię! W jej wspomnieniach z dzieciństwa mama zwykle poświęcała całe dnie na przygotowanie Świąt, a tu proszę, kilka minut i wszystko gotowe. No, prawie wszystko. Nie znała się na wyczarowywaniu jedzenia, nigdy nie uważała tego za bardzo ważne. Musiała to kiedyś nadrobić. Kto wie, może nawet Hermiona miała jakieś książki na ten temat? Chociaż…nie, biorąc pod uwagę co jadali nim Bree pojawiła się w ich życiu taką bibliografią nie dysponowali. Ale co tam, postanowiła zamiast tradycyjnych potraf zrobić świąteczne naleśniki, takie same jakie co roku serwował jej tata z samego rana, tuż po otwarciu prezentów.

_Then all the reindeer loved him_

_as they shouted out with glee,_

_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer,_

_You'll go down in history_

I tak zaczęły się ich pierwsze wspólne Święta. I choć dookoła szumiał las, w promieniu kilku mil nie było żywej duszy, a każde z nich za kimś tęskniło, to wszyscy musieli przyznać, ze to właśnie był idealny sposób na spędzenie Bożego Narodzenia.

* * *

Noc była cicha, spokojna. Bryony odetchnęła głęboko świeżym, mroźnym powietrzem, przyjemnym po gorącu jakie panowało w namiocie. Pozostali kładli się już spać i tak później niż zwykle, gdyż było dobrze po północy, ale ona miała wartę. Las roztaczał wszędzie wspaniały zapach igieł. Gdzieś w oddali szemrał wesoło strumyk, w połowie zamarznięty. Wydychane przez dziewczynę powietrze tworzyło białe chmurki przed je nosem. Wsadziła dłonie w kieszenie i postanowiła się kawałek przejść, ot do linii zaklęć ochronnych, nie dalej. Śnieg skrzypiał pod jej buciorami, gdy kroczyła pewnie przed siebie, co chwila zerkając do góry. Nieba prawie nie było widać między drzewami, ale ponieważ widziała całkiem nieźle, wydawało jej się, że tej nocy chmury nie przysłaniały gwiazd. Wkrótce okazało się, że miała rację. Niewielką polankę, z ogromnym głazem na środku zalewało światło księżyca. Wiedziała, że tam nie sięgają już zaklęcia Hermiony, ale widok tak ją przyciągał, że wyszła poza linię drzew i przysiadła na kamieniu. Zerknęła w górę i aż westchnęła na widok rozgwieżdżonego nieba ponad sobą.

-Jakie to piękne – szepnęła, nim udało jej się powstrzymać. Ktoś mógł ją przecież usłyszeć. Szybko zasłoniła dłonią usta. Ale zaraz roześmiała się. Kto mógłby ją tu znaleźć I to jeszcze w noc Bożego Narodzenia? Wszyscy normalni ludzie byli teraz w domach, za swoimi rodzinami. Posmutniała. Ach rodzina… Tak bardzo tęskniła za swoją.

Niechciane myśli o poprzednich świętach przyszły jej do głowy, przywołane tamtą pierwszą piosenką, jaką znaleźli w radiu. Rok wcześniej bała się jadąc na święta do domu. Była przerażona. Na początku grudnia zorientowała się, że jest w ciąży i wiedziała co musi zrobić. Nie potrafiła przewidzieć reakcji Lily. Ona i James tak bardzo chcieli mieć dziecko i nie mogli, a Bryony… No cóż, spokojnie mogłaby poczekać parę lat, najpierw skończyć szkołę, wyjść za mąż, znaleźć pracę. Cała drżała, zaczynając tą najważniejszą w swoim życiu rozmowę. Ale Lily okazała się bardziej wyrozumiała niż dziewczyna mogła marzyć. Wiadomość przyjęła bardzo spokojnie, a potem przytuliła siostrę i pozwoliła jej płakać tak długo, aż zabrakło jej łez. Nie naciskała by Bree wyznała jej całą prawdę, po prostu oświadczyła, że będzie ją wspierać zawsze i wszędzie.

Ale rok wcześniej…to były piękne święta. Ze szkoły wróciła bardzo podekscytowana, bo na dwudziestego piątego przewidziany był ślub jej siostry. W domu, znaczy w Dworze Potterów, gdzie miało się odbyć wesele, zastała kompletny bałagan. Lily biegała dookoła w amoku, przyszła teściowa i przyjaciółki próbowały ją uspokoić. James chował się po kątach żeby tylko nie wpaść na narzeczoną, której się po prostu bał, gdy była w takim stanie. Ale mimo wzięli ten ślub. A Bryony stała obok swojej siostry, w roli druhny i uśmiechała się najszerzej jak potrafiła. Wiedziała, że nigdy nie zapomni tego dnia. Ani przyjęcia, które odbyło się później, w rozległych ogrodach posiadłości. Kolorowe lampiony unosiły się w powietrzu oświetlając parkiet. Stoły ustawiono w ogromnych, białych namiotach, a na całą przestrzeń udostępnioną gościom rzucono zaklęcia ocieplające, tak że nikt nie czuł zimna, mimo ujemnej temperatury wszędzie poza ogrodem. Ale we wspomnieniach Bryony szczegóły organizacyjne zacierały się, a zastępował je tamten taniec. Przymknęła oczy, przez moment rozpamiętując pierwszą z wielu piosenek, którą spędziła w ramionach chłopaka swoich snów. Nie wiedziała, czy był to figiel Syriusza, czy też zwykły przypadek, ale kiedy Remus podszedł do niej poprosił do tańca, muzyka nagle zwolniła i zabrzmiała ballada. Dziewczyna za nic nie mogła sobie przypomnieć co to była za melodia. Remus podobał się jej już dawno, ale wtedy, gdy stanęli niebezpiecznie blisko siebie jej uczucia stały się nagle bardzo prawdziwe. Już nie dziecięce zauroczenie, ale zakochanie dorastającej, szesnastoletniej panny. Wtedy tego nie wiedziała, ale pół roku później mieli znaleźć się znacznie, znacznie bliżej.

Bryony westchnęła i spojrzała w górę, gdzie błyszczały setki gwiazd. Tęskniła za nim. Prawda bolała ją niezmiernie, ale nie można było jej zaprzeczyć. Mimo jego słów, mimo tego jak ją potraktował nie potrafiła o nim zapomnieć. Zbyt mocno zadomowił się w jej młodym sercu by usunięcie go stamtąd było takie proste. A jednocześnie Bryony wcale tego nie chciała. Pamiętała bardzo dobrze jak to było wtedy kiedy sądziła, że on odwzajemnia jej uczucia. I w głębi serca pragnęła tylko jednego. Słowa piosenki świątecznej, takiej której akurat dzisiaj nie puszczano w radiu, przyszły jej do głowy i nie mogąc się powstrzymać zanuciła cichutko.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas Tree._

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever known_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you._

* * *

**N/A: **Jakiś czas temu obiecałam zgadywanki. Oto i kolejna. Jakie piosenki zostały zaśpiewane w tym rozdziale? Poproszę cztery tytuły. Dla zwycięzcy, kolacja przy świecach z wybranych bohaterem.

PS. Mam nadzieje, że mi to wybaczycie, ale to koniec przygotowanych rozdziałów. Do pisania następnych siadam jutro wieczorem (15 jest już nawet zaczęty, ale już z nim nie zdążę) i wstawię je jak tylko będzie okazja. Mam nadzięje, że nie opucicie mnie przez ten czas i pozostaniecie z Harrym, Hermioną i Bryony w ich ciężkiej wędrówce. Proszę o komentarze, tylko tak bedę wiedziała, że jeszcze ktoś mnie czyta. (Na telefonie nie moge obejrzeć wykresów wejść, widzę tylko komentarze, dodanie do ulubionych i obserwowanych.)

Jesteście wszyscy wspaniali/ Do usłyszenia.


	16. Rozdział 15

**N/A: **Hej!Oto ja. Niestety nim przejdę do samego rozdziału muszę trochę sobie pogadać.

Bardzo, bardzo Wam wszystkim dziękuję za wsparcie i cierpliwość. Nie było mnie prawie dwa miesiące i naprawdę strasznie żałuję. Ale teraz już wróciłam i zamierzam dodawać rozdziały regularnie. Z tym, że jutro zaczyna się szkoła, a to mój rok maturalny, więc...mam trochę rozdziałów napisanych do przodu, więc przez kilak tygodni możecie się spodziewać cotygodniowego update'u. Potem...zobaczy się.

Największe podziękowania należą się wspaniałej **Trisomii**, która poświęciła czas by skomentować wszystkie rozdziały, które wstawiłam ostatnio. Jesteś wielka i mam nadzieję, że miesiąc czekania Cię nie zmęczył i usłyszę od Ciebie po tym rozdziale.

Co do komentarzy od gości:

wera: Hmm, nie do końca. To by było super, ale Remus dalej jest przekonany o tym, że Bryony nie żyje. Poza tym...nie za wcześnie? A gdzie cały dramatyzm?

Jeśli chodzi o piosenki z rozdziału 14:

-Baby please come home (nic dziwnego, że Bryony straciła humor)

-Jingle Bells

-Rudolph the red nosed reindeer (ach, piosenka mojego dzieciństwa)

-All I want for Christmas.

Tym co zgadli gratuluję, pozostali niech się nie martwią. Mam w planach użycie jeszcze kilku piosenek, więc będzie możliwość jeszcze się pobawić.

No, a teraz już nie zajmuję więcej czasu. Miłego czytania i...komentowania? Proszę?

* * *

**Rozdział 15**

Londyn nie spał w noc sylwestrową. Zazwyczaj spokojne miasto, na ten jeden wieczór zapominało o swoim dystyngowanym charakterze by stać się centrum imprezowym całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Times Square, Picadilli Circus i Trafalgar Square rozbrzmiewały echem głośnych piosenek i tysięcy śpiewających razem z wykonawcami głosów. Nie miało znaczenia, czy byłeś czarodziejem, czy mugolem, tej jednej nocy, wszyscy bawili się tak samo. Co z tego, że magiczne fajerwerki przyciągały więcej spojrzeń, dzięki swym niezwykłym kształtom i kolorom. Co z tego, że czarodzieje lepiej znosili kaca dzięki szerokiej gamie prostych eliksirów o różnej skuteczności. Wszyscy cieszyli się razem z nadejścia nowego, Bóg da, lepszego roku. Nierzadko zdarzało się, że odziany w pelerynę czarodziej szalał razem z mugolami na wielkich ulicznych imprezach odbywających się w całym mieście.

Ale tak było kiedyś, kiedy groźba Sami-Wiecie-Kogo i jego zamaskowanych popleczników nie wisiała tak nisko nad magicznym społeczeństwem. Mało kto miał tyle odwagi by publicznie pokazywać się z mugolami. A jeśli nawet, to pewnie dawno już nie żył, zamordowany z zimną krwią przez fanatycznych wyznawców idei czystej krwi. Niestety, Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać atakował nie tylko czarodziei, którzy mieli szansę, niewielką, to prawda, ale zawsze, uratować się. Mugole, których wziął sobie za cel nie mogli się bronić. Nie wiedzieli nawet co ich zaatakowało. Ginęli nim zdążyli pojąć, że coś im zagraża. Lub gorzej, pozwalano im umrzeć dopiero po kilkudniowych torturach.

To sprawiało, że Biuro Aurorów miało masę pracy w sylwestrową noc. Jeszcze przed zachodem słońca na miasto wyruszały pierwsze patrole, a ostatnie wracały do bazy dopiero następnego dnia rano. Dwuosobowe zespoły miały krążyć po mieście przez całą noc i pilnować spokoju i bezpieczeństwa świętujących, czy to magicznych czy też nie. W większości przypadków było to zadanie wyjątkowo nudne, gdyż w ilu miejscach zaatakować mógł na raz Sami-Wiecie-Kto? Dwóch, trzech jeśli były to duże akcje. A takowe zdarzały się tylko przy dużych skupiskach ludzkich. W związku z tym przedmieścia były w miarę bezpieczne. I nudne.

Młodszemu Aurorowi Albertowi Wilkinsowi bardzo to odpowiadało. Dołączył do brygady dopiero niedawno (egzaminy udało mu się zdać dopiero za drugim podejściem) i naprawdę nie spieszyło mu się do brania czynnego udziału w wojnie. Miał dopiero dwadzieścia pięć lat, płowe włosy, schludnie zaczesane do tyłu i szare oczy. Jego brwi dawno już ustawiły się w jednej pozycji, zmarszczone nisko na czole, przez co młodzieniec wyglądał na stale niezadowolonego. Został Aurorem głównie dla rodziców, którym zależało by ich syn w jakiś sposób przydał się społeczeństwu. Do dziś nie wiedział, czemu miałby to robić akurat ścigając złych czarnoksiężników, ale nigdy nie potrafił postawić się swemu ojcu. Tak więc zamiast pracować gdzieś w Ministerstwie, za bezpiecznym biurkiem był tutaj, w środku nocy. Gdyby nie to, że patrolował ze swoim starszym kolegą Robertem Lewisem, ponad trzydziestoletnim asem brygady pewnie, nie potrafiłby zachować profesjonalnej miny i niewzruszonego spokoju.

Co do Lewisa, to tyle lat już spędził na służbie, że chyba nic nie mogło go zaskoczyć. Dobrze wiedział czego można się spodziewać po takim patrolu i był gotowy, nawet gdyby nagle mieli się przed nim pojawić Śmierciożercy. Ten czarnowłosy trzydziestopięciolatek widział już w życiu wiele i słynął w Biurze z zachowywania stoickiego spokoju, nawet wtedy gdy wszyscy inni tracili głowy. W odróżnieniu od swojego kolegi został Aurorem z własnej woli, by pomagać ludziom, a walka nie była dla niego pierwszyzną. Dlatego na Alberta spoglądał z odrobiną pogardy, szczególnie gdy chłopak wzdrygał się co jakiś czas, na przykład przy mocniejszym powiewie wiatru.

Młodemu Wilkinsowi okolica wcale się nie podobała. Brudne fronty otaczających go budynków nie były przyjemne. Niektóre miały zbite okna, odbijające światło ulicznych latarni, z wielu drzwi odchodziła farba, a przy wejściowych schodach leżały stosy śmieci. Ulica którą kroczyli nazywała się Grimmauld Place, co idealnie oddawało panującą tu aurę. Było ponuro, zimno i dość przerażająco, choć jak okiem sięgnąć nie widzieli żywej duszy. Okolica wyglądała na częściowo wymarłą, a w jeszcze zamieszkałych budynkach rzadko świeciły się lampy. Ale w tym akurat nie było nic dziwnego. Ludzie mogli wybrać się do znajomych, lub na którąś z ulicznych zabaw.

Aurorzy mijali właśnie dom numer dwadzieścia, gdy straszliwy krzyk przeciął ciszę spokojnej uliczki. Obaj, jak na komendę skierowali wzrok tam skąd doszedł wrzask i jak na komendę rzucili się biegiem przed siebie. Kilkaset stóp dzielących ich od źródła dźwięku pokonali w godnym pochwały tempie (opłacały się dodatkowe treningi jakie Ministerstwo zaleciło wszystkim stróżom prawa, gdy Sami-Wiecie-Kto zaczął stanowić poważne zagrożenie). Nie przystając wbiegli na schodki prowadzące do domu z numerem 12. U ich szczytu, w otwartych drzwiach stała potężna jejmość i krzyczała w niebogłosy. Miała na sobie staromodną koszulę nocną, obramowaną koronką, na głowie czepiec. Złote pierścienie na palcach błyskały raz po raz, w świetle padającym z korytarza.

-Ludzie ratujcie! – wrzeszczała kobieta, rwąc włosy z głowy. – Mój syn! Mój syn! Regulus! Regulus!

-Już dobrze proszę pani – odezwał się z profesjonalną miną Albert, podczas gdy jego kolega klękał nad ciemnym kształtem złożonym u stóp kobiety. – Aurorzy Wilkins i Lewis, wszystkim się zajmiemy.

Ale ona chyba go nie zauważyła, bo zawodziła dalej, błagając o pomoc i wołając syna. Czujne oczy Alberta dojrzały skrzata domowego czającego się za jej nogami. Stworzenie wyglądało na wyjątkowo złośliwe, ale nieszkodliwe.

Szybko zerknął w dół, gdzie Robert właśnie odsuwał czarny materiał, odkrywając twarz młodego chłopaka, który nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia lat. Długie, czarne włosy rozsypywały się na marmurowych schodach. Szare oczy miał otwarte, na twarzy zastygł mu upór i duma. Obaj w mig pojęli, że to właśnie był ów Regulus. Albertowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Bardzo cieszył się teraz, że to jego kolega pierwszy rzucił się do trupa. Nie tracąc czasu, Lewis przycisnął dłoń do szyi młodzieńca i odczekał chwilę, szukając pulsu. Po minucie podniósł głowę i napotkał spojrzenie partnera. Pokręcił głową.

-Przyczyna śmierci? – spytał Albert, głośno przełykając ślinę. Lewis prędko rzucił kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych na ciało chłopaka.

-Mój syn! Mój syn! – zawodziła cały czas nieszczęsna kobieta . Nawet gdyby Albert nie był kiedyś w Ravenclawie szybko by zrozumiał, że nie otrzymają od niej żadnych informacji. Była w szoku.– Mój biedny Regulus! Całe życie przed nim!

-Zaklęcie uśmiercające – brzmiała ponura odpowiedź, na wcześniejsze pytanie młodego Aurora. – Chłopak nie miał szans. Wysyłaj wiadomość do Moody'ego. Będzie chciał o tym usłyszeć.

Albert skrzywił się, ale wykonał polecenie. Jeszcze rozmowy z szalonym pryncypałem mu brakowało tego wieczora. A miał nadzieję na spokojny powrót do domu i świętowanie Nowego Roku. No cóż, taka praca. Po raz tysięczny obiecał sobie, że jutro składa rezygnację. Albo przynajmniej prośbę o przeniesienie do pracy biurowej.

* * *

Nastał nowy, słoneczny poranek. Śnieg iskrzył w promieniach słońca prześwitujących między koronami drzew. Nauczeni doświadczeniem pilnowali już kalendarza i dobrze wiedzieli, że oto zaświtał ostatni dzień roku. Od samego rana Harry i Hermiona chodzili poddenerwowani, zbliżał się bowiem termin ataku na dom McKinnonów. A przynajmniej tak im się wydawało. Od zrobienia zdjęcia członków Zakonu Feniksa, które pokazali Bree minęło równo dwa tygodnie, a w ich czasoprzestrzeni Alastor Moody wspominał coś, że Marlena zginęła w dwa tygodnie po pozowaniu do tej właśnie fotografii. Jej dom mógł zostać zaatakowany w każdej chwili. Oczywiście poinformowali o tym Dumbledore'a, a on zapewnił, że wszystkim się zajmie, ale oni i tak żyli w ciągłym strachu, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Bryony mogła ich tylko pocieszać, a i to nieudolnie. Sama bowiem też się denerwowała.

Znała Marlenę i to całkiem dobrze, głównie dzięki jej przyjaźni z Lily. Panna McKinnon uczyła się na tym samym roku co siostra Bree i przez siedem lat spały w jednym dormitorium. To zbliża ludzi. Marlena była żywiołowa, pewna siebie i zadziorna, niczym personifikacja gryfońskiego ducha, a jednocześnie oddana przyjaciołom, dla których zrobiłaby dokładnie wszystko. Wyczynów na miotle Bryony zawsze jej zazdrościła. Nie było dla nikogo tajemnicą, że McKinnon marzyła o profesjonalnej grze w Quiddicha i gdyby nie wojna już dawno grałaby w jakiejś drużynie i zdobywała z nią Mistrzostwo. Strasznie byłoby szkoda gdyby coś jej się stało.

Ale oni nie mieli na to żadnego wpływu. Zrobili co mogli. Przekazali co wiedzieli profesorowi Dumbledore'owi. Teraz wszystko w rękach Zakonu. Dyrektor przekazał im, że ma już plan jak dyskretnie (by Voldemort nie zorientował się jak wieloma informacjami dysponują) ochronić McKinnonów. A Bryony mu ufała. Niestety, jakieś resztki niepewności pozostały. Jadąc do Walii też nie kwestionowała jego danych i jak to się skończyło?

Wreszcie, nie mogąc już znieść panującego w namiocie nastroju ani nosów zwieszonych na kwintę, postanowiła odwrócić uwagę swoich towarzyszy tematem, który zwykle sprawiał, że się ożywiali. Mianowicie czekającą ich misją.

-To jak? – zagadnęła, siadając naprzeciw pogrążonej w myślach pary i podając każemu kubek z parującą herbatą. – Od czego zaczynamy?

Oboje spojrzeli na nią jak wyrwani z długiego snu i Bryony uśmiechnęła się szeroko, z triumfem.

-Polowanie – wyjaśniła, lekko przekrzywiając głowę. Bardzo chciało jej się śmiać, ale powstrzymywała się. – Musieliście poczynić jakieś plany…

-Jakieś tak…- odparła z wahaniem Hermiona, delikatnie mieszając bursztynowy płyn w swoim kubku. – Ale to jedna, wielka niewiadoma.

-Poprzednim razem zbieraliśmy horkruksy w takiej kolejności, w jakiej się o nich dowiadywaliśmy. – dodał zapatrzony w podłogę Harry. – Teraz mniej więcej wiemy gdzie są. Pytanie tylko jak się do nich dostać?

-No dziennik na przykład – odezwała się Bryony – powiedzieliście, że znajduje się w Dworze Malfoyów. Jak zamierzacie się tam zakraść? Taka rodzina na pewno przygotowała się na wypadek napadu.

-Nie wiemy – przyznała ze wstydem Hermiona. Wyglądała przy tym jak zbity pies i Bryony pomyślała, że chyba pierwszy raz w życiu panna Granger doświadczyła braku pomysłów na taką skalę. Prawie się zaśmiała.

-Zastanawialiśmy się nad różnymi opcjami – wtrącił Harry – Ale nie mamy pojęcia czego się spodziewać. Może Dumbledore mógłby zdobyć nam plan posiadłości, czy coś, ale nawet w takim wypadku brakuje nam podstawowych informacji na temat zaklęć ochronnych dookoła posesji i samego domu, a bez tego ani rusz.

-Od razu możecie go poprosić o pożyczenie Profesor McGonagall – zażartowała Bryony z nieco kpiącym uśmiechem. – Mogłaby wejść do Dworu jako kot i wynieść dziennik.

Harry i Hermiona spojrzeli na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wyglądali jakby im, kolokwialnie ujmując, szczęki opadły. Bree stropiła się. Czyżby potraktowali jej sugestię poważnie? Ale przecież…tylko żartowała. Wizja surowej profesorki, w kociej postaci włamującej się do domu jednej z najbogatszych rodzin na świecie wydała jej się tak komiczna, że po prostu musiała się nią podzielić. Ani jej przez głowę nie przeszło, że mogą to wziąć na serio!

-Pomysł nie jest taki głupi – powiedziała w końcu Hermiona sprawiając, że Bryony oniemiała.

-Ale ja tylko… - wymamrotała, nie do końca wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Nie wierzyła w to co słyszy – To tylko taki…żart!

-Ale nie pozbawiony sensu – zaśmiał się Harry – Jeśli nic innego nie przyjdzie nam do głowy to chyba rzeczywiście trzeba będzie ją o to poprosić! Jestem prawie pewien, że się zgodzi.

To już było poza kontrolą Bryony. Gdy tylko wyobraziła sobie zadawanie takiego pytania poważnej pani profesor, parsknęła dzikim śmiechem, a pozostali szybko do niej dołączyli.

-No to dziennik mamy już załatwiony – skwitowała na koniec rudowłosa czarodziejka, kiedy już wszyscy się uspokoili (a musiało minąć sporo czasu by udało im się zahamować chichoty). – Co z pierścieniem?

-Cóż – odparł Harry – wiemy, że Voldemort ukrył go gdzieś w domu swojego dziadka Marvola. Chata Gauntów znajduje się blisko małej wioski Little Hangleton. Problem polega na tym, że żadne z nas tam nie było. Nie znamy lokalizacji samej wioski. No i nie wiemy jak przedostać się przez zaklęcia ochronne. Poprzednim razem Dumbledore zdobył tego horkruksa i miał z tym duże problemy.

-Ale chyba możemy poprosić go o pomoc przy znalezieniu wioski, nie? – zasugerowała Bree.

-Zrobiliśmy to – zapewniła szybko Hermiona – pośród notatek jakie mu przekazaliśmy była też kartka z prośbami jakie do niego mamy.

-Niech zgadnę, oprócz tego znalazło się tam też zamówienie na jak najlepsze kopie horkruksów? – zorientowała się w mig Bryony – najlepiej wykonane przez gobliny. Tak by nikt, łącznie z twórcą nie zorientował się, że oryginały zniknęły? Nie to żebym nie ufała twoim zaklęciom dublującym Hermiono – dodała prędko, spodziewając się jak może zareagować ambitna czarownica na znieważenie jej zdolności.

-Spokojnie – roześmiała się jednak panna Granger – Zaklęcie _Geminio _jest dobre, ale nie do tak starych i potężnych artefaktów. Może odtworzyć wygląd przedmiotu, ale nie jego magiczną aurę. Zbyt wiele byśmy ryzykowali podkładając takie fałszywki.

-A że tym razem z góry wiemy czego szukamy – wtrącił Harry – możemy się wcześniej przygotować.

-No dobra. – Bryony przytaknęła – Czyli Dumbledore dowiaduje się gdzie jest pierścień, a my go zgarniamy. W porządku. A co z pozostałymi trzema?

-Tu zaczynają się schody – westchnął chłopak, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, gotowa na wyzwanie. – Medalion może być albo w jaskini, gdzie ukrył go Voldemort, albo na Grimmauld, jeśli już go przechwycono. Nam chyba bardziej odpowiadałaby opcja numer jeden. Sami moglibyśmy pójść po horkruks, jednocześnie ratując komuś życie. Z tym, że znowu potrzebujemy informacji! Bez nich nic nie zrobimy…

-Mamy nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do konieczności włamania się na Grimmauld – dodała Hermiona – Biorąc pod uwagę ilość zaklęć rzuconych na dom i to, że jest nienanoszalny mogłyby pojawić się problemy z dostaniem się do środka.

-Mogłoby być trudniej niż z Gringottem – przyznał niedbale Harry. Bree zamarła, a jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, gdy ze zdumieniem wpatrywała się w syna. O włamaniu do Gringotta nie było dotychczas mowy!

-Co proszę?! – zdołała w końcu wykrzyknąć, nieco histerycznie. Harry i Hermiona wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, które umknęły jej uwadze. Na twarzach obojga pojawiły się prawie identyczne miny winowajców, które przypomniały jej o Huncwotach. Nie wróżyło to zbyt dobrze.

-Nie mówiliśmy ci? – udał ignorancję chłopak. Bree jakoś wcale to nie uspokoiło.

-Jakoś wam umknęło – mruknęła sarkastycznie – podejrzewam, że ma to coś wspólnego z lokalizacją kolejnego horkuksa? Bo jeśli włamaliście się do banku goblinów, tym samym praktycznie wypowiadając im wojnę, tylko dla zabawy, to nie ręczę za siebie.

To powiedziawszy podparła się pod boki, przez co wyglądała dość groźnie. Dzieciaki przełknęły ślinę.

-No pewnie, że tak! – zapewniła szybko, nieco oburzona Hermiona – To znaczy, w naszej czasoprzestrzeni czarka była ukryta w skarbcu rodziny Lastrange. Teraz też może się tam znajdować.

-Ale żeby się o tym przekonać trzeba się tam włamać – wyjaśnił Harry – Niby już raz to zrobiliśmy, więc zawsze możemy powtórzyć. Tyle, że nie mamy pojęcia jak to zrobić po cichu. Poprzednio nie przejmowaliśmy się kto o tym usłyszy. Ale teraz dyskrecja jest kluczowa.

Chłopak bezradnie rozłożył ręce. I właśnie wtedy Bryony doznała objawienia. W jej głowie, w ciągu sekundy powstał plan tak absurdalny, że żaden pracownik Ministerstwa nie będzie w stanie wydedukować czyja to sprawka. A jednocześnie tak prosty i oczywisty, że praktycznie gwarantował sukces. Musiała się roześmiać. Jej towarzysze patrzyli na nią jak na kompletną wariatkę, ale ona nie zwracała na to uwagi. Jakże mogła, skoro właśnie sama rozgryzła coś, nad czym biedzili się we dwoje od tygodni?

-Chyba mam rozwiązanie waszej zagadki – wyjaśniła wesoło, gdy udało jej się uspokoić oddech – I to całkiem proste.

Odczekała chwilę, napawając się ich zdumionymi spojrzeniami i budując napięcie. Patrzenie jak niecierpliwie oczekują na to co powie było nawet dość zabawne, ale Bree nie należała do osób okrutnych, więc szybko zakończyła ich męczarnie.

-Słyszeliście może o wujaszku Syriusza, imieniem Alphard? – spytała i poczekała aż przytakną nim znów się odezwała. – Nim zmarł kilka lat temu zapisał wszystko co miał Syriuszowi, przez co zresztą został usunięty z drzewa genealogicznego familii. Ale to akurat teraz nie ma znaczenia. Bo widzicie, miły Alphard zapisał swemu ulubionemu krewniakowi skrytkę wraz z zawartością. A muszę dodać, że to bardzo stara skrytka, położona dość głęboko, po prawdzie nie aż tak jak ta Potterów, czy też główna Blacków, ale za to, tak się składa, że całkiem blisko rodzinnego skarbca Lastrange'ów. A Syriuszowi nigdy nie chciało się otwierać własnej i przelewać pieniędzy.

-I jaki to ma związek? – przerwał jej zdziwiony Harry, nim Hermiona zdołała go uciszyć. Bryony skrzywiła się. Nie lubiła gdy wchodzono jej w słowo. Szczególnie, jeśli wykładała właśnie jakiś swój pomysł.

-Jak będziesz cicho to ci powiem – syknęła trochę podirytowana. Zapadła cisza. Zacięta mina Hermiony dowodziła, że nikt już Bree nie przerwie. – Także za każdym razem jak idzie do swojej skrytki, Syriusz mija tą Lastrange'ów. I ponieważ pewnie dalej wydaje wam się to bez związku pozwólcie, że powiem wam jeszcze jedno. Nie zgadniecie kto ma imienne upoważnienie od właściciela i zapasowy klucz do skarbca pana Blacka!

-Potterowie – szepnęła zdumiona Hermiona, trochę psując Bree zabawę. A już myślała, że będzie musiała wszystko tłumaczyć. Po raz kolejny nie doceniła tej młodej dziewczyny. W przyszłości musiała bardziej uważać. Nie pozostało jej nic, tylko przytaknąć.

-Dokładnie Lily Potter, z domu Evans. Moja siostra. – wyjaśniła triumfalnie, z szerokim uśmiechem – Nikt nie jest na tyle głupi, żeby powierzać coś tak ważnego jak klucz od skrytki Jamesowi. Więc dość długo klucz trzymała „Lily". To znaczy, ja kiedy w ciąży z tobą udawałam Lily. A ostatnio rozmawiałyśmy o tym i stwierdziłyśmy, że klucz będzie najbezpieczniejszy u Dumbledore'a. Razem z upoważnieniem.

-Nikogo nie zdziwi jeśli pani Lily Potter pojawi się u Gringotta z wszystkimi wymaganymi papierami i poprosi o zabranie do tej a tej skrytki. – zrozumiała Hermiona. Bree uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i energicznie pokiwała głową.

-A tak się skała, że nim wyruszyłam na tę feralną misję do Walii oddałam naszemu kochanemu dyrektorowi medalion z włożonymi do środka dwoma kosmykami włosów. Jeden należy do ciebie Harry, drugi do Lily. – zakończyła rozemocjonowana i odetchnęła głęboko. Była z siebie bardzo dumna.

-Eliksir Wielosokowy niedługo będzie gotowy – odparła szybko Hermiona, w lot łapiąc o co chodzi. Harry nie miał takiego szczęścia. Siedział, marszczył czoło i popatrywał to na jedną kobietę swojego życia, to na drugą, kompletnie nic nie rozumiejąc. Po chwili Bryony zrobiło się go żal i już miała dać jeszcze jakieś wskazówki, by sam do tego doszedł, ale uprzedziła ją panna Granger.

-Oj Harry! – zawołała ze śmiechem – Poprosimy Dumbledore'a o klucz, upoważnienie i medalion Bryony. Potem wypiję Eliksir Wielosokowy z włosami Lily i wejdziemy do Gringotta. Wodospad złodzieja wykryje podstęp i zaalarmuje straże. Wszyscy będą wiedzieli, że ktoś próbuje okraść bank, ale my zrobimy włamanie we włamaniu. Tak naprawdę wejdziemy do skarbca Lastrange'ów, ale wszyscy uwierzą, że chcemy okraść skrytkę Syriusza i że bardzo dobrze wszystko zaplanowaliśmy! To genialne!

-I wtedy zostanie już tylko diadem, a to akurat najprostsze – wyszczerzyła się radośnie Bryony. Imponowało jej jak dobrze Hermiona wszystko wydedukowała. – Wystarczy wpaść do Hogwartu, albo po prostu poprosić Dumbledore'a żeby poszedł do Pokoju Życzeń i już.

-Jeśli wszystko pójdzie tak jak zaplanowaliśmy to zakończymy wojnę przed przerwą wielkanocną! – zaśmiała się uradowana Hermiona. Obie panie spojrzały na siebie i wymieniły szerokie uśmiechy. Już wcześniej to podejrzewały, ale teraz otrzymały dowód, że świetnie się dogadają. Ich umysły działały tak samo!

-Nie jestem do końca pewien, że to zadziała – mruknął Harry, jakby bojąc się, że go zagryzą jeśli znajdzie rysę w ich planie. – Znaczy, Syriusz będzie coś podejrzewał. Lily może mieć problemy.

-Dumbledore może się tym zająć – Bryony lekceważąco machnęła ręką. Wiedziała, że jeśli stary dyrektor powie, że to nie wina jej siostry wszyscy mu uwierzą. Młodej pani Potter nic nie groziło.

-Harry, wiemy że plan nie jest idealny – westchnęła Hermiona – Ale na razie nie mamy lepszego. Poza tym…tamten był gorszy. Musisz przyznać.

-Gorszy? – Bree zastrzygła uszami. No, teraz to była strasznie ciekawa. – Bardzo bym chciała usłyszeć o tym gorszym planie.

Popatrzyli po sobie i skrzywili się w tym samym momencie. Ale mimo to zaczęli mówić. I nagle wszyscy zapomnieli, który dzisiaj był i co mogło się wydarzyć. Poszukiwanie horkruksów też stało się jakby mniej ważne. Aż do następnego kryzysu.

Następnego dnia rano, gdy siadali do śniadania, nagle wyczuli nagromadzenie magii w pobliżu. Szybko ją rozpoznali i czekali spokojnie. Już po chwili śnieżnobiały feniks, patronus Dumbledora wylądował przed nimi wdzięcznie i schylił głowę na powitanie. A potem przemówił głosem starego dyrektora:

-Regulus Black nie żyje. Został znaleziony martwy na schodach swojego rodzinnego domu przy Grimmauld Place 12.


	17. Rozdział 16

**N/A: **Jak obiecałam po tygodniu wstawiam kolejny rozdział. Tym razem będzie się działo, nasi bohaterowie wyruszają po Medalion Salazara. I tu chciałabym straszliwie przeprosić za gigantyczny błąd jaki pojawił się w poprzednim rozdziale. Dzięki wielkie za pokazanie mi go w waszych komentarzach, wszyscy jesteście wspaniali.

* * *

**Rozdział 16**

Z pewnym smutkiem Bryony patrzyła na leżące na ziemi płótno namiotu. Stelaż został już złożony, teraz trzeba było tylko zwinąć sam materiał i schować go tam, gdzie trafiła już cała reszta ich dobytku, do magicznej torebki Hermiony. Byli prawie gotowi do drogi, a ona czuła, że oto kończy się pierwszy, najspokojniejszy etap ich podróży. Owszem, obfitował w dramaty i dawno tak się nie zdenerwowała jak wtedy, gdy Harry opowiadał jej o swoich przygodach w czasach szkolnych, ale przynajmniej nikt nie próbował ich zabić. Dziś to miało się zmienić.

Z początku, gdy patronus Dumbledore'a dostarczył im informację o śmierci młodego Blacka, nie rozumiała skąd cały ten raban. Po prawdzie pamiętała chłopaka z Hogwartu. Był od niej starszy o rok i dość popularny w swoim domu. Wysoki i przystojny, bardzo przypominał Syriusza. Tylko zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej. Duma i arogancja, którą u jego starszego brata nieco utemperowano, czyniła z niego stereotypowego dziedzica starego, czystokrwistego rodu. Ale co miał Regulus Black, nadęty Ślizgon i Śmierciożerca do ich poszukiwań? Na odpowiedź nie trzeba było długo czekać. Harry, gdy szok mu minął opowiedział jej o podmienionym horkruksie w jaskini. O tajemniczej osobie, która podpisała się inicjałami R.A.B. Regulus Arkturus Black. O młodym Śmierciożercy, który zrozumiał do czego przyłożył rękę i postanowił się wycofać, w wielkim stylu. I o tym, jak stracił życie, próbując pokonać Voldemorta.

Płakała gdy skończył. Może i go nie znała, ale wiedziała, że Syriusz go kochał. Nie mówił o tym, nie przyznawał się i nigdy w życiu nie okazałby tych uczuć, ale taka była prawda. Płakała nad chłopcem, któremu nigdy nie pozwolono być dzieckiem. W tak młodym wieku musiał przejąć odpowiedzialność związaną z dziedziczeniem pozycji Lorda Blacka, pod nieobecność buntowniczego brata.

-W naszej czasoprzestrzeni ciała Regulusa nigdy nie znaleziono – mówił dalej chłopak, odczekawszy chwilę by się uspokoiła. – zabiły go inferiusy w jaskini, a Stworek zabrał medalion na Grimmauld Place. Ale tym razem, ciało pojawiło się na schodach jego rodzinnego domu. Nigdy nie zdążył pójść po horkruks. Może to planował, może nie, nie wiemy tego. Ale na pewno tego nie zrobił. Co oznacza…

-Że medalion dalej tam jest – wtrąciła Hermiona z triumfalnym uśmiechem. – A my znamy drogę i zaklęcia ochronne. Wystarczy tylko tam pójść i pierwszy horkruks będzie nasz!

Od razu zaczęli planować wyprawę, co zajęło im prawie dwa dni. Bree pełna była obaw, nigdy jeszcze nie robiła niczego takiego. Czuła się taka…nieprzygotowana w porównaniu z Harrym i Hermioną. Jej dotychczasowe życie to szkoła, nauka, odrabianie pracy domowych. Żadnych przygód ani walk ze złymi czarnoksiężnikami, a przynajmniej nie na większą skalę. Walia była przecież jej pierwszą misją dla Zakonu. Ale najbardziej bała się samej siebie i swoich reakcji. Co jeśli nie da rady? Jeśli ich zawiedzie? Jeśli w sytuacji zagrożenia życie nie będzie potrafiła zachować się jak na Gryfonkę przystało? Przerażała ją taka możliwość.

-Gotowa? – spytał Harry, stając obok niej i zakładając ręce na piersi. Ubrany był w wyświechtane dżinsy, ciężkie buty do chodzenia po górach, koszulę z długim rękawem i drelichową kurtkę.

Bryony wzruszyła ramionami i wcisnęła ręce do kieszeni pożyczonych spodni. Dzięki Bogu za magię, bo gdyby nie ona dżinsy Hermiony za nic by na nią nie pasowały. A i teraz ciężko jej się było przyzwyczaić do nowego kroju. Co to się porobiło z tą modą w latach dziewięćdziesiątych! Tęskniła za swoimi ubraniami. No i głupio jej było podbierać ciuchy przyjaciółce syna, skoro i tak miała ich niewiele i w niezbyt dobrym stanie po roku spędzonym w dziczy. Obecnie wszystko co nosiła pochodziło od Hermiony, oprócz może butów na grubej podeszwie, jej własnych. Flanelowa koszula była zbyt luźna, szczególnie w okolicy klatki piersiowej, rękawy swetra musiała podwinąć. Panna Granger może i była bardzo szczupła, ale także wyższa od Bryony i bardziej umięśniona.

-Nie – mruknęła, patrząc się na czubki butów – Ale czy to coś zmienia? Obiecałam, że z wami pójdę i dotrzymam słowa.

To powiedziawszy wyciągnęła różdżkę ze specjalnego pokrowca mocowanego na prawym udzie i machnęła nią. Pokrowiec ten Bree dostała na siedemnaste urodziny od Jamesa i Syriusza. Młodzi aurorzy, pomni na jej wieczne problemy ze schowaniem różdżki w łatwo dostępnym miejscu sami zaprojektowali i stworzyli podłużny pokrowiec, na którzy rzucili zaklęcie Kameleona. W ten sposób nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć, a dziewczyna zawsze mogła sięgnąć po swoją wierną towarzyszkę.

Płótno natychmiast się złożyło i poszybowało w stronę Hermiony.

-Skoro jesteś pewna – westchnął chłopak, podając jej ramię. Po jego drugiej stronie ustawiła się już Hermiona, z zapakowaną torebką. Po raz ostatni spojrzeli wszyscy na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał ich namiot.

-Idziemy? – spytała panna Granger. Harry skinął głową. Obie wzięły go pod ramiona. Bree przymknęła oczy, szykując się na aportację. Jakoś nie mogła się do niej przyzwyczaić. Głównie dlatego, że bardzo rzadko to robiła. Nigdy nie było jej to potrzebne. W ciąży i tak nie mogła się aportować, przyprawiało ją to o mdłości i zawroty głowy. Tym razem było tak samo paskudnie jak zwykle. Natychmiast ogarnęło ją okropne poczucie, jakby była przeciągana przez gumową rurę. Nie mogła oddychać, całe jej ciało było ściskane aż do granic wytrzymałości, a potem, kiedy już myślała, że się udusi, niewidzialne więzy zniknęły i stała pośród chłodnego poranka, wdychając świeże, morskie powietrze.

Pachniało solą. Bryony słyszała rozbijające się fale, delikatna, chłodna bryza targała jej włosy, związane w gruby warkocz, gdy spoglądała w dal na oświetlone pierwszymi promieniami słońca morze. Stali na wysokim, ciemnym nawisie skalnym, a woda pieniła się i kotłowała pod nimi. Bree spojrzała przez ramię. Za nimi piętrzyła się pionowa, czarna faleza. Szerokie półki skalne, takie jak ta, na której stali wyglądały, jakby przed wiekami ktoś wyrąbał je w gładkiej ścianie.

-No tak, można się było spodziewać – mruknęła Bryony rozglądając się dookoła. Był to ponury, surowy widok, tylko morze i nagie skały, bez śladu drzew, trawy, czy choćby piasku.

-Kilka mil stąd jest niewielka osada na klifie. – powiedział Harry wskazując palcem na skały na zachodzie. – Dumbledore sądził, że przywożono tam dzieci z sierocińca, żeby spędziły parę dni nad morzem. Tylko Tom Riddle i jego małe ofiary dotarły aż tutaj. Pamiętacie, opowiadałem wam o tych dzieciakach, które po spacerze z nim nigdy nie były takie same jak kiedyś. Żaden mugol nie dostałby się tutaj, chyba, że byłby nad wyraz utalentowanym alpinistą. Nawet łodzie tu nie podpływają, te wody są zbyt niebezpieczne.

-Ale my idziemy dalej, prawda? – spytała Bryony, pełna najgorszych przeczuć. Chłopak przytaknął.

-Sądzę, że ktoś powinien tu zostać – wtrąciła Hermiona – Tak dla bezpieczeństwa. Mógłby powiadomić pozostałych, gdyby pojawiło się niebezpieczeństwo.

-Dobry pomysł – przytaknął Harry. – W łódce są i tak tylko dwa miejsca. Trzecia osoba musiałaby poczekać na brzegu jeziora.

-Hermiona powinna zostać – wyrzuciła nagle z siebie Bree. Oboje spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Spuściła wzrok. Bała się tam iść, ale wiedziała, że nie ma wyboru. To była najlepsza opcja. A za nic nie puściłaby Harry'ego samego.

-Nawet mowy nie ma! – prychnęła Hermiona, buntowniczo podpierając się pod boki. Chłopak uniósł brwi.

-To jedyne logiczne rozwiązanie – odparła smutno Bryony.

-Wcale że nie! – warknęła Granger wściekle – Znam więcej zaklęć niż ty! Byłam z nim poprzednim razem!

-Racja – przytaknęła rudowłosa czarownica. Jej oczy lśniły smutno. – Harry musi iść, co do tego się zgadzamy. A ty rzeczywiście jesteś lepsza. W zaklęciach obronnych. I dlatego powinnaś tu zostać. Jeśli pojawią się Śmierciożercy powstrzymasz ich dostatecznie długo byśmy mogli wrócić. Ja nie dam rady.

-Hermiono – odezwał się Harry – ona ma rację. To ty powinnaś zostać.

W jednej chwili dziewczyna nagle poczerwieniała, a potem zbladła przeraźliwie. Wargi jej drżały, oczy ciskały gromy. Wyglądała strasznie. Ale trwało to tylko moment, bo zaraz spuściła głowę i prawie niedostrzegalnie przytaknęła. Bree uśmiechnęła się.

-No przecież przyprowadzę go z powrotem – mruknęła, szturchając lekko drugą dziewczynę w bok. To jednak nie wystarczyło by przywołać uśmiech na twarz Hermiony. Nie powiedziała też nic gdy Harry i Bryony zbliżali się do krawędzi i rozpoczynali trudne zejście z klifu.

Nim uczynili pierwszy krok spojrzeli na siebie. „_Kocham go" _pomyślała Bree. Nie wiedziała co sprowadziło takie myśli, może strach przed tym co mieli zrobić? _„To mój syn i kocham go. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak zginę za niego."_ Nie miała wątpliwości, że tak będzie. Dla tego chłopaka zrobiłaby wszystko. Mimochodem wzięli się za ręce.

Postrzępione załomki skalne tworzyły strome stopnie prowadzące na wielkie głazy, częściowo już zanurzone w morzu. Było to zdradzieckie zejście i oboje wielokrotnie się potykali. Ich stopy ślizgały się na oblodzonych stopniach poniżej. Tylko pewny chwyt tego drugiego uchronił ich przed spadnięciem z dużej wysokości. Bree czuła na twarzy słoną mgiełkę.

-_Lumos_ – mruknął Harry, stanąwszy na bloku skalnym położonym najbliżej ściany klifu. Parę stóp pod nimi czarna powierzchnia wody zafalowała tysiącem iskier, ale blask różdżki oświetlał przede wszystkim ciemną ścianę skalną, gdzie nie docierało światło wschodzącego słońca. - Widzisz? – zapytał cicho, unosząc różdżkę wyżej. Bree dojrzała szczelinę w klifie, w której kotłowały się fale. – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko małej kąpieli?

-Nie. – zaśmiała się raźno, choć tak naprawdę straszliwie się bała.

-No to hop – uśmiech chłopaka był nieco wymuszony, ale doceniła ten gest i odpowiedziała uśmiechem. - Na trzy?

-Mhm – przytaknęła dziewczyna – Raz.

Ścisnęli się za ręce. Jeśli mieli to zrobić to tylko razem. Nie było innej opcji. Osobno...nie znaczyli nic. Razem mogli zmienić świat.

-Dwa.

Jak na zawołanie zerknęli w dół, gdzie fale dziko uderzały o skały. Piana wzbijana przez nie ochlapywała półkę, na której stały.

-Trzy!

W tym samym momencie uderzyli o wodę. Chłód przeniknął ciało Bryony niczym nóż. Morze było lodowate, przemoczone ubranie było o wiele za ciężkie i ciągnęło ją w dół. Zapach soli i wodorostów drażnił ją w nos. Harry ruszył przed siebie, z różdżką w zębach. Bree nie pozostało nic, tylko za nim podążyć. Oddychała głęboko, posuwając się w stronę skały za migoczącym światełkiem. Dawno już nie miała możliwości dopracować swoich umiejętności pływackich i teraz bardzo tego żałowała. Gdyby miała większą praktykę może nie męczyłaby się aż tak.

Szczelina okazała się ciemnym tunelem, który przy wysokiej fali musiał być całkowicie wypełniony wodą. Strome ściany tworzące ciasny korytarz były od siebie oddalone może o trzy stopy, w świetle padającym z różdżki Harry'ego błyszczały jak wilgotna smoła. Po pewnym czasie korytarz skręcił w lewo. Bree zauważyła, że ciągnie się on jeszcze daleko w głąb skały. Płynęła dalej w ślad za chłopakiem, czubkami przemarzniętych palców dotykając szorstkiej, mokrej skały. W końcu zobaczyła swojego syna wychodzącego na brzeg, rude włosy i ubranie ociekały wodą. Dopłynąwszy do właściwego miejsca, znalazła schody prowadzące do dużej jaskini. Wspięła się na nie. Kiedy dygocąc z zimna znalazła się na lodowatym powietrzu woda lała się z niej strumieniami.

-Mam nadzieję, że to tutaj – wysapała stając koło chłopaka i obejmując się ramionami. Było jej niezwykle zimno, jak jeszcze nigdy. Drżącą dłonią wyciągnęła różdżkę i rzuciła proste zaklęcie osuszające i jeszcze jedno, ocieplające. Potem powtórzyła cały proces na Harrym.

-Tak, to tutaj – odparł z delikatnym uśmiechem, dziękując jej spojrzeniem. - To korytarz wejściowy. Coś w rodzaju przedpokoju. Musimy dostać się do właściwej komnaty

-I tu już nie natura stanie nam na drodze, prawda? – spytała rozglądając się po mrocznej jaskini. - Ale sam Vol…Voldemort?

Była z siebie bardzo dumna bo jej głos, zadrżał tylko odrobinę. Miała nadzieję, że wkrótce wyeliminuje i to drżenie.

-Tak – skinął głową chłopak, ruszając przed siebie aż wyciągniętą dłonią dotknął kamiennej ściany przed sobą. Przez pewien czas błądził rękami po chropowatej skale, szukając wejścia do jaskini aż wreszcie na jego twarzy wykwitł triumfalny uśmiech. – To tutaj. Chyba.

-Chyba? Czy na pewno? – zastanowiła się Bryony z całej siły starając się używać lekkiego, wesołego tonu. Nie do końca jej się udało.

-Zaraz się przekonamy – mruknął Harry i nim dziewczyna zdążyła zareagować skierował różdżkę na swoją lewą rękę i rzucił zaklęcie tnące. Krzyknęła gdy niewidzialny nóż przeciął jego skórę, ale chłopak tylko się uśmiechnął i przytknął krwawiącą dłoń do ściany. Nie wiadomo skąd, tam gdzie czerwona ciecz dotknęła kamienia pojawił się niewyraźny zarys łuku, płonący ognistą bielą, jakby z drugiej strony biło silne źródło światła. A potem zakrwawiona skała wypełniająca łuk po prostu rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, tworząc przejście, za którym ziała absolutna ciemność. – By wejść trzeba zapłacić – wyjaśnił ponuro, świecąc różdżką do środka – Dumbledore sądził, że wzięło się to z próby osłabienia tego, który próbuje dostać się do horkruksa.

-Natychmiast pokaż mi tę rękę! – zażądała ostro Bryony, a gdy podał jej dłoń od razu machnęła różdżką i niewerbalnie zaleczyła skaleczenie. Nie uspokoiło to jej nerwów, ale przynajmniej pomogło Harry'emu.

-To co? Idziemy? – spytał chłopak, gdy skończyła. Bree spojrzała w ciemność i przełknęła ślinę. Chyba jeszcze nigdy się tak nie bała, nawet w Walii, ale wtedy nie miała czasu na strach. Teraz, z pełną świadomością co napotka wchodziła do gniazda węża i wiedziała, że nie może się wycofać. Powoli przytaknęła. Chłopak wziął ją za rękę i ścisnął, sprawiając że poczuła się odrobinę lepiej. Na tyle by rzucić zaklęcie oświetlające i ramię w ramię ze swoim synem wkroczyć w ciemność.

Oczom ich ukazał się upiorny widok. Stali na skraju czarnego, podziemnego jeziora, tak rozległego, że nie mogła dostrzec przeciwległego brzegu, sklepienie jaskini również ginęło w mroku, który rozjaśniały tylko ich różdżki i przedziwna, zielonkawa poświata, emanująca jakby ze środka jeziora, odbijająca się w nieruchomej wodzie. Jednak, ku rozczarowaniu dziewczny, blask nie sięgał tak daleko, by objąć całą grotę. Aksamitna ciemność poza granicą światła była jeszcze intensywniejsza.

-Chodźmy – powiedział cicho Harry. -Pamiętaj, nie wolno dotykać wody.

Ruszyli brzegiem jeziora, dalej trzymając się za ręce. Bree cieszyła się teraz, że leworęczność pozwala jej dalej dzierżyć różdżkę w lepszym ręku, jednocześnie ściskając dłoń syna. Szli po wąskim pasie kamieni tuż przy linii wody, echo kroków odbijało się od ścian. Maszerowali już dobrą chwilę, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Po jednej stronie mieli surową ścianę skalną, po drugiej niezmierzoną, gładką czerń, pośrodku której jaśniała tajemnicza, zielonkawa poświata. Bryony przechodziły dreszcze i wiele by oddała by jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać. Nie zatrzymywała się jednak, wiedząc ile zależy od powodzenia ich misji.

-Horkruks jest na wyspie, na środku jeziora – powiedział szeptem Harry, wskazując miejsce, gdzie łuna była najjaśniejsza. – Tu gdzieś blisko ukryty jest łańcuch trzymający łódź, którą tam popłyniemy. Jest niewidzialny, dlatego szukaj śladów magii.

Jak powiedział, tak uczyniła. Przymknęła oczy, licząc na to, że ją poprowadzi i spróbowała nastawić się na delikatne pulsowanie pozostałości zaklęć w atmosferze. To co wyczuła, sprawiło, iż nerwowo wciągnęła powietrze. Zamiast miłych impulsów, całą jaskinię wypełniała mroczna mgła czarnej magii, tak obrzydliwa, że dziewczynie zebrało się na wymioty. Szybko zasłoniła usta ręką. I wtedy, pośród wszechobecnego zła poczuła nowy ślad.

-Tam! – szepnęła, ciągnąc Harry'ego w stronę, z którego doszedł ją cichy szept dawno rzuconego czaru. Puściła go i wyciągnęła przed siebie obie ręce by schwytać łańcuch, o którym jej opowiadał. Nie szukała długo, już po chwili jej skóra napotkała oślizgły metal, spokojnie leżący na ścieżce. – Mam go!

Nie marnując czasu, Harry stuknął różdżką w jej zaciśniętą pięść i ich oczom ukazał się gruby łańcuch. Kolejne zaklęcie sprawiło, że zaczął się wolno zwijać, z głośnym brzdękiem opadając na ziemię. Odgłos odbijał się echem od ścian jaskini. Nie trzeba było długo czekać by widmowa łódeczka wynurzyła się spod powierzchni, emanując tym samym, zielonkawym blaskiem i powoli podpłynęła, nie mącąc idealnie gładkiej powierzchni, w kierunku miejsca, w którym stali.

-To trochę straszne – wyjawiła chłopakowi Bryony. Harry posłał jej łobuzerki uśmiech, a potem podszedł do granicy wody oczekując na transport. Dziewczyna po chwili dołączyła do niego i na powrót ujęła jego dłoń. Zapatrzyli się w mroczną toń u swoich stóp. Było w niej coś takiego, co sprawiało, że Bryony ciarki chodziły po plecach – Co jest w tej wodzie?

-Nic miłego – mruknął Harry, ponuro wpatrując się w łunę na środku jeziora – Ale nie zaatakuje nas póki nie zdobędziemy horkruksa. Według teorii Dumbledore'a, Voldemort tak zaplanował to miejsce by można się było dostać na wyspę. Sam przecież mógł mieć potrzebę odwiedzić swoją duszę, na przykład po to by sprawdzić, że nikt jej nie zabrał.

Nim skończył mówić, mała, chybotliwa łódeczka uderzyła o brzeg i zatrzymała się. Harry wskazał Bryony ręką, że ma wsiadać pierwsza, a ona przełknęła ślinę i ruszyła do przodu. Bardzo ostrożnie weszła do łódki i przysiadła, kuląc się na dziobie. Harry wsiadł zaraz za nią, upuszczając łańcuch na dno łodzi. Mimo, że żadne z nich nie było specjalnie wielkie, ledwie się na niej mieścili. Harry, większy z dwójki, nie mógł usiąść, kulił się, a kolana wystawały mu ponad burtę. Łódka ruszyła natychmiast, bez jakiejkolwiek ingerencji z ich strony, jakby ktoś ciągnął za niewidzialną linę. Kompletną ciszę mącił jedynie delikatny chlupot fal, gdy dziób łodzi ciął czarną, aksamitną toń. Zmierzali w stronę zielonej poświaty, po chwili nie mogli już dojrzeć ścian groty. Gdyby nie to, że woda była idealnie spokojna, Bree mogłaby przysiąc, że znajdują się na środku morza. Pokonując strach spojrzała w wodę.

Widziała złote odbicie światła z różdżki migoczące na błyszczącej, lustrzanej powierzchni. Łódź rozcinała wodę, zostawiając głębokie zmarszczki... I wtedy je zobaczyła. Kredowobiałe, unoszące się tuż po powierzchnią wody. Parę cali od powierzchnią ukazało się martwe ciało mężczyzny, leżące twarzą do góry, z zamglonymi, niewidzącymi oczami, a włosy i szaty unosiły się wokół falując miękko. Nie potrafiła powstrzymać przerażonego, choć na szczęście cichego, pisku, jaki wydobył się z jej zaciśniętego gardła.

-Harry…- zaczęła z wahaniem, a głos o mały włos jej nie zawiódł, tak się bała. – Czy w tej wodzie są…trupy?

-Inferiusy – przytaknął chłopak, ze zrezygnowaniem, a jednocześnie tak spokojnie, jakby wcale się tym nie przejmował. – Jak mówiłem, nie powinny nas zaatakować póki nic nie robimy. Gorsza będzie droga powrotna.

Cała krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy. Z całej siły ścisnęła burtę łódeczki, nagle czując się słabo. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje. Wiedziała, że powinna być dzielna, nie bez kozery trafiła przecież do Gryffindoru, ale w tej jaskini nie potrafiła się kontrolować.

Tymczasem zielonkawe światło rosło z każdą minutą i chwilę później łódź się zatrzymała, uderzając lekko w coś, o czego istnieniu oboje wiedzieli, a czego żadne z nich dotychczas nie dojrzało. Harry uniósł zapaloną różdżkę oświetlając małą, skalistą wysepkę na środku jeziora.

-Uważaj, by nie dotknąć wody - ostrzegł ponownie, gdy wysiadali z łódki. Wyspa nie była większa niż ich namiot. Naga, czarna skała, na której znajdowało się tylko źródło tajemniczego, zielonego światła, z bliska wydajającego się jeszcze jaśniejszym. Harry zerknął nań. W pierwszej chwili Bryony pomyślał, że to jakaś dziwna lampa, ale po chwili dotarło do niej, że blask wydobywał się ze stojącej na podwyższeniu, kamiennej misy. W milczeniu zbliżyli się do podwyższenia i razem zajrzeli do naczynia. Było pełne szmaragdowej cieczy, emanującej fosforyzującą poświatą.

-No tak – westchnął Harry ze zrezygnowaniem. Bree przyjrzała mu się ciekawie. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, ale w oczach krył się ból, niewątpliwie związany z poprzednią wizytą w tym okropnym miejscu.

-Co to jest? – spytała cicho. Ścisnął jej dłoń, a jego twarz stała się bledsza niż jeszcze przed chwilą.

-Eliksir, który zabił Dumbledore'a – westchnął w końcu, ze smutkiem – By dostać się do horkruksa trzeba go wypić. Nie ma innej drogi. Nie wiem, co dokładnie się po nim dzieje, ale na pewno powoduje ból nie do opisania. Dumbledore najpierw wymógł na mnie przysięgę, że upewnię się, że wypije wszystko, a potem prosił mnie, błagał bym przestał. Kiedy pił wyglądał, jakby miał koszmar, nagle znalazł się w zupełnie innym świecie, gdzie prześladowało go…nie wiem co. Mogę się tylko domyślać.

-Ariana? – upewniła się dziewczyna, wspominając okropną książkę Rity Skeeter, którą pochłonęła w poprzednim tygodniu i wyjaśnienia jakich udzielili jej Harry i Hermiona po lekturze. Dumbledore skrywał wiele tajemnic, masę z nich bardzo bolesnych.

-Może – szepnął chłopak, wyczarowując z powietrza prosty kielich. – Wtedy zabronił mi pić. Ale teraz nadeszła moja kolej.

To powiedziawszy zbliżył naczynie do tafli eliksiru. Wszystko w umyśle Bryony wrzasnęło w tym samym czasie.

-Nie! – jej krzyk odbił się echem od wysokiego sklepienia jaskini, gdy rzuciła się na jego rękę i odciągnęła puchar od misy. Próbowała też wyrwać go z ręki chłopaka, ale trzymał zbyt mocno. – Niech ci się nie wydaje, że na to pozwolę!

-Więc mam pozwolić tobie? – syknął Harry, wpatrując się w nią płomiennym spojrzeniem. Potrząsnął głową. – Może i ciężko mi się do tego przyzwyczaić, bo jesteśmy w tym samym wieku, ale jesteś moją matką!

-To jedyne logiczne wyjście – szepnęła Bryony kładąc dłoń na jego przedramieniu. Wiedziała, że przyznanie jej racji będzie dla niego bardzo trudne, ale nie miał wyboru. – Jeśli coś mi się stanie, możesz przerzucić mnie przez ramię i wywalczyć sobie drogę na zewnątrz. Ale jeśli ty stracisz przytomność, nie uda mi się wyciągnąć cię stąd i potem jeszcze wrócić na klif z twoim bezwładnym ciałem. Jakbyś nie zauważył jestem trochę niższa i nieco szczuplejsza.

Nie proponowała nawet zostawienia rannego towarzysza, bo świetnie wiedziała, że ani ona, ani on nie zgodzili by się na coś takiego nigdy. Tak to już było jak się przebywało z Gryfonami. Harry schylił głowę i przez chwilę nic nie mówił. Wyglądało to jakby się zastanawiał, ale w rzeczywistości po prostu potrzebował czasu na zaakceptowanie rażącej w oczy prawdy. W końcu przytaknął niechętnie.

-Ale to nie znaczy, że ten pomysł musi mi się podobać. – warknął pod nosem. Bree uśmiechnęła się lekko i ścisnęła jego dłoń. Z miną wyrażającą dokładnie co sądził na ten temat podał jej kielich.

Przez moment Bryony obracała w dłoni smukłą nóżkę naczynia. Potem odetchnęła głęboko i szybko, by się nie rozmyślić zanurzyła je w mętnym eliksirze. Wypełniony po brzegi uniosła do góry i wzniosła toast, siląc się na wesołość.

-Na zdrowie.


	18. Rozdział 17

Hej! Oto i kolejny rozdział. Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Rozdział 17**

Ból nie do opisania opanował jej ciało w tej samej chwili, gdy przełknęła pierwszy łyk przeklętego eliksiru. Ledwo powstrzymała się przed zgięciem się w pół i zwinięciem w kłębek na podłodze jaskini. Wytrzymała jednak. Harry mówił o bólu, a ona się na to zgodziła. Wiedziała, czego się spodziewać i nie zawahała się ani na moment. Nie mogła się więc też wycofać. Wybór był prosty, ona albo jej syn. Jaka matka podjęłaby inną decyzję? Jaka skazałaby swoje dziecko na ból? Nie ona. Bez słowa na powrót zanurzyła kielich w misie i wychyliła go. Ból przeszył ją jak tysiące noży. Ale nie to było najgorsze.

Pojawił się nagle, tam gdzie jeszcze przed sekundą była tylko ciemność. Wysoki i przystojny, wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak tamtego dnia, kiedy wszystko się skończyło. Nawet ubrania nosił te same. Jasna koszula, obszarpane dżinsy, długi, beżowy płaszcz. Blond włosy opadały mu na oczy, twarz przecinały znajome blizny. W złotych oczach czaiło się coś, czego nie potrafiła rozpoznać.

_Musimy porozmawiać. _Jego głos docierał do niej jakby z oddali. Był nieco przytłumiony i odbijał się echem do niewidocznych ścian.

-Bree? – gdzieś z daleka, z prawdziwego świata dobiegł ją głos Harry'ego. Potrząsnęła głową i zmusiła się do ponownego nabrania eliksiru. Wypiła. Znów obezwładnił ją ból.

_Wyjeżdżam. Dumbledore wysyła mnie na misję. _Odezwało się widziadło, słowami, które już kiedyś zostały wypowiedziane. Bryony odmówiła spojrzenia na istotę. I tak widziała jaką będzie miała minę, jaki język ciała. Z całych sił walczyła by wrócić do rzeczywistości. Z daleka od zjaw. Tylko to co naprawdę.

Misa była prawdziwa. Kielich też. A w nim eliksir, kolejna dawka. Ręka jej drżała gdy unosiła go do ust, ale nie zawahała się. Jej kolana zadygotały, ale ktoś, dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że to Harry, chwycił się za ramiona i utrzymał w pionie.

_Było fajnie, muszę to przyznać. _Na twarzy Remusa-widziadła odmalowało się lekceważenie. Bree poczuła łzy na swojej twarzy, chociaż nie wiedziała kiedy zaczęła płakać.

-Mamo? – głos Harry'ego brzmiał słabiej z każdą chwilą, w tym samym tempie z jakim wzmacniał się szept widziadła. Gdyby Bryony była choć odrobinę przytomniejsza szalałby z radości, że tak ją nazwał, ale w obecnej sytuacji wszystko jej było jedno. W jej głowie tułało się tylko jedno. To przez eliksir pojawiło się widziadło. To wszystko wina eliksiru. Och, jakże wspaniale byłoby przestać. Najgorsze było to, że wiedziała co zostanie powiedziane i tak bardzo nie chciała tego słuchać.

-Nie…nie! – wysapała, pomiędzy falami bólu. Mimowolnie jej wzrok powędrował do mężczyzny, który stał w tym samym miejscu co przed chwilą i uśmiechał się kpiąco. Nie mogła znieść, że patrzył na nią w takim stanie. – Odejdź! Idź sobie!

-Mamo? Już dobrze. To ci pomoże – cichy szept Harry'ego przedarł się przez otaczającą jej umysł mgłę. Do jej ust przyciśnięto kielich. Nie chciała pić. Wiedziała, że jeśli wychyli choć łyk więcej, zjawa nigdy nie zniknie. A jednocześnie nie miała siły walczyć z chłopakiem. Z trudem przełknęła płyn.

_Ale to koniec. _Załkała, gdy zabrzmiały te słowa. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy ugięły się pod nią kolana i uderzyła o ziemię. Harry nie zdążył jej złapać.

-N…nie! – wyjąkała, wyciągając ku niemu ręce. – Proszę nie! Nie rób tego! Prze…przecież wszystko między nami dobrze!

-Ćśś, jestem tu. – rozległ się głos w oddali. Jej usta znów dotknęły brzegu pucharu. – Nie zostawię cię. Nigdy. A…Ale musisz to wypić. Proszę mamo…

Tak żałosna była to prośba, że Bree przełknęła kolejny kielich. To co wydobyło się z jej ust przypominało bardziej wycie dzikiego zwierzęcia niż ludzki krzyk. Objęła się ramionami i skuliła tam gdzie leżała, modląc się by przynajmniej zjawa zostawiła ją w spokoju. Ból odbierał jej zdolność racjonalnego myślenia.

_Mogłaś mnie źle zrozumieć, ale…_

-Nie! Nie mów tak! – nie wiedziała nawet kto krzyczy. Znała skądś ten głos, ale skąd? Kto krzyczał? – Nie mów! To niemożliwe! Nie wydawało mi się!

-Jeszcze tylko ten jeden raz – powiedział gdzieś daleko Harry. Jego jeszcze pamiętała, ale ledwo. Przytknął jej do ust kielich z kolejną porcją. Gdyby nie otworzyła ust wszystko wylałoby się na nią. Gardło paliło, gdy przełykała.

_Wilk ma swoje potrzeby, myślałem że wiesz._

Złote oczy Remusa były zimne, zupełnie nie jak wtedy, gdy byli razem. Nie, przez te cudownych kilka miesięcy patrzył na nią całkiem inaczej. Nie mogła sobie tego wyobrazić. Po prostu nie mogła!

-N…nie! Proszę nie! – błagała Bryony, wyciągając do niego ręce. Własny głos był dla niej obcy i ledwo słyszalny. Powoli traciła rozeznanie gdzie się znajduje. – To nie może być prawda. Bła…błagam!

-Niedługo koniec mamo. – szepnął ktoś w oddali, nie wiedziała kto – Jeszcze tylko troszkę, wytrzymaj. To już ostatnie.

Do ust wlano jej kolejną dawkę eliksiru. Ból sparaliżował ją gdy tylko płyn dotknął jej warg. Załkała boleśnie i znów spojrzała na Remusa. Nie poruszył się wcale, choć wzrokiem prosiła go by do niej podszedł i wziął ją w ramiona, lecz daremnie.

_Nie sądziłaś chyba, że będę z kimś takim jak ty._

Okropny grymas wykrzywił jego usta, oczy błysnęły złowrogo. To nie był Remus jakiego znała. A może i był, ale ona nigdy go nie dostrzegła? Może jej zaślepienie nie pozwalało ujrzeć jego prawdziwego oblicza?

-To nieprawda! – załkała żałośnie, czołgając się w jego stronę. Kilkakrotnie jej dłoń muskała jego spodnie, ale za każdym razem odsuwał się zaledwie o krok, ale wystarczająco by jej palce zacisnęły się na niczym. – Nie zostawiaj mnie! To tak bardzo boli…

-Zaraz koniec – powtarzał niestrudzenie Głos, przystawiając jej do ust chłodny puchar. Zacisnęła wargi najmocniej jak potrafiła i odwróciła głowę. Nie chciała już pić…Tak bardzo nie chciała! – Musisz wypić. Pamiętasz…sama podjęłaś tą decyzję. Jeszcze tylko kilka łyków. Zaraz będzie po wszystkim

Odrobinę rozchyliła usta, a płyn wypełnił jej gardło. Wypiła, krztusząc się i opadła na kamienne podłoże jaskini. Twarz miała mokrą od łez, które skapywały na ziemię. Drgawki szarpały jej ciałem, a uszy wypełniało dziwne szczękanie. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że to uderzają o siebie jej własne zęby.

_Naprawdę sądziłaś, że to przetrwa? _Zaszydził mężczyzna, uśmiechając się szyderczo. _Ale z ciebie dziecko!_

-Remusie proszę! – z jej ust wydobył się tylko żałosny szept. Obok ktoś głośno wciągnął powietrze, ale nie miała siły by unieść głowę i na niego spojrzeć. Wstrząsnął nią szloch.

-Mamo spójrz na mnie! – krzyknął Głos tuż obok niej. Ktoś przewrócił ją na plecy, choć walczyła z nim, bo w nowej pozycji nie mogła patrzeć na Remusa. – Spójrz na mnie. Wszystko jest dobrze. Nikogo tu nie ma oprócz nas. Pij, proszę!

Nie potrafiła skupić się na osobie, która do niej mówiła, całkiem jakby jej oczy zasnuła mgła nie do rozgonienia. Ale przełknęła, gdy podano jej kolejną porcję płynu, mimo że ból znów ją obezwładnił. Przez długi moment mogła tylko leżeć na twardym podłożu i z trudem łapać oddech, podczas gdy zjawa zbliżała się do niej powoli.

_Wydawało ci się, że zwiążę się z młodszą siostrą szkolnej koleżanki? Niby czemu skoro na świecie jest tyle lepszych kobiet._

-NIE! – ryknęła, a jej krzyk odbił się echem od ścian jaskini. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze na samą myśl o mężczyźnie, którego kochała, z inną kobietą. – Błagam, nie opuszczaj mnie! Daj mi jeszcze jedną szansę! Nigdy cię nie zawiodę, przysięgam!

-Już kończymy. Już kończymy – powtarzał gorączkowo Głos podając jej kielich. Przez przypadek chwyciła go za trzęsącą się rękę – To pomoże. Nikt cię nie zostawi.

Wypiła łapczywie, modląc się by Głos miał rację. Płyn palił jej gardło i gdy tylko go przełknęła opanował ją napad kaszlu. Długo charczała wijąc się na podłodze, a zjawa śmiała się nad nią okrutnie.

_Dlaczego miałbym z tobą zostać? Nie możesz mi nic zaoferować._

-Proszę cię! Proszę! – mamrotała jak w gorączce, rozglądając się prędko, bo zniknął jej z oczu. – Nasze dziecko…nasz syn! Prze…przecież to musi coś znaczyć…mamy synka! Ha…Harry, ma na imię Harry!

_To mnie nie przekonuje. Jeśli już to odrzuca. Czy mówiłem ci kiedyś, że chciałbym mieć dzieci?! Nie, tacy jak ja się nie rozmnażają. Specjalnie cię ostrzegałem. Miałaś uważać. Ale nawet tego nie możesz zrobić dobrze. Jesteś porażką!_

-Nie…nie! On jest wspaniały! – broniła syna Bryony, szarpiąc się w uścisku nieznajomego, który podtykał jej puchar, znowu pełny. – Nie możesz…nie możesz tak myśleć! Nie możesz! To nasze dziecko…nie opuszczaj nas!

-Mamo, to już ostatni – odezwał się Głos miękko, słychać w nim było łzy. – musisz go wypić. Potem będzie po wszystkim, przyrzekam. Tylko wypij.

Tylko siłą woli zmusiła się do uchylenia ust i wykonania polecenia. Gdy tylko przełknęła świat zniknął pod naporem bólu nie do wytrzymania. Zjawa ryknęła z wściekłości, a jej wrzask rozerwał bębenki dziewczyny. A potem…tak po prostu zniknęła pozostawiając po sobie tylko echa potępieńczego krzyku. Bryony pozostała na ziemi, tak wyczerpana, że nie miała nawet siły jęczeć, jej ciało było jak sparaliżowane. Nie wiedziała ile tak leżała w objęciu tego z kim tu przyszła. Z opóźnieniem przypomniała sobie, że był to Harry. Jak mogła o tym zapomnieć? Jak mogła zapomnieć czego się podjęła? Co dokładnie zrobił jej ten eliksir? Nie potrafiła się nad tym zastanawiać, była zbyt wyczerpana. Jej gardło paliło żywym ogniem, który musiał zostać ugaszony, bo inaczej wiedziała, że oszaleje.

-Wody – wychrypiała, głosem ledwo podobnym do swojego. Gdyby nie to, że czuła jak ruszają się jej mięśnie nigdy nie podejrzewałaby, że to ona mówi.

-Już. Już ci daję wody – odparł szybko Harry, odgarniając włosy z jej spoconego czoła. A może to łzy tak zmoczyły jej twarz? Niczego już nie była pewna. W sekundę później znów przytknięto do jej ust ten sam puchar, ale tym razem wypełniała go najprawdziwsza woda. Bree piła łapczywie, sama łapiąc za kielich. Gdy skończyła spojrzała w górę, na twarz swojego syna.

Płakał, po jego policzkach płynęły łzy. Jedną ręką ją podtrzymywał, drugą celował w coś różdżką, nie wiedziała w co. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale uśmiechał się. Wyczerpana, ledwo odwzajemniła gest.

-Udało się – szepnęła ledwo dosłyszalnie. Przytaknął. Wiedziała, że nie powinna zasypiać, ale powieki same jej opadały. Była taka zmęczona! Przyszło jej do głowy, że już drugi raz znaleźli się w takiej sytuacji, ale nie miała siły by się tym przejąć. Nim zdołała coś jeszcze powiedzieć jej ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa i osunęła się w ciemność.

Ironicznie, obudziły ją mdłości. W odróżnieniu od czasów ciąży, tym razem nie zdążyła do łazienki. Ba, nie zdążyła nawet opuścić łóżka. Ku swemu przerażeniu zwymiotowała prosto na śnieżnobiałą, szpitalną pościel, na samą siebie i odrobinę na lśniącą czystością podłogę. Otoczył ją obrzydliwy zapach nie do końca strawionego jedzenia i Bryony jęknęła, na powrót opadając na poduszki. Jej głowa pulsowała tępym, przytłumionym bólem. Gardło paliło po wymiocinach. Na dodatek dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia gdzie się znajduje. Choć…sufit wyglądał dość znajomo. Tak samo parawan otaczający jej proste, metalowe łóżko. Gdyby nie wiedziała, że to niemożliwe, powiedziałaby że znalazła się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, w Hogwarcie. Wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak samo. Oczywiście nie widziała zbyt wiele, gdyż skutecznie oddzielono ją od reszty świata. Nawet atmosfera była taka sama jak w jej ukochanej szkole. Niedorzeczność! Nie mogła być w Hogwarcie, to zbyt niebezpieczne. Tylu ludzi mogłoby ją zobaczyć!

I pewnie długo zastanawiałaby się, gdzie w takim razie trafiła gdyby nie szybkie kroki tuż za białym, płóciennym parawanem, odgradzającym jej łóżko od pozostałych na sali, jak w każdym szpitalu. Jedno jego skrzydło odsunęło się i do enklawy wkroczyła jedyna w swoim rodzaju Poppy Pomfrey, niosąca tacę z niewielkimi buteleczkami. Bree opadła szczęka. I to nie w przenośni.

-Ach, obudziła się pani nareszcie panno Evans – zauważyła pielęgniarka, jakby to że leżała przed nią dziewczyna uznana za martwą wcale jej nie dziwiło.

Pani Pomfrey była dość niską, szczupłą kobietą, która pracowała w Hogwarcie od wielu lat. Miała popielate włosy, zazwyczaj spięte nad karkiem i ukryte pod pielęgniarskim czepcem i uważne, niebieskie oczy. Znano ją jako osobę nie znoszącą sprzeciwu, która samego profesora Dumbledore'a potrafiła zrugać, jeśli na szali leżało dobro pacjentów. Podobno dopracowała do perfekcji Zaklęcie Przylepca by niepokornych gości Skrzydła Szpitalnego przytwierdzać do łóżek. Bryony po prawdzie nigdy jej nie podpadła, ale James i Syriusz opowiedzieli jej wystarczająco dużo by uwierzyła w prawdziwość tych plotek.

-No tak – westchnęła pielęgniarka, nie zwracając uwagi na zdziwioną minę swojej oszołomionej pacjentki, tylko wyciągając różdżki. Jedno machnięcie wystarczyło by usunąć śmierdzące plamy. – To było do przewidzenia biorąc pod uwagę ilości eliksirów oczyszczających jakie pani ostatnio podałam.

-Co ja…- wyjąkała przez zaciśnięte gardło. Przełknięcie śliny pomogło, ale nie do końca. Chciało jej się pić, a gardło piekło ją jak diabli. – Co ja tu robię?

-Dochodzi pani do siebie – prychnęła Pomfrey, stawiając tacę na stoliku przy łóżku. – Naszła panią chęć na dość paskudny eliksir. Prawie dwa dni walczyłam z efektami ubocznymi. Poszło by mi szybciej, ale nie wiedziałam z czym pracuję, bo młodzi ludzie, którzy panią przynieśli nie potrafili mi powiedzieć co też pani wypiła.

Bryony bardzo chciała spytać co się stało z Harrym, ale nie zdążyła, bo znowu zebrało jej się na mdłości. Tym razem jednak Pani Pomfrey okazała się szybsza niż organizm dziewczyny i zdołała wyczarować odpowiednie naczynie.

-Oj tak – ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową, gdy Bree znów opadła na poduszki – Niezbyt to przyjemny proces, ale pani ciało musi pozbyć się tego świństwa. Trochę to potrwa. Ale do wieczora powinno być w porządku. Do tego czasu musi pani dużo pić.

Bez słowa Bryony przyjęła od niej puchar z wodą i wychyliłaby go jednym haustem gdyby nie pielęgniarka, która zmusiła ją do powolnego przełykania niewielkich porcji. Od razu dziewczyna poczuła się lepiej, choć tylko trochę. Potem nadszedł czas na niezliczoną ilość eliksirów (odkryła z przerażeniem, że wszystko co znajdowało się na tacy było dla niej). Podając jej każdy pielęgniarka tłumaczyła do czego służy, ale Bree była na tyle otumaniona po ostatnich przejściach, że niewiele zapamiętała. Ponad wszystko chciała teraz umyć zęby, albo przynajmniej rzucić na siebie zaklęcie odświerzające. Nie była jednak pewna, czy utrzymałaby w ręku różdżkę, leżącą w zasięgu jej wzroku, na stoliku.

-Zostawię panią teraz – powiedziała Pani Pomfrey, gdy tylko dziewczyna wypiła wszystko, a flakony powróciły na swoje miejsca na tacy. – Dyrektor prosił bym go zawiadomiła, kiedy tylko odzyska pani przytomność.

I wyszła, nie dając Bree czasu na zadawanie pytań. Dziewczyna została sama. W Skrzydle Szpitalnym panowała nieznośna cisza, chyba oprócz Bryony nikogo tu nie było. Pasowało jej to. Mniejsze zagrożenie, że ktoś ją zobaczy i doniesie komu trzeba. Chociaż wolałaby, gdyby ktoś tu z nią był, najlepiej dwoje ktosiów. Harry i Hermiona. Gdzie oni się podziewali do cholery? Usilnie próbowała sobie przypomnieć coś, co odpowiedziałoby na to pytanie, ale jej umysł był zbyt ospały, a wspomnienia za mgliste by dało się z nich coś wywnioskować.

W jękiem przysłoniła twarz dłonią. Co w ogóle wydarzyło się tam w jaskini? Pamiętała łódź i wyspę z misą pełną eliksiru. Zaproponowała, że go wypije, a Harry się zgodził, choć niechętnie. A potem…Co było potem? Nie potrafiła powiedzieć. Chociaż…jej głowę wypełniały dziwne, zamglone obrazy, między którymi stanowczo zbyt często przewijała się twarz Remusa. Widziała go, zrozumiała nagle. Nie, nie jego. Zjawę, która przyjęła jego postać by sprawić jej największy ból. I która odtworzyła przebieg Tamtego Dnia. Bryony zadrżała. To było okropne. Strasznie było słuchać tych słów już za pierwszym razem, lecz teraz, gdy wiedziała co nastąpi za chwilę agonia tylko wzrosła.

Wejście profesora Dumbledore'a przyniosło jej ulgę. Starszy czarodziej wyglądał na zatroskanego, choć nie tak bardzo jak McGonagall, która prawie biegła za nim i od razu rzuciła się do łóżka Bryony. Przez moment dziewczynie wydawało się, że nauczycielka zaraz chwyci ją w objęcia. Powstrzymał ją chyba tylko żałosny stan panny Evans.

-Dobrze cię widzieć przytomną moja droga – oświadczył dyrektor z delikatnym uśmiechem. Bree z trudem obróciła głowę by na niego spojrzeć i obdarzyła go najlepszą imitacją wesołej miny na jaką było ją stać. Była wyczerpana. A jednak gnębiło ją jedno pytanie.

-Dobrze być przytomną – mruknęła. Jej głos brzmiał całkiem inaczej niż zwykle, słabiej niż by chciała. – Jak…jak długo?

-Mamy piątego stycznia – poinformował ją uczynnie Dumbledore – Nasi młodzi przyjaciele przynieśli cię tu trzeciego pod wieczór.

-Spałam dwa dni? – zdziwiła się ledwo dosłyszalnie. Zaczynała się niepokoić. Na serio, gdzie podział się Harry? Co robił, gdy była nieprzytomna? Czy zdobył ten medalion? Zakręciło jej się w głowie, choć wcale się nie poruszyła.

-Usuwanie toksyn trochę trwa – powiedziała z uśmiechem McGonagall, delikatnie odgarniając dziewczynie włosy z czoła. Gdyby nie była tak zmęczona, Bree pewnie doznałaby szoku, tak nietypowo zachowywała się poważna, ostra opiekunka Gryffindoru.

-Gdzie…- wymamrotała cicho - Gdzie jest mój syn?

-Moja droga…- zająknął się Dumbledore. Profesor McGonagall starała się patrzeć wszędzie, byle nie na Bryony. To sprawiło, że panna Evans naprawdę się zdenerwowała. Skoro opiekunka jej domu nie wiedziała jak jej to powiedzieć, to znaczyło, że informacja wcale jej się nie spodoba. Może nawet gorzej.

-Profesorze – wycedziła przez zęby dziewczyna, ledwo hamując stale rosnący gniew – Gdzie jest Harry? Gdzie mój syn?!

* * *

**N/A: **Uuuu, gdzie jest Harry? Przekonamy się za tydzień, nie? Dzięki za wsparcie, dodawanie tego opowiadania do ulubionych i/lub obserwowanych i komentowanie. Poświęćcie chwilkę na przekazanie mi co myślicie, ładnie proszę.


	19. Rozdział 18

**Hej! **Witam w najnowszym rozdziale! Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba i że jak zwykle nie zabraknie wsparcia z Waszej strony ( i komentarzy, jeśli się da). Co do komentarzy od gości:

**finflon: **cieszę się, że ci się podoba, zapraszam na następny rozdział, który przy odrobinie szczęścia poda odpowiedzi na twoje pytania.

A teraz, bez dłuższych wstępów, miłego czytania!

* * *

**Rozdział 18**

Harry Lupin czuł się paskudnie zostawiając swoją matkę samą w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, szczególnie po tym co przeszła. Serce mu się krajało gdy całował jej spocone czoło po raz ostatni i wychodził z sali by udać się na kolejną misję. Leżała w szpitalnym łóżku, taka mała i bezbronna. Od kilku godzin walczyła z gorączką, ale Pani Pomfrey była pewna, że potrafi ją wyleczyć. Wkrótce miała być całkiem zdrowa i chłopak bardzo chciał doczekać momentu, gdy się wreszcie obudzi. Niestety nie dano mu tego przywileju.

Rozumiał czemu Hermiona chciała załatwić wizytę u Gringotta jak najszybciej. W pewien sposób cieszył się też, że Bryony tam nie będzie i w ten sposób nie zostanie narażona na niebezpieczeństwo. Ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że jego serce zostało w Hogwarcie, przy jej łóżku. Dalej nie mógł uwierzyć, że pozwolił jej wypić eliksir pozostawiony przez Voldemorta. Powinien był coś wymyślić, przygotować się na to wcześniej…Zrobić cokolwiek. Ale on tylko stał jak ten osioł i patrzył jak jego matka się męczy. Nigdy nie miał sobie tego wybaczyć. Jednocześnie nie mógł znieść bezczynnego siedzenia u jej boku, gdy gorączkowała. Chciał coś zrobić, jakoś jej pomóc. Wiedział jednak, że to wykraczało poza jego kompetencje. Obojętnie ile czasu by nie spędził desperując w Skrzydle Szpitalnym nie mógł oszczędzić jej cierpień. Dlatego przystał na propozycję Hermiony i zaczął szykować się na powtórzenie wyczynu z innej czasoprzestrzeni. To nadało jakiś sens oczekiwaniu.

A potem byli już w drodze, zbyt nastawieni na akcję by myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. Tak znaleźli się tutaj, w niewielkiej uliczce, prostopadłej do Pokątnej, naprzeciwko banku Gringotta.

-Mam złe przeczucia – mruknął do Hermiony, która w głębi alejki przygotowywała się do wypicia Eliksiru Wielosokowego z włosem Lily Potter.

-Kto ich nie ma?! – parsknęła dziewczyna przyglądając się niepewnie flakonikowi z czerwonym płynem, który przyjął taki kolor po wrzuceniu rudego włosa, znalezionego tak jak mówiła Bryony, w naszyjniku pozostawionym u Dumbledore'a. – Włamujemy się do najlepiej strzeżonego banku na świecie. Drugi raz! Zdziwiłabym się gdyby wszystko poszło jak po maśle.

-Powinniśmy byli poczekać na mamę – westchnął pod nosem chłopak, wyglądając na główną aleję. Bryony wiedziałaby jak się podszyć pod swoją siostrę. Znała jej sposób bycia, mówienia, poruszania się. Nikt lepiej nie nadawałby się do tej roli. Ale panna Evans leżała nieprzytomna w Hogwarcie, walcząc o życie, a oni byli na Pokątnej.

-Może i tak – przytaknęła Hermiona, która już przełknęła napój i teraz zaczynała przyjmować wygląd Lily. Włosy jej zrudziały, ciało zmalało o kilka cali. Kolor oczy płynnie zmienił się z brązu na jasną zieleń. Nim się zorientował stała przed nim, nie zaniedbana osiemnastolatka, która jeszcze niedawno walczyła w bitwie o Hogwart, ale zadbana, uroczo uśmiechnięta pani Potter. Jego pierwszą reakcją była chęć rzucenia jej się w ramiona i musiał sobie kilkakrotnie przypomnieć, że to tak naprawdę jego przyjaciółka Hermiona, a nie kobieta, którą przez całe swoje życie uważał za matkę.

-Jak wyglądam? – spytała nieśmiało Hermiona-Lily, obracając się na pięcie i prezentując się mu w całej okazałości.

-Ślicznie – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Harry, wyciągając rękę by delikatnie pociągnąć za kosmyk aksamitnych, płomiennorudych włosów. – Ale lepiej ci normalnie.

Policzki dziewczyny poczerwieniały, ale szybko się opanowała i odchrząknęła. To było takie w jej stylu. Nawet jeśli coś ją peszyło, ignorowała to wprawnie i zajmowała się tematem, który łatwiej jej przychodził. Obecnie chodziło o czekające ich włamanie.

-Idziemy – zakomenderowała odważnie, wysoko unosząc głowę. Z braku innych pomysłów Harry przytaknął i narzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę. Prawdziwa Lily Potter poszłaby do Gringotta sama, szczególnie, że upoważnienie było na nią.

Nikogo nie dziwiło, gdy szła Pokątną w stronę banku. Harry podążał za nią, bezpiecznie niewidzialny. Wyglądała na spokojną, ale on, który znał ją od tylu lat dobrze wiedział, że denerwuje się tak samo jak poprzednim razem. Szczerze powiedziawszy on też czuł się niepewnie kiedy stawali u stóp wspaniałych, marmurowych schodów prowadzących do Gringotta. Hermiona-Lily nie zawahała się na szczęście i ruszyła w górę. Goblin przy drzwiach ukłonił się na jej widok i otworzył jej srebrne drzwi. Wygrawerowany napis zalśnił w południowym słońcu.

_Wejdź tu, przybyszu, lecz pomnij na los_

_Tych, którzy dybią na cudzy trzos._

_Bo ci, którzy biorą, co nie jest ich,_

_Wnet pożałują˛ żądz niskich swych._

_Więc jeśli wchodzisz, by zwiedzić loch_

_I wykraść złoto, obrócisz się w proch._

_Złodzieju, strzeż się, usłyszałeś dzwon_

_Co ci zwiastuje pewny, szybki zgon._

_Jeśli zagarniesz cudzy trzos,_

_Znajdziesz nie złoto, lecz marny los_

Niepewność nie opuszczało go, gdy po raz kolejny czytał słowa, które tak zapadły mu w pamięć podczas pierwszej wizyty, jeszcze zanim zaczął uczęszczać do Hogwartu. Hagrid powiedział mu wtedy, że trzeba być wariatem by się tu włamać. W najśmielszych snach Harry nie podejrzewać, że kiedyś przyjdzie mu to zrobić. I to dwa razy.

. Po przejściu przez srebrne drzwi znaleźli się w wielkiej marmurowej sali. Na wysokich stołkach, za długim kontuarem, siedziało ze stu goblinów, skrobiąc piórami w wielkich księgach rachunkowych, odważając monety na mosiężnych wagach, badając drogie kamienie przez lupy. W ścianach było mnóstwo drzwi, a przy każdych stało dwóch goblinów, którzy wskazywali drogę wchodzącym i wychodzącym klientom, kłaniając im się uprzejmie. Hermiona-Lily podeszła do kontuaru. Harry postanowił trzymać się kilka stóp za nią.

-Dzień dobry – powiedziała z miłym uśmiechem do siedzącego za ladą pracownika, w którym Harry ze zdumieniem rozpoznał Gryfka, chociaż młodszego i mniej wyczerpanego życiem. Jeśli Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę z kim rozmawia to nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Uśmiechała się tylko uroczo. – Chciałabym dostać się do skrytki Syriusza Blacka.

Mówiła pewnie, jakby naprawdę miała prawo tu być i tego żądać. Harry błagał w myślach by to przeszło. Na szczęście goblin chyba nie zauważył w tym nic dziwnego, bo spytał:

-Czy szanowna pani ma upoważnienie?

-Tak, oczywiście – odparła wesoło Hermiona, sięgając do torebki. Po chwili szukania (niezwykle krótkiej, biorąc pod uwagę ile rzeczy tak naprawdę znajdowało się w środku) wyciągnęła stamtąd schludnie złożoną kartkę, którą wręczył im Dumbledore, gdy opowiedzieli mu o swoich planach. Mrugając niewinnie podała ją goblinowi. Stwór długo przyglądał się postawionym arystokratyczną ręką dziedzica fortuny Blacków literom i marszczył czoło. Harry'emu pot spływał obficie z czoła, mimo że prawdziwości upoważnienia nie dało się zakwestionować.

-Chyba jest w porządku – mruknął w końcu goblin, składając kartkę na powrót i chowając do wewnętrznej kieszeni – A klucz?

-A tak! – zawołała ze śmiechem Hermiona-Lily, znów zaglądając do torebki i prędko wyciągając z niej spory, złoty klucz, kolejną rzecz powierzoną im przed dyrektora Hogwartu. – Zapewniam, jest autentyczny.

Mimo to goblin poczuł się w obowiązku sprawdzić. Nadeszły kolejne nerwowe minuty, kiedy to dwoje przyjaciół czekało niecierpliwie na werdykt. Nareszcie goblin skinął głową i zaklaskał w dłonie. Natychmiast pojawił się jakiś młodszy.

- Będą mi potrzebne Brzękadła - powiedział Gryfek swojemu koledze, który pobiegł gdzieś i po chwili wrócił ze skórzaną, pobrzękującą metalem torbą. - Wspaniale! Bardzo proszę, pani Potter - powiedział, zeskakując z wysokiego stołka i znikając za ladą – zaraz panią zaprowadzę do skarbca.

Wyłonił się zza końca lady i podbiegł do nich truchtem, podzwaniając skórzaną torbą. Wolnym krokiem udał się ku jednym z wielu drzwi, podzwaniając torbą, i wyprowadził ich z sali. Harry zerknął przez ramię na hol i przełknął ślinę. _„Raz kozie śmierć"_ pomyślał z wisielczym humorem i ruszył za Hermioną-Lily przez drzwi, za którymi ciągnął się mroczny korytarz oświetlony pochodniami tkwiącymi w kamiennych ścianach. Przez chwilę myślał czy nie zrzucić peleryny, ale szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Wolał uniknąć rzucania _Imperiusa_ na Gryfka.

Goblin gwizdnął i z ciemności pomknął ku nim po szynach mały wózek. Harry był pewny, że z głównej sali banku dochodzą podniesione głosy i krzyki, gdy wszyscy wgramolili się do wózka Gryfek z przodu, razem z Hermioną, Harry z tyłu, trzymając się kurczowo. Wózek szarpnął i ruszył z miejsca, nabierając prędkości. Pomknęli labiryntem mrocznych korytarzy, co jakiś czas skręcając w lewo lub w prawo, ale wciąż zjeżdżając w dół. Harry słyszał tylko dudnienie kół po szynach, włosy fruwały mu za plecami, gdy pędzili między stalaktytami, zagłębiając się coraz bardziej pod ziemię. Wciąż zerkał za siebie. Był pewny, że pozostawili po sobie bardzo czytelne ślady, ale naprawdę nie wiedział jak mogliby zrobić to inaczej, jeśli chcieli wszystko utrzymać w tajemnicy. A to było przecież najważniejsze. Voldemort nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że ktoś próbował włamać się do skarbca Lastrange'ów.

Pędzili dziko podziemnymi korytarzami. Wzięli ostry zakręt, prawie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, i zobaczył daleko przed sobą zbliżający się błyskawicznie wodospad. Harry wiedział, że nadeszła chwila prawdy. Zaraz mieli zostać odkryci i nie zamierzali nic, ale to nic z tym zrobić. W końcu prasa musiała o czymś pisać. Jak pozorować włamanie, to pozorować.

Wózek nie zahamował i z pełną prędkością wpadli w ścianę wody. Strumień zalał Harry'emu oczy i usta, nic nie widział i nie mógł oddychać, a po chwili wózek zachybotał się niebezpiecznie, podskoczył, i wszyscy wylecieli w powietrze. Usłyszał łoskot, z jakim wózek uderzył o ścianę korytarza, krzyk Hermiony i poczuł, że spada powoli, jakby został nagle pozbawiony ciężaru własnego, lądując bezboleśnie na skalistym dnie korytarza.

-Cholera - zaklęła Hermiona, gdy Harry stawiał ją na nogi. Pewnie zastanawiała się, czemu się na to zdecydowali i to drugi raz, szczególnie jeśli mogli po prostu rzucić zaklęcie tarczy, jak poprzednio. Powróciła już do swojej własnej postaci i ociekała wodą.

-Złodzieje! – wykrzyknął Gryfek patrząc na nich z przerażeniem i zrywając się do ucieczki. Nie zdążył jednak zbytnio się oddalić gdyż Harry był szybszy i miał po swojej stronie element zaskoczenia.

- _Imperio_! - zawołał, a jego głos potoczył się echem po kamiennym korytarzu. Poczuł, jak energia spływa mu z głowy do różdżki. Gryfek od razu podporządkował się jego woli. Na twarzy goblina pojawił się wyraz uprzejmej obojętności. Hermiona szybko złapała leżącą opodal skórzaną torbę.

Ponieważ i tak zostali rozpoznani, Harry ściągnął z siebie pelerynę i pospiesznie wepchnął ją do kieszeni.

-Harry, ktoś chyba idzie! – powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona, po czym wycelowała różdżką w wodospad i krzyknęła: - Protego!

Tak jak poprzednio Zaklęcie Tarczy rozdzieliło wodny strumień. Szybko przeszli pod stworzonym w ten sposób łukiem, a za nimi podarzył wiernie Gryfek. Co kilka kroków Hermiona przystawała by poprawić swoje odrobinę za małe szaty, które zmuszona była włożyć by odpowiednio udawać Lily Potter.

Minęli zakręt i ujrzeli przed sobą coś, na co Harry był przygotowany, ale i tak oboje zatrzymali się przerażeni. Nawet poprzednie spotkanie z tym potworem nie mogło uodpornić ich na strach jaki poczuli na jego widok. Smok przykuty był dokładnie w tym samym miejscu co za siedemnaście lat. Wyglądał nieco lepiej i jeszcze bardziej przerażająco. Oczy miał mlecznoróżowe, obie tylne nogi przykute łańcuchami do potężnych kołków wbitych głęboko w skałę. Wielkie, ostro zakończone skrzydła, ciasno złożone przy bokach wypełniłyby całą podziemną komorę, gdyby je rozwinął, a kiedy zwrócił ku nim obrzydliwy łeb, zaryczał tak, że zadygotały kamienne ściany, i rzygnął w ich stronę strumieniem ognia.

Odbiegli w głąb korytarza. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że wszystko dzieje się dokładnie tak samo jak za pierwszym razem, gdy tu byli. No może oprócz tego, że nie było z nimi Rona Bogroda. Świat z pewnością miał poczucie humoru. I to dość chore.

-Sądzisz, że teraz też jest ślepy? – mruknął Harry, napotykając przestraszone spojrzenie Hermiony.

-Oby – szepnęła, przyciskając się do ściany i otwierając skórzaną torbę, zabraną Gryfkowi. Metalowe przyrządy błysnęły w świetle pochodni. – Cała nadzieja w Brzękadłach.

Podała mu jeden zestaw, drugi posłusznie przyjął Gryfek Znowu obeszli róg korytarza, potrząsając Brzękadłami, a odbijające się od kamiennych ścian echo zwielokrotniało te dziwne dźwięki, tak że Harry czuł, jak wibrują mu w czaszce.

Smok ryknął ochrypłe i cofnął się. Widać było, że cały drży, a kiedy podeszli bliżej, Harry zobaczył na jego łbie blizny po okrutnych cięciach i domyślił się, że bestię nauczono bać się rozpalonych do czerwoności mieczy, kiedy usłyszy Brzękadła. Wycelował różdżkę w starego goblina, a ten go usłuchał, przyciskając dłoń do drewnianych drzwi, które rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, ukazując pieczarę, zawaloną aż po sklepienie złotymi monetami, pucharami, srebrnymi zbrojami, skórami dziwnych zwierząt o długich grzbietach lub opadających skrzydłach, połyskującymi blaskiem drogich kamieni flaszkami eliksirów. Była też czaszka w koronie.

Nim zdążyli się rozejrzeć, za ich plecami rozległ się stłumiony szczęk. Ponownie pojawiły się drzwi, zamykając ich w skarbcu pogrążonym w całkowitej ciemności. Harry zaklął pod nosem.

_-Lumos! _– krzyknęła Hermiona. Poświeciła swoją różdżką po pieczarze. Światło zamigotało w klejnotach i Harry dojrzał kopię miecza Gryffindora, leżącą na wysokiej półce pośród kłębowiska łańcuchów. Też zapalił swoją różdżkę i zaczął badać stosy różnych przedmiotów wokół siebie.

-Sądzisz, że rzucili już zaklęcia? – spytał zerkając na przyjaciółką przez ramię. Wzruszyła ramionami.

-Przekonajmy się – zaproponowała jednym palcem dotykając leżącego na podłodze, nabitego drogimi kamieniami talerza. Chwilę później podłogę pokryło mnóstwo identycznych naczyń, które z donośnym grzechotem i podzwanianiem toczyły się w różne strony, tak że niemożliwe było rozpoznać wśród nich ten prawdziwy.

-Taak – mruknęła pod nosem dziewczyna – zaklęcia na miejscu.

-W takim razie, może puchar też jest tam gdzie poprzednio – Harry uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i od razu skierował różdżkę na samą górę półek zastawionych bogactwem wszelkiej maści. Była tam wykuta przez gobliny broń i zbroje, całe góry galeonów, złote i platynowe naczynia. Słowem, wszystko o czym można tylko zamarzyć.

Nagle Hermiona zaśmiała się głośno, triumfalnie.

-Jest tam gdzie wtedy! Przez siedemnaście lat nie ruszyli go ani o cal! – zawołała, rozkoszując się zwycięstwem.

Harry szybko skierowali światło swojej różdżki w dobrze znane miejsce. I oto jego oczom ukazał się mały złoty puchar, który kiedyś należał do Helgi Hufflepuff, a po wiekach stał się własnością Chefsiby Smith, której zrabował go Tom Riddle.

-Rękawice – wyciągnął dłoń do Hermiony, która prędko podała mu parę grubych rękawic ochronnych ze smoczej skóry. Nie mieli pewności, ale podejrzewali, że to wystarczająca ochrona przed działaniem zaklęć strzegących puchar. Z miecza Gryffindora niestety nie mogli tym razem skorzystać. – Podróba.

Teraz z kolei w jego dłoni znalazła się idealna kopia pucharu, w którą na wcześniejsze życzenie zaopatrzył ich Dumbledore. Harry jednak nie miał czasu podziwiać jej misternego wykonania, bowiem zza ściany dochodziło ich już na razie ciche podzwanianie Brzękadeł. Gobliny były coraz bliżej.

- _Levicorpus._ – Hermiona uniosła różdżkę, wycelowała w swojego przyjaciela i szepnęła.

Tym razem, kołysząc się do góry nogami w powietrzu, Harry nie uderzył w nic. Może dlatego, że Hermiona nie była tak roztrzęsiona jak ostatnio. A może dzięki temu, że tym razem zdążył się psychicznie przygotować do zawiśnięcia głową w dół. Dość, że w miarę szybko udało mu się chwycić maleńki puchar. Jeśli przedmiot chciał go poparzyć, to chłopak nic nie poczuł dzięki rękawicom.

-Mam! – zawołał z dumą. Z dołu dobiegł go radosny okrzyk Hermiony. Chwilę później Harry był już na własnych nogach i oboje szczerzyli się jak szaleni. Dziewczyna chowała do torebki prawdziwą czarę, a na półce stała dumnie idealna kopia, którą odróżnić od oryginału mógłby tylko goblin. Ale pobrzękiwanie zza drzwi szybko sprowadziło ich na ziemię. Musieli uciekać. I to migiem. Nim zrobili cokolwiek Hermiona rzuciła na każde z nich Zaklęcie Kameleona.

Na polecenie Harry'ego Gryfek otworzył im drzwi i odsunął się na bok z głupawym uśmiechem wymalowanym na brzydkiej twarzy. Jeszcze nim rozwarły się potężne wrota wiedzieli co zastaną po drugiej stronie. A musieli jeszcze przebiec do pobliskiego skarbca Blacków. Zdążyli, ale ledwo ledwo. Nie przybyli na miejsce ani o sekundę za późno. Tłum uzbrojonych goblinów pojawił się przed nimi w sekundę po tym jak ustawili się przed gigantycznymi drzwiami, Gryfek obok nich. Włamywacze spojrzeli po sobie i rzucili się w ciżbę.

-_Drętwota_! – ryknęli w tym samym momencie, wyciągając przed siebie różdżki. Groty czerwonych promieni ugodziły w tłum goblinów. Niektórzy padli, ale inni wciąż się zbliżali, a Harry zobaczył, jak z korytarza wybiega kilku czarodziejów. W myślach podziękował Hermionie za szybkie myślenie i ukrycie ich. Jeszcze tylko brakowało im wizualizacji ich twarzy na okładce jutrzejszego Proroka.

Smok ryknął i zionął na gobliny pióropuszem ognia. Czarodzieje uciekli, zgięci wpół, z powrotem na korytarz. Harry nie zastanawiał się. Jak już uciekać z Gringotta po włamaniu to z fasonem. Gazety musiały mieć o czym pisać. Wycelował różdżką w łańcuchy przykuwające bestię do skały i ryknął:

- _Relashio_!

Okowy pękły z hukiem.

-Dalej! - wrzasnął i wciąż prując oszałamiaczami w nadbiegające gobliny, puścił się biegiem w kierunku ślepego smoka, który jeszcze nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że został uwolniony. Harry odnalazł stopą zgięcie jego tylnej łapy i wspiął się na grzbiet. Łuski były twarde jak stał, smok chyba go nawet nie poczuł. Wyciągnął rękę do Hermiony, pomagając jej wciągnąć się na kościsty grzbiet.

Chwilę później smok poczuł, że jest wolny. Cofnął się, rycząc straszliwie. Harry wbił w niego kolana, trzymając się ze wszystkich sił ostrych łusek, gdy skrzydła rozwarły się, zmiatając wrzeszczące gobliny jak kręgle, a potworne cielsko uniosło się w powietrze. Ale bestii wcale nie spodobało się to, że jakieś dwie żałośnie małe figurki przywarły do jego grzbietu. Ryk wstrząsnął posadami banku, a smok wygiął w łuk smukłą szyję i obrócił łeb, prosto na parę.

Hermiona krzyknęła. Harry miał akurat tyle czasu by zarejestrować jak wpija się palcami w jego kurtkę, stanowczo zbyt mało by jakoś się ochronić. Zamknął oczy, mając tylko nadzieję, że cały impet pójdzie na niego i minie dziewczynę. Potem jego świat wypełniła agonia. Jego ciało, na szczęście tylko po jednej stronie, od twarzy po lewe udo liznął żywy ogień.

Jakby z daleka słyszał wołanie Hermiony, czuł jak dziewczyna obejmuje go w pasie i podtrzymuje na grzbiecie bestii, która stwierdziła chyba, że nie pozbędzie się pasażerów i rzuciła się w stronę korytarza. Gobliny ciskały w niego sztyletami, które odbijały się od łusek. Smok rozwarł pysk i znowu rzygnął strumieniem ognia, rozwalając ściany i sklepienie tunelu, po czym zaczął wciskać się do środka, rozgarniając pazurami odłamki kamienia i gruzu. Harry zacisnął powieki. Nie był w stanie zrobić nic, gdyby nie to, że Hermiona podtrzymywała go w pozycji siedzącej dawno spadłby z pleców bestii.

- _Defodio_! – ryknęła za nim dziewczyna, puszczając go jedną ręką. Próbował oprzeć się na prawym ramieniu, tym zdrowym, ale ból paraliżował go przy najdrobniejszym ruchu. Pomagała smokowi powiększyć korytarz, odłupując zaklęciami warstwy skały ze sklepienia. Smok parł naprzód ku świeższemu powietrzu, uciekając od wrzasków goblinów i ogłuszającego wibrowania Brzękadeł.

Minęli podziemne jezioro, a smok jakby dopiero teraz poczuł na dobre smak wolności: pełzł coraz szybciej i tłukł na boki kolczastym ogonem, pozostawiając za sobą gruzowisko odłamków skał i potrzaskane stalaktyty. Za nimi cichło powoli podzwanianie Brzękadeł, a przed nimi buchały z pyska smoka płomienie, oczyszczając drogę do wolności.

-Trzymaj się Harry! – darła się Hermiona w przerwach między rzucaniem potężnych uroków, stale poprawiając chwyt na jego ubraniu. Chłopak ledwo oddychał. Każde wciągnięcie i wypuszczenie powietrza sprawiało mu niewyobrażalny ból. Nie mówiąc już o jakimkolwiek ruchu. W jakiś sposób przyswajał wszystko co się dookoła niego działo, ale jakby działo się to gdzieś daleko, a on był tylko widzem, a nie integralną częścią obrazu.

I w końcu, dzięki połączonym siłom zaklęć i uporowi potężnej bestii, przebili się z mrocznego korytarza do marmurowej sali. Gobliny i czarodzieje rozpierzchli się w popłochu, a smok wreszcie mógł rozwinąć skrzydła; zwróciwszy rogaty łeb w stronę wyjścia, wyczuł woń chłodnego powietrza na zewnątrz i przepchnął się przez metalowe drzwi, wyważając je z zawiasów. A potem wczołgał się na ulicę Pokątną i wzbił w powietrze, ze swoimi pasażerami na grzbiecie.

* * *

P.S: W tym momencie ta historia ma 42 komentarze, a on tego całkiem blisko do magicznej liczby 50. Tak więc, jeśli w najbliższym czasie pojawią się kolejne komentarze, dzięki którym ten pułap zostanie osiągnięty, od razu usiądę do komputera (chyba że akurat będę w szkole) i wstawię kolejny rozdział.

No to pa pa!


	20. Rozdział 19

Jesteście cudowni! Kiedy wczoraj obiecywałam, że wstawię kolejny rozdział, kiedy pojawi się 50 komentarz nie liczyłam na tak wspaniałą odpowiedź. W efekcie w tym momencie dysponuję 51 komentarzami i uwierzcie, nie ma na Ziemi szczęśliwszej autorki ode mnie! Kocham Was wszystkich, ściskam i zapraszam na rozdział 19.

A oto odpowiedzi, dla gości, którzy pozostawili po sobie ślad:

**Teraw: **Dzięki wielkie za komentarz (jak każdy autor uwielbiam takie), mam nadzieję, że spodoba Ci się następny rozdział. Co do błędów, to ich brak zawdzięczam wspaniałej Becie, która nie poddaje się tylko brnie przez mroczne odmęty mojej twórczości.

**Guest: **Wielkie dzięki za wsparcie!

**Finflon**: Dziękuję! Szczególnie, że jestem ze mną od takiego czasu i twoje komentarze podnoszą mnie na duchu.

**Wera**: Och, Bryony jest bardziej przerażona niż zła. W końcu jej maleństwu coś się stało…Matki już tak mają, że ciężko im się wściekać na dziecko, które wróciło do nich poobijane.

**Svietlana**: Cóż, Remusa na razie za wiele nie będzie (chociaż wkrótce pojawi się rozdział całkowicie mu poświęcony.) Szczerze powiedziawszy jestem na niego nieco obrażona za to co zrobił Bryony. Ale oczywiście, wszystko się wyjaśni i jeśli dobrze pójdzie skończy szczęśliwie.

**Marie Brewster**: Hmm, ja bym tego nie nazwała mobilizacją, tylko szantażem, ale w Twojej wersji lepiej brzmi. Dzięki za wsparcie i mam nadzieję, że jeszcze od Ciebie usłyszę. Co do bohaterów drugoplanowych, to wkrótce otrzymają swoje rozdziały, trzeba tylko cierpliwie poczekać.

**Szalona**: Witaj na pokładzie i dzięki za komentarz.

* * *

**Rozdział 19**

Stwierdzenie, że Bryony się denerwowała było niedopowiedzeniem. W drugiej klasie pozbyła się nałogu obgryzania paznokci, ale obecna sytuacja na powrót wpychała ją w jego szpony. Nie mogła spać. Przez pół nocy chodziła w kółko po Skrzydle Szpitalnym, modląc się i czekając. Nerwy miała napięte jak struny. Płynnie przechodziła od przerażenia do wściekłości i z powrotem, zależnie od tego gdzie akurat zawędrowały jej myśli.

Bała się jak diabli. Zabiłaby za jakąkolwiek wieść na temat Harry'ego i Hermiony. Cokolwiek… Ale mijały godziny, a Hogwart buzował codzienną aktywnością, lecz ona wiedziała tyle samo co na początku. Czyli nic. I wariowała z nerwów. Z początku nie było tak źle, bo zbyt źle się czuła by analizować poruszanie się wskazówek po tarczy zegara. Pani Pomfrey mówiła, że to całkiem normalne przy eliksirach oczyszczających. Ale potem…zdawała sobie sprawę z każdej mijającej godziny, każdej minuty. Tykanie zegara doprowadzało ją do szału, bo z każdą upływającą sekundą jej syn mógł znajdować się bliżej swojej zguby, a ona nic nie mogła z tym zrobić! Bo siedziała tutaj, bezpieczna i chroniona, podczas gdy on znajdował się gdzieś tam, w okrutnym świecie.

Nie potrafiła sobie wybaczyć, że przespała ich wyjazd. Powinna przy tym być! Powinna z nimi iść! Powinna…powinna ich zatrzymać. Wiedziała, że to musiało zostać zrobione, rozmawiali o tym nawet. Ale…tak hipotetycznie. Ani jej przez myśl nie przeszło, że za trzy dni od tamtej pogawędki młodzi podróżnicy w czasie wyciągnął do Dumbledore'a klucz, upoważnienie i medalion z kosmykiem włosów Lily i tak po prostu wybiorą się na Pokątną. I to jeszcze bez niej. To z kolei wprawiało ją we wściekłość. Jak śmieli ją zostawić?! Skąd w ogóle przyszło im to do głowy?! Myślała, że na samym początku wyraziła się wystarczająco jasno i dała im do zrozumienia, że nie pozwoli zostawić się z tyłu, gdy oni będą narażać życia. A tu proszę! Wystarczyło by raz straciła przytomność a oni wyparowali, nie zostawiając jej nawet pożegnalnego liściku. Niby Dumbledore zapewniał ją, że mieli w planach wrócić, kiedy tylko zdobędą czarkę Helgi Hufflepuff, ale z tą parą nic nie było pewne.

No więc właśnie, Dumbledore. Na niego też była zła. I nie chodziło już tylko o jego zachowanie w innej rzeczywistości, o której opowiadał jej Harry. W końcu nie mogła mieć do niego żalu za coś czego jeszcze nie uczynił. Co prawda bardzo chciała się wściekać, ale potrafiła dostrzec nielogiczność takiego zachowania. Czuła…żal. Niewyobrażalny żal, że człowiek któremu ufała tak potraktował jej największy skarb. A coś jej mówiło, że jeszcze nie wiedziała wszystkiego. Coś strasznego kryło się we wspólnej historii Harry'ego i Dumbledore'a. Coś o czym jeszcze jej nie powiedziano. Ale, szczerze powiedziawszy, na tym etapie nie potrafiła się nad tym zastanawiać. Jak, skoro myśli przesłaniała jej nie do końca uzasadniona złość na dyrektora, za to że pozwolił parze nastolatków tak po prostu iść i włamać się do najpilniej strzeżonego banku na świecie. I nie było tu wymówką, że już raz tego dokonali! To przecież tylko dzieci!

Logiczne argumenty nie docierały do niej, gdy popadała w taki nastrój i kłótnia z nią nie miała sensu. Najgorsze było to, że wiedziała o tym i po piętnastominutowej tyradzie (przerywanej momentami gdy bardziej interesowała ją miska podana jej przez panią Pomfrey niż wrzeszczenie na dyrektora) po prostu umilkła i zamknęła się w sobie. Co ciekawe Dumbledore nie powiedział nic w swojej obronie. Wysłuchał tylko tego co ona miała mu do zakomunikowania, życzył zdrowia i obiecał, że powróci gdy tylko się czegoś dowie. A potem zostawił ją w Skrzydle Szpitalnym z pielęgniarką i zatroskaną profesor McGonagall. Z jego zachowania Bryony wysnuła wniosek, że świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę z popełnionych błędów i także martwił się o Harry'ego i Hermionę. To ją na chwilę udobruchało. Ale w miarę jak mijał czas a oni się nie pojawiali znów stała się kłębkiem nerwów.

Ta sytuacja nie zmieniła się, gdy minęła noc i poranek zaczął wstawać nad Hogwartem. Było jeszcze na tyle cicho by grube mury stanowiły odpowiednią obronę przed gwarem, zwykle panującym w szkole. Zegar na ścianie powiedział Bree, że dopiero zaczęło się śniadanie, więc na korytarzach pojawiali się tylko nieliczni uczniowie, których coś przedwcześnie wygoniło z łóżek. Ona nigdy się do takich nie zaliczała, przypomniała sobie z melancholią. Rzadko miała okazję obejrzeć wschód słońca, bo zwykle wtedy jeszcze smacznie spała. Słabość do późnego wstawania miała po ojcu.

Cisza działa uspakajająco. W spokojnych murach Hogwartu Bryony czuła się bezpiecznie. Mogła nie lubić tego, że jej syn i Hermiona gdzieś przepadli, ale doceniała chwilę odpoczynku po straszliwych przeżyciach w jaskini. Dalej się po nich nie otrząsnęła, choć cała trucizna została usunięta z jej organizmu. Wspomnienie widziadeł, wywołanych przez eliksir długo jeszcze miało ją prześladować. Szczególnie dopóki w jej posiadaniu znajdował się Medalion Slytherina.

Miała go tu, blisko. Leżał w niczym się nie wyróżniającej szkatule, gdzie umieścił go Dumbledore. Bree za bardzo się bała by go wyciągnąć i obejrzeć. Rozumiała argumenty Hermiony, ale i tak wolałaby od razu go zniszczyć, a nie czekać na wszystkie horkruksy razem. Niby racja, że powinni uniknąć odkrycia swoich poczynań, a Voldemort musiał poczuć jak ginie część jego duszy, ale…zła magia promieniowała od tego medalionu. Na szczęście, tym razem mieli magiczną szkatułę pomysłu Dumbledore'a. Oprócz tego, że została magicznie powiększona i wyłożona czarnym atłasem rzucono też na nią masę zaklęć, o których Bree nigdy nawet nie słyszała. Dzięki nim całe zło zawarte w horkruksie zostało zamknięte w szkatule i nie mogło ingerować w poczynania ludzi dookoła. Dziewczyna zadrżała. Harry opowiadał jej o tym co działo się z nim, Ronem i Hermioną, gdy na zmianę nosili medalion. Naprawdę, wolałaby przez to nie przechodzić.

Krzyki w korytarzu wyrwały ją z zamyślenia. Obróciła się od okna, za którym powoli wstawało słońce i zmarszczyła brwi. Co się stało? Czy ktoś był ranny? Czy powinna się schować? W każdej chwili ktoś mógł wparować do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Trzasnęły drzwi, otwarte za pomocą magii. Bree wyszarpnęła z kieszeni różdżkę, jako ostatnią linię obrony. Niepotrzebnie. Do sali, szybkim krokiem wparowała McGonagall, podtrzymująca słaniającego się Harry'ego. Za nimi dreptała nerwowo Hermiona w za wąskich szatach. Ale wzrok Bryony nie zatrzymał się na dziewczynie, tylko powędrował do jej towarzysza.

-Co się stało?! – krzyknęła rzucając się do syna. Jej początkowym zamysłem było podparcie go z drugiej strony (w ogóle, czemu Hermiona wcześniej tego nie zrobiła?), ale zatrzymała się w ostatniej chwili, ledwo powstrzymując krzyk przestrachu. Na pierwszy rzut oka z chłopakiem było wszystko w porządku. To znaczy, dopóki nie spojrzało się na jego ubrudzoną sadzą twarz. Cała lewa strona było potwornie poparzona, pokryta zaczerwienionymi bąblami poparzeń.

-Poppy! – zagrzmiała McGonagall nie szczędząc płuc. Bryony różdżka wypadła z ręki i potoczyła się po podłodze, zapomniana na rzecz obejrzenia Harry'ego od stóp do głów, w poszukiwaniu innych obrażeń. Ubranie musiało się na chłopaku palić i teraz przylegało zbyt ciasno do uszkodzonej skóry., sprawiając mu z pewnością ból.

-S…s…smok. Grin…Gringott – wyjąkała, trzęsąc się Hermiona, wpadając bezsilnie w ramiona Bryony, która nie miała serca jej odtrącić, tylko przygarnęła do siebie i pogładziła uspokajająco po włosach, jednocześnie śledząc wzrokiem nauczycielkę transmutacji, pomagającą właśnie półprzytomnemu Harry'emu usiąść na najbliższym, szpitalnym łóżku.

Zbyt wstrząśnięta by coś powiedzieć Bryony mogła tylko przytulić ją do siebie i prawie siłą przeciągnąć w pobliże syna, wokół którego już krzątała się przybyła nie wiadomo skąd pani Pomfrey. Z całych sił pragnęła jakoś mu pomóc, zrobić cokolwiek, ale Hermiona właśnie łkała w jej koszulę. Mogła tylko patrzeć jak cierpi jej dziecko, a i to niedługo, bo po chwili pielęgniarka bezceremonialnie wyrzuciła wszystkich postronnych i odgrodziła rannego za pomocą parawanu. W ciszy jaka zapadła w Skrzydle Szpitalnym wyraźnie słychać było rozpaczliwy szloch Hermiony.

* * *

-Harry? – zawołała cicho Bryony, powoli odsuwając jedno skrzydło parawanu, by dostać się do łóżka swojego syna. Nie było odpowiedzi, ale dziewczyna nie zraziła się i podeszła do leżącego nieruchomo chłopaka. Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że jeszcze nie spał. Powoli, bez gwałtownych ruchów dziewczyna przysiadła na zydelku przy posłaniu, czując na sobie spojrzenie zielonych oczu rannego. – Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

Jej komentarz wywołał pożądany efekt, czyli słaby uśmiech. A właściwie prawie niedostrzegalne wygięcie warg, które zinterpretowała jako wyraz rozbawienia. Mówiła prawdę. Chłopiec był czarny na twarzy, od sadzy i dalej poparzony, choć słabiej niż jeszcze pół godziny wcześniej. Wszystko dzięki pani Pomfrey i jej wiedzy medycznej. Obrażenia, których leczenie normalnie zajęłoby miesiące, może lata i w świecie mugoli wymagały przeszczepów, genialna pielęgniarka naprawiała w ciągu kwadransa. No, może trochę dłużej, ale za dwa dni Harry miał być całkowicie zdrowy, a jego ciało wolne od blizn po bliższym spotkaniu ze smokiem.

Na razie jednak był chory i gorączkował, a Bryony poczuła jak odzywa się w niej instynkt macierzyński. Leżąc w łóżku, nieprzytomny i bezbronny niczym niemowlę, które urodziła pół roku wcześniej wydawał jej się taki słaby i potrzebujący obrony.

-Szszsz moje maleństwo – szepnęła odgarniając mu włosy ze spoconego czoła. Miał temperaturę, ale pani Pomfrey twierdziła, że to normalne, przy takich obrażeniach. - Wszystko już dobrze. Teraz możesz odpocząć.

-Ma…mo – wydusił z siebie ledwo. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i pocałowała go w czoło, na znak, że nigdy go nie opuści. W oczach zbierały jej się łzy, ale walczyła z nimi dzielnie, byle tylko wytrzymać jeszcze chwilę. Po raz pierwszy tak ją nazwał. Szkoda tylko, że potrzebna do tego była gorączka.

-Udało wam się – uspokoiła go, nie wiedząc czy pamięta końcówkę akcji. Delikatnie otarła sadzę z jego pokiereszowanej twarzy - Śpij teraz. Jutro rano poczujesz się lepiej.

-Her…mio…na. – wyjąkał, z trudem przełykając ślinę.

-Nic jej nie jest. – Bryony uśmiechnęła się. To urocze jak troszczył się o swoją „przyjaciółkę", choć sam ledwo się ruszał. Tu musiało być coś na rzeczy. Serio. Ale to nie temat na teraz, zdecydowała.

Musiało minąć jeszcze trochę czasu nim zaczną działać eliksiry podane mu przez panią Pomfrey. A do tego czasu Bree miała zamiar siedzieć przy nim i dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa, jeśli nic innego nie mogła zrobić. Mimo że serce jej się krajało, gdy go takim widziała. Od pierwszego spotkania Harry wydawał jej się skałą, na której wszyscy mogli się oprzeć. Ona, Hermiona, cały magiczny świat. Jedynym wyjątkiem była tamta noc, kiedy śpiewała mu do snu. Ale to nie trwało długo i następnego ranka wstał z posłania tak samo silny jak poprzedniego wieczoru. Teraz jednak, gdy leżał w szpitalnym łóżku i patrzył na nią spod półotwartych powiek, tak bezbronny i niewinny jak dziecko nie potrafiła pamiętać, że ten chłopak już kilkakrotnie uratował świat. Widziała przed sobą tylko swojego synka, małego i chorego, który potrzebował jej opieki i miłości. Dlatego uśmiechnęła się i zanuciła:

_Try not to get worried, try not to turn on to_

_Problems that upset you, oh._

_Don't you know_

_Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine._

_And we want you to sleep well tonight._

_Let the world turn without you tonight._

_If we try, we'll get by, so forget all about us tonight_

Piosenka była dość prosta, z łatwym do zapamiętania refrenem i ujmującą melodią. Bree kiedyś słyszała ją w radiu, potem oglądała film gdzie jej użyto i to w podobnym celu, w jakim teraz sama ją przywołała. Harry miał zasnąć, spokojnie i najlepiej bez snów, tak by naprawdę odpoczął i zapomniał o wszelkich troskach i bólu. Przecież przez jeden dzień świat mógł sobie poradzić bez swojego zbawcy, prawda? A jeśli nie…Cóż, do diabła z takim światem. Jej synek potrzebował spokoju i tylko to się dla niej liczyło. W końcu była matką.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i musnęła palcami jego czoło. Ogromne, zielone oczy patrzyły prosto na nią, ale coraz mniej przytomnie. Nie wiedziała czy to działanie eliksirów, czy po prostu Harry był tak wyczerpany, ale zasypiał. Kontynuowała piosenkę, mając nadzieję, że pomoże mu ona usnąć spokojnie.

_Sleep and I shall soothe you, calm you, and anoint you._

_Myrrh for your hot forehead, oh._

_Then you'll feel_

_Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine._

_And it's cool, and the ointment's sweet_

_For the fire in your head and feet._

_Close your eyes, close your eyes_

_And relax, think of nothing tonight._

Powieki chłopaka opadały ciężko, lecz on walczył z sennością ile mu sił starczyło. Kilkakrotnie wyglądało to jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale był zbyt zmęczony by przeprowadzić swój zamysł. Za każdym razem gdy oczy mu się zamykały dłużej trwało nim otworzył je ponownie. Bryony bawiła ta walka, ale nic nie mówiła, tylko nuciła dalej, cały czas delikatnie przeczesując palcami jego zmierzwione, rude włosy.

-Śpij kochanie, śpij – szepnęła pochylając się nad nim i całując go w gorące czoło. – Jak się obudzisz wszystko będzie już dobrze

_Try not to get worried, try not to turn on to_

_Problems that upset you, oh._

_Don't you know_

_Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine._

_And we want you to sleep well tonight._

_Let the world turn without you tonight._

_If we try, we'll get by, so forget all about us tonight_

Zielone oczy zamknęły się by już się nie otworzyć, przynajmniej przez następne kilka godzin. Ale Bryony nie przestała śpiewać ani głaskać włosów swojego dorosłego dziecka. Może i nie była przy nim, gdy dorastał. Może i przegapiła bardzo ważną część jego życia, ale teraz nie zamierzała go opuścić. Już nigdy.

_Close your eyes, close your eyes and relax_

Z każdym wersem śpiewała trochę ciszej, nie chcąc jeszcze zakończyć piosenki, a jednocześnie bojąc się, że obudzi Harry'ego. Ale chłopak tylko westchnął i odrobinę obrócił głowę, wtulając się głębiej w poduszki. Wyglądał uroczo. Nawet z zadrapaniami i czerwoną od oparzeń skórą. Tak niegroźnie.

_Close your eyes, close your eyes and relax_

-Śpij maluszku – szepnęła między wersami, całując go po raz kolejny – Mamusia tu jest. Już nigdy nie będziesz sam. Przysięgam.

Wstała bezszelestnie Zaczęła się powoli cofać, cały czas nucąc. Śpiący chłopak nie zareagował, a ona się uśmiechnęła.

-Kocham cię synku.

_Close your eyes, close your eyes and relax_

* * *

-Mów sługo! – zasyczał drapieżnie Lord Voldemort, rozsiadając się na swoim czarnym tronie. Jak zwykle nie był w dobrym humorze. Po szlamie, która tydzień wcześniej wymknęła się jego ludziom ślad zaginął. Śmierciożercy nie potrafili nawet upewnić się, że zginęła, zabierając sekrety Potterów do grobu, czy też wróciła do swoich i została gdzieś ukryta. Och, Czarny Pan nie wątpił, że jego słudzy odnaleźliby ją gdziekolwiek by się nie skryła, ale to zajęło by im nieznośnie dużo czasu, a on pragnął informacji teraz.

Od chwili gdy powtórzono mu przepowiednię dotyczącą chłopca, który będzie w stanie go pokonać Tom Riddle odczuwał coś na kształt niepokoju. Nie bał się, oczywiście, że nie. Co za idiotyczny pomysł! On, Lord Voldemort nie lękał się niczego. A już na pewno nie jakiegoś smarkacza. Był przecież najpotężniejszym czarodziejem w dziejach. Sam, własnymi rękami zapewnił sobie nieśmiertelność i żaden bachor nie mógł mu jej odebrać. Ale chciał skończyć z tym szczeniakiem nim zdąży dorosnąć i wziąć różdżkę w rękę. Tak dla pewności. Rozkazał więc swoim Śmierciożercom szukać dziecka i wkrótce znaleźli dwóch chłopców, którzy pasowali do przepowiedni. Pierwszym był Neville Longbottom, syn pary czystokrwistych Aurorów. Drugim Harry Potter, dziecko zdrajcy krwi i szlamy. Przed nikim, nawet przed sobą Lord Voldemort nie przyznałby się czemu wybrał młodego Pottera. Mógł powtarzać swoim sługom, że to w nim wyczuł godnego sobie przeciwnika, że dzieciak miał większą moc niż Longbottom. Ale prawda była całkiem inna i skryta głęboko w skale, która pełniła rolę serca Czarnego Pana. W jakiś przedziwny sposób Voldemort ujrzał w szczeniaku Potterów samego siebie sprzed lat. Dlatego Harry Potter musiał zginąć. I to teraz.

Ale oni wiedzieli. Przeklęty Zakon Feniksa poznał jego plany i ukrył swoich, na tyle skutecznie, że Śmierciożercom nie udało się ich jeszcze odnaleźć. Riddle był wściekły i ci co zawiedli odczuli to na własnej skórze. Klątwy latały na prawo i lewo całymi tygodniami. Dopóki jego szpieg nie opowiedział mu o Bryony Evans, jednej z nielicznych osób bliskich Potterom, która z pewnością wiedziała gdzie się zaszyli. Wystarczyło dorwać dziewczynę by trafić do dzieciaka. Bo, że usłyszy od niej wszystko czego by chciał, Voldemort nie wątpił. Ale ci idioci pozwolili jej odejść! Ukaranie winowajcy nie poprawiło czarodziejowi nastroju. A teraz cały jego gniew skupiał się na nieudolnym szpiegu.

Mężczyzna u stóp podwyższenia jakby skulił się w sobie, starając się stać się jak najmniejszy i niedostrzegalny. Był naprawdę żałosnym człowiekiem i Czarny Pan ze wszech miar nim pogardzał. Niestety, zabicie go nie wchodziło na razie w grę, nie póki dostarczał informacji na temat Zakonu Feniksa. Chociaż jak mu się to udawało, stanowiło tajemnicę. Voldemorta zdumiewało jak mogli go nie podejrzewać. Peter Pettigrew był najbardziej oczywistym szpiegiem świata. A jednak nikt go nie podejrzewał. Jego „przyjaciele" ufali mu bezgranicznie. Gdy o tym pomyślał, Riddle miał ochotę się roześmiać.

-Pa…panie mój – wyjąkał Pettigrew, ledwo słyszalnym głosem. – Bry…Bryony Evans nie…nie żyje. Jej śmie…śmierć została ogłoszona na spotkaniu Za…Zakonu, się…siedemnastego gru…grudnia, w domu Longbottomów.

-Nie żyje? – warknął wściekle Voldemort, sprawiając że szpieg wzdrygnął się. Czarny Pan nie wątpił, że Pettigrew bardzo chciał uciec z mrocznej sali. Obserwowanie go było nawet zabawne, nawet jeśli szczur nie przynosił żadnych ważnych informacji. – Głupcze! Dumbledore wie aż nazbyt dobrze, że ktoś w tym jego śmiesznym Zakonie jest zdrajcą! Wydaje ci się, że wystawiłby mu jedną ze swoich drogich szlam?!

-N…nie mój panie! – bronił się człowieczek, drżąc na całym ciele. – A…ale powiedział t…tak L…Lily i…i Ja…Jamesowi. O…ona nie żyje. Wy…wykrwawiła się.

Voldemort skrzywił się. Czy naprawdę o wszystkim musiał myśleć sam?! Czy jego słudzy byli aż tacy głupi? Coś mu dalej nie pasowało. Jakby przeczuwał, że pozbycie się Bryony Evans nie mogło być takie proste.

–A ciało? – syknął prędko, z furią. Tylko truchło szlamy mogło stuprocentowo potwierdzić jej śmierć.

-N…nie z…znaleziono go j…jeszcze – wymamrotał Pettigrew kuląc się jeszcze bardziej pod wpływem gniewu swego pana. – A…ale w uli…uliczce było t…tyle krwi… I…i ma…mają jej z…złamaną ró…różdżkę.

-Ach tak – Riddle w zamyśleniu potarł brodę. Może i Pettigrew wreszcie powiedział coś ważnego? Jeśli mówił prawdę, to źródło informacji, na które tak liczył Czarny Pan właśnie wyschło. A to oznaczało, że będzie potrzebował nowego. Tak. Szczur będzie musiał się wysilić i sam dostarczyć mu tą informację. A potem…potem nareszcie będzie można się go pozbyć. To przyniosło mu coś na kształt radości. – _Crucio._

Z satysfakcją patrzył jak szpieg zwija się z bólu na marmurowej posadzce. Zasłużył na to. W ogóle nie powinni byli szukać tej szlamy, to Pettigrew miał za zadanie dostarczyć swemu panu informację na temat położenia Potterów. Nie zrobił tego, więc należała mu się kara. Jego krzyki były muzyką dla uszu Czarnego Pana. Och, jakże nienawidził tych żałosnych stworzeń pełzających u jego stóp.

-Odejdź sługo – rozkazał zimno, kończąc zaklęcie. Pettigrew uklęknął, drżąc na całym ciele jak osika. Wąskie usta Voldemorta wykrzywiły się w grymasie przypominającym drapieżny uśmiech. – Oczekuję, że wkrótce podasz mi adres Potterów. Nie zawiedź mnie sługo.

-N…nie p…panie – wyjąkał mężczyzna, w którym nikt nie poznałby teraz pulchnego Gryfona, który zaledwie trzy lata wcześniej siał chaos razem z przyjaciółmi. Tamtego chłopaka już nie było, zastąpił go płaszczący się Śmierciożerca.

Ani Lord Voldemort, ani jego sługa nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że w przyległej sali, ktoś kto nie powinien nawet tam być, osunął się na ziemię, oparty o ścianę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

* * *

**N/A: **A teraz dwie zagadki.

1) Jaką piosenkę śpiewa Bryony? Skąd może ją znać? Sama Wam to podpowiedziała!

2) Kto podsłuchiwał pod drzwiami komnaty Voldemorta? Jak sądzicie?

Tym, którzy zgadną posyłam uściski i zapewniam możliwość uściskania dowolnej postaci. Trzymajcie się ciepło! I komentujcie. Jeśli dojdziemy do 100 komentarzu macie jak w banku następny przyspieszony rozdział. Obojętnie kiedy to będzie. W każdym razie widzimy się za tydzień.


	21. Rozdział 20

**Hej wszystkim!** Publikuję w tym tygodniu szybciej, bo dziś wieczorem wyjeżdżam i boję się, że po powrocie w niedzielę nie zdążę zająć się opowiadaniem. A że rozdział był już gotowy...wstawiłam tylko parę poprawek, które zaproponowała mi moja wspaniała Beta.

Przypominam, że czekam na setny komentarz...tuż po jego pojawieniu pojawi się rozdział bonusowy. Na razie ich liczba osiągnęła wynosi 58.

**Odpowiedzi na komentarze od gości:**

**Humanożerca: **Chyba aż tak walnięty by wkradać się do tajnej kryjówki Voldemorta to on nie jest. Prawda wyjdzie na jaw wkrótce!

**Guest: **Cóż, twoja wypowiedź była najbliżej prawdy! Ale tak łatwo nie będzie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zwykle bardzo uprzykrzam życie swoim bohaterkom.

**K:** Okaże się. Ciekawi mnie jak sobie to wyobrażasz. Skąd by się tam wziął. Mnie tu wyobraźnia zawodzi.

**Finflon**: Cóż, dla Lupina przeznaczyłam cały rozdział, który powinien pojawić się wkrótce. Wiele się w nim wyjaśni.

**Odpowiedzi na pytania z końca poprzedniego rozdziału:**

Everything's All Right ze wspaniałego musicalu pt. „Jesus Christ Superstar"

Jeszcze trochę będziecie musieli poczekać na odpowiedź, ale niezbyt długo. Tą sceną mam już akurat gotową.

Gratuluję wszystkim, którzy wzięli udział. Wygrała quiz Aga141993, która jako jedyna podała nazwę piosenki. Choć muszę przyznać, że niektóre odpowiedzi na pytanie pierwsze mnie zaskoczyły. Musiałabym przemyśleć takie możliwości.

No to zapraszam do czytania!

* * *

**Rozdział 20**

Na palcach Bree opuściła odgrodzoną część Skrzydła Szpitalnego gdzie odpoczywali Harry i Hermiona i skierowała się w stronę czekającego na nią profesora Dumbledore'a. Starzec był zatroskany i to rzucało się w oczy. Może i Bryony rzuciłaby jakąś uszczypliwą uwagę dotyczącą tego, że sam puścił dzieciaki na tą misję, ale nie miała na to siły. No i żal dyrektora wydawał się dostatecznie szczery.

-Dziękuję, że pan został profesorze – odezwała się ze zmęczonym uśmiechem, przeczesując włosy palcami. Powinna je umyć korzystając z normalnej łazienki, ale…była taka zmęczona. Nie miała siły na nic.

-Puchar to horkruks, co do tego nie mam wątpliwości. – oświadczył Dumbledore, gdy stanęła obok niego. Nerwowo głaskał swoją długą brodę i Bree zrozumiała, że dla niego także bliski kontakt z mrocznym artefaktem był stresujący.

-Czyli mamy już dwa – skwitowała tylko, postanawiając nie komentować zachowania dyrektora. Miał prawo do swoich słabości, jak każdy. Nawet jeśli widok zmęczonego i zdenerwowanego Dumbledore'a był co najmniej dziwny. – Jeszcze trzy.

-Umieściłem go tam gdzie poprzedni – poinformował ją starzec. – Zaklęcia ochronne zdają się działać bez zarzutu.

-Na szczęście – westchnęła dziewczyna, czując że jest bliska omdlenia z wyczerpania. Miałą naprawdę dość tego dnia, mimo że dopiero się zaczął. – Jeszcze konfliktu wewnętrznego wywołanego czarną magią nam tu brakowało. A mamy przecież targać je wszystkie ze sobą póki nie zbierzemy kompletu.

-Profesor Flitwick zapewnia, że póki nie będziecie zbyt często otwierać szkatuły wszystko powinno być w porządku. – odparł na to dyrektor. Hogwarcki Mistrz Zaklęć nie wiedział po prawdzie dla kogo zaczarowuje drewniane pudełko, ale wyjaśniono mu po krótce co ma znajdować się w środku. Bez komentarza zabrał się za rzucanie odpowiednich uroków. Dzięki temu mieli pewność, że nie dało się zrobić tego lepiej. – A jak się ma Harry?

–Nic mu nie będzie. – powiedziała zmęczona Bryony, obejmując się ramionami – Teraz śpi. Dostał taką dawkę eliksirów, że nie podejrzewam by obudził się przed wieczorem.

-Poppy mi mówiła – odparł dyrektor, przytakując. – Wykazali się oboje wielką odwagę idąc tam mimo niebezpieczeństwa. Mniemam, że jeszcze dziś ich wyczyn znajdzie się na pierwszej stronie Proroka.

-I wielką głupotą – prychnęła dziewczyna, patrząc w dal, na parawan, za którym odpoczywał jej pokiereszowany syn. – Sama byłam w Gryffindorze i wiem jak to jest kiedy chęć zrobienia czegoś, czegokolwiek jest silniejsza od nas, ale spodziewałam się, że Hermiona przynajmniej przemyśli ten krok. A nie rzuci się głową naprzód. O takie coś podejrzewałabym raczej Harry'ego.

-Moja droga – na wargach dyrektora zaigrał dobrotliwy uśmiech, gdy ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała ze słyszalnym podirytowaniem – może tego nie widzisz, ale jesteście do siebie bardzo podobni.

Bree prychnęła, ale uśmiechnęła się, nie bez dumy. Nawet jeśli było to coś tak niebezpiecznego, cieszyła się, że coś ich łączyło. Zaraz jednak przypomniała sobie o pewnej sprawie, jaką chciała z Dumbledorem omówić. Wcześniej nie miała do tego głowy, ale przepowiednia i zachowanie dyrektora po jej usłyszeniu dalej ją męczyło.

-Panie dyrektorze…- zaczęła dość niepewnie. Dalej wahała się, czy to odpowiedni moment. Może lepiej było poczekać aż załatwią pilniejsze sprawy? Takie jak zebranie wszystkich horkruksów i pokonanie Voldemorta? A może jednak nie…może lepiej rozwiązać tę sprawę od razu, najlepiej za jednym zamachem? – Czemu nigdy mi pan nie powiedział o przepowiedni? Czemu namówił mnie pan do ukrywania tożsamości mojego syna, skoro prawda mogła uratować mu życie? Gdyby wszyscy wiedzieli czyim jest dzieckiem, Śmierciożercy nigdy nie wzięliby go na cel!

-Dziecko – westchnął ciężko Dumbledore, a ona z miejsca poczuła się taka młoda nie niedoświadczona w porównaniu z tym wielkim czarodziejem. Walczyła z całych sił by nie dać się onieśmielić i pamiętać o gniewie, który nią powodował. – Chciałem chronić was oboje.

-Nie do końca panu wyszło – syknęła dziewczyna, zakładając ręce na piersi. Dyrektor odetchnął ciężko i rozłożył ramiona, w geście bezradności

-Merlin wie, że o to mi chodziło – odparł – Podejrzewałem, że mamy w naszych szeregach zdrajcę, ale nie przyszło mi do głowy, że mógłby to być ktoś tak bliski twojej rodzinie. Myślałem, że Harry będzie bezpieczny pośród ludzi, którzy go kochają. A poza tym, dwóch chłopców odpowiadało opisowi z przepowiedni.

-Nie – przerwała mu Bryony – Tylko jeden. I nie był nim mój syn. Ja nigdy nie oparłam się Voldemortowi. Gdyby wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że Harry jest moim dzieckiem nie próbowaliby go zabić!

-Ale ty…co by się stało z tobą? – spytał smutno Dumbledore. Bree objęła się ramionami i zerknęła na parawan, za którym spał Harry. Westchnęła.

-Przetrwałabym – mruknęła z cicha – Byłoby ciężko, tak. Ale dla niego wytrzymałabym wszystko.

-Nie ma potęgi większej niż miłość matki do dziecka – powiedział dyrektor, z zamyśleniem gładząc brodę. – Ale ty chyba coś o tym wiesz, prawda?

-Wiem. – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna, myśląc o przygodach z jaskini pełnej inferiusów. Dalej świetnie pamiętała ból, jaki sprawiał jej eliksir, ale jeśli byłoby to konieczne wypiłaby go ponownie i to bez wahania.. – Niech pan nie próbuje zmieniać tematu dyrektorze. Nie powiem, że rozumiem pana postępowanie, ale postaram się to zrobić. A teraz…a teraz…

-Czy mi się wydaje czy gdzieś się wybierasz? – spytał z uśmiechem starzec.

-Skąd pan wiedział profesorze? – zaśmiała się krótko Bryony, która rzeczywiście miała już pewien plan. Może rzeczywiście nie różniła się tak bardzo od swojego syna? Tak jak on nie potrafiła siedzieć spokojnie, gdy cierpiał ktoś jej bliski. Dlatego zerknęła na dyrektora i uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. – Ma pan ochotę na odwiedzenie zakątków Hogwartu, o których nie wiedzieli nawet Huncwoci?

* * *

-Powiem ci moja droga, że nigdy bym nie uwierzył, że panowie Potter, Black, Lupin i Pettigrew nie poznali wszystkich sekretów tego zamku. Ja sam pracuję tu już tyle lat, ale wydaje mi się, że wiem o wiele mniej niż oni. – mówił Dumbledore odnosząc się do jej pytania ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Bryony uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, choć oczywiście dyrektor nie mógł tego zobaczyć, jako że chowała się pod peleryną niewidką należącą do Harry'ego. Stwierdzili oboje, że przechadzanie się tak po prostu po Hogwarcie było dla niej zbyt niebezpieczne. Ale pod peleryną to już co innego. Na szczęście Bree wiedziała jak jej używać. Tyle razy widywała jak robili to Huncwoci! Dużą pomoc stanowiła też stworzona przez nich Mapa, o której tyle słyszała. Z bólem serca przypomniała sobie jak Remus opowiadał jej o swoim największym dziele i co się z nim potem stało. A teraz Bryony ściskała je w rękach i czuła się bliżej swoich przyjaciół niż przez ostatni miesiąc. Dobrze, że nie zapomniał zdradzić jej hasła uruchamiającego niesamowity plan Hogwartu.

Jak na razie droga była czysta. Pobieżny rzut okiem i Bree była już spokojna. Wszyscy uczniowie znajdowali się tam gdzie powinni, czyli w salach lekcyjnych. Filch zajmował się Salą Wejściową, a jego kotka chyba spała (w każdym razie nie poruszała się) w kanciapie swojego właściciela. Nic nie stanowiło przeszkody by dyrektor i jego niewidzialna wspólniczka przedostali się nie zauważeni na górę.

Wędrowali powoli korytarzami Hogwartu, zmierzając w górę, na siódme piętro, gdzie obok gobelinu z tańczącymi trollami znajdował się sławetny Pokój Życzeń, o którym Harry zdążył już matce opowiedzieć. Jeśli już musiała kryć się w bezpiecznej szkole, podczas gdy jej rodzina i przyjaciele walczyli z Voldemortem, to zamierzała wykorzystać ten czas najlepiej jak mogła. To znaczy zdobyć horkruksa numer trzy, akurat będącego pod ręką.

-Ja tam nie jestem żadnym ekspertem – mruknęła, podnosząc wzrok znad Mapy Huncwotów, na której dwie plamki, Albus Dumbledore i Bryony Evans wchodziły właśnie schodami na piąte piętro – Wszystkiego co wiem nauczyła się od nich. Harry rzucił parę nazw, ale to tyle. Sądzę jednak, że powinno się panu spodobać, tam gdzie pana zabieram.

-Hmm – zastanowił się dyrektor – ten młodzieniec musi mi kiedyś wszystko ze szczegółami opowiedzieć. Coś mi mówi, że masę się od niego dowiem o tej szkole.

-O na pewno! – Bree zaśmiała się ponuro – Rozmowy z Harrym są naprawdę…informujące. Tyle tylko, że nie zawsze lubi się to co się słyszy.

-Wiem drogie dziecko, wiem – odparł Dumbledore z delikatnym uśmiechem – Pokazał mi dość bym przestał wierzyć w ludzi i nie wystarczająco bym całkiem w nich zwątpił. Z pewnością rozmawiał z tobą na temat zdrajcy…

-Tak – ucięła szybko Bryony, bo ten temat sprawiał jej ból. Niestety, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o swojej rodzinie, musiała go kontynuować. – Tak, opowiedział mi o tym.

Urwała i przygryzła wargę, bijąc się z myślami. Czy rozsądnym było zadawanie tych wszystkich pytań? Czy chciała poznać na nie odpowiedzi?

-Panie profesorze… - odezwała się po chwili, zdecydowawszy, że nie może żyć w nieświadomości. - pan już się tym zajął, prawda? On już nikogo nie skrzywdzi? Prawda?

-Znam tożsamość zdrajcy moje dziecko – odparł uspakajająco Dumbledore – I zamierzam dobrze użyć tej wiedzy. Zapewniam, że uczynię wszystko by chronić wszystkich członków Zakonu. Dzięki informacjom uzyskanym od naszym młodych przyjaciół udało nam się już zapobiec jednej tragedii. Dom McKinnonów został zaatakowany kilka dni temu, w Sylwestra.

-Boże! – pisnęła Bryony zakrywając usta dłonią, mimo że jej reakcja nie mogła zostać dostrzeżona. – Nic im nie jest, tak? Nie dopadli ich?

-Nie – dyrektor uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie – Ostrzegliśmy ich w porę i byli przygotowani. Szybko zaalarmowano Aurorów i cała akcja skończyła się na pojmaniu kilku pomniejszych Śmierciożerców. Ani Marlenie, ani nikomu z jej rodziny nic się nie stało.

-To dobrze – dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Poczuła się znacznie lepiej, gdy okazało się, że udało im się wprowadzić pierwszą zasadniczą zmianę w czasoprzestrzeni. Marlena McKinnon nie zginęła i Bree podejrzewała, że ten jeden fakt pociągnie za sobą lawinę innych. – Wszyscy się o nich baliśmy. Harry i Hermiona nie byli pewni dokładnej daty, wiedzieli tylko, że w dwa tygodnie po zrobieniu zdjęcia.

-Nie sądzi pan, że Śmierciożercy zorientują się, że wiedzieliście o ataku? – spytała po chwili milczenia, kiedy wchodzili już na siódme piętro zamczyska i kierowali się w stronę Pokoju Życzeń. – I zaczną podejrzewać Pettigrew?

-Z tego co wiem Peter nie wiedział o napadzie na McKinnonów – odparł wesoło Dumbledore, wzruszając ramionami. – Więc jest poza podejrzeniami. Ale na przyszłość, rzeczywiście musimy o tym pomyśleć. Bezpieczeństwo tej tajemnicy jest najważniejsze.

-Aż strach pomyśleć co Voldemort mógłby zrobić z taką wiedzą – mruknęła pod nosem Bryony. – Całe szczęście, że już niedługo nie będziemy musieli się nim martwić.

-Zmężniałaś pod ich wpływem. – zauważył starzec, któremu nie umknęło, że użyła prawdziwego imienia, a nie tytułu nadanego mu przez przerażonych ludzi. – Nie poznaję cię Bryony.

-Też czasem siebie nie poznaję profesorze – przyznała dziewczyna z uśmiechem. – Wydaje mi się, że minęły całe wieki odkąd chodziłam po tych korytarzach jako uczennica. Moje życie było wtedy takie proste, choć oczywiście o tym nie wiedziałam. Zadziwiające jak człowiek wyolbrzymia swoje kłopoty jak ma to „naście" lat.

-Dalej masz to „naście" lat! – zaśmiał się Dumbledore. Bree, zorientowawszy się co powiedziała zaraz do niego dołączyła. Bo rzeczywiście, czy nie było to śmieszne? Zaledwie dwa lata wcześniej niczym nie różniła się od każdej innej szesnastolatki, a teraz? Zadziwiające jak wiele może zmienić się przez kilka zaledwie miesięcy.

-Czuję się znacznie starsza – wyznała, gdy oboje spoważnieli. – Wiele się ostatnio wydarzyło.

-To prawda – przytaknął dyrektor z powagą. Ale oto zauważyli przed sobą charakterystyczny gobelin, o którym Bree tyle słyszeli i rozmowa zakończyła się tak samo szybko jak się zaczęła.

Tkanina była dokładnie tak samo żałośnie śmieszna jak dziewczyna sobie wyobrażała. Rzeczywiście przedstawiała Barnabasza Bzika uczącego trolle baletu, a wyglądało to tak groteskowo, że Bryony nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu. Naprzeciw niej znajdowała się pusta, kamienna ściana. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że gdzieś tu znajduje się ukryte pomieszczenie, a w nim diadem Ravenclaw.

-To tutaj – szepnęła do Dumbledre'a, ściągając pelerynę i chowając ją do kieszeni. Odetchnęła głęboko. – Jakkolwiek śmiesznie to będzie wyglądało, proszę mnie nie dekoncentrować

Nie zrozumiał o co jej chodzi, ale skinął głową.

-Raz kozie śmierć – mruknęła pod nosem, rozpoczynając wędrówkę. _„Szukam miejsca gdzie wszystko jest ukryte." _Powtarzała w myślach do znudzenia._ „Szukam miejsca gdzie wszystko jest ukryte. Szukam miejsca gdzie wszystko jest ukryte"_

Trzy razy przespacerowała się w tę i z powrotem przed pustą ścianą. Gdy podniosła powieki, nareszcie tam były. Drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń. Nigdy nie widziała czegoś takiego. Tam gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się tylko pusta ściana teraz widniały ogromne, drewniane wrota. Framugę zdobiły drobne płaskorzeźby, tak samo belki wzmacniające konstrukcję. Drewno było stare i Bryony dostrzegła ślady po kornikach.

-Niesamowite – powiedział cicho Dumbledore, stając obok niej, przed wrotami – I mówisz, że za każdym razem wyglądają inaczej?

-Z tego co opowiadał mi Harry, to tak – przytaknęła Bryony. Z wahaniem położyła rękę na klamce i nacisnęła lekko. Drzwi otworzyły się przed nią bezdźwięcznie, bardzo dobrze naoliwione. – Pokój zmienia się zależnie od tego czego wchodzący potrzebuje w tej chwili. Dlatego nazywa się Pokojem Życzeń.

-Naprawdę niezwykłe – mruknął dyrektor, głaszcząc długą brodę. Razem weszli do środka i Bree zamknęła za nimi drzwi. To co ujrzeli po drugiej stronie zaparło im dech w piersiach. To znaczy, Bryony zaparło. Nie mogła być pewna, co myślał sobie Dumbledore.

Stali w pomieszczeniu wielkości katedry, którego wysokie okna rzucały snopy światła na coś, co wyglądało jak pełne górujących wież miasto, zbudowane z przedmiotów ukrytych przez całe pokolenia mieszkańców Hogwartu. Były tam aleje i drogi otoczone chwiejnymi stertami złamanych i uszkodzonych mebli, schowanych być może, by utajnić dowody nieumiejętnego użycia magii, bądź umieszczonych przez pracowite skrzaty domowe. Były tu tysiące tysięcy książek, bez wątpienia zarekwirowanych, pogryzmolonych lub skradzionych. Były skrzydlate proce i wyszczerbione butelki ze zgęstniałymi eliksirami, kapelusze, klejnoty, płaszcze. Były skorupy smoczych jaj, zakorkowane flaszki, których zawartość wciąż połyskiwała złowrogo, kilka pordzewiałych mieczy i ciężki, splamiony krwią topór.

-O rany – szepnęła Bryony, rozglądając się ciekawie po ogromnym pomieszczeniu. Może i nie widziała w swoim życiu zbyt wiele, ale nie sądziła by kiedykolwiek coś takiego ujrzała. Nawet gdyby miała żyć setki lat.

-Hogwart to zadziwiające miejsce – przyznał oniemiały Dumbledore, także przebiegający wzrokiem po stertach porzuconych rzeczy, które gromadziły się tu przez całe stulecia.

-To chyba dobrze, że Huncwoci nie znaleźli tego miejsca – mruknęła dziewczyna. Niewątpliwie Pokój Życzeń dostarczyłby im tysiące pomysłów na nowe dowcipy i środki do ich przeprowadzenia. – roznieśliby szkołę z takim zapleczem technicznym

-Czy ja wiem, moja droga? – zastanowił się na głos dyrektor – W czasach jakich jak te wszystkim potrzebna jest odrobina śmiechu.

-Może i racja profesorze – mimowolnie się roześmiała. – No, ale powinniśmy zacząć szukać. Horkurksów niestety nie da się tak po prostu przywołać.

-Dużo o nich wiesz dziecko – zauważył Dumbledore, gdy ruszyli jedną z wielu alejek między tymi wszystkimi ukrytymi skarbami. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

-Hermiona sprowadziła ze sobą całą masę książek, których używali poprzednim razem. A ja miałam za dużo czasu… - wyjaśniła z lekkim rumieńcem. Dzieła te były wypełnione Czarną Magią, wręcz nią promieniowały. W normalnych warunkach nawet by ich nie tknęła, ale chciała być przygotowana na to co ich czekało. Miała nadzieję, że Dumbledore nie weźmie jej tego za złe. Ale on tylko zachichotał.

-Ciekawe rzeczy ta dziewczyna nosi w torebce – przyznał z uśmiechem. – Ale…na takie dyskusję będziemy mieć czas kiedy indziej. Mam nadzieję, że znasz dokładne położenie diademu? Bo jeśli nie, całymi tygodniami możemy go tu szukać.

-Harry powiedział mi co zapamiętał. – przytaknęła Bryony, przyspieszając trochę. Miała wielką nadzieję, że dobrze pamięta instrukcje swojego syna, bo jeśli nie pojawi się całkiem spory problem. Ta sala była gigantyczna, poszukiwania bez jakiegokolwiek pojęcia gdzie szukać mogły zająć miesiące, jeśli nie lata. Dlatego Pokój Życzeń stanowił tak świetną kryjówkę. Wytężyła umysł. I nagle już wiedziała gdzie ma iść, a stopy same ją tam niosły

Najpierw skręcili w prawo, obok wielkiego, wypchanego trolla, który był tak szkaradny, że Bryony nie potrafiła tego opisać. Ciarki przeszły jej po plecach, gdy wspomniała, że jedenastoletni Harry, Ron i Hermiona sami pokonali takiego stwora. Potem pokonali krótszą uliczkę i skręcili w lewo przy zniszczonej Komodzie Zniknięć, która kiedyś mogła doprowadzić do wprowadzenia Śmierciożerców do Hogwartu. Bree wskazała ją Dumbledorowi i poprosiła o usunięcie, nie wchodząc w szczegóły. Nie wiedziała ile jej syn pokazał dyrektorowi, a nie mieli czasu na dłuższe pogaduszki.

Zatrzymali się przy szafce, w której Harry miał schować podręcznik do eliksirów Księcia Półkrwi (o nim Bryony też musiała porozmawiać z dyrektorem, coś tak niebezpiecznego nie mogło tak po prostu walać się po szkole, gdzie każdy mógł ją sobie przywłaszczyć). I tu zaczęły się schody, bowiem co zrobić teraz żadne z nich nie wiedziało. Wspomnienia Harry'ego z tego momentu były dość chaotycznie, bowiem śpieszył się i bał. Nie potrafił dokładnie opisać skąd wziął wtedy tiarę, by użyć jej do oznaczenia miejsca ukrycia książki.

-On musi gdzieś tu być! – warknęła Bryony, rozglądając się uważnie. Tylko gdzie? Taki diadem musiał rzucać się w oczy, do cholery! Był zrobiony z białego złota ukształtowanego w liście bluszczu, ozdobiony ogromnym szafirem po środku i dwoma mniejszymi po jego obu stronach. Nosił też inskrypcję _„Kto ma olej w głowie, temu dość po słowie."_ Taką rzecz raczej ciężko przeoczyć. A jednak, choć wytężała wzrok, nigdzie nie mogła go wypatrzyć.

-Bryony… - odezwał się nagle Dumbledore, głosem zmienionym od emocji. – Wydaje mi się, że tego szukamy.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie i aż westchnęła. Zaledwie metr od dyrektora, pośród nikomu niepotrzebnych rupieci, leżał spokojnie zaginiony diadem Roweny Ravenclaw. Drogie kamienie lśniły w świetle pochodni.

-Piękny – szepnęła, powoli wyciągając przed siebie rękę. Dopiero kilka cali od cudownej korony zatrzymała ją, choć pokusa by choć musnąć opuszkami palców wspaniały artefakt była bardzo silna.

-I niebezpieczny – dodał smutno Dumbledore, uważnie przypatrując się diademowi, którego od pokoleń szukali uczniowie Hogwartu. – Wielka szkoda, że już nigdy nie posłuży swemu pierwotnemu celowi. Założenie go na głowę jest teraz niestety niemożliwe.

-Można się tylko pocieszyć tym, że oryginał jest u swojej właścicielki, w Marmurowym Zamku. - na usta Bryony wypłynął cień uśmiechu - To tylko kopia numer jeden. Choć nie można zaprzeczyć, że jest cudowna.

Nie traciła czasu nakładając rękawice ze smoczej skóry, które pozwalały bezkarnie dotykać horkuksów. Po chwili trzymała w rękach diadem Ravenclaw i nie mogła się powstrzymać przed bardzo szerokim uśmiechem. Trzy horkuksy już, jeszcze tylko dwa.


	22. Rozdział 21

**Hej. **Jak co tydzień wstawiam kolejny rozdział. Chciałabym tylko prosić was o jedno, nie zrażajcie się do postaci, która na początku tej odsłony zachowała się jak kompletny (tu wstaw odpowiedni wulgaryzm) Dajcie mi (i jemu wyjaśnić dlaczego). Obiecuję, że nie będzie trzeba na to długo czekać.

Ze swojej strony mam do dodania tylko tyle, że dziękuję za komentarze, dodawanie Zwierciadła do ulubionych i za każdy inny sposób okazania mi, że wam się podoba. Jesteście cudowni. A komentarzy jest już 61, do 100 tylko 39.

**Rozdział 21**

_Dzień był ładny, choć chłodny, jak to w połowie listopada. Po prawdzie niebo przysłaniały lekkie chmurki i wiał delikatny wietrzyk, ale to nie zniechęciło pary spacerowiczów wędrujących wolnym krokiem nad brzegiem jeziora. _

_Ona miała włosy barwy płomieni i jasnozielone oczy. On był wysokim blondynem, z bliznami na twarzy. Zdawali się pogrążeni we własnym świecie i zupełnie nie zauważali co się działo dookoła nich. Dziewczyna w każdym razie nie potrafiła odwrócić wzroku od swojego towarzysza. Na jej twarzy widniał wyraz uwielbienia, jaki często widuje się u zakochanych osób. On natomiast wydawał się nieco zdenerwowany, jego spojrzenie błądziło po szkolnych błoniach, nigdzie nie zatrzymując się na dłużej._

_-Musimy porozmawiać. – wymamrotał w końcu, zatrzymując się pod rozłożystym dębem i chwytając ją za ramiona. Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, a jej oczy zalśniły._

_-Rozmawiamy cały czas! – zachichotała wesoło, wspinając się na palce by go pocałować. Oddał pocałunek, ale jakby…niechętnie i z ociąganiem. Zauważyła to i zmarszczyła wąskie brwi. – Coś się stało?_

_-Nie, nic – zaprzeczył prędko i spuścił wzrok. Z wahaniem przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Obserwowała go rozbawiona, cierpliwie czekając co powie. Myślała, że takie napady nieśmiałości już mu minęły. Szczególnie po tym jak…ekhem, nawet w swoich myślach nie potrafiła przyznać się do tego co między nimi zaszło…zachodziło regularnie od jakiegoś czasu. Zarumieniła się, na samo wspomnienie tego tematu._

_-Przecież widzę! – lekko przekrzywiła głowę, przekazując mu tym samym, że tak łatwo nie odpuści. Znał ją wystarczająco dobrze by zrozumieć takie spojrzenie. – Rem, co jest?_

_-Wyjeżdżam. – mruknął pod nosem. Dziewczyna zbladła. - Dumbledore wysyła mnie na misję._

_Wiedziała, że taki dzień nadejdzie. Tak utalentowany członek Zakonu Feniksa marnował się w Hogwarcie, zawsze zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, ale…nie potrafiła pozwolić mu odejść. Przylgnęła do niego, obejmując go w pasie, jakby jej uścisk miał go powstrzymać i zapobiec podróży. Ku jej ogromnemu zdziwieniu, nie poruszył się. Jego dłonie pozostały na jej ramionach i nie uczynił nic by ją objąć. To nie było normalne, ale szybko wytłumaczyła sobie zachowanie mężczyzny zdenerwowaniem przed misją._

_-Mówił ci – przełknęła nerwowo ślinę siląc się na pocieszający uśmiech. Uniosła głowę by na niego spojrzeć i nieco się stropiła gdy napotkała chłodne spojrzenie złotych oczu. Nie tak zwykle na nią patrzył. – kiedy wrócisz?_

_-Czy to ma znaczenie? – burknął wzruszając ramionami, a ona zadrżała. Ten chłód w jego głosie…Co spowodowało takie zachowanie? Bo przecież coś musiało się stać by jej normalnie uroczy i czuły chłopak, nagle zaczął się tak zachowywać!_

_-Remus? Straszysz mnie – wyznała nieśmiało. Ale on nie odpowiedział, tylko sprawnie odsunął ją, nie puszczając jej ramion by zachować dystans. Dziewczyna rozumiała coraz mniej._

_-Było fajnie, muszę to przyznać. – powiedział bez żadnych emocji, wpatrując się w punkt gdzieś obok jej głowy. Usilnie próbowała napotkać jego wzrok, lecz daremnie. Ogarnęło ją przerażenie, całkiem jakby podejrzewała następne słowa. Może i tak było. Może instynkt, ta cudowna kobieca intuicja podpowiedziała jej czego ma się spodziewać po takim oświadczeniu, dość że w głębi serca wiedziała co usłyszy. Co wcale nie złagodziło ciosu. - Ale to koniec._

_ „Ale to koniec." Trzy słowa, a za jednym zamachem zniszczyły wszystkie jej plany, marzenia i sny. Trzy najbardziej okrutne słowa na całym świecie. Nim się zorientowała po z jej oczu płynęły łzy, których nie potrafiła kontrolować._

_-Remus? – zdołała tylko wykrztusić, a jej głos drżał i był ledwo słyszalny. – O co…? O co chodzi? Co…co ty mówisz?_

_ Mężczyzna zmierzył ją współczującym spojrzeniem i stropił się nieco. Rozumiała coraz mniej i mogłaby przysiąc, że cała się trzęsie. Nie wiedziała z bólu czy wściekłości. Nie rozumiała co się wokół niej dzieje. Tylko jedna rzecz do niej docierała. Zostawiał ją. Kończył ich związek, raz i na zawsze. A ona nie wiedziała dlaczego i nie mogła tego w żaden sposób naprawić!_

_-Mogłaś mnie źle zrozumieć, ale…- zaczął, ale zaraz urwał i zmarszczył nos. - Wilk ma swoje potrzeby, myślałem że wiesz._

_ Jej świat nieodwołalnie legł w gruzach. Załkała. Ze wszystkiego co mógł powiedzieć…to była ostatnia rzecz jakiej się spodziewała. Szczerze powiedziawszy gdy po raz pierwszy wspomniał o zakończeniu tego co było między nimi pomyślała, że to kolejny atak nienawiści do samego siebie jakie czasem miewał. Była przekonana, że zaraz rozpocznie (po raz kolejny) słynną przemowę, w której wyłuszczy jej szczegółowo, że jest dla niej zbyt niebezpieczny, biedny etc., etc. Ale on powiedział coś innego…Coś w co nigdy by nie uwierzyła gdyby nie lód w jego spojrzeniu. Okrutna, chłodna kalkulacja z jaką na nią patrzył. A mimo to nie mogła pozwolić mu tak tego zakończyć, musiała o niego walczyć jak tylko potrafiła._

_-Ale Remus ja cię ko…- nigdy nie skończyła tego zdania. Nim pierwsze słowo opuściło jej usta, mężczyzna zakręcił się na pięcie i zniknął, jakby nigdy go nie było. A Bree pozostała na brzegu szkolnego jeziora, pod dębem, tępo wpatrując się punkt gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdował się człowiek, którego darzyła uczuciem, a łzy płynęły po jej twarzy. W końcu nie mogła już wytrzymać bólu jaki ogarnął całe jej ciało i duszę. Opadła na kolana i wydała z siebie krzyk tak przeraźliwy, że dotarł aż do najgłębszych zakamarków Zakazanego Lasu._

* * *

Bree raptownie usiadła na łóżku dysząc ciężko jak po długim biegu. Sen, czy raczej wspomnienie było tak wyraźnie, że ponownie poczuła wszystko co tamtego dnia na szkolnych błoniach. Znowu stała się małą, zszokowaną dziewczynką, której złamano serce w najgorszy sposób. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i odetchnęła głęboko, próbując się uspokoić. Bezskutecznie. Bardzo starała się stłumić narastający szloch, lecz udało jej się tylko częściowo. Nie chciała tego przeżywać jeszcze raz. Kto by miał na to ochotę? Wystarczało jej, że raz musiała przez to przejść. Ale wizyta w tamtej jaskini i eliksir obudziły jej najgorsze koszmary, z tamtą rozmową na czele. Bryony rzadko pamiętała swoje sny. Ale odkąd zaczęła śnić ten jeden, szczególny budziła się z pełną świadomością co przed chwilą widziała. Niestety.

Wspomnienie tego jak Remus na nią patrzył tamtego okropnego dnia sprawiło, że zapłakała. Ten chłód…ta obojętność. Zadrżała. Jak mogła o tym zapomnieć? Mężczyzna, którego kochała ponad wszystko potraktował ją jak śmiecia. Wykorzystał, po czym porzucił informując ją przy tym, że nigdy nic dla niego nie znaczyła. Że to tylko…wilk. Wilcze instynkty…

-Mamo? – odezwał się głos z ciemności. Bree szybko opuściła dłonie i wpatrzyła się w punkt przed sobą, próbując domyślić się skąd nadchodził szept. – Wszystko w porządku?

-Tak – odparła po chwili wahania, po czym odchrząknęła, bo jej głos brzmiał dość żałośnie, a naprawdę nie chciała wydać mu się słaba. – Tak, wracaj do spania. Należy ci się odpoczynek.

-Żartujesz sobie! – prychnął chłopak, szybko rzucając zaklęcie oświetlające i ładując się na jej łóżko. Podciągnęła kolana pod brodę, by zrobić mu miejsce. – I mam cię tak zostawić? Mówisz przez sen, wiesz? I bardzo nie podobało mi się to co słyszałem.

-Harry… - westchnęła dziewczyna, odgarniając włosy, które opadły jej na oczy - naprawdę wszystko w porządku. To był sen, tylko sen.

Sama nie wierzyła w to co mówi i Harry o tym wiedział. Ale Bree nie potrafiła przyznać mu się do tego co widziała. Był w końcu jej synem, dzieckiem tego człowieka, który wypełniał zarówno jej koszmary jak i marzenia.

-Akurat! – chłopak wywrócił oczami – Wiem co słyszałem. Pamiętam też co mówiłaś w jaskini, po wypiciu eliksiru.

Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, a Bryony zmarszczyła brwi. Tak się wtedy skupiała na walce z omamami i bólem, że nie zwracała uwagi na to co mamrotała i teraz nic nie mogła przywołać. Harry miał nad nią przewagę.

-Prosiłaś żeby ktoś przestał – kontynuował młodzieniec, choć wspominanie o tamtych chwilach sprawiało mu taki sam ból jak jego matce – Na początku myślałem, że chodzi o truciznę, ale potem…potem powiedziałaś coś…zawołałaś go. Mojego ojca. To o niego chodziło. Błagałaś by czegoś nie robił. Czego?

-Błagałam by nie odchodził – powiedziała smutno Bryony, zwieszając głowę. Do oczu cisnęły jej się łzy. Nie wiedziała czy z powodu tamtego dnia, czy upokorzenia. Nigdy nie wpadłaby na to, że pewnego dnia będzie musiała opowiedzieć o tym swojemu synowi. No, jeśli już to dopiero za ładnych parę lat. – Prosiłam żeby mnie nie zostawiał. Żeby przestał mówić takie rzeczy.

Odetchnęła głęboko, a łzy zmoczyły jej twarz. Harry patrzył na nią ze zdumieniem i nie wiedział co ma zrobić.

-Harry jesteś pewien, że chcesz teraz o tym rozmawiać? – spytała drżącym od płaczu głosem. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wymamrotał _„Muffliato". _

-Teraz nikt nas nie usłyszy. Każdy kto tu podejdzie usłyszy brzęczenie i nic więcej – wyjaśnił, gdy spojrzała na niego pytająco. – Ja ci opowiedziałem o wszystkim. I chyba należy mi się historia moich rodziców.

-Nie jestem do końca pewna, czy naprawdę chcesz wszystkich szczegółów – wysiliła się na uśmiech i odpowiednią intonację przy słowie „wszystkie". – Musisz zrozumieć, że to nie jest opowieść taka jak o Lily i Jamesie. Tu nie ma szczęśliwego zakończenia.

-Zdążyłem się zorientować – mruknął chłopak, biorąc ją za rękę. – Ale jesteś moją mamą. I masz koszmary. Hermiona powiedziała mi kiedyś, że lepiej będzie jeśli wyrzucę z siebie to co mnie boli. Opowiedziałem ci o wszystkim i wiesz…jest lepiej. Nigdy o tym nie zapomnę. Ale jestem na dobrej drodze do pogodzenia się z tym co się stało. Spróbuj mi powiedzieć. Może pomoże.

-Spróbować mogę – odszepnęła dziewczyna przez łzy. Wiedziała, że dużo ich jeszcze wyleje nim dokończy tę historię. Zdawała sobie też sprawę, że jeśli raz zacznie nie będzie mogła przerwać. Harry uścisnął jej dłoń, a ona uśmiechnęła się z trudem.

-Ale za nim zacznę – zdecydowała się zastrzec – pamiętaj o jednym. Ani przez moment nie żałowałam zajścia w ciążę. Od momentu, gdy dowiedziałam się, że będę miała dziecko kochałam je z całego serca. Bałam się, to prawda, ale nie żałowałam.

Nim rozpoczęła swoją opowieść, wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując się jakoś przygotować na to co musiała mu wyznać. Zawiodła na całej linii, ale i tak zaczęła mówić, gdy już nie mogła tego dłużej odwlekać..

-Jak pewnie wiesz, poznaliśmy się pierwszego września 1973 roku, kiedy to jako przerażona, ale podekscytowana jedenastolatka po raz pierwszy trafiłam do Hogwartu. – powiedziała tak spokojnie jak tylko potrafiła. Tamte czasy lubiła wspominać, bo nie zostały skażone niczym co się później wydarzyło. – Chociaż poznaliśmy to za dużo powiedziane. Lily pokazała mi Huncwotów z daleka i powiedziała kategorycznie „Do nich się nie zbliżaj!".

Obok niej Harry zaśmiał się cicho, ale nie usłyszała tego. Zbyt pochłonęły ją cienie przeszłości, szczęśliwego dzieciństwa, którego nie mogło jej zepsuć nawet to, że najstarsza i ukochana siostra nagle przestała ją dostrzegać, bo u małej Bree odezwała się magia.

-Oczywiście jej ostrzeżenie nie poskutkowało – wyjawiła z delikatnym uśmiechem – I nim się zorientowałam byłam już na „ty" z najpopularniejszymi chłopakami w całej szkole. Z początku chyba chodziło tylko o to, że miałam za siostrę Lily, a Rogacz już wtedy chciał ją zdobyć, ale potem zauważyli, że choć o dwa lata młodsza też się do czegoś nadaję.

Nie kontrolowała uśmiechu jaki wypłynął na jej usta na wspomnienie psot, w których brała udział, czy też godzin spędzonych z Remusem w bibliotece, na badaniach.

-Teraz widzę, że nieco mnie wykorzystywali – wyznała żartobliwie. – Nie chciało im się czegoś sprawdzać w książkach, szukać jakiegoś zaklęcia, to prosili młodszą, zapatrzoną w siebie koleżankę. Lily wściekała się, ale nie mogła nic zrobić. I tak mijały lata. Tak gdzieś w trzeciej klasie odkryłam, że Remus jest wilkołakiem, nie żeby to było specjalnie trudne. Dwa lata później, skończyłam piętnaście lat, zostałam Prefektem. Mój piąty, a Lily siódmy rok był przełomowy. Jak pewnie wiesz, moja siostra przekonała się do Jamesa i nawet zaczęła z nim chodzić, a ja…ja się zakochałam. Chyba zawsze wiedziałam, że tak będzie. Był po prostu idealny. No, ale…jednocześnie był też kolegą szkolnym mojej siostry, a ja w wieku lat piętnastu…powiedzmy, że źle przechodziłam proces dorastania. Miałam nieproporcjonalne ciało, za długie ręce i nogi, pryszcze. Komplet, łącznie z kompleksami na miarę Rowu Mariańskiego. Twój tata natomiast, cóż…powiedzmy, że nie tylko James i Syriusz mieli swoje fankluby. Skończyli szkołę i nie zobaczyłam go aż do ślubu Lily i Jima. To była zima, 22 grudnia 1978 roku, przerwa świąteczna, żebym i ja mogła przyjechać ze szkoły. Miałam pół roku żeby pozbyć się przemienić z gąsienicy w motyla. I…chyba mi się udało.

-Niech zgadnę, rzuciłaś kilka zaklęć szpiegowskich, żeby się przekonać? – spytał wesoło Harry. Bree schyliła głowę by ukryć rumieńce i uśmiech.

-Tylko dwa lub trzy – odparła wymijająco. Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Westchnęła i skapitulowała – No dobra, kilkanaście, a Dorcas i Marlena dorzuciły swoje. Ale to nieważne. Tamtego wieczora bawiłam się świetnie. Z Remusem. To jak na mnie patrzył…dało mi nadzieję, że jeszcze może się udać. Więc czekałam. Korespondowaliśmy przez cały drugi semestr. A kiedy spotkaliśmy się w wakacje, w Dworze Potterów…było cudownie. Charlus i Dorea w pracy. Lily i James na etapie miodowego miesiąca. Syriusz kto go wie gdzie. Właściwie zostaliśmy zostawieni sami sobie. Najlepsze wakacje mojego życia.

-A potem co? – spytał Harry, gdy urwała na moment, pogrążając się we wspomnieniach cudownego lata z człowiekiem, którego kochała.

-Potem wróciłam do szkoły. – powiedziała wzruszając ramionami. Od tego miejsca musiała zacząć odcinać się od emocji towarzyszących historii bo to było dla niej zbyt wiele. - W lecie nauczył mnie jak rzucać mówiącego patronusa, więc zrezygnowaliśmy z sów na rzecz właśnie tego. Lunatyk zasuwał w jedną i w drugą stronę jak szalony. Czasem wpadał do Hogwartu, to ze sprawą Zakonu do Dumbledore'a, to w ramach ochrony zamku. Zawsze wtedy…spędzał ze mną trochę czasu. I wszystko było cudownie.

-Aż do… - zachęcił Harry, ściskając jej dłoń.

-Aż do jedenastego listopada 1979 roku – westchnęła ciężko dziewczyna. Nigdy nie miała zapomnieć tej daty. Tamtego dnia wszystko legło w gruzach - Nic nie wskazywało jak to się skończy. Remus wpadł do szkoły i poszliśmy na spacer. Wędrowaliśmy brzegiem jeziora, trzymaliśmy się za ręce. Było idealnie. Aż do momentu, gdy uznał za stosowne poinformować mnie, że oddelegowano go na inną misję. Nie zdziwiło mnie to, owszem niepokoiłam się, że coś mu się stanie i chciałam mu o tym powiedzieć, ale nim zdołałam się odezwać ubiegł mnie. I oświadczył, że między nami koniec. Moją pierwszą reakcją było uznanie, że pewnie zaraz poda jakiś idiotyczny powód. No wiesz, powie że jest niebezpieczny, albo że nie powinnam na niego czekać. W głowie miałam przygotowane kontrargumenty.

Nie mogła się powstrzymać, z jej ust uciekł gorzki śmiech. Harry patrzył na nią z niepokojem i Bree uśmiechnęła się do niego, choć pewnie nie poprawiło mu to nastroju. Efekt psuły łzy płynące z jej oczu i szloch jaki nią wstrząsnął.

-Tyle, że się pomyliłam. – szepnęła, opanowując się jeszcze na moment - Remus…dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie rozstajemy się z żadnego przekombinowanego powodu. Nie, prawda była boleśnie prozaiczna. Bo po prostu mu się znudziłam. _Pardon_, znudziłam się wilkowi. Wilcze instynkty, tym się wytłumaczył. _„Wilk ma swoje potrzeby"_. Wszystko co było między nami, nasze wspólne chwile, to były potrzeby wilka! Cholernego wilka, który poczuł zew natury!

Już nie wiedziała co przeważało w jej nastroju. Smutek, cierpienie, czy też wściekłość nie do wyobrażenia. Zacisnęła pięści. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że dyszy ciężko, ze złości. Harry chyba nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. W końcu zdecydował się na przygarnięcie jej do siebie i objęcie tak mocno, jak się tylko dało. Słów jakie wymamrotał pod nosem na temat swojego ojca nie nadawały się do powtórzenia. Sprawiły też, że Bryony zastanowiła się gdzie podłapał takie wyrażenia. Niektórych nawet ona, która spędziła sporo czasu z dorastającymi chłopcami, nie słyszała. W jakiś dziwny sposób jego przekleństwa pomogły jej trochę. Nie wymazały oczywiście tego co przeżyła, ale pozwoliły odreagować, a nawet się uśmiechnąć. Miła odmiana.

-No, tak że wybacz, ale nie powiem ci jak to jesteś efektem wielkiej miłości swoich rodziców. – mruknęła cicho, starając się zażartować. Łzy płynęły równym strumieniem.

-To nie ma znaczenia – zaoponował Harry, głaszcząc ją po potarganych włosach. Ze smutkiem pokręciła głową.

-Może i nie. – szepnęła wpatrując się w jego cudownie zielone oczy - Ale zawsze powtarzano mi, że ma. Zaczęłam w to wątpić, gdy dowiedziałam się, że Lily i James nie mogą mieć dzieci. Nie znam pary, która bardziej by się kochała. A kiedy w niecały miesiąc po rozstaniu z twoim ojcem dotarło do mnie, że jestem w ciąży, zwątpiłam w całą magię stojącą za poczęciem dziecka. Skoro twój ojciec spotykał się ze mną tylko dla…ekhem, no wiesz czego, a i tak stworzyliśmy kogoś tak wspaniałego jak ty…Może wzajemność wcale nie była potrzebna.

-Nie mógłbym sobie wyobrazić lepszej mamy niż ty – odparł jej do ucha Harry. Zaśmiała się przez łzy i lekko zdzieliła go przez ramię.

-Komplemenciarz – mruknęła z delikatnym uśmiechem – Ja znalazłabym parę bardziej kompetentnych kandydatek. Molly Weasley na przykład. Ale i tak miło to usłyszeć.

-Wiesz – speszył się nieco Harry – nie mam zbytniego doświadczenia w życiu rodzinnym.

-Trzeba to więc będzie naprawić – potem chłopak przysięgał, że w jej uśmiechu było coś drapieżnego.

Długo jeszcze tak rozmawiali i żadnemu nie śpieszyło się do spania. Nim się zorientowali świt zaczął wstawać nad hogwardzkimi błoniami, a oni zasnęli przytuleni do siebie. Tak znalazła ich pani Pomfrey podczas porannego obchodu.


	23. Rozdział 22

**N/A: **Hej, oto kolejny rozdział, w którym wreszcie poznamy tożsamość osoby, która podsłuchiwała Voldemorta podczas jego rozmowy z Glizdogonem! Ale zanim go przeczytacie chciałbym dodać od siebie tylko jedno.

Mianowicie, chyba nie wyszło mi zachęcenie was do komentowania poprzez obietnicę szybszej publikacji. Może wymagana ilość była zbyt duża? No nic, mam nowy pomysł. Otóż, w następnym rozdziale będę potrzebowała kilku nowych postaci (głównie wilkołaków z watahy, u której zatrzymał się Remus). Dlatego, jeśli w komentarzu zawrzecie jakieś informacje na temat postaci jaką chcielibyście ujrzeć w kolejnej odsłonie, możecie być pewni, że ją umieszczę. To nie musi być wilkołak, w późniejszych rozdziałach też przydadzą się nowe twarze. Także jestem otwarta na sugestie.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Rozdział 22**

Przez chwilę po aportacji Albus nie widział nic, taka ciemność panowała na samotnym wzgórzu, gdzie miał się spotkać z człowiekiem, od którego wiele mogło zależeć. Wiatr pogwizdywał w gałęziach kilku pozbawionych liści drzew i dyrektor po raz kolejny zastanowił się, czemu musieli spotkać się akurat tutaj. Na wzgórzu panowała upiorna atmosfera. Niewerbalnie rzucił zaklęcie oświetlające i spojrzał w twarz Severusa Snape'a, swojego byłego ucznia.

-Nie zabijaj mnie! – krzyknął młody mężczyzna klęczący przed nim na mokrej trawie. Wiatr łopotał szatą Dumbledore'a, przenikając starego człowieka do kości.

-Nie miałem takiego zamiaru. – odparł dyrektor, z dobrotliwym uśmiechem. To, że już raz widział tę scenę (Harry przekazał mu buteleczkę ze wspomnieniami Snape'a, którą od niego otrzymał podczas bitwy o Hogwart) pomogło mu lepiej to rozegrać i inaczej potraktować Severusa, który klęczał u jego stóp z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. - A więc, co Lord Voldemort chce mi przekazać?

- Nie... nic... ja sam tu przyszedłem!

Snape zacierał nerwowo ręce. Wyglądał jak obłąkany z poplątanymi, czarnymi włosami rozwiewającymi się wokół jego twarzy. Dumbledore'owi było go żal. Chłopak miał zaledwie dwadzieścia lat, czy mógł w pełni odpowiadać za swoje czyny? Dziecko zaledwie, niedawno skończył szkołę i wybrał nie tę ścieżkę co powinien. Na szczęście dało się to jeszcze naprawić. Dyrektor szczerze wierzył w drugie szanse.

- Ja... ja chciałem ostrzec... nie, chciałem prosić...chciałem wyznać…

Dumbledore machnął krótko różdżką. Choć wokół nich wiatr nadal unosił liście i targał gałęziami, w miejscu, gdzie stali, zrobiło się cicho.

-Co? Co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć Severusie? – spytał spokojnie. Wiedział czego oczekiwać, ale nie był pewien czy uda mu się dobrze pokierować tą sceną. Lepiej niż poprzednim razem.

-To ja…to ja… – wyjąkał młodzieniec wbijając spojrzenie gorejących, czarnych oczu w Dumbledore'a. Wyglądał jakby oszalał, a słowa nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło. Ale starzec czekał cierpliwie na to co chciał mu oznajmić. – To ja ją zabiłem!

-Kogo zabiłeś chłopcze? – odezwał się starzec, pełen podejrzeń. Był prawie pewien, że wie o jakim wydarzeniu mówi młody Snape.

-Bryony…Evans – wycharczał Severus z widocznym cierpieniem. – Bryony Evans. Jej siostra. Siostra Lily. To moje zaklęcie…ja ją zabiłem!

-Ach tak – mruknął Dumbledore. Tego się spodziewał. A jednak…spotkanie przebiegało zupełnie inaczej niż we wspomnieniu, które oglądał. Oto dowiadywał się co popchnęło Severusa Snape'a do przejścia na stronę Zakonu. Poprzedniego dnia rozmawiał o tym z Harrym. Chłopak twierdził, że chodziło o zagrożenie życia Lily Potter. Ale były Ślizgon nie powiedział jeszcze o tym ani słowa. Wspominał tylko ciągle imię Bryony.

-Nie wiedziałem…nie wiedziałem, że to ona. Powiedzieli…mieliśmy złapać szlamę. Tylko to wiedziałem. Black…on dowodził. On miał szczegóły. Biegła na mnie, zareagowałem instynktownie. Moje zaklęcie…moje…

Niewidzącym wzrokiem patrzył przed siebie i Dumbledore zrozumiał, że myślami jest znowu w tamtym zaułku, gdzie „umarła" Bryony Evans. Z całego serca chciał zapewnić młodzieńca, że dziewczynie nic nie jest, ale dla większego dobra nie mógł tego zrobić. Czasem odpowiedzialność przytłaczała starego dyrektora.

-Była taka podobna do siostry - szloch zmienił głos Severusa, po policzkach którego płynęły łzy – Przez chwilę myślałem, że to…że to Lily. Ale jej nie mogło tam być. Miałem zatrzymać upływ krwi. Ale pojawili się tamci ludzie i nie zdążyłem…Myślałem…myślałem, że jej pomogą, że ją uratują!

Spojrzał na Albusa z takim żalem, że starzec ani przez chwilę nie wątpił w jego intencje. Nawet gdyby Harry nie zapewniał go o możliwości zaufania Severusowi Snape'owi dyrektor i tak by to zrobił po tym wyznaniu. Może nie ze wszystkim, ale na pewno z częścią. Choć jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, młodzieniec otrzymał już rolę szpiega Zakonu.

-Uczynili wszystko co w ich mocy.

-Za mało…za mało. Uwierz mi błagam…nigdy bym jej nie skrzywdził. Nie ją…nigdy ją. Była taka podobna do siostry.

-Lily Potter – szepnął Dumbledore – Czy coś jej grozi? Powiedz mi chłopcze. Od tego co teraz usłyszę zależą ludzkie życia.

-To... proroctwo... przepowiednia... Trelawney...

-Ach, tak... Co zdradziłeś Lordowi Voldemortowi?

-Wszystko... wszystko, co podsłuchałem! Właśnie dlatego... z tego powodu... on myśli, że chodzi o Lily Evans!

-Przepowiednia nie odnosi się do kobiety - powiedział Dumbledore, uśmiechając się w głębi duszy. Naprawdę lubił wiedzieć więcej niż inni. - Mówi o chłopcu narodzonym pod koniec lipca...

-Wiesz, co mam na myśli! On uważa, że chodzi o jej syna, zamierza ją dopaść... pozabijać wszystkich...

Dumbledore rozumiał już o co chodziło Bryony, gdy wywołała konfrontację na temat przepowiedni i bezpieczeństwa małego Harry'ego. Dzieciak stał się celem z powodu rodziców. Gdyby…ach gdyby…

-Jeśli ona tak wiele dla ciebie znaczy, to Lord Voldemort na pewno ją oszczędzi, nieprawdaż? Nie możesz go poprosić o łaskę dla matki, w zamian za jej syna?

-Prosiłem go... błagałem...Ale ona nie pozwoli…nie cofnie się. Będzie chciała umrzeć za dziecko…Nigdy go nie zostawi…

Starzec zdumiał się jak dobrze Snape znał Lily Potter, mimo że już od lat nie utrzymywali kontaktu. Zszokowało go też jak blisko prawdy się znalazł. Możliwej prawdy, to znaczy, bowiem miał pewność, że tym razem Harry i Hermiona nie dopuszczą do ataku na dom Potterów w Dolinie Godryka.

-Ukryj ich gdzieś. Ukryj ją... Ich wszystkich. W jakimś... bezpiecznym miejscu. Ja proszę…błagam.

-A co mi dasz w zamian, Severusie?

-W zamian? - Snape wytrzeszczył oczy na Dumbledore'a, tak że wyglądał dość zabawnie w tej podniosłej chwili, ale po długiej chwili powiedział: - Wszystko.

* * *

Mimo, że tak szybko udało im się zdobyć horkruks ukryty w Hagwarcie, musiało minąć kilka dni nim otrzymali zgodę na opuszczenie zamku. Była to oczywiście sprawka pani Pomfrey, która stanowczo odmówiła wcześniejszego wypisania ich ze szpitala. Pielęgniarka nigdy nie robiła niczego połowicznie, więc i teraz zamierzała najpierw upewnić się czy poszukiwacze są w pełni zdrowi nim odejdą. Harry złorzeczył pod nosem, Hermiona się kłóciła, nawet Dumbledore postanowił wstawić się za nieszczęsnymi pacjentami, ale nic nie poradzili.

Bryony patrzyła na to i podśmiewała się pod nosem. Kłótnie wydawały jej się bezcelowe. Sama dobrze wiedziała, że nie powinni jeszcze ruszać, bo żadne z nich nie było jeszcze gotowe na obozowanie po lasach. Rany Harry'ego goiły się wolniej niż zwykle, gdyż zadał je smoczy ogień, ale nie miały zostawić blizn. Pani Pomfrey wykonała masę dobrej roboty, lecząc oparzenia i hodując mu nową skórę tam gdzie było to potrzebne. Hermiona, której nic poważniejszego nie było, szybko doszła do siebie po szoku i już w kilka godzin po powrocie opowiedziała Bryony i Dumbledorowi o tym co wydarzyło się w Gringotcie. Wypaczoną wersję tych wydarzeń przeczytali kolejnego poranka w Proroku Codziennym. Uśmieli się przy tym do łez. Jak się bowiem okazało, panna Granger tak dobrze rzuciła zaklęcia maskujące na siebie i Harry'ego, a potem zapomnienia na gobliny, nie mówiąc już o licznych _Confundusach_, że nikt, ale to nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić co się stało w podziemiach banku. Przez co artykuł był wyjątkowo niespójny i pokręcony, a nie wnosił zupełnie nic. Bree strasznie żałowała, że nie mogła widzieć twarzy Syriusza, gdy dowiedział się o zuchwałym włamaniu do swojej skrytki, w wyniku którego nic nie zginęło. Musiał być wściekły. Straszliwie. Nie mogła się doczekać by mu powiedzieć, że to sprawka jej i jej towarzyszy.

Co do jej samopoczucia, to mogło być lepiej. Mimo, że od wyprawy do jaskini minął już prawie tydzień, dalej nie czuła się normalnie. Po prawdzie mdłości minęły bezpowrotnie i pani Pomfrey zapewniała, że eliksir został usunięty z jej organizmu, ale coś wydawało się inne…nieprawidłowe. Miała nadzieję, że wrażenie wkrótce zniknie. Koszmary powracały, ale coraz rzadziej. Rozmowa z Harrym bardzo jej pomogła i Bryony czuła się jakby z ramion zdjęto jej ogromny ciężar. Chłopak wreszcie znał prawdę. Żadnych kłamstw czy niedomówień. Wiedział już jak doszło do jego poczęcia i chyba jakoś to zaakceptował, choć dziewczyna podejrzewała, że jak każde dziecko oczekiwał opowieści o wielkiej miłości swoich rodziców. Cóż, bardzo chciałaby mu coś takiego opowiedzieć, ale nie mogła. Ich historia wyglądała całkiem inaczej i nic nie mogło tego zmienić.

Bree potrząsnęła energicznie głową by odegnać te myśli. Naprawdę nie miała ochoty zajmować się w tym momencie tak nieznaczącymi tematami jak jej problemy sercowe. Trwała w końcu wojna. Pełni sił jeszcze nie odzyskała, choć codziennie ćwiczyła w Pokoju Życzeń. Ale na to miała jeszcze czas i na razie poświęcała się głównie doglądaniu syna, który z uporem twierdził, że nic mu nie jest, podczas gdy prawda dość rzucała się w oczy. Był słaby i nienawidził tego. Kiedy przez pierwszy dzień nie mógł sam się ubrać obraził się na cały świat i nie pozwolił sobie pomóc. Bryony to obserwowała i nie mówiła nic. Gdy minęła godzina, odkąd rozpoczął mozolny proces zakładania koszuli, bez słowa podeszła do niego i zrobiła to za niego. Protestował, a jakże. Ale ona miała to w nosie i po prostu robiła to co trzeba było. Wkrótce przestał się rzucać i po prostu zaakceptował to, że sam nie da rady. I dobrze.

Wcisnęła dłonie do kieszeni nowych dżinsów i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. W sumie miała wszystko o czym mogłaby zamarzyć. Jej syn nazywał ją mamą, zdobyli trzy na pięć horkruksów i wreszcie udało jej się zdobyć kilka własnych ubrań, więc mogła przestać żerować na niewielkich zasobach Hermiony. Ostatni powód do radości, choć błahy wcale nie był bez znaczenia. Bree cieszyła się jak dziecko, gdy pomysł z zaopatrzeniem się w Pokoju Życzeń wypalił. Wystarczyło pójść tam jeszcze raz, tym razem samemu i przejść się trzy razy przed pustą ścianą myśląc _„Potrzebuję garderoby dla wędrowca. Potrzebuję garderoby dla wędrowca. Potrzebuję garderoby dla wędrowca."_ Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły ujrzała najlepiej zaopatrzony sklep z rzeczami do chodzenia po górach na świecie. Tylko kas brakowało. Trzy godziny spędziła chodząc dookoła i zbierając wszystko co może jej się przydać, a co najlepsze wyszła z niewielkim, wodoodpornym plecakiem, jakie często noszą wędrowcy. Wzorem Hermiony rzuciła na niego niewykrywalne zaklęcie zmniejszająco-zwiększające, więc w środku zmieściło się wszystko czego mogła potrzebować przez następne kilka miesięcy (gdyby misja zajęła aż tyle, bo dziewczyna cały czas miała nadzieję, że skończą wszystko przed Wielkanocą).

-Cieszę się, że czujesz się już dobrze – odezwał się nagle ktoś tuż obok niej i Bryony podskoczyła. Był to oczywiście Dumbledore, który lubił zaskakiwać ludzi, o czym boleśnie przekonała się w ostatnich dniach.

-Bywało lepiej – mruknęła wzruszając ramionami. Nie mogła się powstrzymać przed wywróceniem oczami kiedy ponad stuletni dyrektor zaśmiał się z jej zdziwienia. – Ale wydobrzeję. To on jest teraz moim priorytetem.

Wskazała głową na Harry'ego, który kończył się ubierać przy swoim łóżku. Asystowała mu Hermiona, która jak się okazało wszystko robiła lepiej, łącznie z zapinaniem jego koszuli. Chłopak kłócił się, próbował odpychać jej ręce, lecz bezskutecznie. Dziewczyna była tak samo uparta jak on, a teraz postanowiła sobie, że wyręczy go w czym może. Wyglądało to dość zabawnie. Sprawiało też, że Bryony od razu przestawała wierzyć w ich zapewnienia, że są tylko przyjaciółmi. Ale nie zamierzała naciskać. Za nic w świecie. Poza tym, nie sądziła by sami wiedzieli o tym co się między nimi zaczynało. Na razie.

-Mam tu coś, co może ci się spodobać – uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie Dumbledore, wyciągając w jej stronę kilka niewielkich karteczek. Dopiero, kiedy je od niego wzięła, zorientowała się, że ma w rękach czarodziejskie fotografie. Słowa ugrzęzły jej w gardle, gdy na nie spojrzała.

Z pierwszej uśmiechał się do niej mały Harry siedzący w swoim łóżeczku, w Dworze. Był prześliczny. Ciemnowłosy, zielonooki i pyzaty wyciągał rączki do osoby z aparatem i mamrotał coś, czego nie mogła usłyszeć. Jej synek siedział! Kiedy ostatnio go widziała jeszcze tego nie potrafił. Próbował się wprawdzie podnosić, ale usiąść samemu mu się jeszcze nie udało. Jak pokazywało zdjęcie, teraz już opanował tę umiejętność.

Kolejne zdjęcie także przedstawiało jej syna. Leżał na swoim ulubionym kocyku i chwytał się za stópki kołysząc się lekko, by po chwili puścić je i radośnie się zaśmiać, gdy opadały z powrotem na miękki materiał. Potem powtarzał proces, cały czas wesoły jak to tylko małe, beztroskie dzieci potrafią.

Na trzecim byli wszyscy Potterowie. James i Lily objęci, a między nimi śpiący Harry. Malutkie powieki poruszały się delikatnie, gdy malec śnił spokojnie w ramionach Rogacza, z główką na jego piersi. Piąstkę miał wciśniętą do buzi, jak to często czynił w nocy. Dorośli patrzyli na niego z identycznymi, radosnymi uśmiechami a twarzach.

Wyglądali jak idealna rodzina i Bree zasmuciła się nieco. Gdzieś w głębi serca chciała też być na tym zdjęciu, ze swoim synem. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak bardzo się zmienił przed kilka tygodni jej nieobecności. Jaki był teraz duży i ile potrafił! Ale zaraz zerknęła na dorosłego Harry'ego kłócącego się z Hermioną o to, kto ma zawiązać jego buty nie potrafiła się dłużej smucić. W pewien sposób cały czas chroniła swoje dziecko. Walczyła o bezpieczny świat, w którym będzie mógł bezpiecznie uczyć się w Hogwarcie, bez konieczności pokonywania bazyliszków, czy brania udziału w niebezpiecznych turniejach. Kidy ponownie spojrzała na zdjęcia, nie odczuła już smutku, tylko wdzięczność.

-Dziękuję dyrektorze – westchnęła zerkając na dyrektora i mrugając szybko by odpędzić łzy napływające do oczu. Dumbledore skinął jej głową.

-Pomyślałem, że chciałabyś je mieć – odparł. O tak, bardzo chciała, a on zaskarbił sobie jej wieczną wdzięczność, tym jednym podarkiem. – I naprawdę Bryony, możesz mi mówić po imieniu. Nie jestem już twoim dyrektorem.

Na te słowa prychnęła. Pierwszy raz zaproponował jej przejście na ty, gdy wracali z Pokoju Życzeń, a ona nie wiedziała jak odpowiedzieć. Przez tyle lat Albus Dumbledore był dyrektorem jej szkoły, nieosiągalnym symbolem wiedzy i mocy czarodziejskiej, że pomysł mówienia mu po imieniu po prostu ją zszokował.

-To raczej trudne dy…Albusie – poprawiła się szybko i parsknęła śmiechem. – Szybko się nie przyzwyczaję.

-Do czego? – spytał wesoło Harry, podchodząc do nich z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Bryony mogła się założyć, że to on wygrał sprzeczkę o sznurowadła.

-Och nic, fraszka – odparł machnąwszy ręką Albus – Twoja mama nalega na nazywanie mnie dyrektorem co, muszę przyznać, sprawia że czuję się staro.

-Cóż, na pocieszenie mogę powiedzieć, że dla mnie wygląda pan młodziej z każdym dniem. – zaśmiał się Harry, któremu również umożliwiono mówiono do Dumbledore'a po imieniu i który nic sobie z tego nie robił. Jego wesołość była jednak zaraźliwa i wkrótce wszyscy troje uśmiechali się szeroko. – Dyrektorze, jak mają się sprawy naszego człowieka?

-Naszego człowieka? – nie zrozumiała Bryony, której nikt nic nie powiedział o żadnym szpiegu dla Zakonu. – Czyli kogo?

-Bardzo dobrze – Dumbledore najwyraźniej zdecydował nie odpowiadać na razie na jej pytanie. Pogładził swoją brodę. – Severus przyszedł do mnie, tak jak mówiłeś. Ale nasza rozmowa wyglądała inaczej niż we wspomnieniu od ciebie.

-Severus? – nie mogła nadziwić się Bree – Severus Snape? On jest po naszej stronie?

-Teraz już tak – przytaknął dyrektor z pełną powagą – Kilka dni temu dostałem od niego sowę z prośbą o spotkanie. Udałem się tam wczoraj w nocy i pozyskałem Severusa dla Zakonu Feniksa. Oczywiście nikt nie może wiedzieć o jego wkładzie w naszą sprawę, ale może okazać się wielką pomocą przy wojnie wywiadów, jaka niechybnie się wywiąże.

-Nie zamierza pan demaskować Pettigrew – domyśliła się Hermiona, która podeszła do nich nie wiadomo kiedy. – Bardziej przyda się panu jeśli będzie dalej współpracował z Voldemortem. Można mu podsuwać fałszywe informacje i korzystać na tym, że jest zdrajcą.

-Dokładnie moja droga! – ucieszył się Dumbledore. – Chętnie opowiedziałbym wam jakie mam plany dla naszego szpicla, ale na to potrzeba czasu, a wy go nie macie. Wasz świstoklik zaraz odchodzi.

Tu wyciągnął z kieszeni stare opakowanie po chipsach i podał je Hermionie. Wszyscy złapali za przedmiot, nie wiedząc kiedy się uruchomi.

-Zabierze was tam gdzie się umawialiśmy. – wyjaśnił starzec. – Uważajcie na siebie i na zawartość tej skrzyni. Merlin jeden wie, co by się stało gdyby trafiła w niepowołane ręce. Będziemy w kontakcie. Acha, musicie wiedzieć, że moi ludzie szukają wioski Little Hangleton i gdy tylko czegoś się dowiem, dam wam znać.

-Dziękujemy za wszystko dyrektorze – odpowiedział Harry, podając Dumbledore'owi dłoń. Uściskali sobie ręce, a potem chłopak zwrócił się w stronę pani Pomfrey, która doprowadzała Skrzydło Szpitalne do porządku po ich wizycie, przestawiając łóżka i zdejmując zaklęcia maskujące, rzucone by chronić ich przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami uczniów. – Pani Pomfrey, bez pani nie dalibyśmy rady.

-Oczywiście, że nie młodzieńcze! – prychnęła pielęgniarka, w wyjątkowo swój sposób, nie odwracając się nawet od parawanu, którym się właśnie zajmowała. – I jeśli się nie mylę jeszcze się zobaczymy nim ta wojna się skończy. Coś mi mówi, że jesteś prawdziwym synem swego ojca, a z nim widywałam się przecież co miesiąc!

W tym momencie uruchomił się świstoklik i pielęgniarka nigdy nie ujrzała zszokowanych min swoich byłych pacjentów. Dumbledore jednak widział i śmiał się w głos, a echo tego śmiechu poniosło się korytarzami Hogwartu budząc Irytka, który przysnął w jakiejś szafce, gdzie schował się przed Krwawym Baronem.


End file.
